Fate Heroes' Tales
by NoboClem
Summary: 70 ans après la 5ème guerre du Saint-Graal, l'entité est toujours présente à Fuyuki City. Embarquez pour la 7ème guerre où de nouveaux héros et de nouveaux guerriers s'affronteront entre stratégie et batailles épiques pour un seul but : exaucer leur vœu.
1. Le réveil des Héros Partie I

**Le réveil des Héros (Partie I)**

Il y avait dix ans de notre époque, au Japon dans la ville de Fuyuki, faisait rage une guerre entre plusieurs héros de légendes. Ils s'affrontaient pour obtenir une entité suprême toute puissante capable d'exaucer des vœux : le Saint-Graal. Cette guerre, nul ne sait comment elle s'est terminée. Peu de participants y avaient survécu et l'arbitre en charge avait disparu, sûrement mort. La dernière trace de la guerre était un grand éclat de lumière venant de la forêt aux alentours de la ville. Si un vœu avait bien été exaucé, cela n'aurait rien changé à l'état du monde. Même pas l'association des mages, qui était un conseil qui suivait de près tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie et donc à la guerre du Saint-Graal, ne savait ce qui s'était passé.

Mais qu'est vraiment cette guerre ? En quoi cela consiste ? Nombre de mages en rêvent. Qu'un membre de leur famille la gagne serait un des plus grands prestiges au monde. Qui ne rêverait pas qu'un vœu, quel qu'il soit, soit exaucé ?

Dans l'église de la ville de Fuyuki, les grandes portes battantes s'ouvrirent et un homme approchant la soixantaine entra dans le lieu divin. Il avait les cheveux gris, courts, un visage ridé et portait les vêtements d'un prêtre. Les bancs sur les côtés étaient renversés et l'ambiance lugubre. Il était plus qu'évident qu'on s'était battu dans ce lieu de culte. L'homme soupira et regarda derrière lui. Un autre homme entra.

- Voyez Lord Cherville… tout a été dévasté, vous ne savez vraiment rien de ce qui a pu se dérouler ici ?  
- Absolument pas, mon Père… j'ai… enfin vous savez, j'ai connu une défaite cuisante lors de cette guerre… j'ai eu la chance d'y survivre…

L'homme mit sa main sur sa joue où se trouvait un gros pansement. Le prêtre se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Son interlocuteur avait une barbe mal taillée et des favoris poussant sur ses joues. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, l'on voyait bien que l'homme ne se coiffait pas beaucoup. Il portait un costume noir par contre impeccable, c'était la seule chose qui permettait de dire qu'il devait être assez aisé.

- Ce n'est pas grave… l'Eglise et l'Association des Mages m'ont envoyé pour enquêter et me charger des lieux… la guerre du Saint-Graal provoque toujours des dégâts. Il s'agissait de la sixième n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet mon Père. Il vous faudra de l'aide pour remettre le lieu en état… je tiens à vous aider ! Je vous donnerai de l'argent !  
- C'est généreux de votre part Lord Cherville mais l'Eglise fera ce qu'il faut ! N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes ! Pour l'heure j'ai demandé à vous voir d'urgence avant que vous ne quittiez Japon avec votre famille…  
- Vous désirez que je fasse un rapport n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exactement. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez vu, toutes les informations dont vous disposez. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi !  
- Très bien mon Père… alors je vous écoute ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

* * *

Neuf ans plus tard, dans la région de Cornouailles en Angleterre, du côté de Land's End qui était un coin très proche du bord de mer, se situait un grand manoir appartenant à la famille Cherville. L'endroit était mystique et baigné d'histoire car il paraitrait que le Roi Arthur s'était installé sur ces terres. Ce n'était pas connu de tous mais c'était aussi un lieu très propice pour le mana, il était bon d'y pratiquer la magie car elle était bien plus facile à maîtriser.

Cela tombait bien car la famille Cherville était une grande famille Anglaise assez noble, et surtout une longue lignée de mages. Elle comportait beaucoup d'ancêtres assez prestigieux dans le monde de la magie mais les membres actuels n'avaient jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel. Le père était un membre de l'association des mages.

Ainsi, Uster Cherville, le père de famille entra dans le grand salon du manoir. Combattant de la sixième guerre du Saint-Graal, il en gardait une cicatrice sur la joue. Depuis ses cheveux sont devenus un peu grisonnants sur les côtés. L'homme était cerné, l'air fatigué. Sa femme était assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte et se retourna pour lui sourire.

- Bonjour mon chéri, tu as fait bon voyage ?  
- Bonjour. Oui… le décalage horaire est violent mais c'était agréable. Je suis content d'être rentré en tout cas. Comment allez-vous, toi et les enfants ?  
- Moi je vais bien… les enfants aussi mais…mon chéri il faut que je te parle c'est important… assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Uster haussa un sourcil et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de son épouse, toujours devant la cheminée. Il joignit ses mains et fixa la femme droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'écoute…  
- Mon chéri c'est à propos de Louana…  
- Oh non… que s'est-il passé ? Elle est tombée ? Son cas s'est aggravé ? Je fais des recherches je ne veux pas que tout tombe à l'eau…  
- Calme-toi… je t'ai dit que les enfants allaient bien… en vérité… mon chéri, Louana a reçu un sceau de commande…

L'homme fut estomaqué. Il mit sa main à la joue par réflexe. Le sceau de commande signifiait qu'on était choisi pour la guerre du Saint-Graal. L'objet divin devait choisir sept personnes dans le monde entier et leur remettre un sceau leur permettant d'invoquer et de commander un être totalement à leur service pour combattre. Il prenait différentes formes, toujours changeantes en fonction de ce que la personne pouvait invoquer.

Uster se leva.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
- Ne te précipite pas mon chéri… Louana est dans la pièce à côté avec son frère… ils regardent la télévision…

L'homme se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait une pièce assez petite avec une bibliothèque remplie de bande-dessinés, plusieurs poufs. Sur l'un d'eux se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux courts et bruns, il regarda son père avec un sourire. A côté il y avait une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs sur un fauteuil roulant. Elle sourit également. Derrière eux une télévision diffusant un film. La fille éteignit en saisissant la télécommande. Le père commença à avancer mais le petit garçon l'interrompit en saisissant ses jambes.

- Bonjour papa ! T'es rentré !  
- Oui Gaspard… je suis content de te voir moi aussi !  
- T'as fait bon voyage ? Raconte tout !  
- Après ! Pour le moment je dois parler à ta sœur…  
- Oh c'est pas juste c'toujours pour Lou qu'il y en a…

Il se retourna vers sa sœur et se mit à rire. Louana ricana aussi et regarda son père. Elle avança un peu son fauteuil roulant vers lui.

- C'est à propos du sceau de commande papa, n'est-ce pas ? C'est maman qui t'en as parlé je suppose…  
- Oui… montre-moi cela Louana…

La fille tendit sa main droite à son père. Ce dernier la prit et vit un symbole rouge, ressemblant à une rune ancienne. Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, caressant le symbole sur la main de sa fille avec un regard dépité.

- L… Louana… c'est un vrai… oh mon Dieu non…  
- Je sais papa… ça veut dire que je suis choisie pour la guerre du Saint-Graal… comme toi tu l'as été avant…

Uster se laissa tomber sur un pouf et s'enfouit le visage dans la main. Gaspard regarda sa sœur l'air inquiet. Louana avait l'air aussi perturbée sur le coup. Il y eut un silence très lourd pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la mère vienne le briser.

- Mon chéri… ah je vois… Louana tu lui as montré…  
- Oui maman… ça l'a un peu coupé net à vrai dire… mais il a raison… moi aussi j'ai peur si j'ai été choisie pour une bataille aussi dangereuse avec ma… euh… ma condition physique…  
- Parce que tu peux pas marcher ? demanda son petit frère.  
- … oui Gaspard parce que je ne peux pas marcher… c'est toujours touchant de voir avec quel tact tu prends ça…

La femme passa sa main dans le dos de son mari et lui frictionna un moment. Uster releva finalement la tête vers sa famille.

- Louana tu dois refuser ce sceau ! Je… Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie là-dedans c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !  
- Mais papa… c'est… quand même une occasion unique !  
- Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point tu es en danger avec ce sceau… et tu es tellement jeune… tu n'as que seize ans… comment le Saint-Graal a pu déterminer que tu étais apte à participer alors que tu n'as même pas pu profiter de la vie ?  
- Euh… peut être que…

Louana regarda son père un peu tremblotante, elle hésita à finir. Gaspard mit la main sur celle de sa sœur avec un sourire. Cette dernière lui rendit.

- … peut être qu'il veut justement que je profite de ma vie… si je souhaite être guérie de mon handicap alors…  
- Mon Dieu tu espères gagner…  
- C'est possible papa ! Je sais que tu peux y croire aussi !  
- Mais si tu deviens une Master… tu devras combattre toi aussi… j'ai à peine commencé à te former ! Tu as encore tellement à apprendre…  
- Uster !

L'homme se tourna vers sa femme qui avait un peu haussé la voix. La femme avança vers lui avec un petit sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ta fille a été choisie par le Saint-Graal… c'est une nouvelle occasion de faire honneur à ta famille et tu le sais… moi aussi j'ai peur pour elle ! Mais elle veut le faire et je sais qu'elle peut le faire !  
- Mais… elle a encore…  
- Tu as un an pour la perfectionner dans l'art magique mon chéri ! Je sais que tu peux l'aider à devenir forte car toi-même tu es certainement le plus grand mage que j'ai jamais vu !

Uster sentit la main de sa femme caresser son visage et passer sur sa cicatrice. Il la regarda et les deux se sourirent.

- Peu importe ce qui t'est arrivé, tu peux aider ta fille à faire mieux encore ! Tu seras derrière elle pendant la guerre… et moi je serais là aussi. Nous sommes une famille Uster, je t'aime et j'aime nos enfants, je veux participer pour leur bien !  
- … d'accord… je vais le faire…  
- C'est mignon ! ricana Gaspard.

Uster se leva et regarda Louana.

- Bien ! Louana, je vais parfaire ton éducation magique ! Dans un an tu seras devenue une des Master les plus puissants sur le terrains ! Et aucun mage ne pourra te faire face, je te le garantis !  
- Merci papa… je suis contente que tu m'aides comme ça ! Merci beaucoup… je suis prête !  
- Alors commençons dès aujourd'hui ! Suis-moi !

* * *

Loin de tout ça, dans un village Italien non loin de Naples, un camion de livraison s'arrêta devant une maison de quartier résidentiel. Le livreur descendit et alla chercher un colis à l'arrière. L'objet en main il alla toquer à la porte de la maison et attendit en sifflotant. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Derrière se trouvait une fille assez mûre d'une vingtaine d'année. Les cheveux longs et blonds lui arrivant au milieu du dos, elle était habillé d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean. Son air décontracté était appuyé par un chewing-gum qu'elle avait en bouche. Le livreur haussa les sourcils en la voyant.

- Je suis bien chez madame Neils ?  
- Hm… c'est pour quoi ?  
- J'ai ce colis qui est adressé à Mademoiselle Chimène Neils ! C'est vous ?  
- Mouais ! Donnez-moi ça !  
- Signez ici alors s'il vous plait…

Le livreur tendit le bon de livraison à la femme qui le signa immédiatement. L'homme lui remit le colis et repartit. La blonde eut un léger sourire en regardant le carton en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien se cacher à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Soudain elle entendit un bruit venant des escaliers.

- Tressy ! C'était qui ?  
- Euh… c'était un type qui livrait un colis…  
- Ah c'est sûrement ce que j'attendais ! Donne !  
- Pff…

La dénommée Tressy tendit donc le colis à celle qui n'était autre que sa sœur jumelle. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait sauf dans le style. Sa sœur avait les cheveux attachés en chignon et portait des lunettes. Elle avait un style beaucoup moins décontracté : un tailleur et une jupe. Même dans son maintien, on sentait une éducation plus poussée chez la seconde femme que la première.

- C'est quoi ton truc Chimène ?  
- Ca ne t'intéresse pas Tressy ! C'est en rapport avec la magie et l'événement le plus important de toute ma vie !  
- Ah oui bah forcément j'en ai rien à faire… Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger…  
- Ne te gêne pas surtout… je te rappelle que tu es chez moi hein…  
- Et maman et papa t'ont demandé de m'héberger le temps que je trouve du travail ! Tu as accepté alors maintenant assume !

Chimène remonta ses lunettes et soupira en se rendant dans le salon. Là, elle posa le colis sur la table et le déballa en découpant le scotch avec un coupe-papier. Elle en sortit une boîte noire qui avait l'air très ancienne. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un bocal en verre avec à l'intérieur un liquide rouge qui était sûrement du sang. Tressy arriva derrière avec un yaourt à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est vachement glauque…  
- Ca t'intéresse alors ?  
- Ouais vite fait ! Allez dis fais pas ta radine !  
- Il s'agit là d'une relique appartenant à une personne du passé… je ne sais pas qui mais papa me l'a envoyée pour que je puisse participer à la Guerre du Saint-Graal ! Avec ça je suis sûre d'y aller !  
- La quoi ? Encore un truc magique c'est ça ?  
- Oui c'est ça… évidemment tu n'en as jamais entendu parler étant donné que tu ne t'y intéresses absolument pas…  
- C'est surtout que j'ai pas le talent de mademoiselle Chimène qui est si forte, si cool et tout ça ! On le saura…

Tressy prit une cuillère de yaourt et se l'enfonça dans la bouche avec l'air contrarié. Chimène regarda sa sœur jumelle et rangea le bocal dans la boîte noire. Elle prit un livre dans la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait contre un mur du salon et posa l'ouvrage juste à côté de sa boîte. Elle se mit à réfléchir un moment puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Bon ! Maintenant que je suis sûre d'y participer, il faut que j'aille préparer tout ça ! Il me reste un an et il faut que je sois parée à aborder cette guerre !  
- C'est bien… mais en attendant il est dix heures et tu vas manquer ta conférence…  
- Quoi ? Déjà dix heures ? Oh non… je fonce ! Tressy tu fais très attention à ça ! Surtout garde-le bien en sécurité !

Chimène se dépêcha d'aller dans le couloir, d'enfiler un manteau puis de sortir. Tressy haussa un sourcil et posa son yaourt vide sur la table. Elle s'assit et regarda le livre.

- La Guerre du Saint-Graal… Bon… je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de se documenter là-dessus…

Tressy saisit donc l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit. Par réflexe elle commença à lire à voix haute, comme elle en avait toujours l'habitude.

- La guerre du Saint-Graal existe depuis plus de deux cents ans. Trois mages avaient œuvré pour invoquer une entité toute puissante qui pourrait exaucer leurs vœux… le Saint-Graal… mais cette entité n'avait répondu qu'à une prière… une seule… ce qui avait alors déclenché un conflit entre les mages et déclenché une guerre sans pitié… Le début des Guerres du Saint-Graal… Woh…

Tressy tourna la page et plissa les yeux pour lire. L'écriture était assez ancienne et en langue magique, qu'elle savait parfaitement comprendre à cause de l'éducation de ses parents.

- Le Saint-Graal met un certain temps à se recharger en mana pour déclencher la guerre… Depuis la sixième guerre, il s'est fixé une période de 10 ans… Lorsque vient le moment, l'entité toute puissante apparait dans la ville de Fuyuki, au Japon… Oulà encore un coin paumé…

Elle feuilleta les pages qui parlait des termes techniques et de l'historique de la ville de Fuyuki et arriva au chapitre parlant du déroulement de la guerre.

- Ah ! Le Graal sélectionne sept mages qu'il choisit méticuleusement en fonction de leurs possibilités de participation et leur accorde le grand pouvoir d'invoquer des Esprits de Héros connus de l'histoire en tant que Servants. Ah des illustrations ! Ce sont les noms des Servant hein… voyons ça…

Elle prit le livre et regarda les noms et descriptions en dessous des images.

- Le chevalier maître de l'épée, Saber… Le chevalier maître de la lance, Lancer… Le chevalier maître de l'arc, Archer… Le guerrier monté, Rider… Le guerrier de l'ombre, Assassin… Le mage, Caster... et le guerrier fou, Berserker… franchement les illustrations sont pas modernes… berk…

Tressy avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressée par sa lecture d'un coup et reprit la suite avec la voix forte.

- Ces Servant, divisés donc en sept classes, se combattent à mort afin de déterminer le plus digne de remporter le Saint-Graal. Afin d'invoquer son Servant, le Master a besoin d'une relique appartenant au héros afin de servir de catalyseur.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte noire à côté d'elle et hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire sa sœur.

- C'est un combat de compétence pur où les mages, en leur titre de Master, s'affrontent également pour avoir leur vœu de réaliser. Cependant, il se peut que si le Saint-Graal décide d'accorder à un être sans pouvoir la puissance pour invoquer un Servant, s'il le trouve digne. Ah un peu de justice dans ce monde !

Elle se mit à ricaner toute seule et posa le livre. Elle entreprit d'aller jeter son yaourt et le colis par la même occasion et regarda la table avec la boîte noire. La blonde se stoppa un moment et se mit à se pincer les lèvres.

- Un vœu à réaliser…

Elle tourna finalement les talons et jeta son yaourt et le colis. Elle saisit ensuite son portable et composa un numéro. Elle attendit un moment puis…

- Allo papa ? C'est Tressy ! Oui… ça va oui… non j'ai pas encore de travail je cherche, je cherche… je voulais te demander est-ce tu es encore dans tes recherches ? Parce que Chimène a reçu un cadeau et j'aimerais bien en avoir un aussi ! De quoi ? … si ça m'intéresse ! Ah ! Merci papa !

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait et rangea son portable.

- Et maintenant j'ai un an pour trouver comment me rendre au Japon…

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôtel se situant à Fuyuki, au Japon, un jeune homme tapait à l'ordinateur dans le noir. C'était très silencieux, le seul bruit audible était les touches du clavier qui s'enfonçaient sous la pression des doigts maigrichon du jeune homme. Son visage était éclairé par l'ordinateur : ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs, ils lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous du cou et sur le devant, un peu devant les yeux. C'était un homme assez mûr, de 27 ans, on pouvait voir un début de pilosité sur son menton. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon bleu.

L'homme regarda sa main droite sur laquelle se trouvait un symbole rouge : le sceau de commande qui le désignait comme Master. Cela le fit sourire et il continua à tapoter sur son clavier. Il déplaça quelques fenêtres, sur son ordinateur il y avait des symboles étranges qui s'entremêlaient, rien qui ne ressemblait à une écriture informatique traditionnelle. L'homme semblait cependant maîtriser cela avec perfection et semblait aussi beaucoup s'amuser. Il pouvait continuer comme cela pendant des heures.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Entrez…  
- Ah bonjour Monsieur !

Il s'agissait d'une femme, petite et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau bleu foncé et d'une toque bleue sur la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Euh… qui êtes-vous ?  
- Vous… vous avez demandé à me voir…  
- Ah oui ! C'est vous Ivana Einzbern ? La dernière de la famille !  
- … oui en effet… je viens d'arriver au Japon… à propos de l'alliance que vous aviez demandé avec n…  
- Je sais, je sais ce que j'ai demandé ! Bien, asseyez-vous quelque part et taisez-vous !

La jeune fille pencha la tête, semblant ne pas bien comprendre mais n'insista pas. Dans le noir elle n'arrivait pas à se repérer alors elle alluma la lumière. Cela fit grimacer le garçon. L'endroit était bien sale, par terre se trouvait pas mal de vêtements, d'outils informatiques de toutes sortes mais aussi des fioles, servant probablement à la magie. On pouvait voir des restes de repas, des paquets de chips, une vraie chambre de célibataire qui n'avait aucun soucis de ménage. Ivana trouva cependant un fauteuil avec une place pas trop sale et s'assit là. Elle fixa l'homme qui continua de travailler sur son ordinateur. Mais son sourire avait disparu, il semblait gêné par la lumière et par la présence de la femme. Il continua son travail pendant bien vingt minutes. Au bout d'un moment, la femme se décida à parler.

- Excusez-moi… vous savez que je suis là ?  
- Hm…  
- Mais Monsieur Ogier ! Votre famille a demandé à la mienne une alliance étant donné votre position de Master ! Je suis là pour vous aider et vous savez que c'est un avantage de taille… mais vous ne semblez pas intéressé…  
- Pff… dans trois mois commencera la Guerre du Saint-Graal, on a tout le temps…  
- Vous préparez une stratégie au moins ?  
- Oui ! Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous représentez ! Je sais que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir mais si vous êtes à mes côtés j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de calme, ça me serait utile pour travailler ! Il n'y a que comme ça que j'aurais le Graal… pas comme votre famille qui a littéralement été déchue…

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Les Einzbern participaient aux guerres du Saint-Graal depuis la toute première. Mais à la cinquième, il y a 50 ans, cela s'est arrêté, car l'entité divine a cessé de sélectionner leur famille comme digne. La famille produisait pourtant de puissants mages mais leur honneur tari leur a beaucoup coûté et elle a périclité. Si bien qu'Ivana en était la dernière héritière et le dernier espoir de remporter une guerre du Graal. Même si ce n'était qu'en aide.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour vous aider en ce moment ?  
- Oui ! Après tout pourquoi pas ! Voyez-vous je développe une nouvelle sorte de magie, la magie informatique ! Se servir du pouvoir d'internet pour diffuser des pulsions magique est très efficace ! Ce n'est encore qu'au stade expérimental mais pour moi ça a déjà fait des preuves ! J'ai déjà repéré quelques adversaires ou potentiels adversaires pour le Graal !  
- Oui ?  
- Eh bien vous allez me récupérer des informations sur eux ! Je veux gagner cette guerre ! Je la prépare depuis longtemps ! Il faut que ce soit fait dans les moindres détails !  
- Très bien Monsieur euh… vous voulez que je vous appelle comment d'ailleurs ?  
- Appelez-moi Victor, ça nous épargnera du temps. Venez ici !

La jeune fille s'approcha de Victor qui prit quelques papiers se trouvant à côté de l'imprimante. Il les tendit à sa nouvelle assistante.

- La première fait parti de la famille Cherville qui a participé à la précédente guerre ! D'après mes informations c'est une jeune mage encore trop précoce… de plus elle est handicapée, elle ne présente pas une grande menace en elle-même ! Mais sa famille est une lignée de mages assez forts donc ne la sous-estimons pas !  
- Bien… Louana Cherville… j'ai déjà entendu parler de son père ! Il est membre de l'association des mages !  
- Tout à fait… ensuite nous avons une autre famille assez puissante, c'est la famille Neils ! Chimène Neils, que j'ai déjà rencontré d'ailleurs, a déjà son sceau de commande ! Elle se prépare en ce moment à participer, c'est sans doute une adversaire redoutable, il faudra s'en méfier !  
- Très bien je vais enquêter… il y a aussi un dossier avec sa sœur jumelle !  
- Oui ! C'est là l'avantage que je tire d'internet, c'est que j'ai commencé à surveiller les activités de sa famille et sa sœur, Tressy, recherche des vieilles reliques avec l'aide de ses parents ! Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'elle participe à la guerre du Graal !

Ivana hocha la tête et regarda la quatrième feuille. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Victor Ogier… vous voulez que j'enquête sur vous également ?  
- Je veux savoir quelles informations vous réussiriez à tirer sur moi… c'est important que je sache aussi les données auxquelles ont accès mes adversaires donc ne vous privez pas, je veux tout savoir sur moi !  
- Comme vous voulez…  
- Une parfaite petite esclave n'est-ce pas ? Votre famille est tombée bien bas…

La jeune fille serra les feuilles avec plus de force pour se retenir de contredire et hocha la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cinquième et dernière feuille.

- Balthazar Callaghan… oh ! C'est une lignée de mages très puissante là aussi ! Je crois même que ce Balthazar fait partie de l'association des mages !  
- Correct, c'est l'adversaire le plus puissant auquel nous risquons de nous confronter… il a reçu récemment sa relique et ne tardera pas à recevoir son sceau de commande… enquêtez sur lui de toute urgence !  
- D'accord… je vais faire tout mon possible… il me reste trois mois pour le faire donc… vous n'avez rien sur les deux autres ?  
- Non ! Il est possible que ce soit de parfaits inconnus à la magie ou autre… dans ce cas ils seront faibles mais quand nous saurons leur identité, nous ferons notre enquête…

Ivana acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle regarda quelques secondes les feuilles puis ensuite Victor qui s'était replongé dans ses activités informatiques. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans la pièce dégoûtante, elle commença à partir.

- Bien, je vais m'occuper de tout ça, au revoir !  
- C'est cela… éteignez la lumière en partant !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et éteignit puis sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Victor saisit une chips dans son paquet à côté de l'ordinateur et se l'enfila dans la bouche. Il eut un large sourire.

- Cette guerre est à moi !

* * *

- NON ! Pitié ! S'il vous plait pas ça ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA…

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, frisant la cinquantaine et habillé d'une toge rouge était à genoux sur le sol de sa maison. Pour cause, des hommes habillés en noirs commençaient à saisir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ils emmenaient là sa bibliothèque.

- Des ouvrages uniques de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA !  
- On est engagé pour ça, Monsieur, laissez-nous faire notre travail.  
- BON SANG… AH NON PAS LES JOYAUX !  
- Le patron a dit tout ! Poussez-vous !

L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait tout perdu… ou presque. Il approcha d'un meuble qui n'avait pas encore été vidé et prit une boîte et un livre qu'il glissa dans sa toge. Content que cela marche, il alla vers une autre armoire pour saisir des artefacts magiques, mais sur le coup, il avait été trop gourmand. Un des hommes en noir lui attrapa le poignet.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- J… Je…  
- Hé les mecs, il essaye de resquiller ! Fouillez-le !  
- Pff… les gens peuvent pas se résigner…

Les hommes approchèrent. Le pauvre vieil homme serra le poing. Il la mit dans sa poche et sortit des petites pierres parfaitement rondes. Il ferma les yeux et les éclata, ce qui lui permit de lancer une rafale de projectiles lumineux sur les hommes. Tous touchés, ils tombèrent à terre, inconscient.

- Les flashs de lumière ça marche à tous les coups ! Il faut que je me dépêche maintenant sinon je n'y arriverai pas ! Je dois protéger ma boîte !

Il prit une besace et mit tout ce qu'il pu dedans. Livres, objets magiques, joyaux, il se hâta de peur que les hommes se réveillent et commença à filer. Il ouvrit la porte et se heurta à un torse massif qui le fit tomber en arrière. A terre sur les fesses, il leva la tête et contempla un homme aux épaules carrés, une musculature assez imposante. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns mais gominés. Ses yeux bleus profonds fixaient le vieil homme, et il arborait un large sourire duquel dépassait un gros cigare encore fumant.

- Monsieur Callaghan, Monsieur Callaghan… vous essayez donc de fuir… ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable…  
- Non… pas vous… je ne peux pas tout perdre maintenant ! JAMAIS !

Il mit sa main dans sa besace mais se retrouva avec deux pistolets pointés sur la tempe. Deux gardes du corps l'avaient en joue.

- Oh non, pas de violence, Monsieur Callaghan. Vous savez que je ne désire pas cela. S'il faut y arriver nous y arriverons, mais ce sera à vos dépends.  
- P… Pitié… PITIE…  
- Oh ne pleurez pas, je pourrais presque me sentir coupable… allez je ne vous tuerai pas, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça ! Mais il faut que vous soyez responsable de vos actes à présent ! Messieurs, raccompagnez Monsieur Callaghan à l'intérieur !

Les gardes du corps empoignèrent Balthazar Callaghan et le reconduisirent à l'intérieur. L'homme était en larmes alors que celui au cigare continuait de sourire. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les hommes étaient encore assommés.

- Ca alors… pour un homme de cinquante ans vous vous défendez bien… mes chers, montrez à Monsieur Callaghan que nous n'apprécions pas ce genre de comportement !

Un des gardes du corps prit le vieil homme devant lui et lui mit un coup de poing en plein ventre. Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux et se prit un autre coup dans la figure qui l'envoya à terre. Il commença à saigner de la lèvre. Sa besace tomba et l'homme au cigare la saisit. Callaghan tenta de la récupérer mais les gardes du corps le retinrent.

- Vous tenez véritablement à vos biens… quelle fougue… voyons cela… ah oui des jolies pierres… hm… on peut les revendre à bon prix… des livres… des objets sans aucun sens… pff… vous teniez vraiment à emporter cela avec vous ?  
- LAISSEZ-MOI AU MOINS CA… VOUS ME PRENEZ TOUT…  
- Et c'est normal ! Je ne sais pas si cela suffira à rembourser votre dette ! Mais quand vous empruntez une grande somme à moi, Arthur Banks, un des hommes les plus riches des Etats-Unis, il faut vous attendre à des intérêts ! Cela fait des mois que je vous laisse du temps pour réunir une somme, vous en payez le prix !  
- M… Bon… très bien… j… je me résigne… laissez-moi au moins m'en aller… je ne veux pas voir ça…  
- Oh vous reprenez votre calme… hm…

Le dénommé Arthur regarda l'intérieur de la besace. Il enleva le cigare de sa bouche pour cracher un peu de fumée puis leva la tête vers Balthazar. Soudain, il ricana et fit signe à ses gardes du corps de lâcher son débiteur.

- Merci Monsieur Ban…  
- Fouillez-le. Il cache quelque chose j'en suis sûr. Prenez-lui immédiatement !  
- Q… NON ! NON !

Les gardes du corps commencèrent à fouiller Callaghan qui tenta de se défendre en mordant et frappant mais face aux gardes du corps bien musclés, il fut vite maitrisé. Finalement, les hommes trouvèrent la boîte et le livre. Ils tendirent tout cela à Arthur.

- Oh… dites-moi… que peut bien contenir cette boîte ? Un trésor ? Une fortune ? Voyons tous cela ! Je suis bien curieux !

L'homme ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une plume rouge à l'intérieur. Sans rien d'autre. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de mécanisme caché… mais rien. Balthazar baissa la tête.

- C'est juste la plume de mon dernier oiseau, j'y tenais tellement… c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui ! C'était mon seul ami !  
- Vous mentez très mal, Monsieur Callaghan. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que vous maîtrisez des sciences occultes… de la magie en d'autres termes… je me doute que ce que vous voulez cacher a un rapport avec ça…  
- M… MAIS…  
- Je vais donc la garder… et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que ce livre que vous teniez à emporter avec vous m'aidera à trouver les réponses ! Voyons cela… oh… « La légende du Saint-Graal » ! Comme c'est attrayant !

Les hommes à terre commencèrent à se relever. Arthur hocha la tête et fit demi-tour.

- Messieurs, terminez de charger les affaires dans le camion, moi j'ai récupéré quelque chose d'intéressant, je compte bien savoir ce que c'est !  
- MONSIEUR BANKS…  
- Hm ?  
- C… C'EST L'ŒUVRE DE TOUTE UNE VIE QUE VOUS EMPORTEZ… J'y ai tellement travaillé… c'est le but unique que je me suis fixé dans mon existence… LAISSEZ-MOI CETTE PLUME… PAR PITIE… Juste ça… Emportez tout… TOUT… MAIS PAS CA… Je vous en supplie…

Balthazar Callaghan était à genoux et en larmes. Il frappait le sol, ne se contrôlant plus. Arthur soupira et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il venait de dépouiller.

- Si cela a autant de valeur que vous me le dites, alors vraiment, je pense que je considèrerais votre dette comme intégralement remboursé. C'est une bonne compensation, Monsieur Callaghan. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Il souffla sa fumée de cigare dans la figure du vieil homme et se releva pour partir, malgré les cris de Callaghan qui était retenu par trois hommes pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Arthur Banks. Le milliardaire monta dans sa limousine.

- Où allons-nous, Monsieur ?  
- A la villa, mon cher. Immédiatement !  
- Bien, Monsieur !

Arthur commença à tourner les pages du livres.

- Le Saint-Graal… quelle fourberie vous nous cachez là, Monsieur Callaghan… ?

* * *

La limousine roula pendant un bon moment jusqu'à arriver devant une grande propriété entourée de barrières. Devant la grille, un homme contrôla la voiture et la laissa entrer. Le jardin était très tape à l'œil avec plusieurs fontaines et des buissons taillés. Finalement le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la porte de la villa. Il descendit et alla ouvrir la porte à son maître qui lisait sur la banquette arrière.

- Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur… vous descendez ? Il faut que j'aille garer la limousine après…  
- Hm… Ah oui…

Arthur descendit de la voiture et monta l'escalier blanc nécessaire à passer pour atteindre la grande porte. Un majordome attendait devant et s'inclina en ouvrant.

- Bienvenue Monsieur !  
- Bien, bien…  
- Vous avez le nez plongé dans votre livre, Monsieur. Tout va bien ?  
- Oh oui… c'est vraiment inespéré… quel fourbe ce Callaghan d'avoir voulu me cacher une chose pareille…  
- … Monsieur ?  
- Prenez cette boîte et mettez-la en sécurité ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ensuite vous me dépêcherez un jet privé en direction du Japon !  
- Ah ? Euh… très bien Monsieur.  
- Et louez-moi une propriété là-bas immédiatement, que je n'arrive dans un bazar !  
- Très bien… et… euh…

Arthur leva la tête vers le Majordome qui semblait gêné. Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils et ferma le livre.

- Quel est le problème ?  
- Voilà… Mademoiselle votre fille m'a dit qu'il fallait que vous l'emmeniez dans votre prochain voyage à l'étranger… elle veut absolument voir du pays…  
- D… Justine ? Elle n'a que 8 ans… d'ailleurs que fait-elle en ce moment ?  
- Elle suit ses cours avec le précepteur, Monsieur !  
- Ah oui… hm… bon si elle le demande… d'accord mais en ce cas, engagez deux ou trois gardes du corps en plus pour elle !  
- Bien Monsieur ! Elle sera ravie j'en suis sûr !

Arthur hocha la tête et posa son cigare sur un cendrier à côté de la porte d'entrée. Le Majordome commença à s'éloigner.

- En fait… il ne me faudra pas que trois gardes du corps…  
- … oui Monsieur ?  
- Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de moyen mon cher ! Vous allez les envoyer au Japon avec moi ! Des hommes, des véhicules… et des armes !  
- Des armes, Monsieur ? Rien de grave j'espère…  
- Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce sera nécessaire si je veux mener mon plan à bien ! Tout doit être prêt… j'aurais alors tout ce que je voudrais.

Arthur regarda le livre qu'il avait scrupuleusement lu avec un grand sourire.


	2. Le réveil des Héros Partie II

**Le réveil des Héros (Partie II)**

Un mois avant la guerre du Graal, un avion venait d'atterrir à un aéroport au Japon. A l'intérieur de l'engin, Chimène commença à ranger son livre dans son sac. Elle avait un sourire satisfait : elle allait bientôt pouvoir mettre son année d'entrainement à profit. Elle croisa les bras, attendant de pouvoir sortir de l'appareil.

- Excusez-moi, madame ?  
- Oui ?

Chimène se tourna vers un steward, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon, il avait un visage assez séduisant. Des cheveux bruns coiffés soigneusement avec une petite mèche sur le devant du front. Il poussait un chariot avec les boissons. Chimène trouva ça étrange étant donné qu'ils avaient atterri.

- Vous voulez boire un dernier quelque chose avant de descendre ? Je vous sers un petit verre de café allez !  
- Euh… non ce n'est pas la peine ! Vous pouvez me laisser !  
- Très bien… ha !

Le garçon voulu remettre le café sur le chariot mais renversa malencontreusement le liquide chaud sur elle. Il sortit immédiatement une serviette. Au même moment, les passagers reçurent le signal de descendre de l'avion. Ils commencèrent à circuler dans les étroits couloirs de l'avion.

- Pardon ! Vraiment ! Je vais essuyer ça sur le champ !  
- Dépêchez-vous ! Il va falloir descendre ! Je suis press… AÏE ! Que…

Le steward eut un sourire satisfait et se redressa avec une seringue qu'il avait dissimulé sous la serviette en main. Chimène se tint le bras où il avait piqué. Elle regarda l'homme sans rien dire, hébétée. Mais il enleva alors ses gants et montra un symbole rouge sur sa main. Elle alla crier mais il mit sa main sur sa bouche et chuchota.

- Bienvenue au Japon, Mademoiselle Neils ! Vous entrez dans la guerre du Saint-Graal. Je suis content d'avoir été le premier à vous le montrer.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ah quelle question bizarre… bien je vous propose de descendre ensemble de l'avion. Je vous ai injecté du poison qui agira dans quelques heures à moins d'aller chercher l'antidote chez moi. Alors vous devriez me suivre. Une fois arrivés, je vous dirai tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
- Bon sang, ça ne va pas commencer comme ça… c'est déloyal, la guerre n'a même pas commencé et vous…  
- Une guerre ça se prépare. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que tous les participants étaient plein de nobles sentiments ? Allez, dépêchez-vous.

L'homme prit Chimène par le bras et la fit se lever. Une hôtesse de l'air approcha d'eux avec l'air intrigué.

- Cette passagère se sent mal ! Je l'aide à descendre, n'ayez aucune inquiétude ! Je la raccompagne à l'aéroport où j'ai déjà demandé à des médecins de venir !  
- Ah ! Très bien, pardon alors !

La blonde ne pouvait rien dire, elle se sentait bien piégée. Elle se tenait le bras qui avait été piqué où elle avait encore mal. Le brun la fit descendre de l'avion et l'amena vers le bâtiment en marchant sur la piste. Chimène jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit juste le petit véhicule qui devait charger les bagages commencer à charger avant de disparaitre derrière une porte.

…

Un type envoyait les valises sur le petit véhicule et un autre les réceptionnait. Derrière le tas de bagage bougeait une ombre. Tressy se demandait si voyager clandestinement était une bonne idée. Elle s'était servie des pierres de dissimulations volées à sa sœur qui l'empêchaient d'être repérée par des appareils de surveillance jusque là, mais ça ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide devant les yeux d'un humain.

Elle avança discrètement derrière les bagages et aperçu une pile. Elle sourit et la poussa vers l'homme qui déchargeait.

- BWAAAH C'EST QUOI C…

Et le tout se renversa sur lui. Son camarade se dépêcha de descendre de son véhicule pour venir l'aider et Tressy en profita pour descendre et filer vers l'aéroport en se mêlant à un groupe descendant d'un avion à côté. Elle sourit très contente d'elle.

« - Ma petite Tressy, t'as assuré ! pensa-t-elle. Finalement j'aurais réussi à me servir de la magie de Chimène ! »

Elle regarda sa main sur laquelle se trouvait son sceau de commande. Dans son sac-à-dos se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour invoquer son Servant. Très contente d'elle, elle entra dans le bâtiment et fila dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas la repérer. Elle sortit de sa poche sa dernière pierre de dissimulation.

« - Bon, et à présent, direction Fuyuki City ! »

* * *

Chimène sortie de l'aéroport, guidée par Sean qui l'amena devant une voiture. Il l'ouvrit avec sa clé et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'installa à la place passager sans rien dire et lui à la place conducteur. L'homme fit démarrer la voiture et commença à rouler. Il se tourna vers Chimène qui tirait une sale tête. La femme semblait décontenancée et avait la main contre son front, ce qui le fit rire.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à une chose pareille n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh vous savez je ne vous empêche pas de parler… ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse. Vous étiez juste moins bien préparée que vous ne le pensiez.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de moi en fait ?  
- C'est une très bonne question. Alors vous voyez, j'ai reçu ce sceau de commande sans le vouloir, il est apparu comme ça, pouf. Sur le coup j'étais surpris parce que jamais je ne pensais participer à la guerre du Saint-Graal.  
- Ca n'en a pas l'air…  
- N'est-ce pas ! Bref j'en ai parlé à des amis, ils m'ont dit que ce serait dommage de laisser passer une telle occasion. Alors j'ai commencé à glaner quelques informations sur les concurrents que je pouvais avoir ! Vous, vous ne vous étiez pas cachée.  
- Bon ça ira avec vos commentaires ! Je veux des explications ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez et quand vous allez me débarrasser de votre fichu poison ?  
- Oh très bien, je vais vous le dire. Vous êtes la plus puissante participante, selon mes informations, à la guerre du Graal. Par conséquent vous êtes celle ayant le plus de chance de l'obtenir. A côté de vous je suis piètre mage…  
- De quelle famille faites-vous partie ?  
- La famille Kastel ! Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler.  
- Oui un peu… c'est une lignée récente de mage… continuez !  
- Bien, donc je souhaite une alliance avec vous. Comme cela vous m'aiderez à avoir le Graal sans que j'aie à beaucoup me fatiguer.  
- V… Vous déraisonnez ou quoi ? Je fais cette guerre pour moi ! Je défends mon honneur et celui de ma famille ! Comment osez-vous le piétiner comme ça ? Il est hors de question que je travaille pour vous !

Sean soupira. La voiture continuait de rouler sur l'autoroute par la colline. On pouvait voir au loin les building de Fuyuki City dépasser du paysage.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier ma chère. Si vous voulez que je vous donne l'antidote, vous feriez mieux d'accepter.  
- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Si je meurs le Graal choisira quelqu'un d'autre que moi étant donné que vous avez choisi d'exécuter votre plan avant que la guerre ne commence !  
- Ce sera quand même un avantage, j'élimine une puissante mage, moi ça m'arrange. C'est vous qui voyez si vous voulez mourir.

Chimène grimaça. Elle enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer en réfléchissant. La voiture s'arrêta alors devant un feu rouge à l'entrée de la ville. La blonde eut alors un sourire aux lèvres.

Sean eu le visage plaqué contre la vitre de la portière à côté de lui par une gerbe d'eau s'échappant de la gourde du sac de Chimène. La jeune femme avait dessiné une rune dessus qui lui permettait de contrôler le liquide.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis une grande mage ! Ma spécialité c'est l'eau, alors si vous tenez à ce que je ne vous éclate pas sur le champ, vous allez me donner l'antidote !  
- Voyez-vous ça…

Sean donna un violent coup d'accélérateur, ce qui perturba Chimène. La voiture avança à toute vitesse dans les routes de la ville. La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi faire étant donné que si elle frappait le chauffeur, un accident mortel pouvait survenir.

- Vous êtes une femme assez rude, mais sérieusement, je ne pense pas que dans votre état vous puissiez me battre. Restez bien accrochée à votre siège.  
- Bon sang… arrêtez la voiture !  
- Oui ! Après ! Pour le moment du calme, détendez-vo… oulà un virage !

La voiture tourna à pleine vitesse et faillit reverser un piéton sur le trottoir. Chimène serra le poing et regarda Sean.

- Bon ça suffit ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire !  
- Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines après, la Guerre du Saint-Graal commençait bientôt. Évidemment seuls les mages étaient au courant, les civils de la ville de Fuyuki ne savaient absolument pas que des batailles à mort allaient se dérouler autour d'eux. L'un d'eux était de toutes façons au-dessus des préoccupations des autres, il s'appelait Linus Ferroro.

C'était un grand professionnel dans sa branche, mais en même temps il y en avait peu. En effet, Linus était un voleur. Mais pas n'importe quel voleur, un des meilleurs monte-en-l'air du monde, il s'était énormément entrainé tout au long de sa vie. Et bien qu'au début de sa carrière il ait connu quelques années de prisons, il avait pu se perfectionner et devenir le grand artiste du crime qu'il était maintenant.

Il s'était taillé pour l'exercice. Il était grand, mince mais néanmoins musclé, ses doigts étaient parfaits pour jouer du piano ou ouvrir des coffres au choix. Jamais il ne quittait ses habits noirs, des pieds à la tête, pour se fondre dans le décor. Quand il faisait ses activités, il utilisait sa cagoule pour masquer son visage. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étant assez repérables. Evidemment, il portait avec lui une sacoche où se trouvait le matériel dont il avait besoin.

Dans le centre-ville de Fuyuki City se trouvaient tous les buildings et beaucoup de centres d'affaires. Linus aimait bien ce coin car il était amusant et souvent avantageux de venir le cambrioler. Justement, alors que la nuit était tombée sur la ville, l'homme se baladait sur le toit d'un building en buvant une canette de soda. C'était un emplacement où il se trouvait privilégié : il sentait l'air frais du vent et cela l'amusait de voir tout le monde en bas, il y avait comme un air de suprématie.

Il souleva sa manche pour regarder l'heure à l'aide de sa montre et hocha la tête.

- Il est temps d'aller travailler !

Il sortit de sa sacoche un grappin et le fit tourner pour l'envoyer sur le building voisin. Il s'accrocha à un conduit d'aération dépassant et Linus stabilisa la corde en faisant un nœud sur une barre solide. Il traversa ensuite en marchant simplement sur la corde du grappin comme un funambule. Arrivé sur l'autre toit, il coupa la corde du grappin et rangea le tout dans sa sacoche. Le voleur se gratta la tête.

- Ah… même pas d'alarme sur la porte du toit… vraiment trop facile, aucun challenge…

Il enfila sa cagoule et entra. Le bâtiment était quasi-désert, seuls des gardiens de nuit étaient présents. Linus utilisait des ventouses pour marcher au plafond, évitant ainsi les caméras de surveillance.

« - Vraiment il y a trop d'angles morts, ils devraient penser à revoir leur sécurité, pensa-t-il, je pourrais voler ce que je veux… »

Il continua dans le bâtiment avec pas mal d'aisance, évitant les gardiens ou les alarmes. A un moment, il dut contourner un mur en sortant par une fenêtre et en en rentrant par une autre. Finalement il arriva dans un grand bureau où se trouvait un coffre. Linus avança vers l'objet blindé et examina la porte.

« - Pas d'alarmes… le modèle n'est pas courant c'est déjà ça mais je l'ai déjà bien étudié… voyons voir… »

Il sortit de sa sacoche cette fois deux minuscules marteaux. Il tapota avec sur le coffre-fort en hochant la tête et donna en même temps deux coups secs sur les coins. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire le voleur.

« - Je ne suis pas tout simplement génial ? »

Il sortit ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre : un petit peu d'argent liquide et un petit carnet noir. Il regarda l'objet et haussa les épaules. Il le rangea dans sa sacoche avec l'argent. Elle commençait à être pleine à craquer.

« - Bon la prochaine fois j'oublie pas le sac, ça me sera plus qu'utile pour le coup… et c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Une petite lumière rouge brillait au fond du coffre. Linus plissa les yeux puis se frappa le front. C'était une alarme. On entendait déjà des bruits dans les couloirs, les gardiens de nuit arrivèrent. La porte fut ouverte immédiatement et le voleur put voir trois hommes armés pointer leurs pistolets sur lui.

- Bonsoir messieurs !  
- Les mains en l'air ! Hé les gars appelez la police je le tiens en joue !  
- Tout d'suite vieux !  
- Ah vous êtes ennuyeux, soupira Linus. Dire que je vous ai attendu exprès pour pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec vous !  
- Fais pas le mariolle ! Sinon je te jure que je tire ! J'hésiterai pas !  
- Bien entendu, ce serait simple mais je viens d'habilement voler vos balles de pistolet !

Linus ouvrit sa main et montra des balles. Le gardien de nuit haussa les sourcils, ses camarades également. Ils se demandèrent comment il avait pu faire ça. L'homme regarda à l'intérieur de son arme et s'aperçu que… ses balles étaient encore là.

- … HE… MAIS VOUS AVEZ MENTI ! … IL EST OU ?  
- Juste ici mon cher !

Linus en avait profité pour se glisser au-dessus des gardiens. Il envoya une grenade qui lança alors de la fumée. Le voleur en profita pour disparaitre par la fenêtre du bâtiment, au nez et à la barbe des hommes armés.

« - Hm les classiques marchent toujours… j'adore ce genre de numéro, ça n'ajoute que des bonnes choses à ma réputation ! »

Il sauta alors de la vitre à laquelle il s'était accroché avec ses ventouses et atterrit avec une agilité remarquable sur le toit d'un camion à l'arrêt qui était en-dessous. Le conducteur qui était à l'intérieur sursauta. Il regarda son collègue assit à côté.

- T'as pas entendu un bruit ?  
- Hm ? Nan j'tais trop occupé à me curer le pif…  
- Ah bon… c'est peut être mon imagination…

Le camion démarra et commença à rouler avec Linus allongé sur le toit. Le voleur enleva sa cagoule et regarda sa sacoche pleine de liasses de billets. Il sourit, fier de lui.

« - Si ça ce n'est pas un bon présage pour la suite ? »

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Victor se tenait la tête. Le jeune homme informaticien commençait à se mettre en colère. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la lumière entrait dans la pièce. De plus, Ivana était en train de passer l'aspirateur, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Elle s'était changée et était habillée d'une robe bleue parée de dorures, très caractéristique de sa famille. Au bout d'un moment l'homme se tourna vers elle.

- Vous pourriez arrêter ça ?  
- Pardon ? J'entends pas avec l'aspirateur…  
- TU VAS ARRÊTER CA OUI ?

Ivana sursauta et arrêta l'aspirateur de suite. Victor gonfla les joues et se remit à son travail sans rien dire de plus.

- … pardon mais il faut bien que je fasse un peu le ménage, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
- Mais s'il faut que je vive ici j'aimerais bien que ce soit juste un peu plus propre… cette nuit j'ai cru entendre des rats…  
- Peu importe. Ca fait des mois que je vis avec ces rats et je vais bien. Vous pouvez le faire aussi. Arrêtez ça et travaillez votre magie, ça servira à quelque chose.  
- Vous me tutoyez ou vous me vouvoyez au fait ?  
- Mais peu importe ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à me prendre la tête ! C'est ce soir la grande invocation des Servant ! J'aimerais bien que tout soit prêt pour ce soir ! Les informations que vous m'avez apportées sont trop incomplètes.  
- Pardon ? Mais je vous ai apporté tout ce que j'ai pu trouver… je vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus…  
- Des tas de choses, je ne sais pas quoi, mais des tas de choses. Là c'est très perturbant. Les participants à cette guerre sont encore plus voilés que je ne le pensais. Si Callaghan n'y participe pas, ce qui est après tout un avantage, je ne sais pas du tout qui prendra sa place.  
- Vous avez regardé le dossier que je vous ai apporté à propos de Sean Kastel ?  
- Hm… oui.

Victor prit une feuille qui se trouvait sous un tas de livres. Il la lut rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas. Regarde son parcours… il a…  
- Ah vous me tutoyez ? Remarquez je peux le faire aussi ça m'arrangerait…  
- … Mais bon sang vous m'énervez ! Donc je disais ! Cet homme ne sera jamais choisi par le Graal, il a un parcours trop étrange… et d'après ce que je sais sur lui, il est très loin d'être tout blanc. En plus il parait qu'il est un éternel fainéant.  
- C'est quand même un mage avec un talent inné…  
- S'il participe, il se reposera trop dessus et sera un adversaire simple à abattre. Je n'ai pas peur de cet homme. Je suis plus inquiet par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de Louana Cherville…  
- Ah oui… son père l'a énormément éduquée en magie pendant une année entière… elle pourrait devenir une puissante challengeuse…

Victor hocha la tête. Il se leva et accrocha quatre photos au mur devant son ordinateur. Il les regarda en croisant les bras.

- Louana Cherville… Chimène Neils… Tressy Neils… Victor Ogier, c'est-à-dire moi… quatre personnes certaines de participer… éventuellement Sean Kastel donc… hm… mais les deux derniers… qui seraient-ils ?  
- Vous ne préférez pas attendre que la guerre ne commence pour réunir vos dernières informations ?  
- Ca me dérange… j'aime bien savoir avant… mais il faudra que je fasse un travail d'observation… l'idéal serait d'avoir Assassin comme Servant… un tueur discret, de l'ombre, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin…  
- En combat c'est dangereux par contre…  
- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre jusqu'au bout tel un héros, Mademoiselle Einzbern ! Je veux gagner le Graal et j'emploierai tous les coups bas nécessaires pour y arriver !

Ivana hocha la tête en soupirant. Elle regarda les photos accrochées au mur à son tour. Elle prit la photo de Sean et l'accrocha aussi, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Victor.

- J'ai dit que nous n'avions aucune confirmation sur lui. Enlevez ça !  
- Parfois il faut suivre son instinct ! Vous êtes trop concentré, ça peut être dangereux… moi je suis sûre qu'il participera !  
- Ridicule…  
- Si vous voulez que je vous aide pendant la guerre, il faudrait que vous me fassiez confiance, sinon ça ne sert à rien de collaborer… mon but c'est de vous faire gagner pour rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, je veux la même chose que vous…  
- Je n'ai confiance en personne.

Victor retourna vers son ordinateur en marchant silencieusement. Ivana le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Viendra le jour où vous aurez l'occasion de me trahir, continua l'informaticien. Vous voudrez peut être mon sceau… peut être que vous voudrez juste ma perte… je sais que ça se peut. Je vous garde à mes côtés parce que vous allez m'être utile prochainement. Mais en aucun cas je ne vous fais confiance.  
- Vous pensez que je suis là pour ça…  
- Je l'envisage fortement, mademoiselle Einzbern. Votre famille n'est pas réputée pour sa clémence, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et repartit vers sa chambre, qui lui servait aussi de laboratoire de magie. Victor sourit, content de lui et recommença son travail.

* * *

Fuyuki City était une ville maritime. Elle avait sa plage et aussi son port. Ce n'était pas un port exceptionnel, mais il était utile pour les fluctuations de marchandises, ce qui participait à l'essor de la ville. Dans ce port trainait des tas de containers maritimes, ces énormes caissons métalliques qui servent à entreposer les marchandises pour être chargés sur des bateaux. Certains étaient peu utilisés… cependant à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, une jeune fille blonde s'affairait. Tressy, qui était toujours vêtue de son débardeur et de son jean traçait des lignes sur le sol de l'endroit.

Elle avait sorti du sang de poulet fraîchement recueilli dans une ferme aux alentours de la ville pour faire ces lignes. C'était un bon catalyseur magique. Elle recopiait les symboles d'un livre qu'elle avait ouvert à côté d'elle, éclairé par une lampe à piles. Soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

- Ah bordel de… c'est quoi encore ? Allo ? Ah berk j'en ai mit plein sur les touches…  
« - Bonsoir Tressy, c'est Chimène ! De quoi tu parles encore ? »  
- D… non rien ! Peu importe !  
« - Si tu fais à manger, nettoie après, je ne veux pas que tu me rendes une maison dégoûtante… »  
- Mais oui, mais oui… bon si t'as quelque chose à dire, vas-y tout de suite ! J'ai pas que ça à faire…  
« - Je voudrais juste te dire, Tressy, finalement j'ai eu quelques problèmes et je sais pas si… enfin si je vais survivre à cette guerre du Graal… »  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?  
« - Je peux encore abandonner… mais à mon arrivée j'ai déjà eu un problème à cause de la guerre et j'hésite à la faire… j'ai dû céder des choses pour ça et… »  
- MAIS NAN ! BOUGE-TOI ! JE VEUX QUE TU PARTICIPES, MOI ! SINON COMMENT JE VAIS POUVOIR T'ECRA… ENFIN… JE SERAIS PAS FIERE DE TOI ! VOILA !  
« - … euh… quoi ? »  
- Nan… nan nan et nan ! Tu participes et c'est tout ! Tu fais pas ta chiffe-molle et tu vas te battre ! Rien à foutre que quelqu'un t'ai fait peur dès le début ! FAIS PAS GENRE T'ES UNE FAIBLE PAUVRE CONNE !  
« - … Tressy c'est bien toi ? »  
- A plus !

Tressy raccrocha. Elle regarda le téléphone en rougissant un peu, se disant qu'elle avait dû passer pour une abrutie sur le coup. Elle haussa les épaules et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche. Elle regarda son livre de nouveau.

- Allez… presque fini…

* * *

Dans la petite maison qu'elle avait loué à Fuyuki, Chimène regarda son portable, intriguée de ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Elle tourna la tête vers son sceau de commande et ferma les yeux. Finalement elle les rouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, ce serait trop bête…

Elle prit sa boîte noire et commença à se diriger vers sa cave où était déjà tracé le symbole d'invocation du Servant. Chimène sortit ensuite le bocal pour aller l'installer bien au centre du cercle.

- Je ne peux pas laisser cette guerre m'échapper…

* * *

Dans la périphérie du centre-ville de Fuyuki se trouvaient les quartiers résidentiels. La ville était séparée en deux par une rivière enjambée par un gigantesque pont rouge. Du côté Ouest de la ville, près de la forêt, se trouvait une grande maison du type occidentale. Il s'agissait de la résidence secondaire de la famille Cherville.

C'était une maison luxueuse, presque autant que celle située en Angleterre. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace. Gaspard était ravi de voir du pays et s'amusait avec sa mère dans sa chambre à l'étage. A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait le jardin où se trouvaient alors Louana et son père. L'homme venait de terminer de tracer le grand symbole d'invocation au sol. Il se releva et se tourna vers sa fille.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, Louana… tu es prête à l'invocation ?  
- Oui papa… mais c'est pas la peine d'être aussi collée à moi comme ça… je suis très contente que tu m'aides mais là c'est peut être un peu trop…  
- C'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Je suis extrêmement inquiet à l'idée que tu participes à ça, je te le rappelle… d'ailleurs, si jamais tu as un problème et que tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas !  
- Mais papa… c'est…

Louana toussota et prit une voix grave.

- C'est pas ta guerre !

Uster haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il tapota la tête de sa fille et alla chercher la relique entreposée sous un chiffon. Il s'agissait d'un gros bloc de roche qu'il amena au milieu du cercle. Il s'éloigna ensuite.

- Avec ça tu es sûr que je pourrais invoquer le Servant dont tu m'as parlé ?  
- Certain ! Il n'y a pas de doute possible… c'est un grand héros, je pense qu'avec lui tu auras toutes tes chances…  
- D'accord… merci…

Louana serra un peu les accoudoirs de sa chaise roulante. Le stress commençait à monter mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Le moment était idéal : la lune était pleine ce qui promettait une bonne circulation du mana, ce qui avantageait les chances d'avoir un Servant plus puissant. Elle avança sa chaise vers le grand symbole.

- Louana…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son père qui l'interpellait. L'homme avait les yeux un peu humide et n'arrêtait pas de caresser sa cicatrice à la joue.

- Nous t'aimons d'accord ? Alors s'il te plait, fais très attention à toi…  
- … je sais papa… ne me fais pas pleurer dès le début s'il te plait…

Uster hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison. Louana se remit en place face au grand symbole au sol. Elle tendit le bras droit, celui qui portait le sceau de commande, et commença à le tenir avec son bras gauche. Elle se concentra et une effusion de mana se forma autour d'elle sous forme d'une aura bleue. La jeune fille souffla et commença à réciter les paroles d'invocations.

- Respecte mes paroles. Ma volonté crée ton corps, et ton épée crée mon destin.

* * *

Du côté du port, dans le container, Tressy avait réussi à faire circuler du mana avec des joyaux magiques disposés autour du cercle. Elle servait de réceptacle à énergie. Sa pose était la même que Louana.

- Si tu respectes l'appel du Graal et obéis à ma volonté et à ma raison, alors réponds à mon appel.

Un éclair de mana frôla sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux en grinçant des dents et continua.

- Par la présente, je jure que je serai tout le bien dans le monde éternel…

* * *

Ivana regardait Victor qui était aussi en séance d'invocation. Le garçon récitait le discours de manière très formel mais l'effusion de mana qui s'échappait de son corps était assez grande.

- … Que je vaincrai tout le mal dans le monde éternel.

La relique au centre commençait à se déchirer et à s'entourer d'une grosse boule d'énergie bleue électrique.

- Mais laisse ton mince regard être assombri par le chaos…

* * *

Le mana de Chimène l'entourait d'une aura gigantesque. Ses lunettes s'envolaient presque sous la pression magique.

- Toi qui es pris au piège dans une cage de folie, et moi qui détiens ces chaînes.

Elle sourit, on voyait la forme du servant se dessiner.

- Vous, les sept paradis qui soutiennent la grande trinité, sortez du cercle d'inhibition. Ô Gardiens de la balance !

* * *

Alors dans tous les coins de la ville, une énorme effusion de mana eu lieu. Provenant du Saint-Graal qui diffusait sa puissance magique, les servant furent invoqués. Il y en eu cinq en même temps dans la ville. Dans l'église, le prêtre, Kotaro Fuji, leva la tête avec un sourire. Il regarda son bras sur lequel se dessiner les sceaux de l'arbitre du Saint-Graal. Il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait que six lignes.

- Tiens… il en manque un… dommage, il faudra attendre avant de lancer la g…

Une illumination se dessina sur son bras et la septième ligne se dessina alors. Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux, surpris sur le coup.

- Eh bien ça… le Graal aura vite désigné la septième personne…

* * *

Dans sa cachette située en plein cœur de Fuyuki, un tripot abandonné entre les building, Linus comptait son argent. La nuit avait été bonne, il était bien content de lui. En sortant les billets, il tomba sur le petit carnet, il le feuilleta brièvement.

- Ca vaut rien ça… des notes… je comprends rien à ce qui est écrit… y a des symboles vachement bizarres… et c'est quoi ça ?

C'était un petit sachet contenant de l'herbe et du pollen. Linus commença à croire que c'était de la drogue alors il alla sentir un peu pour vérifier, mais rien qu'il connaissait. Il soupira un petit coup.

- Ca sert à rien ce truc… faudra que je le montre à des pros, ils en tireront peut être quelque chose de bien… en attendant j'vais aller m'acheter de canettes de soda avec ce que j'ai piqué, tiens !

Il mit le sachet sur le carnet et commença à avancer. Soudain, il sentit comme un picotement à sa main droite. Il grinça des dents et la regarda. Un symbole rouge venait de se tracer dessus.

- C'est quoi ce…

Puis une lumière bleue envahit le carnet. Linus sursauta et se retourna pour voir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais resta là pour voir, curieux. La lumière commença à envahir tout la pièce et il y eu comme un bruit d'explosion. De la fumée se forma et entoura un être en robe blanche. Les cheveux longs et bruns volant dans un vent de mana bleu, éclaircissant un visage jeune et souriant. A la main de l'homme se trouvait un grand bâton avec un rubis incrusté en son sommet. Linus avait la bouche grande ouverte et regarde l'homme sans rien comprendre.

Finalement l'invoqué regarda le voleur.

- Réponds à ma question, toi qui a utilisé l'invocation de Caster. Toi qui désires participer à la guerre du Saint-Graal à mes côtés.

L'homme fit un pas vers Linus qui était pétrifié de peur.

- Quel est ton nom ?

**~ Fate/Heroes' Tales ~**


	3. Prémices de la guerre

**Prémices de la guerre**

C'était le matin, le soleil se levait sur Fuyuki City. Gaspard, qui était assez matinal, se levait déjà. Il était dans son petit pyjama à rayures bleu et blanc. Encore un peu endormi, il alla en cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se demandait aussi s'il devait en préparer un pour sa sœur. Il n'avait que 9 ans mais il était assez dégourdi. Il aimait bien sa sœur et l'aidait toujours dans son handicap. Les deux étaient proches, très complices. Parfois Gaspard était même trop collant, mais on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir.

L'enfant ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en baillant. Il alla chercher du lait dans le frigo mais s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul. Il regarda qui était là et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un homme en armure, grand, les cheveux blonds décoiffés. Il avait des gantelets d'aciers et des jambières de la même matière. Son plastron était prolongée par un revêtement en tissu à l'arrière de ses jambes. L'homme avait un regard dur, ce qui effraya Gaspard qui recula un peu, ne comprenant pas.

- A…A L'…  
- Du calme Gaspard ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Louana arriva derrière en fauteuil roulant avec une boîte de céréales. L'homme en armure s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

- L… Lou… qui c'est lui ?  
- C'est mon Servant ! Tu peux l'appeler Saber ! C'est lui qui m'aidera à combattre pendant la Guerre du Saint-Graal ! Saber je te présente Gaspard, c'est mon petit frère !

L'homme hocha la tête et s'inclina devant l'enfant.

- Mes hommages, jeune homme. Si besoin est et si mon Master le demande, mon épée sera la vôtre pour vous protéger.  
- Euh…  
- Il est assez bizarre, oui… dit Louana avec un sourire.

Elle alla pour ranger le paquet de céréales mais dans sa chaise ce n'était pas pratique. Gaspard fit un pas en avant pour l'aider mais Saber avança avant lui et remit le paquet à sa place.

- Hé ! C'était à moi de faire ça !  
- … excusez-moi ? J'ai un Master en difficulté, je ne fais juste que l'aider…  
- Gaspard, laisse tomber…  
- Mais comment c'est pas juste ! Bon bah moi j'vais manger mon petit déj' et je te ferais même pas ton bol ! Tu l'as bien mérité !  
- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai honte… voilà…

Louana se tourna vers Saber qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle lui sourit.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, Master… je voudrais juste que l'on parle à propos de l'organisation de la guerre du Saint-Graal. Vous avez bien prévu des choses non ?  
- Euh… un peu mais j'avoue que je me suis plus concentrée sur tout ce qui est entrainement magique plutôt la stratégie que je vais adopter…  
- Je vois… puis-je alors faire quelques suggestions ?  
- Bien sûr, Saber ! Je t'écoute !

Le chevalier se tourna vers Gaspard qui trempait sa tartine de pain dans son bol de lait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'enfant tira la langue, ce qui provoqua un regard courroucé de Saber.

- Nous… pourrions en parler en privé ?  
- Si tu te méfies de Gaspard, tu ne devrais pas, c'est mon petit frère… il ne représente aucun danger ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Bon, je vais aller droit au but, Master. Ici vous êtes en danger, en grand danger ! Vous devez absolument choisir une autre base d'opération. Vous avez votre famille de présente ici, non pas que je veuille insinuer quelque chose de mal contre eux, il s'agit là d'un grand point faible. L'ennemi peut s'en prendre à eux à tout moment.  
- Q…mais la guerre du Saint-Graal ne concerne que les Master !  
- Master. Je suis un chevalier, j'agis selon des codes. J'ai de la fierté et de l'honneur, mais ne pensez pas que tous sont comme moi. Certains seront sans scrupules et si vous ne vous méfiez pas, votre famille sera rapidement attaqué.  
- Euh… oui je n'y avais pas pensé… tu as raison…  
- Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect, mais vous me semblez mal préparée. Pensiez-vous que la Guerre du Saint-Graal ne se résumait qu'à des petits combats organisés ?  
- Non tout de même pas mais…

Louana semblait un peu gênée pour le coup. Saber souffla un peu et regarda son invocatrice.

- Puis-je savoir, s'il vous plait, quel est votre motivation pour le Graal ? Que souhaiteriez-vous ?  
- J'aimerais demander au Graal de… de faire que mon père trouve le moyen de guérir mes jambes… il fait des recherches sur des moyens magiques dessus depuis des années, ce serait bien qu'il y arrive…  
- Il ne serait pas plus rapide de lui demander directement de guérir vos jambes ?  
- Si ! Mais je ne veux pas ça… mon père a passé sa vie à travailler pour moi, il serait horriblement frustré si cela guérissait sans son aide ! Puis son remède ne pourrait pas guérir que moi !  
- D'accord… je peux comprendre ça… c'est assez noble, mais quand même relativement égoïste comme vœu.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais, toi ?

Saber commença à ouvrir la bouche mais finalement se tut. Il se mit derrière le fauteuil de Louana et commença à le pousser. Gaspard les regarda partir en plissant les yeux.

- Tu fais pas de mal à ma sœur !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme. Il faut juste que je montre à ma Master quelque chose, ce ne sera pas long.  
- Euh… d'accord mais la prochaine fois Saber, demande mon avis avant de m'emporter comme ça !  
- Pardonnez mon impertinence…

Ils passèrent par la porte conduisant au jardin. Une fois arrivés, Saber arrêta le fauteuil roulant de la jeune fille sur la pelouse et s'éloigna un peu. Il se mit devant elle et commença à poser un genou à terre. Louana le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites…  
- Je ne me suis pas présenté à vous, Master. C'est assez honteux de ma part, pour que je puisse combattre au mieux il faut que vous sachiez tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur moi. Cela vous pose un problème ?  
- Euuuuh… non au contraire… allez-y !  
- Parfait… je suis un chevalier, de mon temps, j'officiais pour le grand Roi, Charles Ier, que vous connaissez sûrement sous le nom de Charlemagne. En tant que plus grand chevalier de ses troupes, je commandais ses hommes.  
- Ou… oui ?

Saber leva le bras au ciel et une lueur rouge se forma dans le creux de sa main protégée par ses gantelets d'acier. Des traits de mana rouge se formèrent et prirent la forme d'une épée flamboyante.

- Je suis Hruotland ! A votre époque je suis peut être connu sous le nom de Roland, Roland le preux. Un des plus grands chevaliers qui ait jamais existé.

Louana resta bouche-bée sur le coup. Le chevalier semblait sûr de lui et était impressionnant pour le coup. Il planta son épée dans le sol juste devant la jeune handicapée.

- Voici mon épée légendaire, Durandal. Elle est ma force et sera la votre durant la bataille. Je suis fin prêt à l'utiliser et vous apporter la victoire.  
- D… D'accord…  
- Si je fais cette guerre du Saint-Graal à vos côtés, lorsque nous remporterons la victoire, je souhaiterais alors reformer les Marches de Bretagne et en redevenir le préfet afin de former une nouvelle génération moderne de chevaliers. Pour transmettre dans ce mode les anciennes valeur du courage, de l'honneur, de tout ce qui formait un chevalier.

Les mains posés sur le pommeau de son épée, la lumière rouge qui entourait la lame se propagea autour du chevalier, ce qui produisait un effet de lumière saisissant. Louana hocha la tête, impressionnée par son Servant.

- D'accord… alors faisons équipe pour réaliser tout ça… !  
- Merci, Master. Je me sens déjà prêt à combattre. Mais avant tout il faut trouver une base d'opération sûre d'où nous puissions établir une stratégie de combat.  
- … tu prends les rênes là…  
- J'essaye de le faire pour notre survie. Si cela vous dérange je me plierais à votre volonté étant donné que vous êtes mon nouveau seigneur.  
- Non tu as raison… je devais décidément être mal préparée…  
- Cela signifie que nous puissions partir dès maintenant ?  
- Oui… il vaut mieux en effet…  
- Alors allez prévenir votre famille. Notre destin nous appelle.

Saber fit disparaitre son épée dans des éclats rouges et s'avança avec son armure, prêt à partir. Louana le regarda en ricanant un peu.

- C'est beau l'esprit de chevalerie mais tu oublies peut être un détail…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu comptes sortir en ville avec tout ton attirail ? Tu vas nous faire repérer de suite…  
- Ma foi… vous avez raison.  
- Allez, viens ! Je vais te passer des vêtements plus modernes !  
- Je vous remercie, Master.

Louana fit marcher son fauteuil vers la maison. Son Servant lui emboîta le pas et rentra à sa suite.

* * *

Dans les rues marchandes de Fuyuki City, Tressy était en train de courir. Depuis le port elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle regardait autour d'elle en soufflant. Elle vit alors un attroupement de gens et grogna.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… mais c'est pas vrai…

Elle les écarta et aperçu une femme vêtue juste d'une toge blanche, aux cheveux marrons attachés vers l'arrière en une petite queue de cheval. Elle se trouvait devant une vitrine et la regardait avec attention. Tressy lui attrapa le bras.

- Je te tiens enfin ! Mais tu m'as fait courir à mort là… ça va pas ou quoi ?  
- J'étais curieuse de voir un peu la ville, Master. Vous ne devriez pas vous emporter comme ça…  
- Nan mais tout le monde te regarde là t'as vu comment tu es habillée ? Allez il vaut mieux se barrer d'ici avant que ça ne devienne dangereux !

Tressy regarda la vitrine et vit que le magasin était un magasin de jardinage avec des tondeuses exposées. Elle regarda son Servant avec une tête désabusée.

- … qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Nan mais laisse tomber… on va retourner au port, on est mieux là-bas, bien cachés et tout. Allez avance s'il te plaaaait !  
- Bon… mais j'aimerais bien aller dans ce magasin, ça a l'air intéressant…  
- C'EST UN PUTAIN DE MAGASIN DE JARDINAGE…  
- Mais c'est intéressant ! A mon époque je vivais beaucoup avec la forêt, je me demande comment tout ça a pu évoluer…  
- Bon écoute Cheetah…  
- Ce n'est pas mon nom…  
- ECOUTE ! On est entré dans une guerre, c'est super dangereux et il faut qu'on soit méfiantes, sinon on risque de se faire éliminer tout de suite…

Les gens commençaient à discuter autour. Tressy les regarda en grinçant des dents et se tourna vers eux, fulminant.

- BON C'EST FINI ? BARREZ-VOUS ! C'EST PAS UN SPECTACLE !  
- Master, si vous criez vous allez nous faire repérer…  
- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
- C'était un trait d'humour, Master.  
- GN… Ah purée il faut que je me calme… bon on va rentrer au port, tout de suite ! Je veux pas d'ennuis ! Ah et au fait !  
- Oui ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler Master, c'est trop formel… Tressy ça suffira ! Et tutoie-moi !

La femme en toge hocha la tête et suivi la blonde qui commençait à marcher dans la rue en direction du port. Le silence se fit pendant un moment.

- Dites-m… euh… dis-moi. Est-ce qu'il existe encore des centaures ?  
- … quoi ça a déjà existé ?  
- Eh bien oui, à mon époque. Mais comme leur espèce était restreinte, je me demandais si elle a subsisté. Apparemment non…  
- Ouais nan… euh désolé pour toi alors !  
- Ca ne me dérange pas, je les déteste. J'ai dû en abattre deux une fois lorsqu'ils essayèrent d'abuser de moi quand j'étais chasseresse en forêt.

Tressy regarda son Servant en soupirant. Les filles entrèrent dans le parc un peu avant le port. Quelques enfants y jouaient. La blonde n'y fit pas attention, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son Servant.

- Est-ce que tu veux avoir des enfants ?  
- …. QUOI ?  
- Lorsque j'étais jeune, à mon époque, j'ai fait vœu de virginité… je ne pourrais donc jamais en avoir… pourtant un jour j'ai rencontré un homme formidable, qui était aussi bon chasseur que moi…  
- C'était euh… ton bon ami ?  
- Oui… si je remporte le Saint Graal, j'aimerais bien avoir une nouvelle vie, à cette époque. Trouver un autre homme qui vaille la peine, peut être avoir une famille…  
- C'est sympa comme rêve… Mais je te jure qu'avoir une famille c'est pas facile tous les jours ! Parfois ils sont gentils mais trop collants, trop protecteurs…

L'Héroïne regarda son Master en plissant les yeux.

- Que souhaiteriez-vous si vous obteniez le Graal ?  
- … euh… je… sais pas…  
- Quoi vous ne savez pas ? Vous concourrez bien pour quelque chose non ? Si le Saint-Graal vous a désigné, vous devez bien avoir un vœu !  
- Mais mon vœu c'est de gagner la guerre ! Je veux prouver que je peux le faire ! Gagner les combats contre les mages, c'est ça que je désire !

Tressy se sentit bien gênée sur le coup. Elle se gratta la joue, préférant éviter le regard de son Servant. Elle sentit alors la main de la femme sur son épaule.

- Vous désirez vous battre pour votre honneur c'est bien ça ?  
- Euh… dans un sens…  
- Je suis heureuse d'avoir une Master comme toi… je sais que pendant cette guerre je vivrai les plus grands combats de ma vie. C'est un plaisir de servir aux côtés de quelqu'un qui a les mêmes intérêts.  
- Bah euh… merci… mais je sais encore rien de tes techniques de combats alors…  
- En tant voulu je te montrerai ! Ne t'inquiète p…

La femme regarda derrière elle en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux venaient de sortir du parc de Fuyuki. La zone était déserte, il n'y avait que des maisons derrière elles et de la pelouse sans personne dessus. Tressy ne comprenait pas mais son Servant se mit devant elle, toujours à l'affut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Vous ne ressentez pas ? Il y a un Servant qui désire se battre dans les environs. Je ressens ses circuits magiques, vous devriez aussi avoir cette sensation…  
- Euh… j'ai pas de circuit magique moi… je suis pas mage…  
- … Comment ?

Un coup de vent se fit ressentir. Une sorte de portail vert s'était formé au sol. Comme une invocation, il fit sortir des rayons magiques vers le ciel. Là, apparut un homme, très grand et très massif. Son visage était bourru, il avait une petite barbe et les cheveux longs et noirs. Son corps était vêtue d'une armure antique avec beaucoup de plaques. A ses pieds de grosses bottes. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en cuir tenant une épée d'une drôle de forme, assez courte. Cette homme avait un grand sourire et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Cette aura de destruction… c'est certain qu'il s'agit de Berserker…  
- B… OULA… J'ai lu qu'il était dangereux lui !  
- Reste derrière moi ! Essaye de repérer son Master…

Tressy regarda autour d'elle sans rien voir. La femme en toge avança et tendit sa main en avant. Des paillettes commencèrent à se former pour réunir une arme.

- Peu m'importe ton véritable nom, Berserker, le fait est que je vais t'anéantir, ici. Je suis la guerrière à la lance… LANCER !

Une grande lance protégée par du tissu noire était dans la main de la guerrière. Elle était plus grande qu'elle mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle la fit tournoyer d'une main à l'autre pour impressionner son adversaire. Elle la prit alors à deux mains et la pointa sur l'autre Servant. Berserker eut un sourire amusé et avança. Son aura verte commença à l'entourer, il contracta ses muscles et ses veines ressortirent.

- Toi qui avance sur ce terrain, commença Berserker, toi qui souhaite participer à la guerre du Graal. Toi qui souhaite me voler mon bien. Tu vas PERIR maintenant. Ma main divine sera le châtiment que tu as mérité.  
- Hm… Tressy tu as une idée de quel héros ça peut être ? Cela pourrait m'aider à le combattre plus efficacement !  
- N… Non pas du tout… c'est important de cacher son identité de héros j'ai lu ! Sinon c'est un point faible !  
- Bah peu importe je vais en finir avec lui ici !  
- PERSONNE NE PEUT EN FINIR AVEC CELUI QUI EFFRAYA MÊME DIEU PAR SON INFINIE PUISSANCE !

L'aura verte de Berserker sembla comme exploser. L'homme fonça sur Lancer avec son épée et donna un grand coup. La femme contra mais difficilement. Son pied fragilisa le sol tellement elle prenait appui pour résister. Le guerrier fou continua de frapper mais cette fois, la femme fit un bond en arrière pour esquiver.

- Je vois, puissant au corps à corps hein…  
- C… Ca va, Lancer ?  
- Oui, n'ai pas peur. Je vais le battre rapidement !

Soudain, avec une vitesse remarquable, elle se propulsa en avant. Ni Tressy, ni Berserker ne la virent partir tellement elle était rapide. Elle donna un coup de lance dans les côtes de son adversaire qui fut protégé par son armure. Pire, la pointe de la lance se prit entre deux plaques et fut pour le coup coincé, ce qui déstabilisa Lancer. Le guerrier fit alors volte face et donna un coup d'épée. La femme en toge se baissa et donna un coup de pied dans les côtés de son adversaire pour extraire sa lance. Elle donna alors plusieurs coups extrêmement rapides à la suite. Berserker contra comme il put avec son épée. Il se prit un coup de lance sur la joue, ce qui lui créa une petite entaille.

- Hm… je ne sais pas qui tu es Berserker, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un grand maître de l'épée, mais alors pas du tout.  
- BAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! PAUVRE FOLLE !

L'homme planta ses mains dans le sol et commença à le soulever. Lancer perdit l'équilibre et Berserker lança le tour en l'air ce qui la fit définitivement tomber. Il leva son épée pour l'abattre mais Lancer esquiva avec une grande vitesse. Elle alla loin du trou que Berserker avait creusé en soulevant le sol.

- Quelle force…  
- HéhéhéhéHEHEHEHEHEHE…

D'un coup, le soldat fou fit volte-face et se retourna vers Tressy. Il lança alors son épée sur la Master désarmée. La blonde resta figée sur place. Lancer fronça les sourcils et fonça pour dégager l'épée avec sa lance. Elle réussit mais cela permit à Berserker de l'attraper de sa grosse main. Tressy eut la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oh nan… Lancer…  
- Hng… il a de la poigne…  
- Je vais faire de ce premier combat une victoire pour moi. Lancer, tu seras le premier sang de la bataille du Saint-Graal. MA bataille !

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna partout autour de lui.

* * *

Dans le centre-ville de Fuyuki se tenait plusieurs building ou bâtiments en hauteur qui contenaient beaucoup de bureaux. Il y a des années, ce n'était qu'un amas de bars ou restaurants qui avaient été détruits ou abandonné. Entre deux building, il reste l'un d'eux qui n'avait pas été rasé à cause de la superficie trop petite et inexploitable sur laquelle il se trouvait. Cela faisait le bonheur de Linus qui s'en servait comme base où il se reposait entre deux méfaits. Pour le coup, il avait de la compagnie…

Le voleur rentra dans le bâtiment en ruines avec des sachets plastiques en main.

- Yo ! J'ai rapporté les trucs dont vous aviez besoin !  
- Ah ! Je vous remercie mon cher ami. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de donner du pain à notre invité surprise ?  
- Notre quoi ?

Le Servant invoqué désigna un oiseau qui était posé sur une vieille table en bois. Le voleur gonfla les joues et balança un morceau de pain devant lui.

- C'est dingue, me voilà ornithologue…  
- En vérité, un ornithologue observe et étudie les oiseaux ! Une personne qui s'en occupe et les élève serait plutôt un oiselier ! Mais ce n'est pas là votre rôle…  
- Ouais j'ai pas besoin de votre science euh… Caster c'est ça ?  
- En effet ! Vous commencez à intégrer ce dont je vous ai parlé à propos de la guerre du Saint-Graal ?  
- Ouais… d'ailleurs j'ai plein d'autres questions !  
- Mais je vous écoute !

Caster était devant une marmite et versait plusieurs ingrédients dedans. Il regarda ce que Linus lui avait apporté. Le voleur s'installa devant lui.

- Donc en gros, on va se battre avec six autres personnes, et si on gagne, tout les deux on peut avoir un vœu d'exaucé c'est ça ?  
- Oui, n'importe lequel !  
- Et moi, je suis votre chef c'est ça ? C'est moi qui commande ? Si je vous demande d'utiliser vos pouvoirs magiques pour me braquer une banque, vous le faites ?  
- … en principe on va dire que oui mais je me refuse de le faire ! C'est totalement contre mes principes, ce genre de choses malhonnêtes !  
- Eh bah me voilà bien… j'suis avec un honnête homme… donc vous avez dit que y a six autres fous dans votre genre… et que ce sont des héros de l'ancien temps ?  
- En effet ! Ce sera sûrement très instructif de les rencontrer ! Savoir leur histoire, se frotter à leurs personnalités chevaleresques… c'est passionnant !  
- Mouais… vous êtes quel genre de héros, vous ?

L'homme passa sa main sans ses cheveux bruns. Il se tourna vers Linus avec un sourire.

- Je suis Myrddin, le magicien de Brocéliande.  
- Alors là pfft, je connais pas du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas un héros très connu ?  
- Hm… si vous préférez vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Merlin.

Linus qui voulait ouvrir une canette de soda la fit tomber d'un coup. Il regarda le Servant avec les yeux ronds. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Genre… le Merlin qui était avec le Roi Arthur ? Genre le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde ?  
- Oui ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! J'ai regardé l'herbe que vous avez utilisé pour m'invoquer, elle provient de la forêt magique de Brocéliande dont je suis originaire ! C'était un excellent catalyseur…  
- M… MAIS… oh purée… Vous êtes même pas vieux ! Je vous voyais avec les cheveux blancs, une barbe…  
- Oui euh… je peux me matérialiser dans la forme que je désire hein, je vais pas le faire alors que je n'était qu'un vieillard avec des problèmes de dos. Je préfère ma forme jeune !  
- Mouais… j'suis soufflé là… vous devez être super fort…  
- Ah dans la catégorie Caster, rares sont ceux qui sont à mon niveau. Vous êtes tombé sur un bon Servant, sans vouloir me venter.  
- Je comprends bien ouais… oulà j'en reviens pas… j'ai avec moi le plus grand magicien de tout les temps, c'est classe. Franchement si vous pouviez m'aider à cambrioler un truc ce serait génial parce qu'avec vos pouvoir ça irait tout seul !  
- Je vous ai dit non ! Je suis un mage blanc, je ne pratique pas les actions de ce genre ! Ce n'est pas mon style !  
- Ohlala… et c'est moi le maître… ou Master ouais… et je peux rien vous commander en fait ?  
- Bon je ne vais pas vous mentir, il y a un moyen, vous voyez votre sceau de commande ?

Linus enleva son gant et regarda le symbole rouge sur sa main droite en hochant la tête.

- En l'utilisant, vous pouvez m'obliger à faire des actions même si c'est contre ma volonté ! Mais cependant faites attention, vous ne pouvez en donner que trois !  
- C'est un peu un cadeau piégé ce truc…  
- Ah ça oui, si vous l'utilisez pour me faire faire des choses détestables, notre entente par la suite ne sera pas très cordiale, je puis vous l'assurer !  
- Hm…

Caster regarda l'oiseau qui piailla. L'enchanteur hocha la tête et le prit sur son doigt. Il le regarda en secouant la tête à mainte reprises, haussant les épaules. Il sourit voir même ricana. Le voleur qui buvait sa canette resta perplexe.

- Ne me dites pas que vous lui causez ?  
- Et heureusement que je lui parle ! Je suis proche de la nature, oiseaux, plantes, animaux, c'est mon rayon. Il faut bien que je puisse communiquer avec eux !  
- Ok, ok… il raconte quoi ?  
- Eh bien, il semble que la première bataille a commencé ! Si j'en crois ce qu'il dit, Lancer et Berserker se battent à la sortie du parc de la ville.  
- Ca n'a pas trainé… on doit aller se battre aussi ?  
- Hm… c'est un combat de corps à corps entre deux guerriers, je ne souhaite pas m'en mêler. Cependant je vais l'observer pour me tenir au courant ! Il faut toujours avec le maximum d'informations !  
- Vous êtes plus du genre stratégique que bourrin en fait !  
- C'est souvent ce qui marche le mieux.  
- Pas faux… regardez-moi par exemple. Mes vols ont souvent plus de succès quand ils sont faits avec préparation et méthode !  
- Ce n'est pas un des exemples que j'aurais choisi mais si vous voulez…

Caster versa des herbes dans la mixture de sa marmite puis trempa son bâton dedans. Il l'enleva et regarda à l'intérieur avec un sourire. Linus jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du magicien. On pouvait voir Lancer dans la main de Berserker.

- Pratique… ça fait pas le son par contre !  
- On ne peut pas tout avoir… Lancer est en mauvaise posture !  
- Dur pour elle !

* * *

De sa poigne, Berserker tenait toujours son adversaire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un large sourire.

- Et ça se dit guerrière… mais l'heure de se battre arrive vraiment, seule la défaite pointe le bout du nez dans ton destin. Adieu, Lancer, la première victime du Saint-Graal sera le symbole de ma victoire.

Mais le guerrier fou ne put rien dire de plus. Il se prit sa propre épée dans le pied, tenue par Tressy. La blonde avait prit son courage à deux mains pour saisir l'arme que le Servant ennemi avait jeté sur elle plus tôt et attaquer. Sur le coup, Berserker lâcha Lancer. La femme Servant attrapa Tressy avant que l'homme ne la frappe et la mit plus loin.

- Merci, Tressy… sur le coup je l'ai peut être sous-estimé…  
- De rien… euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Berserker ne se fit pas attendre, il fonça de nouveau, son épée reprise en main et donna plusieurs coups. Lancer contra avec sa lance mais les coups étaient réellement puissants et l'aura autour de son adversaire grandissait bizarrement. La femme en toge se baissa et concentra tout sa vitesse pour se propulser en avant. Ce qui lui permet d'utiliser sa lance pour faire tomber Berserker. Ceci fait, le Servant femme revint à côté de sa Master.

- J'ai déjà repéré plusieurs espions qui regardent le combat, les autres Master n'ont pas perdu de temps… est-ce que tu souhaites que j'essaye d'utiliser mon Noble Phantasm pour le battre ou tu préfères qu'on le cache ?  
- C'est quoi déjà un Noble Phantasm ?  
- … c'est l'attaque ultime d'un servant. Ca peut être une force magique ou un arme, quelque chose comme ça… alors vite ?  
- Non… il faut qu'on reparte !  
- Parfait !

Lancer saisit Tressy et partit avec une vitesse folle. Berserker, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de les rattraper ne bougea plus. Il sourit et leva le poing au ciel, content d'avoir mit l'ennemi en fuite. Un autre portail vert se forma à ses pieds et il disparu dans une décharge de mana.

La Servant à la lance tenait sa Master sur ses épaules et se déplaçait extrêmement vite. La blonde regarda derrière elle.

- Il ne nous suit pas… on a dû avoir l'air bien ridicule pour cette première bataille du Graal… et tout le monde a des infos sur nous maintenant…  
- Au contraire, Tressy, on a ce que nous voulions !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Nous découverts, les autres ennemis vont voir quels seraient les techniques à adopter contre nous, ils viendront alors combattre et nous pourrons livrer des batailles épiques !  
- Pff… oui enfin faudrait aussi les gagner je crois…  
- Je les gagnerai, je ne me suis pas non plus donnée à fond là… la prochaine fois que je croiserai Berserker, je le réduirais en poussière !  
- Je te crois. Mais en tout cas merci de m'avoir protégé hein…  
- Pareillement. Tu n'as pas peur de laisser ta peau sur le champ de bataille et malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas un mage, tu t'es battue… franchement bravo. Tous les Master n'ont pas ta trempe, je te l'assure.  
- Désolé hein de pas t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs…  
- Non au contraire, ça mettra du piquant !

Les deux femmes arrivèrent au port. Lancer posa Tressy sur le sol et la blonde se dirigea vers le container où elle s'était installée le temps de la guerre du Graal. Elle regarda derrière, son Servant fixait la mer.

- Tu penses à quoi ?  
- Mon passé d'héroïne… c'est bizarre comme j'ai beau aimer combattre, j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à l'homme que j'aimais… que j'aime encore maintenant… il est mort évidemment mais… je peux pas l'oublier…  
- Pourquoi tu voudrais l'oublier ?  
- Bah le combat, la vie, tout ça, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place pour avoir un amant.  
- Je trouve ça carrément ridicule mais bon…

La Servant s'assit au bord du quai, les jambes pendantes vers la mer. Tressy resta derrière en soupirant.

- Moi j'aimerais bien prouver à ma sœur que je suis plus forte qu'elle. termina par lâcher la jumelle. C'est assez ridicule je sais mais quand il y a deux sœurs comme nous, une sera forcément au-dessus de l'autre et c'est enrageant…  
- Je trouve pas ça ridicule. C'est normal de vouloir être la meilleure, tu as raison de vouloir lui prouver.  
- J'ai peur de devoir la tuer pendant la guerre… je sais pas si je dois le faire…  
- Je prendrai pas cette décision à ta place, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai de combattre à tes côtés. On est coéquipiers, je ne te laisserai pas tomber de toutes façons.  
- A ton époque, tu étais chevalier ?  
- Non… une guerrière c'est tout… Pourquoi ?  
- Tu aurais pu l'être je pense…

Lancer eut un petit rire. Elle se retourna vers Tressy.

- Moi qui pensait que tu étais un Master stressé et autoritaire…  
- ….. OUI BON… C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR GLANDER !

La Master retourna dans le container du port, ce qui fit encore rire la guerrière.

* * *

Linus était en train de se manger un sandwich jambon-beurre, les pieds sur la vieille table en bois. Caster arrêta sa potion et se leva.

- Alors ? C'était comment le combat ? Il y a eu un mort ?  
- Non ! Lancer a préféré partir. Je pense qu'elle a eu raison, il aurait été stupide dès les premiers instants de montrer toutes ses capacités de combat. Elle risque d'être la première cible de tous à présent.  
- De nous aussi ?  
- Je n'ai pas ce projet là. Il y a une autre chose que je préfèrerai qu'on examine avant de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de toutes façons…  
- Hm ?  
- Je voudrais savoir qui est le Master de Berserker. Je trouve ça idiot de ne pas accompagner son Servant, mais ceci dit, j'ai examiné les environs et il n'y avait aucune présence de quelqu'un d'autres que les deux femmes et Berserker.  
- Et vous ne pouvez pas suivre l'autre avec votre potion qui voit tout ?  
- Non elle ne me permet de voir qu'à travers les yeux des animaux espionnant pour moi, ils n'ont pas pu suivre Lancer ou Berserker. De ce fait je n'ai pas pu les observer. Cela n'empêche mon cher que nous n'avons que peu d'informations.

Linus hocha la tête et termina son sandwich. Il se leva.

- Bah d'un autre côté, on a besoin de tellement d'infos pour aller les dérouiller ? Je connais rien à la stratégie ou quoi, mais vous êtes le magicien le plus balèze du monde, vous devez bien pouvoir tous les défoncer, non ?  
- Ce sont tous des héros, je ne suis pas forcément plus fort que l'un d'eux… non il faut être méticuleux et intelligent dans notre démarche…  
- On fait quoi du coup ?  
- On attend. On attend et on observe. Je veux voir les autres héros. Je veux voir ce dont ils sont capables, les jauger et voir si je peux aller les combattre. Regarder leur noblesse et leurs joutes incroyables qui soulèvent encore mon cœur.  
- Ah ! Là il y a pas la barbe mais je reconnais bien un discours de vieux !  
- Oh je vous en prie, Master. Ca ne vous intéresse pas ?

Linus hocha la tête et bu à sa canette. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, il la jeta sur le côté.

- La noblesse, l'esprit de chevalerie ou l'héroïsme… moi y a bien longtemps que je crois plus à tout ça. Sinon réfléchissez, je serais pas un sale voleur qui vit sur le dos des autres.  
- Vous voulez qu'on en parle ?  
- Vous êtes magicien, pas psy ! Mais c'est sympa de votre part quand même. Allez, j'vais aller faire un tour, vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?  
- Pour le moment, non, je vais observer avec mes animaux la ville, mais vous êtes bien aimable quand même. Une âme comme la vôtre n'est sûrement pas mauvaise.  
- J'aurais peu d'espoir à votre place. Allez tenez !

Linus lança un rubis à Caster. Le magicien eut une mine stupéfaite.

- Mais c'est la pierre précieuse de mon bâton ça !  
- Je pensais en retirer un bon prix mais en fait si ça a des pouvoirs je préfère me méfier ! Allez à plus, on se voit ce soir !  
- C'est cela, Master… Hmpf…

Le voleur fut satisfait de la mine déconfite de Merlin et sortit du vieux bar abandonné.

* * *

Bien à l'Ouest de Fuyuki dans les quartiers résidentiels, se trouvaient beaucoup de maisons à la Japonaise. Dans l'une d'elle, une lueur verte l'illumina pendant une seconde. A l'intérieur, Sean, vêtu d'un manteau bleu ouvert sur sa chemise blanche et de son jean, prenait un thé. Il regarda Berserker se matérialiser devant lui.

- Bonjour, Berserker, tu t'es bien amusé ?  
- Hmpf… deux filles, elles sont parties parce que j'étais trop fort pour elle.  
- Voyez-vous cela… bien, tant mieux pour toi. Tu t'arrêtes de te battre alors ?  
- Pourquoi vous venez pas ? Vous avez peur ?  
- Non… enfin peut être je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas motivé ! Tu comprends, aller crapahuter pour se battre, c'est ton truc j'en suis sûr ! Mais le mien crois-moi, pas du tout !  
- Je veux me battre… TUER… DETRUIRE ET CONQUERIR ! TOUT !  
- Du calme, Berserker, du calme. Il faut que tu te maîtrises. Allez va, prends donc une tasse de thé, je suis en train de réfléchir.  
- J'EN VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE !  
- Oh ça suffit à présent. Je t'ai laissé faire un tour et te battre, tu as eu ce qu'il te fallait, maintenant stop. Tu t'assois et tu te reposes. Je vois pas pourquoi on irait s'époumoner pour la guerre du Saint-Graal comme cela.  
- GRRRRRR.  
- Bien sûr. Allez, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon sceau de commandement.

Berserker fit la mou et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Sean. Le brun posa sa tasse et sortit son portable. Il se gratta la tête en le regardant. Il s'agissait d'une rediffusion du combat à l'aide de la caméra qu'il avait installé sur son Servant. Il fit un arrêt sur image.

- Berserker, cette femme blonde, serait-ce le Master de Lancer que tu affrontais ?  
- Ouais, elle m'a planté le pied.  
- D'accord. Hm… elle a enlevé son chignon et ses lunettes ? Pff, bizarre… elle ne m'a pas informé de tout ça… dans le doute, je vais lui envoyer un message.  
- C'est ennuyant.

Sean regarda son Servant. Berserker ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, c'était un être assez primitif. Il se leva, prit la théière et marcha jusqu'à la salle derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme et une femme, enchaînés au mur. Ils regardèrent Sean.

- AH VOUS VOILA… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? hurla la femme.  
- Que vous vous taisiez pour commencer. Je veux du calme. Je viens juste vous apporter du thé. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai juste besoin d'utiliser votre maison comme base. Ca m'arrange, je n'ai rien à payer et je suis vraiment à l'abri.  
- Mais pourquoi nous ? POURQUOI ?  
- … le hasard ? Je sais pas.

Berserker arriva derrière Sean. Sa présence était imposante. Il effraya le couple.

- J'peux les tuer ?  
- Non Berserker… pas maintenant.  
- PAS MAINTENANT ? hurla la femme.  
- Oui, tant que vous criez, pas maintenant.  
- Mais on peut savoir qui vous êtes au moins ? demanda l'homme.

Sean versa du thé dans une tasse et le donna au couple. Il se pencha vers l'homme avec un sourire.

- Je suis un mage, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il claqua des doigts et un sceau d'alchimie se dessina dans l'air. La main de Sean fut entourée d'électricité. Il l'approcha de l'homme qui recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur. La femme commençait à pleurer.

- Je vais utiliser votre maison et si tout va bien, je vous laisserai en vie. Je vous montre ça pour vous dire que je suis prêt à vous tuer si besoin, car j'en ai les moyens. Je vous donnerai à manger et j'empêcherai Berserker de vous tuer.  
- Pfffffffffffffffffffffff… soupira le Servant.  
- Voilà. Merci beaucoup et à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la pièce avec son Servant en faisant disparaitre ses éclairs. Il était content de son petit coup de dissuasion. Berserker regarda son Master.

- Qui t'es ?  
- Ca t'intéresse ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon… je suis un mage insurgé. Je combats pour la toute puissance de la magie contre les humains. On est obligés de se cacher alors que ce devrait être l'inverse. Mais cela fait que je suis un peu reconnu comme criminel étant donné mes actes disons cruels envers certains humains… bref. Tu comprends donc les méthodes que j'emploie jusqu'ici ?  
- Euuuuuuuuuuuuh…  
- D'accord. Merci Berserker.

Sean repartit dans sa chambre, laissant son Servant se gratter la tête, l'air de n'avoir rien compris du tout.

* * *

Dans les rues de la ville, Saber poussait le fauteuil roulant de Louana. Le Servant était vêtu d'un pull blanc à capuche qu'il avait mit sur la tête. Son pantalon était bleu et il avait des baskets aux pieds. Il regardait autour de lui la grande ville.

- Ca t'intrigue, Saber ?  
- Hm… les choses ont bien changées par rapport à mon époque…  
- C'est normal ça… c'est l'industrialisation, tout ça… il y aurait tellement à t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes toute cette époque…  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Lorsqu'un Servant est matérialisé dans le monde, il a toutes les connaissances nécessaire pour vivre dans l'époque. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
- Ah ! Euh… je suis désolée alors…  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Master. Ce n'est pas votre faute…

Ils continuèrent dans les rues et arrivèrent devant l'immense pont rouge enjambant la rivière qui séparait la ville en deux. Il était vraiment très grand, Saber s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer et continua d'avancer.

- Master, pourquoi nous rendons-nous à l'église ?  
- J'ai besoin de parler avec le prêtre… et il faut aussi qu'on trouve une base que même mes parents ne connaissent pas pour être à l'abri !  
- Vous ne répondez pas vraiment à ma question… je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir ?  
- Euh… non c'est pas ça Saber ! Ah c'est bizarre de discuter avec toi…  
- Pourquoi donc, Master ?  
- Mais c'est ta façon de parler… c'est formel, c'est étrange… on dirait presque un robot… c'est ça la chevalerie ?  
- Non, Master. La chevalerie c'est le respect de son prochain et surtout de son maître. La chevalerie c'est l'art de savoir s'exprimer sans montrer ses sentiments pour ne pas interroger notre interlocuteur, car je trouve ça affreusement désagréable.

Louana se tut sur le coup et regarda ses pieds. Elle se tourna vers Saber avec un petit air coupable.

- Euh… j'essayerai de faire attention…  
- N'ayez pas peur, Master. Vos sentiments ne sont pas désagréables en eux-mêmes.

Il lui sourit, ce qui la rassura un peu. Les deux continuèrent leur chemin vers l'église, sans repérer que derrière eux se trouvaient une ombre noire. Un homme en manteau et avec un chapeau qui les observait de loin. Il attendit qu'ils aient traversés le pont et les suivit, dissimulant à la main une grosse machette bien acérée.


	4. Premières manoeuvres

**Premières manœuvres **

Victor Ogier n'était pas content. Tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. A commencer par son Servant qui n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Alors que le jeune homme travaillait sur son ordinateur, il était sans cesse interrompu par des bruits inopinés d'un homme derrière lui.

L'homme était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs, il portait la barbe ainsi que la moustache. Il était équipé d'une armure ressemblant à une armure romaine, avec un casque sur la tête. Il portait une cape rouge qu'il portait à la romaine, typique des grands chefs. Il portait aussi un gros bandeau noir sur son œil droit. Il était en train de fouiller l'appartement de Victor qui semblait totalement excédé.

- Vous avez fini ?  
- Dis-moi, Master, tu n'aurais pas encore de cette fameuse pitance ? Comment tu as appelé ça… Ah oui de la pizza ?  
- Non, il n'y en a plus, vous avez tout fini… et ne me tutoyez pas ! Vous me devez le respect, c'est moi le maître, ici !

Le Servant leva le regard vers l'informaticien avec un léger sourire amusé. Le garçon grimaça et se retourna sur son siège.

- Vous êtes une gêne, vraiment… j'essaye de travailler afin de mener à bien la guerre du Graal, vous êtes censé rester sur le côté et attendre que je vous donne l'ordre de combattre !  
- Dis-moi mon gars, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu la grosse tête ?  
- M… Mais reconnaissez votre place bon sang, Rider ! Déjà que vous ne m'arrangez pas alors faites-vous petit !

Rider se leva et s'avança vers Victor qui pour le coup fut impressionné par l'allure militaire de son Servant. Il tenta de ne pas le montrer.

- Je suis Hannibal Barca, je suis un des plus grands guerriers et un des plus grands stratèges militaires de l'histoire. Le Commandant en chef des armées de Carthage, un symbole de fortification militaire. Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'arrange pas ?  
- Bah…  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme garçon…

Victor grinça des dents et prit ses feuilles pour les lire, l'air renfrogné, frustré. Rider le regarda avec un air perplexe.

- Où est la fille qui était avec toi ?  
- Je l'ai envoyé sur le terrain ! Elle m'a envoyé déjà quelques informations, j'ai pu découvrir deux Servant et même l'identité d'un d'eux.  
- Je peux voir ?

Victor soupira et alla sur son ordinateur. Il montra des photos qu'Ivana avait prit avec son portable et envoyé à l'informaticien. On pouvait voir Lancer et Berserker qui se battaient dans un bel échange de coup entre épée et lance.

- Oh, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire à cette époque… si seulement j'avais pu illustrer de cette façon toutes les batailles que j'avais livré, je les regarderai sans cesse car crois-moi, c'était quelque chose !  
- Hm… j'ai aussi des vidéos !

Victor montra une vidéo du même combat. Rider avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'appuya sur le bureau pour mieux regarder. Le Master semblait gêné qu'il prenne autant de place mais content cependant qu'il s'intéresse à ça.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Et en plus quel beau combat ! Ce sont de bons guerriers… j'aime beaucoup le style rapide de Lancer… mais Berserker se bat bien aussi, c'est vraiment superbe ! J'aime bien ces vidéos…  
- Oui bon… justement vous voyez le style « rapide », comme vous dites, de Lancer ? Il s'agit en fait d'une très grande vitesse, bien développée !  
- Hm… si ce n'est pas son Noble Phantasm, c'est une bonne capacité qu'elle a là…  
- Eh bien par sa tenue, toge du style antique grec, et ses capacité à la lance puis finalement sa vitesse, il m'est évident qu'il s'agit d'Atalante, la chasseresse !  
- Oooh, c'est pas mal vu… c'est un bon atout de connaitre l'identité de son adversaire pour la bataille… celle de Berserker n'a pas été identifié ?  
- Hm… non… Lorsqu'un Héros est invoqué en tant que Berserker, il est ajouté de la folie en lui, qui se manifeste souvent par une apparence monstrueuse ou des auras comme celle qu'il a là. Cela change son aspect physique et sa personnalité, ce qui fait qu'il est difficile d'identifier de qui il s'agit.  
- Eh bien… c'est du bon travail ! Tu n'es finalement pas un Master si inutile que ça ! Et il faudra que tu m'expliques comment marchent tes vidéos !

Rider tapota le dos de Victor avec de la force qui coupa le souffle au jeune homme. Le Servant alla vers la fenêtre qui avait les volets ouverts et regarda au-dehors.

- Maintenant j'irais bien tâter du terrain dehors… la ville semble intéressante à visiter !  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il faut rester ici et attendre que les choses se passent ! On établira un plan en fonction des événements et éventuellement on ira combattre. Mais il faut absolument rester ici !  
- Ah non ! Comment établir une stratégie si on ne va pas sur le terrain ? Non il faut y aller, mon gars, tu ne peux pas y couper !  
- Je ne sortirai pas. Déjà qu'en plus je déteste ça… le travail de terrain nous devons le laisser à la fille Einzbern ! Elle espionne pour moi et évalue les forces des Servant, c'est parfait et ça me suffira !

Rider soupira. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda en bas, ils étaient au cinquième étage, ce qui faisait un certain vide quand même.

- Hé, ne sortez pas d'ici ! Vos vêtements ne sont pas d'époque, il est hors de question que vous y alliez. Je ne veux pas me faire repérer, pour l'instant je suis bon ! Einzbern m'a dit que personne ne pouvait être au courant que je suis un des participants à la guerre.  
- Et s'il y en a des plus malins que toi ?  
- … j'y crois pas.  
- Ecoute petit, j'ai mené des tas de guerre, j'ai établi des tas de stratégies. J'ai eu des victoires comme des défaites. Crois-en mon expérience, on est jamais à l'abri de quelqu'un de très malin en face.  
- Tss… mais moi je ne suis pas vous !  
- Quelle victoires militaires as-tu eu ? Quels sont tes faits d'armes ? Combien d'ennemis as-tu tué ? Dis-moi un peu…  
- … oh ça suffit…

Le Servant sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- J'aurais besoin de vêtements modernes pour aller me balader dehors en tout cas ! Cette tunique est bien pour la guerre, mais pour se promener…  
- Vous avez vraiment le temps de vous promener, sérieusement ?  
- Eh mon gars, tu dis que tu veux passer ton temps à observer et à rien faire, alors moi je veux voir un peu le monde en attendant !  
- … hm… bon, bon…

Victor travaillait sur ses papiers qui étaient encore éparpillés partout. Rider prit l'un d'eux et se mit à rire, ce qui fit sursauter son Master.

- QUOI ?  
- T'énerve pas… ça m'amuse de voir que tu essayes de faire des recherches sur moi… alors comme ça je suis toujours aussi connu hein ?  
- Bah oui… Hannibal c'est connu comme le grand stratège militaire qui a failli détruire l'empire romain et qui a traversé les Alpes avec des éléphants…  
- Ah c'était un bon coup ça ! Je suis content que les gens s'en soient rappelés ! Tiens ce doit être à cause de ces éléphants que je suis de la classe Rider…  
- … ça veut pas dire que vous pouvez monter un éléphant hein ?  
- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?  
- VOUS M'EXCEDEZ… j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul, moi… avec vous je ne me demande plus pourquoi je déteste les gens…

Rider plissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Soudain le téléphone de Victor se mit à sonner. Le jeune homme regarda dans tous les sens pour voir où il était et s'aperçu que c'était son Servant qui venait de décrocher.

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? demanda Rider.  
- M… Vous gênez pas surtout… Rendez-moi ça !  
- Chhht… mais oui il est là… ah bon ? Ah oui, oui, c'est très intéressant ! Oh non c'est un gentil gars… un peu soupe au lait mais…  
- VOUS PARLEZ A QUI ?  
- C'est lui qui crie, oui, je vais te le passer… tiens mon gars, c'est la petite Ivana !

Le militaire tendit le téléphone à Victor qui lui arracha violemment des mains.

- Oui ? Ah… eh bien continuez ! Peu importe si c'est risqué, vous continuez et c'est tout, c'est une piste géniale donc vous l'exploitez ! Bien !

Il raccrocha immédiatement. Le Servant souffla et mit ses mains derrière la tête.

- Tu n'es pas très aimable avec elle !  
- Je n'ai pas à l'être. Ce n'est qu'une femme qui doit me servir et faire ce que je lui dit, là elle est sur un gros coup ! Un homme que je soupçonne d'être Master ?  
- Explique, voir !  
- En fait un grand mage, Balthazar Callaghan, devait participer à la guerre ! Mais d'après mes enquêtes, il a été saisi par un milliardaire américain auprès de qui il avait une grosse dette, il a tout perdu et y compris sa relique. J'ai tenté de suivre les activités du milliardaire pour savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir et en le faisant j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes ! Tout ça grâce à la magie informatique !  
- Tu m'expliqueras le principe un jour quand même !  
- On verra ! Bref, grâce à tout ça j'ai découvert qu'il préparait un voyage au Japon et avait réservé une maison de location pile à Fuyuki City. S'il a saisi la relique et tous les ouvrages de Callaghan, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Pour moi, il participera sûrement à la guerre du Saint-Graal ! Il arrive à l'aéroport aujourd'hui et Einzbern doit le vérifier !  
- Si j'ai bien compris c'est quelqu'un de très riche avec pas mal de moyens… ça peut pas être dangereux ?  
- Sûrement… mais ce n'est pas un mage, donc nous pouvons en tirer quelques avantages. J'attends les informations d'espionnage de mon espionne avant tout.  
- Espérons qu'elle ne risque rien quand même…

* * *

Ivana venait de raccrocher. La jeune fille se trouvait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Elle avait remit son manteau et sa toque bleus, comme des vêtements d'hiver. Elle guettait la porte de sortie en s'appuyant contre le mur, patiemment.

Elle aurait bien voulu éviter tout ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les trois puissantes familles magiques avaient été rejetées par le Graal et la seule façon de laver l'honneur était de participer indirectement. Ivana n'avait pas toujours compris pourquoi et ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle avait été envoyée auprès de Victor par ses parents sans pouvoir manifester un seul petit refus. Ce travail l'embêtait, elle ne voulait pas faire la bonniche, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Ivana tourna la tête pour voir. Sortirent cinq hommes en noirs encerclant trois autres : le milliardaire Arthur Banks, une petite fille, ainsi qu'une femme, plutôt grande, aux longs cheveux bruns et avec une robe verte et un grand chapeau sur la tête. Le cortège avançait à un rythme soutenu et régulier, bien cadré. Ivana prit une photo avec son portable et l'envoya directement à Victor par mail. Elle commença à les suivre, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Une voiture aux vitres teintées attendait dans le parking. Arthur fit signe à ses gardes du corps d'avancer vers le véhicule. Soudain la petite fille prit la parole.

- Papa ! Est-ce qu'il y a la télé là où on va ?  
- Bien sûr… tu pourras la regarder si tu n'en abuses pas trop. Tu es heureuse de venir visiter le Japon avec moi ?  
- Oui ! C'est bien de voyager !  
- C'est bien que ça te plaise ! Maintenant on va en route vers notre petite maison de vacances, Justine ! File dans la voiture !

La petite Justine Banks entra donc dès qu'un garde du corps lui ouvrit une portière. L'un des hommes se pencha sur Arthur.

- Monsieur, j'ai repéré une individu suspecte qui semble nous espionner. Elle nous a prit en photo à l'aide de son portable.  
- D'accord… continuez de l'observer… Archer ?

La femme en robe verte et au grand chapeau se tourna vers Arthur et s'inclina légèrement.

- Oui, Master ?  
- Tu vas rester à l'arrière de la voiture. Si cette femme nous suit, je te demanderai sûrement de l'arrêter et de la tuer, c'est bien compris ?  
- C'est tout à fait clair…  
- Parfait. Allons-y !

Arthur monta à la suite de sa fille tandis qu'Archer alla dans une portière derrière. Les gardes du corps suivirent, sauf un qui resta sur place au cas où. La voiture démarra et partie immédiatement sur l'autoroute qui menait vers Fuyuki. Derrière, Ivana fit démarrer un scooter et commença à suivre. L'homme qui était derrière sortit un talkie-walkie.

- La suspecte semble vous suivre, faites attention.

La jeune fille ne se doutait de rien, elle suivait la voiture avec une distance respectable sur l'autoroute. Elle maniait plutôt bien le scooter, c'était un de ses seuls moyens d'amusement dans son château d'Est de l'Europe. Elle roula comme ça pendant quelques kilomètres, à un moment on ne voyait plus d'autre véhicule à part la voiture d'Arthur et le scooter d'Ivana. Cette dernière n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, mais c'était le moment idéal pour qu'une femme commence à ouvrir une vitre et sortit de par-là avec une agilité remarquable. Elle se mit debout sur le toit de la voiture.

Ivana plissa les yeux, elle se demandait ce que cette femme voulait jusqu'à la voir matérialiser un arc. Une flèche fut tirée droit sur elle.

- Que…

Ivana eut le bon réflexe de dresser une rune de protection qui dévia le projectile. Sur le toit de la voiture, Archer plissa les yeux. Elle avait une oreillette pour être en contact avec Arthur.

- Master, c'est une mage, comme vous le redoutiez.  
« - Très bien, tu dois l'éliminer sur le champ. Utilise tes flèches qui transpercent le mana… euh… »  
- La pointe d'Ephèse ?  
« - C'est ça ! Dépêche-toi, tu t'assureras de l'achever et tu me rejoindras sous ta forme immatérielle, c'est clair ? Comme mes hommes ne peuvent rien faire contre la magie, il n'y a que toi qui puisse régler ça. »  
- Aucun problème. Je m'en charge.

La femme, toujours sur le toit de la voiture qui roulait, restée fixe. C'était peu visible mais ses pieds bougeaient à un rythme soutenu pour la maintenir en place, alors que son buste était immobile. Elle matérialisa une flèche avec une pointe en argent et visa de nouveau Ivana. La jeune espionne plissa les yeux en voyant le Servant tenter de nouveau un tir. Elle se dépêcha de replacer une rune de protection. La flèche fut alors décochée.

Elle fendit l'air à toute vitesse et arriva au niveau de la rune de protection. La pointe d'argent se cogna contre la barrière magique et l'explosa comme du verre. Le projectile continua sa course jusqu'à se ficher dans le buste d'Ivana qui fut projetée de son scooter et roula dans un fossé à côté. Archer sourit et sauta de la voiture.

- Le coup n'était pas mortel, Master, j'ai négligé les secousses de son véhicule sur la route. Je vais de ce pas l'achever.  
« - Parfait ! Fais vite ! Je vais couper la liaison au cas où on nous écouterait pour qu'on ne puisse pas me repérer. »  
- Très bien. A tout de suite.

Ivana tenta de se relever. Elle se trouvait dans un petit coin d'arbre. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière pour échapper à l'archère. La flèche dans son buste lui faisait atrocement mal mais elle tenta de réduire la blessure avec sa magie de guérison. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup d'effort, elle avait sûrement un poumon de touché. La jeune femme pouvait bien tenter de réparer ça mais il lui fallait du calme et un lit pour rester allongée. Elle regarda son portable qui était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

- AH AH AH AH AH AH !

Rider s'amusait devant un ordinateur portable que lui avait prêté Victor. Il naviguait sur un site de vidéos de jeu vidéos de combat. L'informaticien regrettait bien de lui avoir alloué ça, il pensait que cela le ferait taire, mais c'était le contraire. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et remarqua que c'était encore Ivana.

- Tss, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette fois… Rider, taisez-vous j'ai un appel !  
- Mais ce combat est vraiment génial ! Quels échanges de coups !  
- Silence ! Oui allo ?

L'informaticien plissa les yeux. Il hocha la tête et tapota de ses doigts sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et commença à taper sur le clavier.

- Je vois oui… je ne peux rien faire, moi… d'après mon plan si vous traversez la forêt vous aboutirez à la plage. Vous la longez et vous finirez par arriver vers le port de Fuyuki ! Oui je sais bien qu'elle est après vous… pff…  
- Un problème ?  
- Ca ne vous concerne pas, vous ! Bon écoutez, faites ce que vous pouvez pour vous échapper. Si vous atteignez le port, rappelez-moi et j'essayerai de venir vous chercher. Vous me causez trop de soucis, je n'en ai pas besoin là ! Au revoir !

Victor raccrocha et releva la tête. Son Servant était devant lui et avait abandonné son loisir de vidéo pour se pencher sur son Master.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- C'est la petite qui a appelé ? Elle est en danger ?  
- On peut dire ça… elle a tenté de suivre l'homme que je suspectais mais elle s'est faite repérée et la voilà prise en chasse par Archer… bon au moins j'aurais eu une bonne réponse à mes suppositions ! Il s'agit bien d'un Master et son Servant est Archer, c'est parfait ! Par contre j'espère que je ne la perdrait pas aussi bêtement… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu une flèche dans le buste… euh vous faites quoi ?

Rider s'était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'hôtel. Il tenait son casque romain sur la tête et regardait en bas.

- J'ai vu où était la petite sur ton ordinateur, je vais la chercher !  
- M… Mais ne vous exposez pas ! Vous voulez vous faire repérer ou quoi ? J'irais quand elle sera au port je vous le promets mais là nous…  
- Elle n'atteindra pas le port chassée par Archer et avec une flèche dans le buste. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir !  
- MAIS NON RESTEZ-L…

Rider sortit son glaive et le pointa vers les cieux. Là les nuages s'écartèrent et un grand vent commença à s'installer. L'informaticien le ressenti même à l'intérieur de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je vais utiliser ce vent pour me dissimuler… je vais te montrer, mon ami, la grande raison pour laquelle je suis de la classe Rider ! WAAAH !

Un éléphant noir traversa les nuages. Il était équipé d'armure dorée et de tissus. Il se maintenait dans les airs par la force du vent. En bas de l'immeuble, les habitants ne voyaient rien sinon un vent anormal, ce qui les poussait à partir.

Victor tomba sur les fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Il s'agit de Ganesh ! Ma monture !  
- GANESH ? Mais il s'agit d'un Dieu Indien là ? Vous n'êtes pas africain ?  
- Je suis un Héros, mon ami !

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux sans rien dire.

- De ce fait je puis faire des pactes avec n'importe quel objet, animal ou personne héroïque, qu'il soit de mon passé ou de mon futur ! C'est de la préparation avant invocation, c'est un atout primordial pour être un vrai combattant.  
- M… Mais… un éléphant…  
- Une monture qui se voit, une monture divine, c'est ce qui sied le plus au plus grand Héros de tous, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je m'en vais sauver ta camarade ! Tu me remercieras plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je...  
- Tu viens avec moi ?  
- … non…

Rider soupira et sauta sur l'éléphant noir. Il pointa son épée en avant.

- CRAIGNEZ LA FUREUR DE HANNIBAL ! SOYEZ NOMBREUX A ASSISTER AU RETOUR ET LA VENGEANCE DE CARTHAGE !

La monture continuait de se maintenir dans les airs et s'envola au loin. Les gens en bas aperçurent une ombre bizarre à travers le vent mais rien de concret. De toutes façons, qui penserait rationnel de voir un éléphant dans le ciel ? Victor était toujours les fesses contre le sol, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre.

- …

Il se leva et retourna vers son ordinateur. Il tenta de taper quelques données informatiques puis retomba sur la fenêtre du plan de Fuyuki avec l'endroit où se trouvait Ivana d'entouré. Il soupira un bon coup et continua de travailler.

* * *

Ivana continuait d'avancer dans la forêt, elle accéléra le pas, espérant semer sa poursuivante. Elle se tenait le buste pour constamment guérir sa blessure tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait enlevé la flèche pour avoir un meilleur contact avec l'hémorragie. Mais cela lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle fuyait encore et encore, écartant les branches sur son passage. Tout autour d'elle était silencieux, il n'y avait pas d'animaux, pas de vent, pas de bruit de poursuivant ce qui était atrocement stressant. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur et de la peur. Finalement, elle aperçu une brèche entre deux arbres où on voyait la mer. Elle se dirigea droit par là, écarta un buisson et arriva sur la plage.

Là se tenait l'archère. Elle avait quitté sa robe verte et son chapeau pour une tenue de combat plus adaptée. Un petit haut sans manches et un très court short vert. C'était une tenue très légère, parfaite pour le déplacement rapide et silencieux. La femme avait son arc en main et regarda Ivana sans le moindre sourire.

- N'y voyez rien de personnel.  
- Mais vous êtes qui ?  
- Vous le savez très bien, je ne compte pas vous en dire plus ! Maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de parler avec vous.

Elle matérialisa une flèche dans sa main. Cela dura quelques secondes, elle l'approcha de la corde tendue de son arc. Ivana réfléchit, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa main qui guérissait continuellement sa blessure et lui pompait beaucoup de mana. D'un autre côté les flèches de l'archère pouvaient transpercer les barrières magiques. Ivana pouvait bien tenter des sorts d'attaque mais elle ne serait jamais assez rapide.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle se mit à courir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, à bouger peut être que l'archère la manquerait. Archer fut amusée de voir sa proie fuir ainsi. Elle décida de prendre son temps. Elle fixa Ivana doucement puis tendit la corde avec sa flèche. Elle ferma un œil pour viser le mieux qu'elle pu, réfléchissant aux mouvements de la fille, elle trouva le bon angle. Archer sourit puis lâcha sa flèche. Le projectile fonça à toute vitesse, il atteindrait sa victime facilement en une demi-seconde.

Mais la femme n'avait pas calculé la force du vent qui changea brusquement. A tel point que la flèche en fut largement déviée et rata sa cible. Le ciel devint sombre et une tempête se leva sur la mer. Un grand bruit résonna dans les airs. Ivana stoppa sa course et regarda en l'air. Archer fit même un pas de recul en voyant le spectacle. Un éléphant dans les airs, traversant les puissants vents arriva. Il se posa en un rien de temps sur la plage dans une grosse secousse devant le Servant. Sur la bête, Rider se leva.

- Incline-toi devant moi, Archer. T'en prendre à une femme blessée, la poursuivre et la tourmenter, c'est indigne d'un Héros.  
- Rider je présume…  
- Entre autre. Sinon je suis Hannibal Barca. Commandant en chef des armées de Carthage, le fléau de l'empire Romain et le plus grand stratège militaire de l'histoire.

La femme haussa un sourcil. Le Servant avait donné son nom comme ça alors que c'était quelque chose qu'on se devait de cacher, normalement. Rider sauta de l'éléphant et alla vers Ivana qui soufflait de peur. Le militaire regarda la blessure de la jeune femme et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Si tu veux continuer de t'en prendre à elle, tu devras m'affronter d'abord !  
- Hm… tu penses que tu peux gagner contre moi, Rider ? Te voilà bien présomptueux… je pourrais te réduire en charpie sur le champ !  
- Je n'attends que ça !

Ivana attrapa la cape de Rider et le regarda avec des yeux emplis de gratitude.

- Merci… vraiment… merci…  
- Recule, petite ! Il peut y avoir du grabuge. Si Archer tient à se battre contre moi alors très bien, nous combattrons !

Il pointa son glaive sur la femme. Cette dernière sortit une épée très court et courbée, ressemblant presque à une dague, les deux Héros se toisèrent.

- Je ne comprends pas, Rider… tu me donnes ton nom et tu cherches quand même à venir te battre après ? Tu tiens à te suicider ?  
- C'est moi qui ne comprend pas ! Je t'ai dit qui je suis et tu viens te battre en croyant gagner, c'est de la folie pure. Une bataille se gagne avec de la préparation et de la stratégie, je ne suis pas venu ici sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Le glaive toujours pointé sur Archer, il eut un large sourire et se mit à ricaner.

- Peu importe les adversaire qui viendront devant moi. Peu importe leur statut et leur rang. Aucun ne pourra me vaincre, je suis la puissance absolue. La stratégie et l'art du combat n'ont pas de secret pour moi. Je ne suis jamais tombé sur un champ de bataille.  
- Pourtant tu as été blessé à ce que je vois !

L'homme en armure romaine toucha son bandeau sur l'œil, sans chasser son sourire. Aucun des deux Servant n'avait encore lancé le combat.

- Les erreurs de bataille sont ce qui ont fait la force que j'ai maintenant. J'en ai perdu, j'en ai gagné. Je gagnerai la bataille du Saint-Graal, je n'ai pas de doute dessus !  
- C'est présomptueux… ne viens pas me dire que tu es plus puissant que les autres esprits héroïques invoqués. Tu n'es qu'un militaire bouffi d'orgueil. Ta vanité je te le ferais avaler jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes avec !  
- Hm… Haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Rider éclata de rire, ce qui fit avoir un mouvement de recul à l'archère. L'homme fit signe à son éléphant d'avancer derrière lui. Les vents étaient concentrés vers l'avant de Rider, faisant voler sa cape et gêner Rider étant donné qu'elle prenait tout en pleine face.

- Archer, tu es courageuse. J'ai envie de me battre avec toi et de donner toute ma force dans ce combat pour te mettre au tapis. Alors j'ai une question !  
- Je t'écoute…  
- Souhaites-tu mener ce combat maintenant, alors que la guerre ne fait que commencer ? Ou préfères-tu attendre d'observer les autres Héros ?  
- Hm…

Archer regarda Ivana, Rider puis l'éléphant derrière. Elle baissa sa petite épée et hocha la tête.

- D'accord… je veux bien attendre… mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, Rider. Je mènerai cette bataille contre toi et je gagnerai !  
- J'attends ce jour avec impatience, Archer ! Tu me sembles une combattante prometteuse, j'ai hâte de te jauger !  
- Artémis.

Rider fronça les sourcils et regarda l'héroïne qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis Artémis, la plus grande archère de tous les temps ! Nous voilà à égalité, à présent, Rider. On se retrouvera.  
- C'est parfait, je suis content de tomber sur quelqu'un qui a le sens de l'honneur.  
- Ce n'est pas de l'honneur… c'est n'est que justice… à bientôt…

Archer disparut alors dans des éclats brillants, prenant sa forme immatérielle pour se déplacer. Le commandant de Carthage soupira et se tourna vers Ivana.

- On va te ramener voir le petit gars ! Ca va aller ?  
- Je tiendrai le coup… merci encore d'être venue me sauver ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu boulet cette fois, je m'en excuse !  
- Tu ne l'as pas été ! Tu m'as permis de sortir, de me dégourdir les jambes et de rencontrer un esprit héroïque ! C'était sympathique ! Et puis c'est mon rôle de te soutenir, nous faisons parti de la même troupe !  
- Et euh… cet… cet éléphant ?  
- C'est Ganesh, ma monture ! Ganesh dis bonjour à la dame !

L'éléphant noir approcha sa trompe d'Ivana pour lui tapoter la tête, ce qui fit sourire la fille, amusée. L'homme ajusta son casque et regarda la mer en soupirant.

- Maintenant que tout va bien, ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer avec lui… ce serait prendre des risques pour rien !  
- Je peux vous demander un dernier service ?  
- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
- Mon scooter… il est tombé dans le fossé mais je voudrais le récupérer ! J'y tiens beaucoup… si c'est pas trop vous demander !  
- Ha ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire tiens ! S'il marche encore je l'essayerai bien !  
- Vous saurez le conduire ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je suis de la classe Rider, je peux conduire tout type de véhicule et l'optimiser au maximum, c'est un bon avantage !  
- D'accord… allons-y !  
- Oui. Ganesh, on se revoit bientôt mon ami !

L'éléphant eut un petit barrissement content et disparu en se dématérialisant. Le Servant partit en avant vers la forêt, suivi de la jeune femme.

* * *

Victor faisait tourner une petite toupie à côté de son ordinateur. Ca ne servait à rien, sinon à le déstresser. Son Servant était parti secourir son assistante qui était en dangereuse situation. Pourtant, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était que les autres Master obtiennent des informations sur lui. Cependant il avait cette petite boule au ventre qui le perturbait beaucoup, ce stress depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil d'Ivana ne le quittait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il se concentrait sur sa toupie, il cherchait à oublier en la regardant tourner encore et encore dans ses mouvement hypnotiques.

Soudain un bruit lui fit lever la tête. La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit. Rider entra avec Ivana dans ses bras. Victor eut une esquisse de sourire.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Non. Ta camarade a été dangereusement blessé, elle a failli se faire tuer par un Servant, j'ai du me déplacer pour la sauver. Maintenant elle doit s'allonger et se reposer pour guérir ses blessures qu'elle a eu à cause de la mission que tu lui as confié. Donc je pense que tout ne s'est pas bien passé.

Rider alla vers une autre pièce qui contenait deux lit. Il installa la jeune fille sur l'un d'eux. Elle lui sourit et fit signe qu'elle allait se reposer maintenant. Le guerrier sortit et ferma la porte. Il se trouva devant Victor.

- Tu es fier de toi alors ?  
- Oh ne commencez pas…  
- Si je ne t'en parle pas tu finiras pas ignorer… regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est ta camarade, tu dois t'en inquiéter c'est normal ! La réaction que tu as eu tout à l'heure après son appel était vraiment indigne d'un vrai chef !  
- Et pourtant c'est moi qui commande ici ! Vous voyez ce sceau sur ma main ? C'est la preuve que je suis celui qui décide ! Si je veux, je peux vous obliger à vous suicider sur le champ !  
- Et alors ? Est-ce que cette menace fais de toi quelqu'un d'impressionnant ? Est-ce que tu crois que posséder les pouvoirs fais de toi quelqu'un d'autoritaire ?

Le Servant se colla presque à son Master, Victor déglutit en voyant la carrure de Rider.

- Tout se passe par ton comportement. Tu auras beau avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde, si tu n'agis pas comme un chef, les gens t'obéiront par crainte mais à la moindre occasion, tu seras déchu. C'est ce qui risque de se passer si tu continues.  
- TU ME TRAHIRAIS PEUT ÊTRE ?  
- Non. Trahir c'est abandonner quelqu'un, mais pour que je t'abandonne, il faudrait déjà que l'on fasse équipe, mon gars. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, tu as beau avoir du talent et de l'intelligence, tu dois évoluer dans ta tête aussi !  
- Tss… je déteste les leçons de moral !  
- Tu détestes surtout avoir tort n'est-ce pas ?

Victor eut un petit grognement et retourna sur son ordinateur. Rider soupira et alla s'asseoir pour regarder d'autres vidéos.

- Au fait… euh Rider…  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai commandé des vêtements sur internet pour que tu puisses aller en ville… comme ça tu ne resteras plus pour te plaindre !

Le Servant eut un léger sourire.

- C'est parfait !

* * *

Arthur Banks était assis sur un canapé, lisant un livre. Deux gardes du corps étaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Il y avait un profond calme. Puis Archer vint rompre tout ça en se matérialisant soudainement au milieu de l'endroit. Les deux hommes commencèrent à bouger mais Arthur leur fit signe de rester à leur place. La femme était en tenue de combat mais matérialisa sa tenue civile d'un coup.

- Bon retour Archer. Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? La fille est morte ?  
- Non, Master… je n'ai pas pu la tuer.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le silence se fit. Le milliardaire ferma son livre et le posa. Il se leva ensuite et regarda sa Servant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Un autre Servant est intervenu, Rider… il a secouru la fille.  
- Tu n'as pas combattu avec lui ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pour le tuer, nous aurions fait d'une pierre deux coups…  
- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Il était trop tôt dans la guerre pour le combattre. Et j'aurais recueillir des informations sur lui…  
- Trop tôt…

Arthur soupira et alla vers la porte. Il fit signe aux gardes du corps d'avancer dans la pièce puis referma le tout à clé.

- Archer, tue ces deux hommes !  
- QUOI ? MAIS PATRON… commença l'un des deux gardes du corps.  
- Non, je ne ferais pas ça ! Je ne tuerai pas des hommes comme ça ! Ils font parti de mon camp et il n'y a aucune hostilité entre nous ! Je ne peut pas me le permettre. Il s'en va de mon honneur et de ma fierté !  
- Donc tu ne bafoueras ni l'un ni l'autre, comme tu es un Héros fier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- … par mon sceau de commande…  
- … MASTER !

Le sceau rouge sur la main d'Arthur commença à briller.

- Par ce sceau je t'ordonne de tuer ces deux hommes.  
- NON… c'est pas…

Mais Archer ne put se contrôler. Elle sortit sa petite épée et tua d'un coup sec les deux hommes. Le sang gicla sur elle et une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, elle resta paralysée devant les cadavres, tremblotante. Arthur regarda son sceau de commande, un tiers s'était un peu effacé, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait l'utiliser plus que deux fois.

- Ceci te rappellera qui décide ! Lorsque je te donne un ordre ma chère, tu l'exécutes jusqu'au bout ! Je passerai outre pour cette fois, mais maintenant que tu es au courant, tu te méfieras par la suite.  
- … mais quel monstre êtes-vous ?  
- Je sais ce qui est nécessaire pour le monde et pour moi. Allez, va donc te changer, je vais faire débarrasser ces cadavres. Je te rappellerai plus tard !

Arthur sorti de la pièce, laissant Archer seule. La femme ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils puis se dématérialisa, silencieusement.

* * *

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la ville de Fuyuki. Louana était arrivée devant les portes de l'église et toqua. Saber regardait derrière si personne n'arrivait. Le prêtre, Kotaro Fuji, vint ouvrir. Les cheveux gris et longs, il avait une petite moustache et barbe grise également. Il sourit à la jeune fille.

- Louana Cherville, comme tu as grandi… Bonsoir ma fille, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
- Bonsoir mon père ! Vous devez savoir que je participe à la guerre du Saint-Graal… j'aurais besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions !  
- C'est mon rôle ma fille, entre donc ! Mais en tant que serviteur du Graal, ton Servant doit rester dehors !  
- Très bien… ça ne te pose pas de problème, Saber ?  
- Non, Master ! Allez-y, je ferais attention !

Louana fit avancer son fauteuil dans l'église et le prêtre referma les portes derrière elle. Il avança un à travers la nef centrale vers l'autel. La jeune fille suivi derrière, silencieusement. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, l'homme de foi toussota.

- Eh bien ma fille, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me demander ?  
- … si pardon… en fait je voulais vous demander… en lisant des ouvrages parlant des guerres du Saint-Graal, j'ai su que pendant la troisième guerre, il a été souillé par un mage du nom de Angra Mainyu ! Et que depuis la réalisation des vœux n'entre qu'en rapport avec la destruction et le calvaire…  
- Ah… c'est vrai…  
- Mais aussi que le Graal a été détruit par un Servant dans la cinquième guerre !  
- En effet…  
- Mais alors pourquoi tout ça continue ? Et pourquoi concours-t-on pour un vœu que ne sera finalement pas réalisé ?  
- C'est une excellente question, je vais t'expliquer…

Kotaro arriva au niveau de l'autel et se tourna vers Louana. Il joignit ses mains.

- Vois-tu, il faut que nous parlions de l'essence même du Graal. L'essentiel de son contenu est une force incolore, inodore, imperceptible… mais lorsqu'il a été souillé lors de la troisième guerre, cette force s'est changée en un pouvoir tourbillonnant, qui jouait le rôle d'une tumeur maligne au sein même du Graal.  
- Comment il a pu en arriver à ça ?  
- Nul ne le sait… néanmoins cela permit au Graal d'invoquer ce que j'appellerai des anti-héros. Alors qu'au début il n'invoquait que ceux qui avaient le cœur pur. Ce qui a provoqué plusieurs problèmes lors des précédentes guerres du Graal.  
- Comme l'incident du monstre aquatique…  
- Oui… bref cependant lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, l'objet divin a été détruit par le Servant de la classe Saber. Mais peut-on vraiment détruire cette création ?

Le prêtre soupira.

- Nous avons attendu… pendant soixante ans… et finalement soixante ans plus tard, le Graal est revenu. Mais on a supposé qu'il était guéri. Que sa destruction et sa reconstruction l'avaient débarrassé de sa tumeur.  
- Et donc ?  
- Eh bien… en partie oui. Le pouvoir saint du Graal est revenu mais la maladie persiste et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de Servant Maléfiques…  
- Vous pensez que Saber pourrait en être ?  
- Non ! Cela n'affecte pas les trois classes de chevaliers : Saber, Lancer et Archer !  
- Bon c'est rassurant… mais mon Père… j'ai besoin d'autre chose…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et s'assit sur un banc à côté de la chaise roulante de Louana. Il la regarda en attendant qu'elle pose sa question.

- Voilà ça va vous sembler bizarre que je ne le sache pas mais… si j'obtiens le Graal… enfin si avec Saber je réussis à vaincre les autres… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Ah ton père ne te l'a pas expliqué… tu as raison de demander ! Si c'est le cas, le Saint-Graal viendra se matérialiser ! Laisse-moi te faire comprendre le mécanisme !  
- Je vous écoute !  
- L'Eglise où tu te trouves est chargée de s'occuper du vaisseau dans lequel viendra se matérialiser le Graal. Jusqu'à la troisième, il s'agissait d'une coupe. Mais dans les deux suivantes, des homoncules ont été créé pour servir d'enveloppe physique au Graal.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Avec la purification du Graal, le vaisseau est redevenu un objet que je garde précieusement dans cet église. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, je viendrai le donner au vainqueur.  
- Et comment vous saurez si le récipient est prêt ?  
- Les Servant possèdent des fragments d'énergie magique. Lorsqu'ils sont vaincus, ils disparaissent et cette énergie revient au Graal. Pour qu'il soit complet, les sept servant doivent être morts.  
- … QUOI ? Saber aussi ?  
- En effet ! Mais si ton souhait est dans les limites du monde, ce que je pense pour toi, six Servant sacrifiés suffiront. Alors une porte s'ouvrira dans Fuyuki, la porte où le Graal descendra ? Précédemment ça a pu être le Temple… l'église l'a été aussi… cela sera aléatoire, nous le verrons bien !  
- C'est votre rôle de nous guider dans la guerre ?  
- Je ne prends pas parti… souvent les arbitres dans les guerres du Graal ont été corrompus… traitres… travaillaient pour leur propre intérêt… je veux effacer cette image et rester un prêtre neutre qui ne fera que mener le vainqueur jusqu'au Saint-Graal.  
- D'accord… merci mon Père…

Le prêtre hocha la tête avec un sourire. Voyant que Louana n'avait pas d'autres questions à lui soumettre, il se leva.

- Alors ma fille, cela te suffira-t-il ?  
- Oui… je reviendrai vous voir à la fin de la guerre quand je l'aurais gagné !  
- Héhé, tu es bien sûre de toi…  
- Heureusement ! Si je ne compte pas gagner la guerre, à quoi cela sert-il de la faire ?  
- Certains le font pour leur honneur… la joie de se battre et d'honorer leur famille…

Louana oscilla de la tête pour approuver. Elle fit tourner son fauteuil et commença à avancer vers la porte. Le prêtre la suivit, une fois devant la sortie, il l'ouvrit.

- Au revoir mon Père… merci pour m'avoir répondu !  
- Tu peux m'appeler Kotaro, si tu veux, ma petite. Après tout ton père reste un de mes amis, j'espère qu'il va bien…  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au revoir !  
- Au revoir ma fille, je te souhaite bon courage.

La jeune handicapée sortie de l'Eglise et arriva devant Saber qui lui sourit. Le Servant était toujours vêtu de son sweat à capuche, mise sur la tête. Il se mit derrière elle et les deux avancèrent. La nuit était tombée. Ils avancèrent à travers la forêt derrière l'église.

- Où allons-nous à présent ?  
- Mon père m'a dit qu'il existait une maison abandonnée dans le coin qui a connu un incendie… on devrait voir par là !  
- Vous pensez que c'est encore habitable ?  
- Hm… ça j'en suis pas bien sûre mais ça pourra toujours faire un abri !  
- Et ça ira pour votre santé ?  
- Je suis handicapée motrice, pas malade ! C'est vexant !

Saber ferma les yeux et saisit le fauteuil pour l'arrêter. Il se mit devant sa Master.

- Euh… quoi je t'ai effrayé ?  
- Ne plaisantez pas, Master.  
- Ahlala… que c'est ennuyeux, tu as détecté ma présence… fit une voix dans l'ombre.

Un homme sortit d'un fourré d'arbres. Il était entièrement habillé d'un grand manteau noir bien fermé, il avait une écharpe et un chapeau pour cacher son visage. A sa main il tenait une machette. Saber matérialisa son épée Durandal dans sa main et ses vêtements se dégagèrent pour matérialiser son armure de combat.

- Ah, tu es bien Saber… hm… c'est ennuyeux, j'aime bien savoir le nom de mes victimes…  
- Assassin n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout juste !

Louana déglutit. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis ressentit une puissance magique dans le fourré d'arbres. Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant.

- Saber, son Master est derrière…  
- D'accord… faites attention à vous…  
- Ca va aller pour toi ?  
- Oui.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. Derrière les arbres, Chimène sourit en voyant Louana sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle mit la main sur un tronc, prête à intervenir. Assassin envoya sa machette et l'air pour jongler avec puis finalement se mettre en position de combat.

- En garde, Saber !  
- Défier un chevalier en armure… un homme qui se cache dans l'ombre et par ses vêtements… je vais te faire payer cet affront.


	5. Joute nocturne

**Joute nocturne**

Linus arriva dans le bar abandonné où il avait élu domicile. Caster y était toujours, le magicien avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le voleur soupira en voyant tous les animaux qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

- On va ouvrir une ferme ici…  
- Ah vous voilà ! Vous avez repris vos basses activités ?  
- Figurez-vous que non ! Là j'étais allé boire un coup avec des potes du quartier dans un vrai bar ! Le vol, j'y vais dans une ou deux heures, que la nuit tombe bien !  
- Vous n'irez pas.  
- De quoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller, je peux avoir besoin de vous là ! Les animaux sont venus spécialement de la forêt à pleine vitesse pour m'apporter des nouvelles !  
- Tiens donc…  
- Approchez !

L'homme gonfla les joues et s'approcha de son Servant qui regardait encore sa potion lui permettant d'espionner les gens à distance. Dedans on voyait des arbres, des fourrés, ainsi que Saber et Assassin qui se faisaient face. Linus ricana en les voyant.

- Ah cette dégaine sérieux je m'y ferais jamais… les Esprit Héroïques sont toujours obligés d'être aussi vieux jeu ?  
- Hmpf… vous êtes médisant…

En baladant des yeux la scène, le Master fronça les sourcils en voyant Louana, un peu en retrait derrière Saber.

- Oh purée elle est jeune celle-là… et en fauteuil roulant en plus…  
- En effet… c'est une pauvre condition physique !  
- Ca craint sérieux, un coup de travers et elle se fait défoncer. Elle est folle de venir comme ça sur le terrain de baston… d'ailleurs il est où le chef du mec en noir ?  
- Eh bien si j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a préparé une embuscade alors il doit se cacher pour intervenir au bon moment et attaquer, probablement, la jeune fille en fauteuil.  
- C'est vachement lâche comme technique… ça me dégoûte tiens !  
- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce genre de choses, cependant Saber et Assassin vont livrer un combat, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il sera beau !  
- Mouais, on verra ça…

Linus s'assit à côté de Caster pour regarder dans la petite marmite qui donnait vue sur la scène. Le Servant sourit.

- Ca vous intéresse finalement ?  
- J'aime bien la bagarre… c'est marrant à voir !  
- Si vous le dites… moi j'aime les duels où deux hommes se battent avec juste leur honneur et leur fierté dans une joute incroyable… le fer qui se cogne, les corps qui bougent comme une danse frénétique où finalement un faux pas provoque la mort…  
- Vous êtes le mec le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu !  
- Eh bah ne vous gênez pas pour le dire hein…  
- Oh non mais j'ai pas dit que c'était un défaut !  
- Ah… bon bah ça va alors !

Le voleur hocha la tête et regarda le combat.

* * *

Saber regarda Assassin, il chercha à voir ses yeux mais ils étaient dissimulés derrière le costume sombre du tueur de l'ombre. Le chevalier tenait toujours fermement son épée en main. Aucun des deux ne fit un seul mouvement d'attaque. Dans une premier temps ils se jaugèrent, bougeant un peu des jambes, tournant sur eux-mêmes, sans quitter l'adversaire des yeux. Louana les regarda en serrant fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, regardant autour d'elle si le Master d'Assassin ne se montrait pas.

Finalement Saber ferma les yeux et se jeta en avant vers son ennemi. Assassin contra d'un coup de machette. Le chevalier se reprit et redonna un coup sec qui fut une fois de plus repoussé. Assassin se décida à attaquer aussi et donna un coup avec sa machette. Elle rencontra la lame de l'épée Durandal de Saber. Les armes se frottèrent dans un duel de force pendant un moment, faisait crisser le fer, jusqu'à voir jaillir des étincelles. Saber fit un mouvement de poignet pour se retourner et dégager son adversaire en arrière.

Il enchaîna d'une multitude de coups d'épée qui furent repoussés tant bien que mal. Mais finalement, l'un d'eux dégagea l'écharpe d'Assassin qui fut alors à découvert.

- Ah bon sang… j'ai pas pu le contrer celui-là…  
- C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles…  
- Hm. Je vois que mon apparence ne t'est pas familière, bien…

Il enleva également son chapeau. L'homme avait le visage déformé, pâle. Une grande barbe ne faisait que renforcer le côté effrayant du personnage. Le regard était blanc, les cheveux très longs, noirs et sales. Il dégageait une aura incroyablement effrayante. Louana croisa le regard de l'homme et eut un haut le cœur. Elle tremblait de partout, ferma les yeux et pourtant ne vit que des ombres danser, l'effrayant encore plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était vraiment effrayant. Elle pensa à fuir mais senti la main de Saber sur son épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Master, je vais m'occuper de lui…  
- C'est prétentieux, Saber. S'occuper de moi mais tu sais qui je suis ? Oui tu le sais, tu le ressens dans ta chair. Tes poils se dressent, ton sang se refroidit, tu sais que je suis ton cauchemar, je te fais peur. Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de fuir. Mais ta fierté de chevalier prend le dessus. C'est lamentable.

Assassin esquiva de peu un coup porté en avant par le chevalier. Ce dernier avait le regard vraiment courroucé et regarda son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard sans broncher une minute.

- Peu m'importe qui tu es, je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter plus longtemps.  
- Pff… c'est ridicule, Saber. Tu n'es rien, ta classe est trop surestimée. Viens donc, viens essayer de me battre. Je n'attends que le signal de mon Master pour ne plus me retenir et là, mon ami, je te tuerai. La peur va envahir tes yeux, tu me supplieras alors de t'épargner.  
- Pendant des années, j'ai combattu. Il y avait des hordes d'ennemis, puissants, j'ai été le meilleur chevalier de ma génération. Je ne vais pas te laisser me souiller plus longtemps de tes paroles infâmes !  
- MASTER ! J'ATTENDS VOS ORDRES ! DITES-MOI ! DITES-MOI DE LE TUER ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LAISSEZ-MOI LE VIDER DE SON SANG !  
- Tsh… je veux un combat, pas un déferlement de paroles. Ravale tes mots pauvre fou !

Saber repartit à l'attaque. L'homme à la barbe reprit sa machette en main et contra le coup une fois de plus. Le chevalier ne comprit pas, il frappa encore et encore mais l'homme contrait toujours. Pourtant la classe de Saber était censée être largement plus puissante au corps à corps. Il ferma les yeux et continua de donner des coups, là il ressentit comme un flottement dans l'air. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il recula un peu.

- Master, il y a un soucis, nous sommes dans un environnement magiquement modifié. Je ressens comme des forces retenant mes coups et me ralentissant.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien repéré. Attends !  
- Pas le temps d'attendre…

Louana mit ses mains sur le côté pour ressentir l'environnement magique. Mais Assassin ne s'arrêta pas de se battre. Il fonça vers elle et Saber. Le chevalier donna un coup avec Durandal qui fut contré. Les deux Servant s'échangèrent des coups, leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux bleus de Saber et ceux blancs d'Assassin, il semblait comme fou. La machette arriva alors au niveau du cou du maître de l'épée. Ce dernier se baissa et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son adversaire. S'ensuivit un coup vif d'épée. L'homme à la barbe fut entaillé au niveau du ventre. Il se le tint en gémissant.

- Il arrive encore à se battre… incroyable… Master… laissez-moi le tuer ! Lui montrer sa voie qui n'est autre que la défaite et la mort.

Aucun son ne survint mais la blessure d'Assassin fut guérie magiquement. Au même moment, on entendit comme une craquelure. Louana avait la main ouverte en avant et sourit.

- Merci Saber ! Le Master d'Assassin a dû baisser sa garde pour guérir son Servant, ce qui m'a permit de repérer le problème ! Ton corps est enveloppé dans un air de densité semblable à celle de l'eau, ce qui t'empêche de te donner à fond.  
- Je vois…  
- Mais maintenant que c'est repéré… je vais t'en débarrasser !

Le craquement se fit entendre plus fort encore et la couche d'air à densité liquide qui enveloppait Saber vola en éclat. La mage handicapée hocha la tête.

- Cette magie est celle de l'eau… spécifique d'une mage participant à la guerre du Saint-Graal ! dit Louana. Je sais que tu es là… Chimène Neils !

Un silence se fit. Puis derrière les arbres, on entendit le craquement des branches et l'on vit les feuilles bouger. Une femme blonde avec les cheveux attachés en chignon et les lunettes sur le nez sortit de là. Chimène arriva aux côtés d'Assassin, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Elle toisa Louana du regard.

- Tu es donc moins débutante en magie que je ne le pensais…  
- J'ai pu m'entrainer ! Saber, on doit s'en débarrasser au plus vite, c'est une puissante mage !  
- Compris. Maintenant que vous m'avez débarrassé de cette magie qui m'entravait, je vais pouvoir me battre à fond !  
- MASTER !

Assassin regarda Chimène avec un grand sourire. Il se tordit en arrière, les mains pendantes, tenant sa machette. La lune se refléta sur ses yeux blancs, le rendant très effrayant.

- Je veux libérer mes pouvoirs. Je veux tuer Saber. JE VEUX GAGNER ! Laissez-moi lui arracher la peau et le renvoyer dans le monde de ses ancêtres. Que ma volonté soit faite et je le dégagerai de la guerre du Graal.  
- ... je ne sais pas…

Ni une, ni deux, Saber n'attendit pas et donna un grand coup en avant. Assassin se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver. Les coups du chevalier étaient plus rapides et mieux rythmés, ils fendirent l'air et semblaient ne faire qu'un avec le vent. L'homme à la barbe se baissait, se jetait en arrière, faisait tout pour esquiver. Il voulu donner un coup avec sa machette mais il fut contré et l'arme vola en l'air. Saber pointa son épée sur son adversaire.

- La folie emplissant l'esprit et la peur diffusée autour de toi… ta classe et ton apparence… tes mots voulant détruire nos pensées… ton regard… je n'ai aucun doute sur qui tu es Assassin…  
- ... je t'écoute ?  
- Raspoutine, le moine fou de Russie.  
- Hm… Haha… HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bien deviné. MASTER ?

Chimène serra le poing. Son Servant prenait ça trop à la légère, Saber venait de prendre l'avantage et il avait même découvert l'identité d'Assassin. Elle reprit son calme et s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

- D'accord, Assassin. Tu peux utiliser ton Noble Phantasm !  
- ENFIN !

Raspoutine pointa Saber du doigt avec un sourire démentiel. Le Servant à l'épée plissa les yeux et serra fermement sa main autour de la garde de son épée.

- Saber, ta vie prend fin ici. Tu n'as désormais plus aucune chance de t'en sortir, la voie vers la victoire est mienne.  
- SILENCE ! Je suis un chevalier, peu m'importe les mots, peu m'importe ton discours, dans un combat seul compte les actes réalisées.  
- Tiens donc...  
- Et sache que je me fiche de la chance, un vrai guerrier ne comptera jamais que sur la maîtrise de son art et sa force. Maintenant cessons de parler.

Saber fonça sur Assassin à pleine vitesse, prêt à lui trancher la tête, mais alors qu'il allait lui porter un coup, son adversaire disparu, immédiatement. Le chevalier s'arrêta en plein élan et serra les dents.

- … invisible…  
- Pas seulement !

La voix résonna, il était impossible de savoir d'où elle provenait exactement. Saber n'arrêta pas de bouger en regardant partout.

- Invisible, inodore, indétectable par tout système quel qu'il soit ! Même les magiques. C'est le Noble Phantasm que moi, Raspoutine le grand je possède. Air Mover ! CETTE BATAILLE EST TERMINEE !

Saber ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Un coup de machette venant d'Assassin le frappa de plein fouet. Son armure ne le protégea qu'un peu. Il commença à bien saigner. Il se tourna vers Louana pour lui demander de le guérir mais s'aperçu qu'elle ne se trouvait plus là. En regardant de l'autre côté, Chimène avait disparue également. Saber frappa du poing sur le sol et se releva. La voix d'Assassin retentit une fois de plus.

- Tu n'abandonnes toujours pas ? Dommage…  
- Un chevalier ne fuira pas le combat. Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que toi, Assassin.

Saber se mit bien droit, son épée levée devant son visage. Il réfléchit. Assassin pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, rien ne le rendait détectable, pas même le vent. La puissance du Noble Phantasm ne faisait aucun doute dans son efficacité, surtout pour la classe du tueur de l'ombre. Saber sourit puis donna un coup d'épée circulaire. Il sentit que son épée touchait quelque chose alors il fonça en la direction de l'objet et frappa à plusieurs reprises. Il rencontra la machette d'Assassin, toujours invisible.

- Quelle détermination…  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Il continua de donner des coups en regardant un arbre derrière. Le Servant de Chimène recula encore, doucement, pour esquiver les nombreux mouvements d'épée de Saber. Puis soudain, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait atteint le tronc de l'arbre et le chevalier le savait très bien. L'homme barbu serra les dents. Il regarda l'épée de son adversaire se lever à pleine vitesse. Tout se déroula en deux secondes… un violent coup d'épée provoqua un bruit sourd.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt, Louana regardait le combat de Saber et Assassin, mais son fauteuil commença à rouler tout seul en arrière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait, Chimène avançait, avec un léger sourire en coin. Une fois arrivées derrière un bosquet d'arbres, le fauteuil s'arrêta. L'eau qui le faisait rouler disparue dans le sol. Les deux mages se toisèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas une magicienne de seconde zone, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Chimène.  
- J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entrainer… tu veux qu'on se batte ?  
- C'est la guerre du Saint-Graal, les Servant s'affrontent mais les Master se doivent de participer… je ne vais pas rester inactive, même si tu es handicapée.  
- Je me demande juste si tu oserais me tuer… moi je pourrais pas…

Chimène hocha la tête et traça un sceau d'alchimie dans les airs avec son doigt.

- Merci de me renseigner sur cette faiblesse. Tu participes à une guerre, il y aura forcément des morts. Mais si tu veux, je peux commencer par toi !

Un jet d'eau surgit du sceau et fonça droit sur Louana. Cette dernière prit des joyaux dans sa poche et les éclata dans ses mains, ce qui dressa une barrière autour d'elle. La jeune handicapée sortit ensuite une feuille de papier avec des hiéroglyphes dessinés dessus de sa poche. Chimène plissa les yeux.

- Des runes…  
- Oui, comme avec mon père nous avons convenu qu'il était trop dangereux de me battre moi-même, j'ai décidé d'apprendre la magie des runes !  
- Je ne savais pas que ça s'utilisait encore… c'est quel genre de parchemin ?

Louana sourit. Elle prononça quelques paroles dans une langue étrangère et mit la feuille au-dessus de sa tête. Les runes dessus s'illuminèrent puis le papier prit feu. Chimène tenta de réagir en renvoyant de l'eau mais les joyaux éclatés par Louana dressaient encore une protection autour d'elle. Un petit cri se fait entendre et les flammes prirent la forme d'un oiseau de la taille d'un aigle qui se posa sur l'épaule de Louana.

- Tu n'es pas brûlée ?  
- Le parchemin du Phoenix… il ne blessera jamais son invocateur ! Maintenant je te laisse voir ce qu'il peut faire !

Louana enleva la protection autour d'elle et l'oiseau de feu fonça vers la magicienne à lunettes. Cette dernière dressa une barrière d'eau devant elle, ce qui fit que l'invocation s'arrêta juste devant. Chimène plissa les yeux et traça un sceau dans le ciel. De son côté, l'handicapée réagit en dessinant une rune devant elle avec son doigt. L'oiseau commença à se changer en un tourbillon de flamme de plusieurs mètres qui dépassa les arbres de la forêt.

La barrière se fit anéantir mais la blonde resta calme et continua de marmonner ses formules. Le feu lui brûlait quelques cheveux sur le devant.

Puis finalement, sortit de l'herbe au sol de l'eau. Derrière, les brins moururent sur le champ, tout l'eau autour des femmes étaient réquisitionnée. Elle forma une bulle autour du tourbillon, une immense bulle qui l'enferma d'un coup. Louana essaya de tracer une rune pour attaquer mais les flammes ne pouvaient rien faire face à l'eau qui les entouraient petit à petit. La fille aux cheveux noirs commençait à transpirer de peur. La bulle termina de se refermer. Chimène remonta ses lunettes en souriant.

- Voilà ce que ça coûte de vouloir jouer contre moi… tu es encore trop jeune pour ça…

La bulle sembla dégonfler et s'aplatit en étouffant les flammes. Arrivée au bout, il y eut une grande projection et Louana fut repoussée puis tomba de sa chaise roulante. Chimène avança vers elle et s'accroupit.

- Voyons voir… tu es encore consciente ?

Louana tenta de ramper, mais évidemment elle ne pouvait pas du tout bouger ses jambes. La blonde soupira et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille. Elle prit ensuite la main où se trouvait son sceau. L'handicapée tenta de se débattre.

- Ne bouge pas, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Oh puis zut…

De l'eau glissa au niveaux de bras et du ventre de Louana et se transforma en glace, ce qui l'immobilisa complètement. Chimène forma un stalactite bien pointu dans la paume de sa main et regarda le sceau de son adversaire.

- Je vais le détruire… comme ça l'apport de mana à ton Servant ne se fera plus et tu seras éliminée de la guerre… et je ne te tuerai pas ! Ca me semble bien.

Elle leva le bras. Louana se mordit la lèvre inférieur en fermant les yeux. A tel point qu'elle se mit à saigner.

* * *

Dans le bar abandonné, Linus se leva, les mains dans les poches et alla vers la sortie. Caster le regarda s'en aller.

- Où allez-vous ?  
- Je vais à la forêt… la p'tite en fauteuil roulant va se faire charcuter la main et je trouve ça dégueulasse, alors je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça !  
- … asseyez-vous Linus !  
- Non je vais pas laisser faire ça ! Merde c'est pas possible !  
- Asseyez-vous et regardez, s'il vous plait ! De toutes façons vous n'arriverez pas à temps alors calmez-vous !  
- Pff…

Le voleur se remit à côté de son Servant.

- Cependant je trouve ça noble ce que vous alliez faire !  
- Ouais bah hein… j'aime pas c'est tout…  
- Regardez bien s'il vous plait !

* * *

Louana cracha le sang qui sortait de la coupure qu'elle venait de se faire elle-même aux lèvres sur la tête de Chimène. La femme au chignon ne comprenait pas sur le coup, elle semblait plutôt énervée.

- Ca va pas dans ta tête ? Tu te bats à coup de crachats maintenant ?  
- Blut… brennt… brennt… brennt…

Le sang qui avait été craché sur la joue de Chimène se mit à s'enflammer. La mage se leva brusquement pour tenter de l'éteindre.

- AAAAH… C'EST QU… C'EST QUOI CA ?  
- Pour me donner plus de chance… contre l'avis de mon père, j'ai rendu mon sang magique… ce qui me permet de lancer des sorts avec…  
- MAIS… CA BRÛLE... HNG…

Chimène fit venir de l'eau pour éteindre les flammes. Elle avait une trace de brûlure sur la joue à présent. Elle serra les dents et s'approcha de Louana qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, prête à recommencer. La femme à lunettes commença à rassembler de l'eau qui se leva autour d'elle et se transforma en pics.

- Je vais devoir te tuer plutôt… ce sera plus…

Les pics furent éclatés. Saber les avait éclaté avec son épée. Il se hâta de découper la glace qui immobilisait Louana au sol et s'inclina devant elle.

- Je suis désolé de mon égarement, Master. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je ferais plus attention à vous, désormais.  
- C… C'est rien, Saber…

Il la prit dans ses bras et avança pour la poser sur la chaise roulante. Chimène regarda autour d'elle en se demandant où était Assassin. Elle jeta ensuite un coup à son sceau de commande qui était encore intact.

- ASSASSIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?  
- Ah… pardonnez-moi… Master…

L'homme arriva sur le côté, il avait été transpercé et saignait abondamment. Chimène grimaça et soigna immédiatement la plaie. Le Servant regarda Saber, qui venait de poser Louana, en souriant.

- J'ai pu ressentir la puissance de cette épée qui jadis transperça un rocher… il s'agit de Durandal n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet… je suis Hruotland, le plus grand chevalier de Charlemagne ! Et le chevalier le plus preux ayant jamais foulé la Terre. N'espère pas continuer la bataille et me vaincre !  
- Quelle prétention… mais je suis content de connaitre ton véritable nom…

Il se tint l'estomac et plongea son regard dans celui de Saber. Il y eut un silence, les deux Servant se toisèrent. Aucune des deux Master ne souhaitaient intervenir, elles restèrent de leur côté sans bouger.

- Chevalier de Charlemagne… tu es un grand combattant… puissant et noble. C'est beau, vraiment j'ai toujours admiré ça.  
- Souhaites-tu continuer le combat ou préfères-tu jeter les armes devant moi ?  
- La question n'est pas là, mon ami. Regarde-moi, crois-tu que tu puisses gagner ? Si c'est le cas, fixe-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Si tu y arrives, Saber, alors je me suiciderai sur le champ.  
- QUOI ?  
- Ayez confiance, Master.

Saber fronça les sourcils et regarda Assassin. L'homme sourit et croisa les bras, son regard était profond et extrêmement effrayant. En le regardant, Saber se sentit bizarrement tressaillir dans son armure. Il avait l'impression que des vers rampaient le long de son corps. De plus en plus. Assassin ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux, il ne bougeait pas, on n'entendait aucun souffle de sa part. En le regardant Saber commença à voir des ombres bouger, des flash lui vinrent en tête, des amis qu'il voyait mourir devant lui. La sensation d'avoir des vers lui grimper dessus s'étendit à sa tête. Il n'y arrivait plus et baissa la tête.

- Eh bien… tu as perdu, Saber.  
- Hmpf… j'aurais tenu longtemps au moins…  
- En es-tu sûr ? Demande à ta Master…

Saber se tourna vers Louana qui le regarda inquiet.

- Euh… tu n'as tenu que cinq ou six secondes…  
- QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible…  
- Tu vois qui je suis, Saber ? Peu m'importe ta force de combat, maintenant que tu m'as défié je te tiens. Regarde-moi encore, chevalier. Tu n'es pas le plus preux du monde ?

Assassin avança vers Saber qui recula alors d'un pas. Louana sursauta en voyant son Servant comme ça, ce dernier transpirait. Chimène, elle, sourit de ce changement de situation.

- Assassin, tue-le ! Saber éliminé, c'est une belle occasion qu'il ne faut pas manquer !  
- J'allais y venir, Master ! Vois-tu Saber, c'est ça une véritable bataille. Prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur son adversaire et le mettre à genoux. As-tu vraiment l'étoffe d'un véritable chevalier ?

Il leva sa machette en souriant au-dessus de la tête de Saber. Le chevalier ne bougea toujours pas, avalant sa salive et réfléchissant.

- S… SABER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? s'écria Louana.  
- Cht. Laissez ce chevalier seul, vous ne voudriez pas lui faire perdre son honneur n'est-ce pas ? Finissons-en à présent.

Raspoutine abaissa sa machette. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Saber vit une ombre, un chevalier entouré par plusieurs soldats qui tendait la main vers lui, l'appelant à l'aide. Il ferma les yeux.

De son épée, il contra l'arme de son adversaire et le repoussa. Assassin fronça les sourcils et fit tournoyer sa petite arme.

- Revirement de situation n'est-ce pas…  
- Je vais te tuer Assassin… tu oses mettre en jeu mon propre honneur de chevalier… tu effraies ma Master… tu me défies avec tes méthodes sournoises… TU OSES VENIR SUR LE CHAMP DE BATAILLE DES HEROS ?  
- Le champ de bataille des héros ? Mais pauvre fou… j'y ai tout à fait ma place. Sinon pourquoi le Graal m'aurait-il choisi ? La chevalerie a fait son temps, je vais te révéler mon deuxième secret, Saber.

Assassin sourit, il saisit sa machette à deux mains en direction de Saber. Chimène plissa des yeux.

- NON ASSASSIN ! Ne fais pas ça !  
- C'est vous qui vouliez mettre fin au combat, Master…  
- Pas la peine de révéler tout tes atouts d'un coup !  
- Je vais juste le détruire, lui et ses rêves de chevaleries, ça ne durera pas bien longtemps…

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Saber se mit en position défensive devant son Master. La blonde à lunettes grinça des dents et regarda son sceau de commande sur sa main. Elle le tendit vers Assassin en fermant les yeux et marmonnant.

- Par mon sceau de commande, Assassin, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ça et de ne pas en montrer plus à Saber ainsi qu'aux autres qui nous regardent.

L'homme à barbe ferma les yeux et arrêta. Il saisit sa machette d'une main et se retourna vers sa Master, le regard dur. Celle-ci préféra éviter de le voir dans ses yeux. Finalement, Assassin regarda de nouveau Saber.

- Tu as de la chance, Saber. Ma Master reste faible, mais ne t'en fais pas… j'ai un plan… j'aurais le Saint-Graal et j'enverrai les héros, toi compris, en enfer…  
- Non.

Saber avança vers Assassin.

- Parce que la bataille n'est pas finie, continua le chevalier. J'ai dit que je te tuerai, je vais le faire maintenant. Ca ne vous pose pas de problème, Master ?

Louana regarda Chimène qui semblait avoir envie de partir. Elle serrait les dents, semblant perdre la main sur la situation.

- Non… vas-y Saber ! Utilise toute ta puissance si nécessaire mais débarrasse-toi de lui ! Je crois comprendre que c'est important pour toi…  
- Merci…

* * *

Caster fit passer son bâton au-dessus de sa mixture. Un oiseau vint alors se poser sur son épaule en piaillant. Le magicien hocha la tête et se leva. Linus le regarda.

- Un problème ?  
- Oui… je vais rejoindre Saber et Assassin sur le champ ! Il y a un problème avec leur duel, il faut que j'y aille !  
- Comme ça là ? C'est pas dangereux ?  
- Peu importe !

Le magicien tendit à la main à son Master.

- Vous souhaitez m'accompagner sur le champ de bataille comme un homme ou vous allez rester ici dans vos combines crapuleuses et sans avenir ?  
- … si vous me prenez par les sentiments…

Il saisit la main de Caster. Le magicien tapa du sol avec son bâton et s'ouvrit un portail qui engloba les deux hommes.

* * *

Sur le port, Tressy regardait autour d'elle. Elle était sortie du container métallique pour voir où se trouvait son Servant. Elle soupira en ne le voyant pas et shoota dans un caillou à terre pour l'envoyer à l'eau. Elle regarda son portable avec son dernier message qui provenait de sa sœur et se mordit les ongles. Il disait « Es-tu vraiment à la maison ? ».

- Ca va, Tressy ?  
- Que… t'es où ?

Elle chercha d'où provenait la voix et leva la tête. Son Servant était assise sur le container. Tressy eut une tête blasée en s'apercevant qu'elle était là depuis le début. Elle soupira et lui fit signe de descendre. Lancer obéit.

- Alors ?  
- C'est ma sœur… je pense qu'elle a appris je sais pas comment que je fais partie de la guerre du Graal ! Ou alors elle a de gros doutes…  
- C'est normal, ça ! On a été les premiers à combattre et je sais bien qu'on nous observait… elle en faisait peut être partie !  
- Bordel c'est pas bon ! J'suis pas préparée du tout, je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pas de plan en tête là ! Putain de…  
- Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave…  
- Mais si ! Tu comprends pas ou quoi ? On est sept, et il faut qu'il en reste qu'un ! Un seul ! Comment ça peut être moi si je suis pas préparée ? Les autres ils doivent avoir des putains de plans de ouf ! Ah j'en peux plus… JE VAIS ME JETER A L'EAU !  
- Tu veux une baffe ?  
- … pardon… pff…

Lancer leva la tête vers le Sud de la ville. Elle hocha la tête et attrapa l'épaule de Tressy.

- Il y a une bataille. Je sens deux esprits héroïques qui se combattent… je ne sais pas qui mais ils y mettent de la rage !  
- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas moi… mais j'en suis sûre, je le ressens ! Il faut que j'y aille…  
- QU… COMME CA ?  
- Oui comme ça. Pas la peine de crier, c'est toi qui disait qu'il fallait avoir les meilleures batailles possibles. Je veux aller voir les héros qui se battent. Imagine si je manque quelque chose ! Si l'un d'eux meurt alors qu'il aurait pu faire un bon adversaire !  
- M… c'est dangereux…

La femme haussa les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets !  
- Bon euh…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- … Je veux y aller aussi !

Le Servant se mit à rire doucement. Elle fit signe à son Master de s'agripper fermement à elle.

- Attention je vais aller vite ! Je crois que ça se passe dans la forêt, près de l'Eglise.  
- D'accord, mais attention hein… la fois dernière quand on a fuit Berserker, c'était pas super agréable…  
- Ne fais pas l'effrayée… allez je fonce !  
- Mais attenTIOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

Saber sentit comme un tremblement, il cessa de regarder Assassin qui lui aussi, semblait interloqué. On entendit des vrombissements dans l'air. Louana aperçu un hélicoptère qui passa au-dessus d'eux. Des projecteurs les mirent en évidence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demanda l'handicapée.  
- Restez là, Master ! Assassin, je reviens à toi dans peu de temps…

Assassin ne dit pas un mot mais eut un sourire méprisant. Chimène alla aux côtés de son Servant, un peu effrayée. On apercevait des ombres derrière les projecteurs qui semblaient s'activer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Assassin ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je sache, Master ? C'est peut être une attaque…

Soudain, entre les deux groupes de deux, un portail bleu s'ouvrit et en sortirent Caster et Linus. Le voleur fit un bref coucou de la main tandis que le magicien regarda les hélicoptères en fronçant les sourcils. Saber brandit son épée et Assassin sa machette.

- N'ayez pas peur, héros. Je ne viens pas pour la bataille ! J'ai observé votre duel, il était ma foi sympathique, mais pour l'heure, je veux juste régler une chose !

Il leva son bâton et les branches des arbres poussèrent pour obstruer le trou qui laissait passer la lumière des projecteurs. Linus regarda Louana qui ne compris pas ce qui se passait.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Saber. Tu ne serais pas Caster ?  
- C'est le cas, jeune chevalier. Ecoutez ! On m'a informé que des gens armés venaient ici pour vous éliminer, je suis venu vous aider car vous risquiez de vous faire surprendre !  
- Si c'est le cas, dit Assassin, j'accepte ! Mais alors collaborons ! Tous…

L'homme habillé en noir regarda Saber avec un grand sourire. Le chevalier serra les dents et pointa son épée sur son ennemi.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Assassin ! Quant à toi Caster, qu'est-ce qui dit que tu ne nous ment pas hein ? Je souhaite une preuve !

Dans les hélicoptères, un homme hocha la tête et les appareils volants se mirent à mitrailler au sol. Il y eut pas mal de fracas, et de poussière levée. Un homme fit signe d'arrêter et ils regardèrent… d'énormes racines qui avaient formé un bouclier au-dessus des Master et de leurs Servant. Caster avait la main ouverte vers le haut et fronçait les sourcils, décidemment énervé. Linus hocha la tête.

- Il est balèze hein ? dit-il à Louana. C'est mon Servant, tu vois je suis plutôt bien tombé si j'ai compris !  
- Euh oui… c'est vrai…  
- Ouais bon j'ai pigé tu parles pas trop, je me tais !

Caster se tourna vers Saber et Assassin.

- Ceci est l'œuvre d'un homme qui veut gagner le Graal par ce genre de moyens de force ! Je ne trouve pas ça acceptable ! La guerre est lieu de combats et stratégie entre nous, ici il fait intervenir des civils n'ayant rien à voir avec notre univers ! Héros, interrompez votre duel et prêtez-moi main forte pour les repousser !  
- Hm… très bien, soupira Saber. Je suppose que c'est nécessaire… Master, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'espère ?  
- N… Non… balbutia Louana. Mais fais attention, Saber…  
- Bien sûr !  
- Et vous ? Nous aideriez-vous ?

Caster s'adressait à Assassin. Le tueur de l'ombre se caressa la barbe avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers Chimène et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Master, me suivriez-vous dans un plan de grande envergure pour gagner la guerre du Graal ? Pour cela il me faut aider ces deux pantins…  
- … Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Assassin ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… de toutes façons si nous voulons partir vivants, c'est nécessaire.  
- D'accord, répondit Chimène. Mais ne tâche pas l'honneur de ma famille, ne tue pas Saber et Caster alors que tu fais équipe avec eux !  
- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… ce n'était qu'une option que j'avais dans la tête, je n'y pensais pas sérieusement.  
- Hm…

Saber alla se mettre aux côtés de Caster. Le magicien le regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée du chevalier.

- C'est un honneur de me battre à vos côtés, chevalier Roland.  
- Hm… tant mieux… et vous, vous êtes ?

Caster sourit et regarda ses racines qui commençaient à se recroqueviller pour laisser voir le ciel. Il ne baissa pas la tête et se contenta de dire.

- Merlin l'Enchanteur, de Brocéliande.  
- … Merlin… c'est… d'accord, vous êtes celui qui a élevé et formé le Roi Arthur n'est-ce pas ? Le légendaire Héros ?  
- C'est vrai…  
- Alors c'est également un honneur de me battre avec un magicien aussi prestigieux et puissant que vous !  
- Puis-je me joindre à votre discussion, dit Assassin en ricanant.

Les hommes dans les hélicoptères regardèrent les racines s'enlever et sous leurs projecteurs il purent éclairer les trois héros qui faisaient face à leurs engins volants : Saber, Caster et Assassin, les armes à la main.

Linus poussait le fauteuil de Louana plus loin, il était suivi de Chimène.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, dit le voleur. On va se mettre dans un coin bien pénard, tranquille !  
- Et si Saber a besoin de moi ? Si je dois le guérir ou…  
- Ca ira ! On ne s'éloigne pas trop ! Vous ne dites rien vous madame la binoclarde ?  
- … déjà vous ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et je réfléchis…  
- Nous voilà bien…

* * *

A l'orée de la forêt, Lancer et Tressy s'arrêtèrent. Appuyée contre un arbre se tenait Archer, en tenue de combat. Elle regarda la Servant à la lance. Cette dernière posa Tressy et invoqua son arme, sans rien dire.

- Lancer, je présume. Bien, on m'a obligé à m'occuper d'empêcher d'autres Esprits Héroïques de venir, je vais donc être obligée de vous tuer ici.  
- Comme c'est ennuyeux… mais je voulais venir me battre alors finalement je suis contente ! C'est quand tu veux !

Archer plissa les yeux et sortit sa petite épée. Elle fit face à Lancer, sans un mot. Tressy restait derrière et regardait partout. Elle se sentait comme une gêne.

- Ca va aller ?  
- Cette fois-ci, Tressy, je vais te rapporter une victoire ! Constate.

* * *

Arthur était devant plusieurs écrans et micros, dans une salle située dans l'endroit qu'il avait loué à Fuyuki. Il avait la tête reposée sur ses mains jointives, attendant la suite des opérations. Il regarda la caméra disposée près de son Servant : Archer faisait face à Lancer. Puis la caméra des hélicoptères, les trois Servant étaient toujours présents.

- Quatre éliminés d'un coup… ce serait parfait…

Il saisit un micro.

- Avis à tout le monde. Début des opérations ! Pas de quartier, tuez-les tous.


	6. La coalition insolite

**La coalition insolite**

Victor ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ivana. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine était allongée sur le lit et avait des bandages la recouvrant du bas du ventre jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine. L'informaticien avait dans ses mains une assiette remplie de viande en sauce et de riz. Il la déposa sur la table de nuit, sans dire un mot. Ivana lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sûrement opérationnelle demain… la nuit suffira pour que je me remette !  
- Vous avez vraiment décidé de me tutoyer… en tout cas voilà le repas, c'est Rider qui l'a préparé, donc vous le remercierez.  
- C'est un homme bien !  
- C'est vrai…

Ivana se releva un peu pour être assise. Ensuite elle prit l'assiette et commença à manger. Victor la regarda en soupirant.

- Comme vous êtes clouée au lit, je ne peux pas me servir de vous pour les missions d'observation. Mais j'ai pu déterminer un combat à l'aider d'un familier ! Il se situe dans la forêt du côté de l'Eglise…  
- Cela concerne quelles classes et quelles personnes ?  
- C'est bien ça le problème… au début il n'y avait que Saber et Assassin… puis d'autres se sont ajouté, c'est un véritable bazar et au final, tous y sont sauf Berserker…  
- Rider y est allé aussi ?  
- Vous vous doutez bien que quand il l'a apprit, je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Il a foncé en chevauchant son... son Dumbo...  
- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? C'est quand même un rôle de Master d'aller se battre aux côtés de son Servant sur le champ de bataille…  
- Ce n'est pas mon style… et puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait surveiller au cas où quelqu'un attaque l'appartement, vous ne pourriez rien faire !

Elle se mit à ricaner. Victor fronça les sourcils et alla vers la porte sans rien dire. Son assistante lui sourit.

- Tu es du genre froussard c'est ça ?  
- Je n'aime pas l'action, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je veux gagner cette guerre par la seule force de ma stratégie et mon intelligence !  
- Rider n'a pas l'air d'accord…  
- … je n'ai aucune prise sur ce Servant… je crois qu'il ne me considère même pas comme ce Master… cette espèce de…  
- Peut être que tu devrais plus te comporter comme un Master et créer de vrais liens avec lui, non ? C'est quelqu'un de compréhensif !  
- Je n'ai pas à faire ça… je n'aime pas faire ça !  
- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la guerre du Saint-Graal a été créée ?

Intrigué, l'informaticien se retourna vers le lit. Ivana avait l'air contente d'avoir retenu son attention. Elle posa son assiette sur le côté.

- Un de mes ancêtres a fait parti de ceux qui ont créé le Graal, c'est une histoire que l'on nous raconte souvent… réaliser un appareil divin qui permettait de réaliser les vœux, c'est une magie qui, même maintenant, est perdue… pourtant avec l'aide de deux autres mages, il a réussi ! Mais il ne pouvait réaliser qu'un vœu, pour celui qui gagnerait une guerre en se servant de héros !  
- Hm… oui c'est super connu tout ça…  
- Le fait que ce soient des héros, ce n'est pas un hasard ! Ces mages voulaient ressusciter quelque chose qui est de plus en plus rare, qui se perd maintenant… c'est l'esprit de chevalerie !  
- Ah d'accord… comme c'est mignon…  
- Je vois que ça t'intéresse…  
- Dans un premier temps je pensais que ça pouvait être intéressant mais ce genre d'histoires avec des gens au cœur pur n'a aucun intérêt ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants.

La jeune femme se tut un moment et soupira. Victor la regarda en plissant des yeux.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire d'intéressant donc ?  
- Le Graal… il a été souillé, il s'est rebellé, il a défini ses propres règles… le Graal est une entité vivante, à part de notre monde… il faut prendre ça en considération.  
- C'est une création magique… la vie ne se crée pas comme ça !  
- A vrai dire je ne sais rien de la façon dont il a été créé, mais on peut suspecter que justement, il a nécessité quelques sacrifices…  
- C'est possible… bon… je vais aller continuer mes expériences et attendre que Rider revienne pour me donner son rapport.  
- Victor !

L'informaticien tiqua, il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on l'appelle par son prénom comme ça.

- Est-ce que tu pourras quand même me dire comment ça fonctionne ta magie informatique ? Je trouve ça intéressant !  
- … hm…  
- Merci !  
- Une chose tout de même, Einzbern ! Nous sommes associés, je veux bien, mais faites attention, nous ne sommes pas amis !

Il sorti et ferma la porte devant la jeune fille qui baissa la tête, un peu vexée.

* * *

Lancer frappait de toutes ses forces, sa lance se cogna contre la petite épée d'Archer. Les deux femmes enchaînaient les coups, on entendait les crissement des lames se frottant les unes contre les autres et les bruits secs lorsqu'elles se cognaient. Lancer frappait plus fort mais Archer était vraiment plus agile et anticipait plus facilement les coups. La femme en toge regarda sa Master derrière. Tressy fixait les hélicoptères dans le ciel. Elle entendit plusieurs bruits venant de derrière les arbres. Ce moment d'égarement valu à Lancer une entaille sur la joue.

- Hm… tu manques clairement d'entrainement au combat. Je devrais en terminer rapidement !  
- Ah ! Pardon, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de me battre avec quelqu'un à protéger ! En général je fonce sans regarder derrière moi !  
- Je vois…

Le Servant de Tressy réagit vite, elle se glissa derrière Archer pour lui donner un coup de lance, sa rapidité était vraiment impressionnante. Mais l'archère fit un bond en avant et arriva sur la branche d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. Elle regarda son adversaire en plissant les yeux et sortit son arc.

- Tu n'est pas très discrète aussi… Tu es Atalante, la chasseresse, n'est-ce pas ?  
- … Q… Comment tu…  
- Ta vitesse, ta tenue et ta façon de combattre. Aussi le fait que je connais mes adeptes…  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Cet arc a été fabriqué par la civilisation des cyclopes… un peuple très expérimenté en armes de guerre n'est-ce pas ?  
- … Artémis ? Tu es Artémis ?  
- Appelle-moi Artémis, ou Diane, comme tu le souhaites ! Mais en effet, c'est bien moi !  
- Incroyable… je ne pensais pas que les Dieux ou Déesses pouvaient… participer à la guerre du Saint-Graal… ça dépasse tout !  
- … crois-tu en Dieu, Atalante ?  
- Oui évidemment ! J'ai toujours prié Artémis, c'est-à-dire toi !  
- Je vois…

Avec une grande vitesse, Archer décocha une flèche. Lancer la vit arriver et esquiva mais de peu, elle regarda son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Elle bondit alors pour attaquer et donna un coup qui cassa la branche sur laquelle s'était posée l'archère. Cette dernière avait de peu évité le coup avec une belle manœuvre d'agilité.

- Tu me pries… et tu cherches quand même à me tuer ?  
- Je me fiche de savoir si tu es une déesse ou non ! Dans la guerre du Saint-Graal, tu es comme moi ! Un Servant, un esprit héroïque ! De ce fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te donner un traitement de faveur !  
- Hm…  
- Et mon plaisir c'est de me battre, ça l'est encore plus si j'ai l'honneur d'affronter l'incarnation de la chasse !

Archer eut un sourire amusé, elle décocha vite une nouvelle flèche qui cette fois ne fut pas esquivée mais contrée par Lancer. Cette dernière prit le projectile de son adversaire et le regarda en plissant les yeux. Mais elle se reprit vite et pointa sa lance sur l'archère en lui lançant un regard de défi. La femme peu habillée soupira et sortit sa petite épée pour foncer droit sur Lancer.

Les coups commençaient à pleuvoir, tenant sa lance à deux mains, le Servant de Tressy donnait plusieurs coups en avant. Mais la lame de l'arme était contrée facilement. Archer attrapa le haut de la hampe pour tirer en avant et attirer son adversaire vers elle. Mais Lancer avait toujours la flèche qu'elle avait ramassée et la pointa droit sur la poitrine du Servant ennemi. Cette dernière eut un léger sourire et lâcha la lance pour se mettre sur le côté, mais bien mal lui en prit. Avec une vitesse redoutable, Lancer fit un mouvement de lance sur le côté et frappa le bas du ventre d'Archer qui eut une belle entaille.

- C'était un joli coup…  
- Merci ! Je trouve que tu te bats vraiment bien aussi ! On a un style assez similaire en fait !  
- Hm… je n'aime pas cette comparaison. Ta technique de combat est trop basée sur l'improvisation et les réflexes ! Il n'y a rien de réfléchi.  
- Une chasseresse fonctionne à l'instinct ! C'est une base !  
- Quelle arrogance de venir me dire à moi les bases de la chasse… ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à me frapper que tu peux te permettre ce genre de familiarité !  
- Un combat…

Lancer fit tournoyer sa lance avec sa main et fonça vers son adversaire.

- … ça se juge sur les actes !  
- STOP !

Le Servant s'arrêta net. Elle regarda deux hommes en noirs avec des lunettes de soleil. Ils tenaient tout deux des pistolets et l'un d'eux avait saisi Tressy en pointant son arme sur ta tempe. Archer fronça les sourcils.

- Comment osez-vous intervenir dans MON combat ? s'énerva-t-elle. Partez d'ici et laissez cette femme tranquille !  
- Désolé, mais c'est un ordre du patron. Tu collabores avec nous et tu nous embêtes pas, merci ! Tu sais qu'il faut pas lui désobéir.  
- … Arthur Banks… comment ose-t-il…

Lancer ne savait pas quoi faire. Tressy ne pouvait pas parler et donner d'ordres car la main de l'homme qui la tenait était sur sa bouche. La guerrière à la lance ne pouvait que rester immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lâchez ma Master !  
- C'est pas toi qui donne les ordres là, dit un des hommes. Le patron fait passer un message pour toi ! Soit tu aides Archer à se débarrasser des trois types bizarres dans la forêt, soit on tue ta Master et tu y passes après !  
- MAIS COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ A CE POINT MANQUER D'HONNEUR ? C'EST UN COMBAT ENTRE HEROS…  
- Ta gueule, on s'en fout de ce que tu dis ! Tu obéis un point c'est tout !

La femme serra le poing. Elle se tourna vers Archer qui regardait le sol, frustrée. Elle voulait absolument sauter à la gorge des hommes et leur trancher la tête mais elle avait son honneur déjà assez sali comme ça. Lancer planta son arme dans le sol.

- Je suis pas entrée dans la guerre du Saint-Graal pour des choses pareilles…  
- Vraiment Lancer… je suis désolée…

La guerrière à la lance fusilla Archer du regard mais cette dernière le soutint, tentant de faire comprendre qu'elle n'y pouvait vraiment rien. Tressy regardait les deux femmes, toujours tenue par un des grands hommes, en fulminant tant elle se sentait impuissante. Mais elle savait que si elle faisait le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, elle se prendrait une balle de pistolet dans la tête. Le deuxième homme écouta des ordres d'Arthur via son oreillette.

- Hm… bien patron… bon les deux guerrières, il faut aller dans la forêt tuer les autres ! Ils font des dégâts chez nous… si possible faites ça vite ! On vous soutiendra avec nos hommes embusqués, vous inquiétez pas !  
- Même pour ça vous restez infâmes… souffla Lancer. Et toi Archer, tu ne fais vraiment rien ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
- Je n'ai rien à dire…

Elle avança dans la forêt. Lancer regarda sa Master et serra les dents. Elle saisit sa lance et suivit l'archère.

* * *

Un homme dans un hélicoptère mitraillait le sol. Saber courrait pour esquiver les balles, son épée à la main et fixant l'appareil. Il sauta en direction d'un arbre pour se mettre à l'abri. Derrière, des hommes armés tombaient les uns après les autres, tranchés par la machette d'un Assassin invisible. L'homme barbu prenait beaucoup de plaisir à tuer tous les êtres qu'il voyait sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il aperçu Saber, il enleva son camouflage.

- Alors Saber, on opère une retraite ?  
- Silence ! Ces véhicules volants sont difficiles à atteindre…  
- Simple chevalier, comme si tu avais la moindre chance dans ce genre de combat… ta détresse est délicieuse à voir !

Caster fit un geste avec son bâton. Une énorme racine sortit du sol juste devant Saber et Assassin puis atteignit un hélicoptère pour le transpercer. Le magicien fit un autre mouvement et l'engin volant fut mit à terre par le végétal dans une grosse explosion qui souffla quelques armes. Les deux Servant regardèrent l'homme à l'origine de l'action.

- Superbe, souffla Assassin. Si je ne m'abuse Caster, vous êtes extrêmement puissant, je me vois impressionné par vos talents !  
- Hm. Moi moins par les vôtres ! Il reste un hélicoptère, j'ai déjà usé beaucoup du mana de la forêt, je préfère m'économiser alors tâchez de le descendre !  
- Ce n'est pas de vous dont je dois recevoir des ordres… dit Saber.  
- Tout à fait chevalier, mais ceci n'était pas un ordre, c'était un conseil que vous devriez fortement appliquer si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! Je suis venu à votre aide, je vous le rappelle, ce n'est pas pour que vous me parliez ainsi.  
- Je n'aime pas cette situation…

Assassin se mit à ricaner doucement, ce qui lui valu le regard noir de Saber. Le chevalier, toujours sur son arbre, se mit debout. Il pointa son épée Durandal sur l'hélicoptère puis ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et traça alors violemment un arc de cercle avec son arme. Il y eut comme une décharge et le ciel sembla se fissurer. Les nuages se brisèrent en deux suivant une fissure qui alla jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. L'engin fut brisé en deux et les morceaux s'écroulèrent sur deux côtés différents. Le chevalier rangea son épée.

- C'est donc cela l'épée Durandal… capable de trancher en deux la voûte céleste elle-même… sourit Assassin. C'est magnifique…  
- La prochaine chose qu'elle coupera en deux, ce sera ton corps que j'aurais meurtri, répondit Saber. Je te l'assure.  
- Calmez-vous tout les deux, interrompit Caster. Saber, c'était très bien ! Maintenant nous devrions récupérer nos Master et partir d'ici avant que d'autres n'arrivent !

Saber sauta de l'arbre pour arriver devant les deux autres Servant. Il commença à avancer prudemment. Assassin soupira.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Caster, cet homme est bien trop fier !  
- Il n'y a pas de mal à l'être… les plus grands chevaliers le sont ! Il n'y a plus d'homme armé à proximité ?

L'homme à barbe montra sa machette pleine de sang avec un sourire. Caster préféra éviter de croiser son regard et afficha une mine dégoûtée. Assassin ricana de l'air du magicien et avança à la suite de Saber. Caster commença à venir aussi mais s'arrêta et pointa son bâton sur sa gauche. Un buisson grandit d'un coup, ce qui stoppa une flèche qui se dirigeait droit sur le magicien. Saber et Assassin s'arrêtèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le chevalier.  
- Eh bien… nous sommes rejoints par d'autres…

Lancer passa à travers le buisson et frappa en avant. Saber ressortit son épée pour contrer son coup et la repousser. La femme ne cessa cependant pas son attaque et frappa de nouveau pour échanger des passes d'armes avec le chevalier. Assassin regarda derrière le buisson et manqua de se prendre une flèche dans le crâne. Archer fonça vers lui avec sa petite épée. Caster fit pousser de petites racines qui la firent trébucher.

- Merci, Caster !  
- Soyez méfiant ! Deux Servant… hm…

Archer se releva et avança vers le groupe. Assassin fit faire à la machette dans sa main un mouvement de rotation et contra son épée. Saber et Lancer se battaient toujours, lance contre épée, s'échangeant des coups assez violents. Les deux ne parlèrent pas, ils se contentèrent de s'observer droit dans les yeux, ne baissant à aucun moment la tête. Assassin par contre, ne se privait pas…

- Tu es Archer non ? Tu viens te battre en compagnie hein ? Il semble que des alliances se créent déjà, c'est fou…  
- Silence, tu ne sais rien alors tais-toi. Tu me reparleras quand tu sauras te battre sans mouvements lâches !  
- Tss, vous les classes guerrières vous ne pensez qu'à ça, le courage et l'honneur… vous pensez qu'avec ce genre de choses vous gagnerez le Graal ? Eh bien non. Si vous, Servant, voulez gagner l'artefact, vous devez vous montrer bien plus intelligents et belliqueux !  
- Cesse de recracher ton poison sur moi !

Caster recula un peu en regardant les combats. Les Servant se battaient sans s'arrêter un instant. Assassin avait plus tendance à esquiver et fuir les coups d'Archer, tandis que Saber et Lancer étaient bien plus francs. Le magicien sourit, admirant les combats mais regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il se mit à réfléchir… il devait y avoir d'autres hommes qui accompagnaient les Servant… et s'ils n'étaient pas là…

- … les Master…

Il se tourna et se mit à partir à la recherche de Linus, Louana et Chimène qui étaient partis plus loin. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil vif d'Archer qui s'éloigna d'Assassin d'un coup et tira une flèche en direction du magicien. Caster la vit venir et tenta de l'arrêter mais le trait alla se ficher droit dans son épaule. Stupéfait, il l'arracha et la regarda.

- Une flèche qui annule le mana…  
- Exact, magicien ! La pointe d'Ephèse passe à travers toutes les barrières magiques, c'est donc extrêmement efficace contre toi.  
- Impressionnant… je me demande à quoi ressemble ton Noble Phantasm si tu as déjà de telles capacités…  
- Je n'aurais pas besoin de le révéler devant toi !

Archer matérialisa une nouvelle flèche dans sa main mais s'aperçu qu'Assassin n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour mais il avait totalement disparu. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui arriver au cou, c'était la machette qui commençait à lui sectionner la tête. Mais l'archère fut extrêmement vive et s'écarta avant que l'arme ne lui fasse une coupure vraiment grave. Elle planta alors la flèche à sa gauche et toucha le pied d'Assassin qui arrêta son sort d'invisibilité.

- Argh… je ne m'attendais pas à ça…  
- Fourbe jusqu'au bout… tout cela pour sauver un magicien…  
- Je ne voulais pas le sauver ! Je voulais en profiter pour te tuer mais j'ai raté mon coup… les Servant de cette guerre sont décidemment bien redoutables… il n'y a qu'à voir le combat à côté pour le voir…

Caster, Assassin et Archer regardèrent sur le côté. Saber sautait en arrière pour esquiver un coup de lance puis contre-attaqua. Les deux guerriers transpiraient. Il n'y avait pas le moindre répit dans leur bataille. Le seul son qui s'en échappait était le son des armes qui se contraient l'une l'autre. Mais derrière ces décharges de coups et les gouttes de sueurs, Saber et Lancer souriaient. Ils profitaient tout deux de leur joute, oubliant tout autour d'eux, ne faisant attention qu'aux mouvements de l'adversaire.

- En effet, souffla Archer. Mais l'heure n'est pas au spectacle. Je ne peux laisser partir aucun de vous deux. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je n'ai absolument pas le choix.  
- Saber… Lancer… Archer… Assassin… Caster…  
- Eh bien ? demanda Assassin au magicien.  
- Cinq Servant réunis… se battant… vous ne pensez pas que cela peut attirer les Servant qui manquent ?  
- … vous pensez à nos Master ?  
- Exact, Assassin. Ils sont en danger et il faut absolument les aider. Vous m'en voyez désolé Archer mais s'il faut en arriver là, j'utiliserai mon Noble Phantasm.  
- … vous pensez m'impressionner ?

Caster leva son bâton mais une main saisit son bras. Le magicien regarda Assassin en plissant les yeux.

- Laisse-moi faire. Je vais la détruire ici !  
- Et exposer ton pouvoir ? Etrange venant de ta part…  
- Va sauver ma Master, magicien ! Tu as plus de chance que moi d'y arriver. Et ça me démange depuis tout à l'heure d'utiliser mon pouvoir…  
- … très bien…

Caster s'arrêta et repartit. Archer saisit son arc pour l'arrêter de nouveau mais Assassin se mit devant, serrant à deux mains sa machette. Il eut un léger rire.

- Dire que ma Master aura gâché un de ses sceaux de commande… quelle pauvre naïve… elle déteste perdre le contrôle des choses.  
- Je n'ai que faire de tes bavardages, Assassin.

Archer tira une flèche, droit sur l'homme à barbe. L'arme se ficha droit dans sa tête. L'archère fut stupéfaite que ce soit aussi facile. Cependant il ne vacilla pas. Au contraire, il se mit à rire sardoniquement puis retira le projectile de son front. Le sang coula le long de son visage.

- Mon Noble Phantasm est activé. La toute puissance que moi, Grigori Raspoutine j'ai en moi ! L'invulnérabilité. Dans cet état personne ne peut me tuer. C'est mon arme la plus puissante, la revanche de Saint-Pétersbourg !  
- Quoi…  
- N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que tuer Raspoutine était impossible ? JE VAIS TE MONTRER EN QUOI LES LEGENDES SONT VRAIES ARCHER !

Il fonça sur la femme. Cette dernière se défendit en planta son épée droit dans le ventre de son adversaire. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne recula pas et donna un violent coup de machette qui frappa le bras de l'archère. Stupéfaite, elle recula en se tenant au niveau de sa blessure. Assassin lécha la sang sur sa machette.

- Allez approche. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, je te ferais connaitre les plus grands supplices de l'humanité.

* * *

Linus poussait le fauteuil roulant de Louana à toute vitesse, tendis que Chimène peinait à le suivre. Elle esquivait les racines à terre.

- Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? demanda la femme à lunettes.  
- Loin ! Caster a dit de ne pas rester à proximité ! Vous avez vu les explosions et tout le bruit, c'est pas pour nous ! Plus loin on est du combat, plus on est en sécurité !  
- Mais sans nos Servant à proximité on est vulnérables… continua-t-elle.  
- Parlez pour vous, binoclarde ! En plus je vous ai vu vous battre contre la pauvre fille là, vous n'étiez pas si vulnérable…  
- … C'est moi la pauvre fille ?  
- T'es handicapée alors oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je respecte les handicaps, pas comme d'autres enfoirés !  
- Non mais… C'EST LA GUERRE !

Linus sortit un petit couteau et le pointa droit sur Chimène qui s'arrêta.

- Ecoutez, oui c'est la guerre et oui, en principe je devrais vous écorcher. Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que la situation est mauvaise ! Je suis pas magicien mais j'ai saisi la situation. Un mec qui a les moyens de dénicher des tas d'hommes et des hélicoptères participe à la guerre et si on se serre pas un peu les coudes au moins pour cette nuit, on va tous se faire dézinguer.  
- Mais…  
- Chut ! J'ai raison et c'est tout ! Vous le savez alors respectez ce que je dis ! Allez, le tout est de sortir de cette forêt !  
- Très bien… mais alors après la bataille, tout le monde rentrera chez lui tranquillement ?  
- Mais ouais ! Vous inquiétez pas ! T'es d'accord euh… ?  
- Louana… et oui évidemment !  
- Bon, tant m…

PAN

Un coup de feu retentit. Linus avait poussé la chaise de Louana qui se renversa. La jeune fille tomba à terre. De son côté, le voleur avait la jambe transpercée par une balle. Il s'accroupit pour la serrer.

- Putain ça fait mal… PUTAIN…

Cinq types en noirs arrivèrent, les armes à la main. Ils les pointèrent vers les trois Master en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le boss a dit de tous les tuer hein ?  
- Oui, pas d'exception pour les trois !  
- D'accord !

Pendant une seconde, les trois ne surent quoi faire. Linus se serrait toujours la jambe, Louana était à terre et Chimène tenta de tracer une rune en sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de la finir pour lancer son sort.

Heureusement pour eux, dans une rafale de vent énorme, un éléphant noir se posa entre eux et les hommes. L'animal ne s'arrêta pas là et fonça sur les tueurs en les dégageant vers les arbres. Ceci fait, Rider mit pied à terre.

- Eh bien… c'était juste…  
- V… Vous êtes… ? balbutia Chimène.  
- Rider ! Je viens vous aider ! J'ai cru comprendre que des types se mêlaient de la guerre, je n'allais pas laisser faire ça alors je suis venu !  
- Mais euh… nous sommes des Master ennemis… commença Louana.  
- FAUX !

Il aida la fille aux cheveux noirs à se relever et la posa sur son fauteuil roulant.

- Cette nuit, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y a qu'un seul ennemi. J'ai survolé un champ de bataille où des Servant s'alliaient, j'ai observé toute la forêt pour comprendre la situation ! J'en ai conclu qu'il fallait que j'aide un camp et j'ai choisi le votre !  
- Où est votre Master ? demanda Chimène.  
- Il se terre… indigne des champs de bataille… c'est un peu honteux !

Le chef de guerre soupira et tapota la trompe de son éléphant. Chimène s'accroupit au niveau de Linus pour guérir la plaie avec de la magie curative.

- Merci, soupira le voleur.  
- Ce n'est rien… vous allez pouvoir vous lever ?  
- On va attendre que j'ai un peu moins mal hein ? Bon en tout cas, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes le borgne, mais c'est sympa d'être venu nous aider !  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je vais rester vous protéger au cas où ! Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'hommes encore debout mais on ne sait jamais…

Louana avança son fauteuil devant l'homme.

- Vous savez comme se porte Saber ?  
- Bien ! Il mène un combat splendide contre Lancer ! Mais j'ai aussi aperçu Assassin et Archer, ainsi que Caster ! En fait il ne manque que Berserker et nous serions tous réunis dans cette forêt…  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose…

Linus se releva et souffla un bon coup.

- Bon ! Moi je vais mieux ! Euh… Rider ! Il faudrait que nous sortions de la forêt ! On va attendre nos Servant et quand ils seront là on ira se mettre à l'abri chacun de notre côté !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au cas où Ganesh est avec nous, on peut compter sur lui pour ouvrir le chemin ! Tu y vas mon Ganesh ?

L'éléphant barrit puis avança en écartant les arbres, traçant un chemin, Rider se dépêcha de suivre. Linus se mit à ricaner et poussa la chaise de Louana pour suivre derrière. Chimène eut un léger sourire et y alla à son tour.

* * *

Deux hommes en noirs avançaient dans la forêt. Il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient enlevé Tressy, ils la tenaient encore. L'un d'eux souffla.

- Il doit plus rester grand monde… c'est vraiment des monstres ces types sérieux !  
- Faudra en parler au chef parce que là…  
- Et la fille on doit lui ramener ? Il a dit de la laisser en vie tant que l'autre collaborait, mais après…  
- Attends je vais le contacter !

L'homme qui ne tenait pas Tressy sortit son téléphone relié à l'oreillette pour contacter Arthur. Mais au moment d'aller dans son répertoire, il s'arrêta et poussa quelques gémissements.

- Hng… Uh…  
- Woh, ça va pas vieux ?

Une grande racine poussa soudainement en-dessous de l'homme qui tenait Tressy. Par réflexe il recula en la lâchant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade qui avait des racines qui lui enserraient l'entrejambe. Il grimaça en voyant ça. La blonde libérée commença à reculer pour s'échapper mais l'homme sortit son pistolet.

- Les ordres sont clairs ! Crèv…

La racine qui était sortie plus tôt l'assomma d'un coup sec sur le crâne. L'homme tomba à terre, inconscient. Tressy regarda derrière elle et aperçu un homme en robe arriver : Caster. Le magicien soupira.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle… Master de Lancer…  
- … qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous savez que…  
- J'ai observé ! Peu importe ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Lancer est venu combattre, vous étiez en danger…  
- Merci…  
- Disons que la situation l'exigeait ! Je ne vous aurais pas sauvé en temps normal mais je n'ai pas aimé le coup qu'a joué le Master d'Archer ! Mademoiselle…  
- Neils… Tressy Neils…  
- Bien ! Allez récupérer votre Servant et partez ! Il ne doit y avoir aucun mort cette nuit, cela jouerait trop en la faveur de notre attaquant.

Tressy hocha la tête et avança. Son pied cogna alors le pistolet que l'homme avait laissé tomber en se prenant la racine. La blonde en débardeur se baissa et le ramassa. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de le garder dans sa poche.

- Dépêchez-vous ! J'aimerais bien retrouver mon Master !  
- Oui, ça va hein… c'est pas parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie qu'il faut me donner des ordres quand même…  
- Ne vous montrez pas aussi caractérielle… vous savez bien que la situation est urgente !  
- Ce n'est pas une raison quand même ! Voilà !  
- Pff… tenez c'est par ici !

Caster avança devant. La jumelle le suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent vers un coin de forêt dévasté. Certaines branches d'arbres étaient en feu, beaucoup d'arbres étaient tombées. En allant plus en avant vers le carnage, on pouvait voir Archer, pleine de coupure de partout, haletante. Assassin était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête et arborait un regard complètement fou.

- Toujours debout…  
- Je le resterai à jamais dans un combat… hors de question de poser un genou devant vous…

La blonde avala sa salive en voyant les deux Servant. Elle regarda plus loin, Saber et Lancer ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. Saber était en train d'assaillir son adversaire sur le flanc gauche mais elle se défendait avec sa bonne vitesse.

- LANCER ! STOP !

Lancer aperçu Tressy aux côtés de Caster du coin de l'œil et grimaça. Elle se jeta en arrière et fit un geste de la main pour demander un temps mort à Saber. Le chevalier baissa son épée. La Servant à la lance rejoignit son Master.

- Tressy ! Tu t'en es sortie ? Tout va bien ?  
- Tu vois bien que je m'en suis sortie… et ça va aller, c'est le magicien qui m'a aidé…  
- Je vois… merci beaucoup Caster…  
- Ce n'est rien ! Partez à présent, cette nuit n'est pas faite pour voir un héros mourir ! Tu es d'accord Saber ?

Le chevalier blond respirait fortement à cause de la bataille. Il regarda Caster puis Lancer qui était dans le même état d'épuisement.

- D'accord…  
- Merci de ta compréhension ! Assassin ! Archer ! Vous aussi, stoppez votre combat !

Assassin commença à rire.

- Hors de question que je cesse ! Cette fille est le Servant de l'homme à l'origine de l'attaque, si je la mets hors d'état de nuire, cela cessera !  
- Ne sois pas stupide ! soupira Caster. Elle est Artémis, c'est l'incarnation de la chasse, elle n'a pas du tout un alignement belliqueux ! C'est une héroïne qui agit contre son gré ! Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle tombe au combat maintenant et surtout contre toi !  
- Oh… je me sens blessé, magicien… mais je refuse toujours ! Je vais l'achever le plus rapidement possible, soyez-en sûr !

Caster se mit devant Archer, le bâton pointé sur Assassin. Saber soupira et rejoignit le magicien pour pointer son épée à son tour sur l'homme.

- Je veux toujours ta mort ! proclama le chevalier.  
- Je ne pense pas que ton invulnérabilité soit sans faille, fit remarquer Caster. Souhaites-tu qu'on le vérifie dès à présent ?  
- … d'accord, vous avez gagné ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre trois Servant ! Je la laisse partir ! Mais elle finira bien par payer !  
- Ton manque d'honneur me dégoûte ! dit Saber.  
- Ton imbécilité constante me met hors de moi ! répondit Assassin. Tes sentiments de chevalier t'honorent, mais ne te feront pas gagner !

Assassin rangea sa machette et tourna le dos aux autres Servant pour partir.

- Je sens que ma Master est par là, je vais la récupérer ! Au revoir, on se reverra certainement pour l'heure où vous mourrez ! Si vous persistez dans votre voie pleine de bons sentiments, c'est ainsi que cela se passera ! Réfléchissez-y, héros…

Il disparu derrière les arbres. Saber se tourna vers Lancer et lui sourit.

- Merci…  
- Pour le combat ?  
- Bien entendu… j'espère peut être une revanche…  
- Cela dépendra comment les choses se présentent ! Bon, Tressy, on va y aller ?  
- Mouais… tu tiendras le coup pour nous ramener ?  
- Cette fois on ira plus lentement… je me sens assez cassée, pour le coup… au revoir Saber ! Caster, merci beaucoup aussi pour Tressy !

Le magicien hocha la tête avec un sourire. Lancer se tourna vers Archer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu es vraiment une déesse, agis mieux que ça !

L'archère eut un léger sourire. La guerrière à la lance saisit sa Master et partit dans une direction différente de celle d'Assassin. Caster tendit sa main vers Archer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?  
- Je vais guérir quelques de vos plaies, histoire que vous puissiez rentrer sans mourir de vos blessures…  
- Vous tenez à ce point à me dérober ma fierté…  
- C'est ainsi ! Vous n'êtes pas tombé sur le meilleur Master qui soit…  
- Hm… je sais… merci quand même d'être intervenu, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais perdu contre Assassin !  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas ! Je vous le souhaite… voyons voir… voilà ! Vos blessures sont guéries, allez-y à présent !

Archer hocha la tête vers Caster. Elle regarda Saber et lui fit un signe d'au-revoir, ce à quoi le chevalier répondit par un geste de la main. L'archère disparut en se muant dans sa forme immatérielle dans un éclat brillant.

- Bon… allons-y Saber ! Nos Master nous attendent !  
- Pourquoi vous investissez-vous autant pour nous garder tous en vie, Caster ? Il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de nous laisser nous entretuer ?  
- Ne plaisantez pas… peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres, l'esprit de chevalerie existe toujours et je serais toujours là pour défendre l'honneur du Saint-Graal !  
- Vous êtes un homme bien…  
- Je me suis chargé de l'éducation du plus grand des héros, cela aurait été bizarre que je sois quelqu'un de mauvais !  
- Certes… cependant Caster, je souhaite toujours le Graal, alors si jamais nous devons livrer bataille plus tard, je ne pourrais pas avoir de pitié pour vous !  
- Je comprends…

Les deux Servant se mirent alors à avancer à travers les arbres.

* * *

A la sortie de la forêt, les trois Master étaient réunis autour de Rider et de son éléphant. L'animal s'amusait à caresser de sa trompe la tête de Louana.

- Il est gentil votre Ganesh !  
- Eh oui ! C'est un éléphant de guerre mais également un compagnon fidèle ! On pourra toujours compter sur lui !  
- N'empêche que ça doit coûter beaucoup en nourriture ce mastodonte… dit Linus.  
- Ah c'est vrai qu'il mange énormément… tu devrais te mettre au régime Ganesh !

L'éléphant eut un petit barrissement de contradiction. Mais il s'arrêta et regarda l'orée de la forêt d'où sortit Assassin. Chimène s'avança vers lui.

- Tu t'en es sorti alors ?  
- Oui… mais j'ai dû me servir de mon Noble Phantasm, Master !  
- …. MAIS JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE…  
- La prochaine fois vous utiliserez mieux que ça votre sceau de commande… vous êtes trop naïve… il n'y a même pas eu de mort du côté des Servant cette nuit…  
- Je vois…  
- Ah ! Tu es Assassin ?

Rider s'avança vers le tueur de l'ombre et le regarda de son seul œil valide. L'homme à barbe eut un regard méfiant.

- En effet… et toi tu es un lâche qui n'a pas participé au combat ?  
- Oh je vois, tu es du genre médisant ! Eh bien j'ai participé en protégeant ta Master d'une mort certaine ! Ce n'est pas si mal !  
- Je suppose que je dois te remercier…  
- Fais comme tu veux !  
- Partons, Master ! Rentrons à la maison de location !  
- Hm… non attends !

Chimène montra son téléphone à son Servant.

- On est attendu ailleurs…  
- Ah…  
- Bon… Linus, Rider, merci pour votre aide ! Louana, je suppose qu'on aura d'autres occasions pour s'affronter…  
- Hm… marmonna la jeune handicapée.  
- Parce qu'en plus tu veux récidiver ? T'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien !

La femme à lunettes plissa les yeux en regardant le voleur puis soupira. Elle partit, suivie d'Assassin qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Rider souffla.

- Franchement… quel Servant désagréable !  
- Ouais ! répondit Linus. En plus il est super moche ! Franchement quand je le vois, je suis content d'être tombé sur le mien…  
- Vous ne devriez pas trop vous attacher non plus, dit Rider. Vous savez ce qui finira bien par arriver à un moment ou un autre !  
- Je sais…

Louana baissa la tête en y pensant. Il est vrai que quoiqu'il arrive, à la fin de la guerre, Saber ne sera plus là. Elle la releva en entendant justement le chevalier arriver aux côtés du magicien. Elle lui sourit.

- Saber ! Tu as l'air épuisé !  
- Oui, excusez-moi de vous avoir laissé, Master ! J'ai dû mener une belle bataille ! Qui sont ces hommes ?  
- Salut Saber ! Je suis Rider, je me suis occuper de mettre ta Master en sécurité ! Désolé de ne pas avoir prit part à la bataille !  
- Ce n'est rien ! C'est gentil de votre part de s'être occupé d'elle…  
- Ah c'est donc vous Rider… sourit Caster. Enchanté !  
- Pareil ! Vous à votre dégaine, je vois tout de suite que vous êtes Caster… c'est bien lui ton Servant, non ?  
- Si, c'est lui ! répondit Linus. Bon allez, on rentre ? Je suis fatigué moi, il doit être bien tard maintenant ! Sauver des vies c'est marrant un moment mais j'en ferais pas mon métier…

Caster hocha la tête. Il fit signe à Linus de venir vers lui il dit au-revoir à Rider, Saber et Louana puis disparut dans un portail magique avec son Master. Suite à cela, le chef de guerre monta sur son éléphant.

- Bon, je n'ai pas fait énormément mais j'ai vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes ! Au plaisir Saber, on se combattra sûrement un jour ou l'autre !  
- Au revoir, Rider…

Ganesh s'envola alors dans une énorme bourrasque de vent pour retourner vers la ville. Il disparut de la vue de Louana et Saber en se glissant dans les nuages. Une fois hors de vue, Saber s'affaissa en posant un genou par terre. Louana tourna son fauteuil vers lui.

- Saber, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, ça va aller… mais cette bataille m'a épuisé… nous avons affaire à de sérieux concurrents, Master. Il va falloir se méfier…  
- Je sais bien ça… allez, partons… on va enfin pouvoir rejoindre cette maison dont je t'ai parlé…  
- Oui… je me reposerai là-bas ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! Elle est aménagée au moins ?  
- Il me semble que oui… Elle a été réhabilitée mais à cause des histoires disant qu'elle est hantée, personne n'y habite !  
- Hantée…  
- Oui… pourquoi ? Tu as peur des fantômes ?  
- Non, non…

Louana eut un petit rire. Saber se débarrassa magiquement de son armure pour revêtir son sweat à capuche et son jean. Il poussa le fauteuil roulant de la jeune fille en direction de leur nouveau Q.G.

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans une maison située à l'Ouest de Fuyuki City, Sean s'amusait à faire tourner une toupie sur le sol. Berserker, lui, jouait à un jeu vidéo de combat où il s'amusait à bourriner son adversaire.

- Ah. C'est marrant. Je m'amuse bien !  
- C'est bien de trouver une autre activité que de tuer tout ce que tu vois.  
- Mais je veux tuer ! Ma bataille m'attend. Il faut que je tue ces soit disant héros voulant le Saint-Graal alors qu'il ne peut appartenir qu'à moi.  
- Mais oui… ah. Voilà de la visite.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Chimène, suivie d'Assassin. Sean alla vers la femme avec un grand sourire.

- Ah mais vous voilà enfin ma chère. Je suis content de vous revoir.  
- Hm…  
- Et c'est donc Assassin, votre servant n'est-ce pas ?  
- Lui-même ! répondit Assassin. Et toi tu es l'homme qui pense que faire alliance avec ma Master t'aidera à gagner la guerre du Graal ?  
- … en effet.

Berserker leva les yeux de son jeu et fronça les sourcils en voyant Assassin. Il déposa la manette et sortit son épée.

- Il vient à moi pour mener une bataille où je serais le vainqueur et qui me donnera une avancée pour obtenir le Saint-Graal ? Une bataille qui se terminera par le fleurissement de sa tombe après que je lui aurais volé son cœur ?  
- Non Berserker, c'est un allié.

- Venez vous asseoir, ma chère ! Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un thé ?  
- Non, merci ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous terré ici, Sean ? Vous savez que tout le monde se trouvait dans la forêt, le seul Servant qu'il manquait était le votre !  
- DE QUOI ?

Sean leva les yeux au ciel et calma Berserker qui commençait à s'énerver. Le Servant alla se mettre dans un coin et commença à bouder. Chimène alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel son allié était assit. Assassin regardait tout ça avec une tête un peu perplexe. Il écouta attentivement Sean.

- J'ai préféré ne pas risquer ma vie, c'est tout de même naturel…  
- C'est lâche…  
- C'est intelligent. Je ne suis pas allé à la bataille directement comme vous. Soit dit en passant, vous avez l'air de vous en être assez bien sortie. Votre Servant par contre est couvert de sang, c'est assez répugnant…  
- Ah ah… oui… répondit Assassin. Par ailleurs il faudra que je me lave si c'est possible !  
- La salle de bain et au fond du couloir qui se trouve sur votre gauche. Deuxième porte à gauche, allez-y.  
- Hm… ne vous laissez pas berner, Master !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Assassin partit. Sean soupira et se pencha vers Chimène.

- Si tout le monde était là, vous avez dû croiser votre sœur.  
- Hm… je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Assassin m'a dit qu'il l'avait aperçu, la description collait bien… il semble qu'elle participe à la guerre…  
- Cela ne vous fait pas trop mal ?  
- C'est inquiétant surtout ! C'est une piètre magicienne, elle risque de se faire tuer…  
- Oui je comprends… bon eh bien restez donc dormir ici. Il faut que vous me disiez toutes les informations que vous avez récupéré cette nuit. Ensuite…

Sean se leva et alla vers le buffet où il sortit une théière.

- Nous passerons à l'action…  
- Ah vous allez quand même y aller ?  
- En échafaudant un plan ma chère. Et ensemble, nous allons défaire les autres Master les uns après les autres. Dites-moi tout, allez-y !

Chimène hocha la tête et remonta ses lunettes.

- En fait je vais quand même prendre un thé !  
- A la bonne heure…


	7. Cautèles

**Cautèles**

Le domaine d'Arthur Banks situé à Fuyuki était assez grand. L'homme d'affaire n'avait pas lésiné. Il s'était approprié un grand manoir avec un terrain assez spacieux autour. L'endroit était dans le même quartier que les demeures délaissées des Thosaka et des Matou.

Le manoir était équipé de technologies de pointe pour ce qui était de la sécurité. De plus, s'y trouvaient de nombreux hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais pourtant, pas très motivés. En effet, depuis une certaine nuit, certains de ces hommes étaient cloués au lit, blessés, parfois très gravement. Ils se situaient dans la cave.

Plusieurs médecins s'occupaient de les remettre sur pied. Un homme à la peau maghrébine, les cheveux noirs et bouclés s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

- Alors quel est le bilan pour l'instant ?  
- Nous avons réussi à n'en perdre aucun depuis ce matin ! Nous en avons tiré d'affaire deux, le reste c'est encore assez incertain…  
- Je vois…

Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil. Son costume était assez dépareillé : sa cravate dépassait et sa veste noire était ouverte laissant voir une chemise blanche froissée. Il regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

- Il y a trop de dégâts… il faut que je parle à Monsieur Banks…  
- Faites attention, Hafez ! Il est assez irritable, deux hommes ont soit disant disparus récemment… je doute qu'il y soit innocent !  
- Je sais bien… faites votre travail de médecin et sauvez mes hommes ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Le docteur hocha la tête avec un peu d'hésitation. Il regarda le dénommé Hafez sortir de la salle. Le garde du corps avait une démarche pleine d'assurance pour essayer de motiver les hommes blessés. Après être parti, il marcha dans les couloirs un moment avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau d'Arthur. Il toqua et entra immédiatement. A l'intérieur se trouvait son patron, assit sur un fauteuil et un livre en main. Dans le coin de la pièce, cachée dans l'ombre, Archer regarda Hafez sans dire un mot.

- … oui ? Vous n'avez pas attendu que je vous dise d'entrer…  
- C'est pour une urgence, Monsieur Banks ! Je n'ai pas le temps de savoir si vous êtes occupé ou non !  
- Allez-y !  
- Le bilan de la nuit dernière est de 8 blessés et 4 morts ! En une seule nuit c'est démesuré par rapport à ce que j'ai connu !  
- Je me doute… c'est pour vous plaindre que vous êtes là ?  
- Précisément, Monsieur ! Mais pas seulement ! Vous savez, je mène depuis des années des gardes du corps et des hommes de main pour de gens riches tel que vous… Mais la nuit dernière ce fut une situation comme jamais je n'en ai connu !  
- Oh…  
- Lors du briefing, vous avez, en effet, dit que les gens que vous vouliez que l'on tue soient dangereux, mais se battaient avec des moyens archaïques… excusez mes croyances mais moi, tout ce que j'ai vu c'était autre chose !  
- Continuez !  
- Monsieur Banks, vous nous avez informé qu'en effet ceux que nous devions tuer étaient bizarre… mais ce qui s'est passé… c'était de la magie !

L'homme d'affaire tapota son livre. Il leva la tête vers le maghrébin. Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour montrer un regard dur et froid à son employeur. Archer n'avait toujours pas bougé du coin où elle était appuyée.

- Vous croyez à la magie ?  
- Je l'ai vu, monsieur.  
- Bon… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Je ne veux plus de pertes ! Envoyer mes hommes au casse-pipe, peu importe l'argent que vous pouvez me donner, ce n'est pas mon genre !  
- Cependant, j'ai besoin de vos services ! Sachez bien que je regrette ces dommages collatéraux, du fond du cœur… mais c'est nécessaire !  
- Nécessaire à quoi ? Quel est votre but ? Que cherchez-vous ? Qui est cette femme ?

Hafez désigna Archer qui plissa les yeux. Arthur eut un petit rire.

- Il s'agit d'Artémis, la déesse de la chasse !  
- Sérieusement, Monsieur !  
- Mon cher euh… vous êtes Hafez El-Fessi je n'ai pas oublié ?  
- C'est bien ça !  
- Monsieur El-Fessi, je ne vous ai pas engagé au hasard ! Vous êtes le meilleur, j'ai eu des tas de recommandation ! Aucune des personnes que vous avez protégé n'a eu la moindre égratignure… vous êtes efficace, vous commandez des hommes qui ont confiance en vous et vous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil…  
- Je suis un professionnel !  
- Et c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là ! Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler… mais sachez que vous êtes dans une guerre !  
- … pardon ?  
- C'est une petite guerre, bien sûr… elle concerne seulement sept personnes, j'en fais parti ! Je dois la remporter, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous !  
- Master !

Archer avança. Elle était dans sa grande robe verte civile. Arthur soupira et referma son livre pour se lever.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas intervenir dans mes affaires sans mon autorisation.  
- Premièrement je ne comptais pas intervenir. Même si à mon avis si vous voulez qu'il vous aide efficacement, vous devriez tout lui révéler…  
- Hm…  
- Deuxièmement, un autre Servant m'a contacté via sa forme astrale…  
- Quoi ? Pourtant il me semble que j'avais réussi à apposer des barrières magiques, en utilisant la magie de Callaghan…  
- Vous n'êtes pas un mage, Master… ce n'est pas très efficace… ça l'empêche de se matérialiser au moins…  
- Très bien…

L'homme d'affaire marcha jusqu'à une armoire et l'ouvrit afin de prendre une boîte. Il en sortit un gros cigare qu'il mit en bouche puis l'alluma. Hafez regarda Archer qui était stoïque, les bras croisés, attendant son Master.

- Bien, Monsieur El-Fessi… restez ici !  
- Parfait !  
- Quant à toi Archer, délivre-moi ton message !  
- Il s'agit d'une proposition d'alliance.

Arthur retira le cigare de sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Dans la maison occupée par Sean, Berserker s'amusait avec du pain. Il prenait les morceaux de mie et les déchirait encore et encore. Son Master le regardait faire avec un air des plus perplexe. Il approcha du Servant.

- Bonjour Berserker, tu me prépares le petit-déjeuner ?  
- Non. Je coupe du pain pour moi ! Je veux les briser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus !  
- D'accord… eh bien… continue… Assassin n'est toujours pas revenu ?  
- Pas encore, il doit s'amuser à se battre, lui !  
- Cela m'étonnerait. Et cette chère Chimène ?  
- A la douche !  
- Elle prend ses aises… bon, je vais aller voir nos hôtes. Donne-moi quelques morceaux de pain, je te prie.

La brute épaisse prit les bouts de mie qu'il avait déchiré et les mit dans la main de Sean. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Prends en soin ! C'est un trésor !  
- Comme c'est gentil, Berserker.

Sean prit deux tranches qui trainaient à côté et parti. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce où le couple qui possédait était enfermé. Ils étaient toujours attachés, la femme était endormie. L'homme leva la tête vers le squatteur.

- Je viens vous apporter un petit-déjeuner.  
- Quand allez-vous nous laisser ? Je vous jure qu'on ne vous dénoncera pas… ma femme est à bout, je vous en prie…  
- Mais j'ai besoin de votre maison. Cela m'arrange de l'occuper. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez confiance en vous pour vous libérer.

Il tendit le pain au propriétaire. Ce dernier le prit, fébrilement.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose à boire ? Je peux vous l'accorder. Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout.  
- J'ai juste besoin de liberté… laissez au moins ma femme !  
- Je suis désolé, monsieur.  
- Qu'est-ce que…

Sean se retourna et aperçu Chimène. La jeune femme avait les cheveux relâchés et mouillés. Elle était en peignoir de bain, sans lunettes. Le mage soupira.

- Bonjour Chimène. Vous savez qu'ainsi vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à votre sœur.  
- Qui sont ces gens ?  
- Ah… je suppose que je vous dois quelque explications ?  
- Vous avez intérêt, Sean ! Pourquoi sont-ils attachés ?  
- S'il vous plait madame ! se mit à dire l'homme. Aidez-nous ! Il est dangereux ! Il nous a…

Sean avait tracé une rune avec son doigt, créant un éclair qui traversa la tête de l'homme et le fit tomber dans l'inconscience. La jumelle sursauta.

- Ces gens sont les propriétaires de cette maison. J'ai du les séquestrer pour pouvoir en prendre pleine possession.  
- Vous êtes un grand malade…  
- Cette maison est censée être occupée par un couple civil n'ayant rien à voir avec la magie… personne n'ira me chercher ici, c'est un excellent plan ! D'ailleurs vous devriez rester au lieu d'habiter dans l'endroit que vous avez loué…  
- Je vous assure que si vous ne m'aviez pas fait passer ce fichu contrat…

L'homme aux cheveux bruns eut un petit rire. Il regarda son associée qui avait l'air bien énervée.

- Le parchemin de Geis ? Cela assurait l'accord… c'est vous-même qui étiez pour une association je vous rappelle.  
- Seulement dans un premier temps…  
- Je me doute… mais en échange de l'antidote, vous vous êtes engagée à combattre à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Le parchemin de Geis est un pacte magique inviolable, l'âme elle-même est attachée à ce contrat.  
- Je sais comment cela fonctionne ! Je suis une mage expérimentée !  
- Certes, je me doute que vous visez à rejoindre l'association des mages. Votre famille a profité du déclin des Matou et des Einzbern pour atteindre les hauts rangs de la dynastie des magiciens.  
- Vous vous êtes bien renseigné…  
- Vous étiez ma cible, Chimène Neils. Il fallait que je vous ai à mes côtés, cela m'assurait d'arriver jusqu'au bout de la guerre. Nous devons travailler ensemble pour pouvoir la gagner. Cela implique d'adhérer à mes… méthodes.

Sean désigna le couple qui était inconscient. La blonde ferma les yeux et grommela. Elle tourna le dos à son complice.

- Je vais m'habiller… Assassin devrait bientôt revenir…  
- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas rencontré d'ennuis.  
- Hm…

Elle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la pièce où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Elle croisa Berserker qui plissa les yeux en la voyant.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il y a quelque chose ?  
- Mais… je sais pas… non ?  
- Alors non !  
- … Berserker je peux te poser une question ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux savoir ton identité de héros ?

Chimène se disait qu'elle allait bien pouvoir profiter de la situation pour obtenir des informations. Le puissant Servant se tapa le torse.

- L'homme qui a tout vaincu ! Celui qui faisait trembler le monde ! Celui qui défia Dieu lui-même et remporta la victoire ! Je suis le chef des Huns ! Je suis Attila !  
- … ah oui… le barbare…  
- HAHAHAHAHA !

L'aura verte de Berserker commença à sortir comme de la fumée. Il avança vers la jumelle, le sourire aux lèvres et lui prit alors soudainement le visage.

- Quand le monde souffre, quand il gémit au point de lâcher ses larmes, je suis là. Je suis là pour décupler sa souffrance. Un monde qui m'a choisi comme étant son ennemi, son cancer qui le ronge ! J'ai été dépeint comme le plus affreux des hommes, dois-je respecter cette réputation ou non ?  
- Je comprends rien… lâche-moi !  
- Attila « le fléau de Dieu » ! Celui qui a dévasté nombre de pays, la peste qui rongea l'empire romain, l'envahisseur de l'Italie. Sais-tu ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Quand je passe, je brûle tout et l'herbe ne repousse pas. Je suis le mal, le mal absolu qui tue tout sur son passage ! JE SUIS LA PLUS GRANDE BRUTE DU MONDE !  
- Tu… m'écrases… s'il te plait…  
- Alors oui, je suis un barbare, les gens qui ont raconté mon histoire l'ont décidé ! Ils ont voulu faire de moi un homme fou, brutal et méchant. Pourquoi devrais-je les contredire ? Qui suis-je ? Réponds ! QUI SUIS-JE VRAIMENT ? QUAND LE MONDE SERA A MES PIEDS IL COMPRENDRA ! IL COMPRENDRA !  
- BERSERKER.

Sean arriva en gonflant les joues. Il semblait assez ennuyé de la situation. En le voyant, le Servant lâcha Chimène et son aura verte se dissipa. Le Master fit signe à la brute épaisse de partir en lui montrant la porte du doigt. Berserker obéit, sans dire un seul mot. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns regarda la femme qui se tenait le visage à terre. Il lui tendit la main avec un regard accusateur.

- Relevez-vous. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à un Servant de la classe de Berserker, ils sont toujours très sensibles…  
- J'ai cru remarquer… merci…

Elle attrapa la main et se releva pour s'épousseter ensuite. Sean soupira.

- Allez vous changer à présent. Assassin est revenu.  
- Hm… je me dépêche !

* * *

Hafez, le commandant des hommes qui servaient de garde du corps à Arthur Banks, était en train de passer en revue ses troupes. Il les plaçait à des endroits stratégiques dans le manoir et en profitait pour revoir l'armement. Archer était avec lui et l'aidait à distinguer les bons placements et ceux qu'il fallait éviter.

- Vous vous y connaissez en stratégie militaire… commenta la Servant.  
- Merci ! J'ai participé à plusieurs guerres dans mon pays d'origine… vous savez le Moyen-Orient est un endroit compliqué !  
- Je me doute. Hm… vous n'avez pas peur de perdre des hommes si vous en placez dans un endroit aussi exposé ?  
- Non, pas ici… de toutes façons je ne veux plus en perdre ! Je ne prendrai plus aucun risque, je vous l'assure ! Le plan est millimétré, cela devrait marcher !  
- Ne sous-estimez pas les adversaires… déjà que je répugne à faire tout ça…  
- Quel est le problème ?  
- Mon Master… il me dit de répondre à Assassin qu'il accepte l'alliance et de venir ici pour en discuter… tout ça pour tendre un piège et le tuer, lui et son maître…  
- La situation l'impose ! C'est une guerre, il a raison de faire tout son possible pour la gagner, les coups bas son nécessaires…  
- C'est tellement déloyal…

Les deux ouvrirent une porte et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce remplie de caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres. Elles contenaient des pierres de différentes couleurs. Archer soupira en en prenant une poignée.

- Se servir de la magie géologique… alors qu'on ne possède aucun circuit magique… il emploie vraiment des méthodes rudimentaires…  
- Si j'ai bien compris, il est obligé ! Mais s'il n'a aucun pouvoir, comment cela marche-t-il ?  
- Il se sert de la magie de la terre… ces roches ont été extraites sur des sites magiques, elles ont donc enregistré des réserves de prana…  
- Le… prana ?  
- C'est l'énergie magique en général… ça se divise entre od, la force magique générée par les êtres vivants et le mana, l'énergie magique générée par l'air et les choses de la terre…  
- Oh… dites mana dans ce cas…  
- Hm. Ces pierres utilisent les circuits magiques implantées dans la planète terre elle-même pour faire fonctionner leur magie ! Selon la disposition, ils peuvent avoir différents effets… cela permet pour même un non-mage de pouvoir utiliser des pouvoirs !  
- C'est pratique… Monsieur Banks m'a dit qu'elles provenaient de loin et qu'il les avait eu à prix d'or !  
- Il s'en sert pour se protéger en créant des barrières magiques, il a raison ! Cela nous empêche de nous faire attaquer par un Servant de front !  
- Il va bien devoir les lever pour l'embuscade, non ?  
- Oui, en faisant ça il s'expose au danger… mais de toutes façons je suis là pour le protéger au cas où…

Le maghrébin hocha la tête. La jeune femme ajusta son large chapeau vert qu'elle semblait affectionner puis ferma les yeux en serrant les pierres qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle sembla luire pendant un court instant puis cela s'arrêta.

- Voilà ! Je suis rechargée en prana au maximum… j'ai juste eu à aspirer le mana de ces pierres, il faut avouer que c'est bien pratique…  
- Oh…

Archer jeta ensuite les pierres devenues inutiles puisque vidées de leur substance magique. Elle commença à partir pour rejoindre Arthur. Hafez la suivit et ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- Dites-moi, Artémis ! Vous n'êtes pas une déesse n'est-ce pas ?

La femme s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers le garde du corps qui sentait qu'il avait demandé quelque chose de peut être trop indiscret. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas si gênée. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Son visage, habituellement dur et froid, ressemblait là à celui d'une femme normale, innocente. Le maghrébin se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise. Il avala sa salive et mit ses lunettes noires pour cacher ses yeux. Une technique habituelle de garde du corps qui consistait à cacher ses sentiments visibles.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre… finit-il par lâcher.  
- Non… vous avez raison…  
- Vraiment, si c'est un point sensible, ce n'est pas la peine de l'aborder, je vous assure ! Il faut que nous soyons dans des conditions optimales pour vaincre Assassin et son Master !  
- Tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous savez… les héros ne sont que des surhommes qui ont défié le destin et réalisée des exploits légendaires, dont la grandeur est entrée dans les légendes et histoires ! Seule la légende importe… et non pas la véracité des faits !  
- Mais ces histoires de Dieu…  
- Peu importe ! Je ne parlerais pas de ça !  
- Excusez-moi…  
- Dans l'ère actuelle, il n'y a plus de héros… tout le monde peut facilement utiliser une arme s'il le souhaite !

Hafez regarda le holster accroché à sa ceinture dans lequel se trouvait son fidèle pistolet qu'il utilisait régulièrement. Voir trop régulièrement.

- L'état d'esprit des gens à trop changé…  
- Mais finalement c'est peut être mieux comme ça ! Les héros impliquent des guerres… des conflits… cela montre qu'il y en a moins !  
- Il y en a toujours… votre esprit de combattre a perdu tout l'honneur qu'il avait avant ! L'homme ne sait plus se battre, il s'est perdu dans les méandres de la violence. A partir du moment où tout le monde a acquit la possibilité de se procurer une de ces armes à feu, c'était fini… tuer devenait trop facile…  
- Il faut bien survivre ! C'est la juste évolution des choses, je pense ! Et croyez-moi, je suis un combattant expert, j'ai toujours essayé de garder le plus de fierté au combat… je fais confiance à mes hommes et je les respecte…  
- Ce n'est pas tout ! Il faut également le respect de l'adversaire, c'est cela un vrai combat de héros ! Des adversaires qui se jaugent, se respectent et se combattent en y mettant toutes leurs forces… c'était possible avec les moyens de l'ancien-temps… maintenant tout est devenu trop rapide… les combats n'existent plus !  
- Eh bien, eh bien !

Les deux se retournèrent. Arthur avançait dans le couloir, le cigare au coin de la bouche. Il avait les mains dans le dos et son habituel regard hautain et mauvais. Hafez prit une position de garde à vous, stoïque et droit. Archer croisa les bras. Il y eut un certain silence jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire arrive à leur niveau.

- Ai-je interrompu votre conversation ?  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, monsieur.  
- Fut-il heureux, Monsieur El-Fessi. Eh bien, Archer, t'es-tu rechargée en prana comme tu en avais besoin ?  
- Oui, Master. J'ai le pouvoir nécessaire au cas où.  
- Parfait ! Ces caisses sont remplies de pierres chargées en magie, tu peux aller te servir autant que tu le souhaites ! Il faut que tu sois toujours parfaitement opérationnelle.  
- Bien. Je vous remercie.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Hafez, as-tu terminé les préparatifs pour le guet-apens ? Nous devons impérativement tuer le Servant et son Master ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux passe un contrat avec un autre…  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, monsieur ! Je dois juste terminer les vérification des armes !  
- Alors vas-y ! Ils arriveront dans la soirée !

L'homme à la peau mat hocha la tête et partit. Arthur soupira et regarda son Servant qui se tenait le bras, attendant un ordre. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, elle semblait un peu triste, ce qui fait sourire l'homme d'affaire.

- Eh bien ! Tu as le temps de te reposer jusqu'à ce soir ! Sois prête ! J'aurais sûrement besoin de toi pour vaincre Assassin.  
- En effet, je suis même indispensable…  
- Par contre, pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs avec lui lorsque tu devras le tuer. Tu le tue et c'est tout, des hommes seront derrière toi pour lui tirer dessus !  
- … je n'aime pas ce genre de manières…  
- Archer, tu feras ce que je te dis ! Cette guerre, je dois la gagner, et tu es la marionnette qui me permettra d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Je suis confiant de ta puissance…  
- … oui Master.  
- Bien, tu commences à comprendre que tu dois m'obéir ! Tu sais, j'ai encore deux sceaux de commande, s'il faut je pourrais encore plus souiller ton honneur, je préfère te le rappeler. J'ai des tas d'idées en tête.  
- Ca ira comme ça… je ferais ce que vous me direz !  
- J'ai entendu un bout de ta conversation avec ce cher El-Fessi. Sache une chose, Archer. Les héros n'existent plus parce qu'ils sont inutiles. Les choses qu'on considérait comme était le « bien » à l'époque son désuètes. Maintenant les mentalités ont changées… le monde n'est présent que pour ceux qui travaillent et sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin.

Il souffla un peu de fumée avec un sourire. Archer baissa la tête en serrant le poing, elle préféra rester silencieuse.

- Le monde est fait pour moi. Le Saint-Graal sera mien, et une fois que je l'obtiendrai, alors j'aurais tout ! Tout ce que je désire. D'ailleurs, il me semble que toi aussi tu auras droit à un vœu ! Me trompe-je ?  
- Non c'est vrai…  
- Quel est-il ?  
- … puis-je le garder pour moi ? J'aime mieux ne pas le révéler… et si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous promets que ce n'est pas contre vous !  
- Comme tu veux ! Je te fais confiance parce qu'en tant qu'héros, quand tu promets, tu ne peux pas mentir !

Il éclata de rire, faisant encore plus enrager l'archère.

- Va donc te reposer. Ce soir c'est la fête…  
- A vos ordres… Master…

* * *

Sean apporta un plat réchauffé à Chimène qui était assise sur un fauteuil et consultait des feuilles que lui avait donné son complice mage. Berserker, qui lui abîmait le sol en plantant son épée dedans, se leva en voyant la nourriture.

- Du calme, Berserker. Tu attendras que je te donne ta part.  
- Pff.  
- Vous mangez, ma chère ?

Chimène baissa sa feuille pour regarder le plat. Elle s'était recoiffée avec son habituel chignon et avait mit ses lunettes. Elle avait également remit son tailleur et sa jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Oui, d'accord…  
- Méfiez-vous, Master ! dit Assassin qui arriva derrière. C'est peut être empoisonné !  
- Oh non pas lui, grommela Berserker.

L'homme à barbe plissa les yeux en regardant la brute épaisse. Ce dernier n'aimais vraiment pas le tueur de l'ombre dès qu'il l'avait vu. Sean eut un petit rire et servit une assiette à Chimène puis aux deux Servant.

- Je suis sous contrat, Assassin. Je ne PEUX pas faire du mal à votre Master. Et réciproquement, cela va de soit.  
- Hm…  
- Sean, j'ai étudié les papiers que vous m'avez donné ! Comment avez-vous obtenu ces plans ? C'est très bien détaillé…  
- Question de préparation. Les plans de la ville sont disponibles sur internet… je ne sais pas comment mais en faisant quelques recherches, je suis tombé directement dessus. C'est un bon hasard.  
- D'accord… il faut qu'on revoie le plan pour ce soir !  
- Pas de problème. Ah, ce plat de pommes de terre manque de sel… ne bougez pas.

Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Assassin se pencha vers Chimène.

- Master, je n'aime pas cette situation. Il contrôle ce que nous faisons ! Normalement ce serait à nous d'établir des plans… j'avais des idées pour…  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Assassin ! Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut rien faire, nous sommes obligés de faire équipe avec lui !  
- Je n'ai confiance en ce type… il vous manipule, c'est plus qu'évident… je sais ce qui est bon pour vous et ce n'est pas lui.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote non plus !

Assassin plissa les yeux. La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur la table.

- Je sais très bien qui est Raspoutine ! C'est un vieux fou manipulateur qui a conduit le tsar et la Russie à sa perte ! Je sais très bien ce dont tu es capable de faire, c'est un avantage, mais ça ne doit pas se retourner contre moi !  
- Amusant… dites-moi, Master. Vous suivez les plans de cet homme, mais vous devez quand même avoir en tête votre sœur.  
- Q… ne détourne pas la conversation !  
- Votre sœur est en ville. Elle veut vous combattre et vous le savez ! Ce Sean souhaite que vous vous occupiez du Master d'Archer, mais vous vous en fichez… vous tenez juste à vous occupez de votre sœur.  
- Assassin, stop…  
- Vous pouvez me demander de me taire autant que vous voulez, tout ce que vous désirez c'est savoir ce qu'elle veut et l'arrêter ! Vous…  
- Oh tais-toi !

Berserker frappa Assassin à l'arrière du crâne. Ce dernier eut le nez plongé dans son assiette, l'arrêtant directement de parler. Le tueur de l'ombre se releva immédiatement, lançant un regard meurtrier à la brute qui ricanait. Chimène sourit en regardant le Servant de Sean et hocha la tête comme pour le remercier. Le jeune homme arriva alors avec le sel.

- Voilà. Tout se passe bien ?  
- Ouais. répondit Berserker.  
- Hm… ne vous inquiétez pas… quant à cet Arthur Banks, je me demandais… c'est évident qu'il pensera à un piège !  
- Oui, j'ai cerné cet homme. Il est riche alors il use à fond de ses moyens pour se battre, il a énormément d'armes et de gens qui combattent pour lui. Ca cumulé avec son Servant, Archer, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux.  
- Que nous devons donc abattre…  
- Tout à fait. Ce soit nous irons dans son manoir, il aura levé ses barrières magiques pour nous accueillir et nous irons nous occuper de lui et son Servant.

Chimène baissa la tête. Elle planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre et la fit glisser sur son assiette. Berserker suivait le mouvement des yeux comme s'il était hypnotisé, ce qui provoque la consternation d'Assassin.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de tuer le Master tout de même…  
- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Il est dangereux d'un part donc le tuer est un avantage, et d'autre part il ne faut pas oublier la possibilité qu'il se venge. Ou alors qu'il passe un pacte avec un autre Servant. Tout doit être calculé.  
- Cette guerre est pour les héros… je sais bien que nous devons combattre aussi mais de là à tuer son adversaire…  
- Master ! dit Assassin, le sourire aux lèvres. N'étiez-vous pas prête à tuer la jeune fille handicapée dans la forêt après l'avoir combattu ?

La jumelle ne répondit pas. Elle prit sa pomme de terre et se l'enfonça dans la bouche sans le moindre bruit. Sean semblait amusé, il se tourna vers Assassin.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes l'incarnation de Raspoutine. Cela se voit si je puis me permettre une remarque.  
- Tiens donc… répondit le tueur en prenant la bouteille de vin sur la table. Les légendes en racontent tellement sur moi !  
- Tout est vrai ?

Le barbu se mit à boire au goulot de la bouteille puis la reposa sur la table. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et sourit.

- Absolument tout !  
- C'est intéressant. Vous pensez donc mener la mission que je vous ai confié à bien ?  
- Evidemment, c'est d'une simplicité… le Master d'Archer ne passera sûrement pas la nuit, j'en suis sûr !  
- Bien. Très bien. Tu vois Berserker, c'est l'art d'être sûr de soi. Tu devrais être aussi subtil parfois, cela t'aiderait.  
- Mais il est moche !

Chimène ricana tandis qu'Assassin serra les dents. Il voulait tellement sauter à la gorge de la brute pour l'égorger. Mais le contrat était clair, personne ne pouvait faire du mal à l'autre tant que tous les autres Servant seraient en vie. Chimène avait signé le contrat et engagé son âme. Etant donné que cette dernière était également reliée à Assassin, le tueur ne pouvait que respecter le pacte.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil, Berserker. soupira Sean. Tu vas nous mettre à mal avec Assassin, ce n'est pas le moment.  
- Mais c'est vrai !  
- Mon cher Berserker ! dit soudainement le barbu. Ce n'est pas si grave, regarde-moi, nous allons pouvoir devenir ami !

Il se disait qu'il allait perturber le bourrin avec son regard afin de lui montrer à qui il avait affaire. L'incarnation d'Attila se tourna vers Assassin et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le tueur de l'ombre sourit, son plan allait marcher. Berserker allait bientôt lui manger dans la main et Sean viendrait après.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le Servant pointa son doigt sur le milieu du torse de Raspoutine.

- T'as une tâche là !  
- Qu…  
- Pouf !

Alors qu'Assassin avait baissé la tête, il se prit l'index de Berserker dans le nez. Chimène éclata de rire d'un coup.

- MAIS… Master, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas drôle !  
- Pardon… mais c'est ton air si sérieux et après lui qui…  
- Tss…  
- Quel sens de l'humour, Berserker. commenta Sean. Non vraiment, c'est navrant. On dirait un parfait attardé mental.  
- C'est pour rire ! Et ça marche !  
- Si tu le dis. Bon, ceci étant…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se leva. Il regarda ses trois acolytes avec un sourire.

- Je vous conseille de tous vous préparer. Ce soir je compte sur vous pour respecter le plan à la lettre. Nous allons entrer chez cet Arthur Banks et mettre fin à sa participation à la guerre du Saint-Graal.  
- J'espère que vous avez tout prévu, soupira Chimène. Il aura certainement préparé un plan pour tenter de nous abattre, lui aussi !  
- Oui évidemment. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous serons plus forts que lui. Vous devez tenir tout comme moi à ce qu'il soit éliminé, non ?  
- Cet homme déshonore la guerre du Graal, je m'en rends bien compte ! C'est vrai que nous devons l'arrêter le plus rapidement possible…  
- Magnifique. Bien, je vais chercher mes parchemins magiques, nous pourrions en avoir grand besoin.

Chimène hocha la tête. Elle se leva et partie vers la chambre qu'elle avait prise dans la maison. Assassin soupira et voulu rester pour boire mais un grognement de Berserker le fit se lever et partir de la pièce avec sa Master. Sean sourit.

- Vois-tu, Berserker, je pense que nous allons gagner le Graal, pour cette guerre.  
- Bah oui, puisque je suis le plus fort !  
- Ah. Tu deviens sûr de toi, c'est une bonne chose.  
- Master.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu veux jamais rien faire, pourquoi t'es motivé pour frapper le chef d'Archer ? C'est bizarre, normalement t'es tout mou !  
- C'est pertinent. Le Master d'Archer est humain, mon cher. Comme le dit notre amie Chimène, il déshonore la guerre du Graal et la magie. Or je te rappelle que je suis pour la suprématie des mages.  
- Ah ouais… est-ce que tu vas gagner ?  
- Bien évidemment. Une fois cela fait, je vais tenter de m'emparer de son argent et l'utiliser pour acheter des artefacts magiques me permettant de gagner la guerre par la suite. N'est-ce pas intelligent ?  
- C'est ésopique de penser ça !  
- D… Quoi ? Esopique ? Quel est le rapport ?  
- C'est pas ça qu'on dit quand on rêve trop de quelque chose alors que c'est pas vraiment possible de le faire ?  
- … utopique ?  
- C'est ça !  
- Vois-tu, mon cher Berserker, je me demande si parfois tu ne fais pas exprès d'être stupide. Tu tiens tant que ça à ta réputation ?  
- Chut. Et tu dis trop "vois-tu".  
- Bien entendu. Allez mon cher, je pense que nous faisons malgré tout une équipe agréable, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir.  
- C'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent. Je vais mettre à genoux le monde de mon infinie puissance et personne ne pourra rien y faire !

Le Servant gonfla sa poitrine et marcha en avant, voulant se donner un air. Sean eut un léger petit rire en le voyant.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement, inexorablement, le soleil se coucha laissant place à un ciel sombre et étoilé. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé en ville aujourd'hui. Les Héros devaient se remettre encore de la nuit où ils s'étaient tous battus. Sur les quais du port, Tressy fixait son téléphone portable en se mordillant la lèvre. Lancer s'approcha, elle était habillée en civil avec un tee-shirt, un pantalon large et des baskets.

- Ca ne va pas, Tressy ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis ce matin…  
- Hm. Tu t'es baladée en ville toi ?  
- Oui ! J'ai vu des choses formidables, c'est vraiment une époque très intéressante ! Figure-toi que j'étais dans la rue et que je suis entrée dans un magasin rempli d'appareils électroniques bizarres ! J'adore les télévisions !  
- … ah… quand on rentrera je t'en montrerai une, il y a un écran plat dans ma chambre à Naples !

L'incarnation d'Atalante sourit, Tressy pensait vraiment qu'elles pourraient continuer ensemble après la guerre. Elle regarda le téléphone.

- Tu as eu un message intéressant ?  
- Intéressant je ne sais pas… c'est… ma sœur, elle m'a envoyé un message ce midi…  
- Ta jumelle ?  
- Voilà… je ne lui ai pas répondu !  
- Je peux voir ?

La blonde tendit le téléphone à son Servant. Cette dernière regarda le message en soupirant. Il disait : « Je sais que tu participes à la guerre du Graal. Je veux que tu te retires immédiatement de la guerre, sinon tu seras en grand danger. Ce soir je vais au combat, j'espère pouvoir revenir. Appelle-moi demain. ».

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi !  
- Oui j'ai vu ! C'est stupide ! Elle pense que je vais me faire tuer parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique comme elle ! Quelle pauvre…  
- Bien sûr que si tu dois en avoir ! Je ressens bien que tu as quelques circuits magiques, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais appris à t'en servir…  
- C'est facile de dire ça… j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Et voir Chimène qui par contre faisait des trucs spectaculaires ça me dégoûtait tellement que j'ai perdu tout envie de le faire ! Je ne suis pas une mage, moi…  
- Le syndrome de la sœur frustrée alors que l'autre est géniale ?  
- Mais PAS DU TOUT !

Tressy semblait fâchée, Lancer haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise.

- Elle est plus forte que moi en magie mais c'est tout ! Je peux la surpasser partout et de toutes façons je vais lui montrer que malgré sa magie, elle ne peut rien faire contre moi !  
- Je trouve ça plutôt mignon de vouloir prouver des choses pareilles…  
- C'est juste ! Elle m'a toujours prise de haut parce qu'avec sa magie elle a pu intégrer des écoles prestigieuses ! Moi j'ai travaillé dur ! Depuis que je suis sortie du Lycée j'essaye de trouver du travail ! Ne viens pas me dire qu'elle est meilleure que moi !

La guerrière à la lance haussa les épaules. Elle rendit le téléphone à sa Master qui le rangea dans sa poche. Elle alla se diriger vers le container pour chercher à manger, quand soudain elle entendit un bruit sec et vit un flash de lumière. Elle se retourna et aperçu Lancer en tenue de combat, la lance à la main.

- … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rappelle-toi le SMS que ta sœur t'a envoyé ! « Ce soir je vais au combat ». Cela signifie que cette nuit, une autre bataille pour le Saint-Graal va se dérouler !  
- Oui mais…  
- Je tiens à en être ! Attendons de ressentir les sentiments hostiles du champ de bataille, puis intervenons comme il se doit ! Si ça se trouve, tu auras l'occasion de combattre ta sœur et de l'éliminer toi-même de la guerre !

Tressy hocha la tête. Elle fila dans le container qui lui servait d'habitation durant la guerre. Elle avait quelque peu aménagé l'endroit avec du nécessaire à camping qu'elle avait acheté. La blonde avança jusqu'à trouver une petite couverture qu'elle souleva. En-dessous se trouvait le revolver qu'elle avait récupéré la nuit de la bataille dans la forêt. Elle le glissa dans le haut de son jean et mit son débardeur au-dessus pour le dissimuler. Elle ressortit ensuite devant Lancer.

- Tu es prête ?  
- Oui ! Allons chercher une bagarre le plus rapidement possible ! Cette fois je tâcherai de ne pas servir de boulet…  
- Je te fais confiance !

Cette fois, la Servant n'usa pas de sa grande vitesse. Les deux femmes marchèrent vers la ville de Fuyuki où elles attendraient de recevoir les ondes hostiles des Héros qui se battraient pour le Graal.

* * *

Arthur était dans une salle de vidéo surveillance du manoir. Plusieurs écrans étaient disposés dans la pièces. Ils étaient tous reliés à des caméras se trouvant un peu partout dans la résidence. Hafez était en train de lire ses notes.

- En principe, Monsieur, les sniper disposés sur le toit feront le travail. Ils abattront la cible dès qu'elle sera à vue !  
- Excellent… n'oubliez pas ! Visez le Master en priorité ! Coupé de son mana, le Servant sera à la merci d'Archer…  
- Pas de problèmes, mais il est écrit que cet… Assassin… a une capacité d'invisibilité, cela peut être extrêmement gênant !  
- Son Master n'en aura pas… vos hommes sont équipés du gilet que j'ai fait distribué, en principe cela suffira à contrer son pouvoir. N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Monsieur El-Fessi, tout est calculé, nous gagnerons facilement ! Je suis sur mon terrain !  
- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas perdre d'homme… par précaution j'ai fait transférer les hommes malades avec les médecins ailleurs, loin de votre propriété !  
- Très bien… Archer !

Archer, qui était restée sous sa forme immatérielle, se matérialisa d'un coup aux côtés de son Master. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de combat.

- Je veux que tu sois prête à intervenir. Dépêche-toi de te mettre en place !  
- Immédiatement, Master. Mais faites attention, s'ils pénètrent dans le manoir je ne serais pas à vos côtés pour vous protéger !  
- Ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'à moi.

L'archère hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce. Le garde du corps la regarda s'en alla puis tourna la tête vers son employeur en le fixant avec un air grave.

- Monsieur Banks, je tiens à ne perdre aucun homme aujourd'hui.  
- Faites-moi confiance, Hafez. Nous avons tous les moyens de gagner ! Par contre vous avez fait transférer vos soldats mais… et elle ?

- … Monsieur El-Fessi, ne me dites pas que…

D'un seul coup, les écrans furent brouillés. Ils s'éteignirent les uns après les autres dans des bruits sourds, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Les lumières suivirent de suite et en moins d'une minute, l'électricité du manoir avait disparu.

Hafez se dépêcha de se mettre devant Arthur et sorti son talkie-walkie. Il appela les hommes disposés sur le toit.

- Ici Hafez ! Aucun signe d'ennemi ?  
« - A vrai dire… tous les lampadaires sont éteints, on distingue assez mal les formes mais personne n'a pénétré dans le manoir… »  
- Continuez de surveiller PARTOUT ! Ne laissez pas d'angle mort, les caméras viennent de s'éteindre. Ne paniquez pas et prévenez tout le monde. Je suis avec Monsieur Banks et je me charge de l'emmener en lieu sûr.  
« - A vos ordres… »

Le garde du corps retira ses lunettes de soleil qui ne faisaient que le gêner dans le noir et sortit une lampe torche. Il l'alluma et prit en même temps son revolver. Il tira tout autour de lui plusieurs coups. Arthur était accroupi et sursauta à chacun des coups tirés.

- Bon, aucun signe d'un quelconque adversaire. Monsieur, venez avec moi, je vous emmène à la cave où vous vous enfermerez ! Dès que nous aurons l'occasion, nous vous ferons sortir et partir du manoir !  
- Très bien… je vois que vous menez très bien l'action dans le moment propice !  
- J'ai tout intérêt ! Dès que j'ai fini avec vous, je vous promets que je m'occupe d'elle !  
- Faites vite, sa vie en dépend… et par conséquent, croyez-moi que la votre aussi !

* * *

Dans une chambre à l'étage du manoir, les lumière s'étaient éteintes également. Il faisait vraiment tout noir. On entendait quelques bruits… une main vint se poser sur une petite lampe à pile sur une étagère. Elle s'alluma et éclaira le visage d'une petite fille qui avait à peine 8 ans. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Il y a quelqu'un… ?

Pas un bruit. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière de la lune dans la pièce. La fillette regarda ensuite dehors pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose… rien tout était noir. Les lampadaires étaient éteints, quelques ombres bougeaient en bas. Sûrement les gardes du corps.

Elle se disait qu'elle allait partir quand elle entendit un hurlement qui venait de dehors. Elle regarda encore et vit une tête tomber du toit, la faisant hurler à son tour. Transite de peur, elle recula en tremblant mais deux secondes après, une ombre arriva pile devant sa fenêtre. Un homme à barbe au regard terrifiant lui souriait. Comme il venait du toit, sa tête était à l'envers. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, regardant la petite fille trop effrayée pour partir. Alors qu'elle était déjà à ses limites, l'homme à barbe prit son élan et brisa la vitre d'un coup de boule. Le visage en sang pénétra dans la chambre d'enfant et lâcha un…

- Coucou.


	8. Coups et contrecoups

**Coups et contrecoups**

Le manoir où vivait Arthur était situé dans un quartier riche mais récemment inhabité. Il était situé proche de la résidence des Thosaka et des Matou, qui ne servaient plus. Donc personne ne s'aperçu de suite que l'électricité dans cet endroit avait disparu.

Sean était assit en tailleur en pleine rue autour de cinq parchemins qui s'illuminaient dans la nuit. Berserker tapait avec son épée dans l'air, pour se défouler. Le Master le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as hâte d'y aller, Berserker ?  
- Ouais ! Ca m'énerve que l'autre moche il a le droit et pas moi !  
- Je comprends… pour le moment tout se passe bien. J'ai réussi à sceller l'électricité des environs dans les parchemins. Assassin va causer le désordre en faisant un petit ménage. Il ne nous restera alors plus qu'à intervenir.  
- Pour se battre ! Mettre les ennemis à genoux et leur trancher la tête !  
- Oui. Tu as le droit de tuer tout le monde dans la maison, excepté moi, Chimène et Assassin. C'est bien compris ?  
- Bah oui ! Elle est où la blonde d'ailleurs ?  
- Prête à intervenir de son côté. J'ai élaboré un excellent plan, nous réussirons facilement. La guerre du Saint-Graal ne comportera bientôt plus que six participants.

Des coups de feu retentirent. Le puissant Servant sourit, tout excité. Il avait une envie folle d'aller sur le champ de bataille. Il se trouvait, avec son maître, dissimulé dans l'obscurité, face au manoir. Les parchemins ne luisaient presque plus. Sean se leva alors et les ramassa.

- L'électricité s'est dissipée dans la Terre. C'est parfait.  
- On y va ? On y va ?  
- Sois patient. Je te rappelle que nous devons attendre. Pour le moment notre rôle est juste de les priver de leur électricité, les plongeant dans le noir et la déroute. Assassin utilise sa capacité d'invisibilité pour faire le ménage et causer une pagaille. Chimène se charge de repérer le Master et son Servant.  
- Puis après, on frappe !  
- Oui, Berserker, on frappe.

Heureux, l'esprit héroïque leva son épée vers le ciel étoilé. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns avança un petit peu.

- Au fait, contre Archer, tu es tout autorisé à utiliser ton Noble Phantasm si tu trouves que c'est nécessaire. Je veux une victoire totale ce soir.  
- OUIIIII !

Sean fut content d'avoir motivé son Servant. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit un moment, fixant le manoir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne dise rien. Attendant le signal pour prendre de front le bâtiment. Berserker tournait en rond, pressé d'attaquer. Le temps s'écoula lentement dans la nuit froide et sombre. Enfin, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il en sortit un portable et lu le SMS qu'il avait reçu. La lumière du téléphone illumina son large sourire.

- Berserker…  
- Hm ?  
- Au travail.

* * *

Justine Banks n'était pas folle. C'était une petite fille de huit ans naïve, insouciante, mais pas folle. Son père, Arthur, lui avait inculqué des principes de survie simples. Par exemple ne jamais parler aux inconnus… ne jamais se balader seule la nuit… ne pas jouer avec des objets tranchants… évidemment il ne lui avait jamais dit quoi faire si un homme barbu et dégoûtant faisait irruption dans sa chambre.

Elle aurait pu parler avec lui, montrer ses jouets… mais elle avait quelque chose qu'on appelait « l'instinct de survie ». C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait convaincu de se retourner et de courir dès qu'Assassin avait éclaté la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un coup de boule.

Le Servant regarda autour de lui la chambre d'enfant d'un air amusé. Il donna un coup de pied dans une peluche par terre et avança vers la porte ouverte par l'enfant quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

En sortant de la pièce, il regarda à droite, rien, puis à gauche. Il voyait un corps frêle courir. C'était la petite Justine. Arborant un sourire sadique, il se mit à cavaler à son tour. Il était bien plus rapide. Les couloirs étaient longs, ce qui lui permit de commencer à la rattraper sans pour autant la perdre de vue. Il aurait pu continuer un moment comme ça, mais un coup de feu retentit. Assassin sortit sa machette pour contrer la balle et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers un homme tenant un fusil à pompe dans la main. Il avait également un casque et plusieurs protections sur le corps.

- Intervention futile… tu vas mourir !  
- B… BORDEL… CREVE !

L'homme se mit à tirer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser fuir l'intrus. La vie d'une petite fille était en jeu. Assassin contra facilement les balles de l'homme en avançant vers lui. Les Esprits Héroïques étaient bien plus puissant que les armes ordinaires. Le tueur de l'ombre donna un violent coup de machette dans le ventre de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre. Son gilet pare-balle l'avait un peu protégé mais une entaille parcourait maintenant son ventre. Le Servant de Chimène regarda le couloir.

- Flûte… elle est partie…  
- C'est… une… bonne nouvelle…

L'homme avait du mal à parler. En entendant ces mots, Assassin lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête, faisant voler son casque. Le garde du corps s'écroula à terre. Le Servant leva sa machette pour le décapiter mais une flèche lui transperça le bras.

- WAAARGH… ARCHER ?  
- Bonsoir.

La femme arriva dans sa tenue de combat, l'arc à la main. Elle matérialisa une nouvelle flèche pour pouvoir tirer. Assassin recula doucement. L'archère arriva au niveau du garde du corps.

- Je me charge de lui, merci de l'avoir retenu ! Partez !  
- Merci madame… Merci…  
- Vite !

L'homme se releva et partit le plus rapidement possible en se tenant le ventre. L'homme à barbe sourit et se rendit soudainement invisible avec l'intention d'achever sa victime et de s'en prendre à Archer.

Mais il se prit une flèche dans le dos immédiatement et tomba à terre. Il redevint visible et la femme s'approcha de lui.

- ARGH… COMMENT…  
- Sache, Assassin, que tous les gens se trouvant ici ont des capsules de prana disposées dans leurs combinaison. Lorsque tu les tues, comme tu l'as fait sur le toit, elles explosent sur toi et tu es envahi. Bien sûr, c'est un prana que je suis tout à fait capable de repérer à l'œil nu ! C'est pour ça que ta capacité d'invisibilité est face à moi inutile !  
- Oh… bien joué…  
- Relève-toi, maintenant ! Je ne souhaite pas te frapper à terre !  
- Ne te souviens-tu pas de notre duel dans la forêt, Archer ? Lorsque j'ai utilisé mon Noble Phantasm et que j'ai bien failli te tuer ? Oui, tu t'en souviens… cela va donc recommencer… je t'arracherai le cœur cette nuit !  
- Quelle prétention ! Relève-toi !

Assassin tenta de croiser le regard de la femme mais cette dernière faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle avait sortie sa petite épée et la pointait sur la tête de son adversaire. Le tueur soupira et se releva, laissant son corps pencher en arrière. Archer ne se fit pas prier et fonça en avant pour le planter.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme avait sorti sa machette et contra le coup. Il opérait avec des mouvements peu orthodoxes dans le combats à l'arme blanche. Ses bras ainsi que son corps bougeaient n'importe comment.

- Comment le Graal a pu invoquer un esprit aussi dégoûtant que toi…  
- L'apparence importe peu, Archer ! Je suis intelligent ! Je suis fort ! J'ai en tête des projets qui peuvent réellement révolutionner le monde ! C'est cela que le Graal est venu chercher chez moi… Non pas un esprit soit disant chevaleresque !  
- Je vais te tuer…  
- Comme c'est amusant ! Tu es si similaire à Saber… les gens comme vous sont donc tous aussi stupides ? Souhaites-tu me combattre alors que ce sera vain ? Je vais gagner de toutes façons… et gagner la guerre du Graal soit dit en passant !

L'incarnation d'Artémis serra fort la garde de son épée et donna un coup en direction d'Assassin. Ce dernier recula pour ne pas être touché. Il arborait un sourire arrogant et provocateur.

- Je vais t'informer d'une chose importante, Archer ! Je ne suis pas seul ici !  
- Sans aucun doute… mais ton Master n'atteindra pas le mien ! Il y a trop d'hommes qui le protègent !  
- Non ? Vraiment ? Me voilà bien attrapé…  
- … qu'est-ce que tu caches ?  
- Sincèrement… je te l'ai dit ! Je suis intelligent ! Il y a un autre Servant avec moi… j'ai fait une alliance avec Berserker !

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle commença à réfléchir à la situation. Un Servant comme Berserker arriverait facilement à foncer et tuer tous ceux qui seraient sur son passage… provoquant un véritable massacre.

- Je me doute que tu souhaites aller protéger ton Master… mais… si tu y vas, moi je serais toujours là ! Donc finalement, peu importe si c'est moi ou cet immonde tas de muscles… la guerre se terminera ce soir pour lui et toi !  
- C'est bien pensé…  
- N'est-ce pas ! Alors Archer ? Vas-tu foncer aider ton pauvre maître ou vas-tu rester ici afin de me combattre ? Vous aviez préparé un plan mais tout de même… penser pouvoir faire face à moi, Raspoutine, l'engeance du mal ! Vous êtes tellement prétentieux !

La femme hésitait. Il y avait plusieurs problèmes… la présence de Berserker signifiait celle d'un autre Master encore. Quatre intrus étaient présents dans le manoir. Arthur était avec Hafez qui aurait les bons réflexes pour le protéger… mais un autre problème majeur était présent : Justine, la fille du milliardaire, se trouvait encore dans la demeure.

Elle regarda l'homme à barbe en soupirant puis rangea son épée.

- Tu as perdu l'envie de te battre ?  
- Non… commence à courir…  
- Je te demande pardon ?

Archer invoqua son arc et matérialisa une flèche dans sa main. Assassin eut l'air amusé et fonça sur son adversaire rapidement. Le temps de charger l'arc et de viser était long, il voulu en profiter pour la frapper avec sa machette.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement. Comme si une barrière l'empêchait d'avancer.

- … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Le prana qui est déposé sur toi… ne crois pas que je l'ai choisi par hasard… si je peux le repérer, je peux aussi le déployer ! Ce qui m'a permit de dresser une barrière entre toi et moi, me laissant le temps de charger !  
- Tss… en fait cela m'arrange ! Tu oublies un détail, Archer ! Si la barrière est infranchissable pour moi, elle l'est pour toi aussi ! Tu n'es pas une mage ! Le prana n'est pas malléable une fois déployé !

L'archère sourit et montra le trait qu'elle avait invoqué.

- La pointe d'Ephèse ! Elle brise toute magie, peu importe son origine, pour atteindre sa cible…  
- QU…  
- Je t'avais bien dit de courir.

Puis elle tira. Une explosion retentit dans le manoir.

* * *

Sean arriva, les mains dans les poches, vers l'entrée arrière du manoir. Chimène l'attendait là, adossée contre un mur. Elle observa Berserker qui marchait derrière son Master avec un air tout excité.

- Alors ma chère ? Où se trouve-t-il ?  
- La cible se dirige vers la cave… il est accompagné d'un homme ! Assassin se charge d'Archer, au deuxième étage. J'ai repéré pas moins de 24 autres personnes parcourant le manoir ! Ils sont probablement armés et dangereux…  
- Une broutille pour Berserker. Les sniper sur le toi sont bien délogés ?  
- Oui, Assassin s'en est chargé avant de pénétrer dans le manoir…  
- Votre capacité à détecter les gens par votre prana est très pratique, Chimène. Eh bien, il faut intercepter cet homme et mettre fin à ses jours. Mon bon Berserker, je vais t'autoriser un parfait massacre.  
- AH !  
- Fonce. N'hésite pas, fais-toi plaisir. Une fois cela fait, nous nous rejoindrons dehors pour rentrer et fêter notre victoire. C'est clair ?  
- Oui ! Je peux y aller ?  
- Bien sûr. Chimène, par où doit-il se diriger ?  
- Eh bien…  
- STOP !

Berserker venait de crier, faisant sursauter les deux Master. Il leva la tête comme pour renifler quelque chose. Il avança un peu et fronça les sourcils.

- Ca c'est pas de chance ! Y a quelqu'un qui vient ! C'est un autre Servant comme moi ! Il va frapper !  
- Flûte. Je me disais bien que cette bataille risquerait d'attirer d'en attirer. Ca risque de devenir dangereux…  
- Attendez… j'en détecte deux oui ! dit Chimène. Un Servant et son Master… ils ne sont vraiment pas loin, il faut tout de suite décider quoi faire !  
- Bien. Hm…

Sean joignit ses mains pour le mettre devant son visage, pour réfléchir. Le jeune homme hocha la tête dans tous les sens.

- Très bien… Berserker, tu vas t'en tenir à ce que nous avions décidé. Fonce dans le tas.  
- Si t'as des bobos ce sera pas ma faute…  
- Chimène, vous allez devoir vous occuper des intrus, j'en ai bien peur. Invoquez Assassin si cela est nécessaire.  
- Q… Mais… toute seule contre un Master et un Servant ? Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je meurs ?  
- Pas du tout… mais nous devons absolument mettre fin à la vie d'Arthur Banks ce soir. C'est une occasion unique d'éliminer l'homme qui est sûrement le plus dangereux de la guerre. Vous devez gérer cet accroc, sans vous battre obligatoirement.  
- Cela vous arrangerait bien si je meurs…

Sean leva la tête en soupirant.

- Non… Bonne chance. Berserker, vas-y.  
- Bon !

Le Servant défonça la porte arrière du manoir et fonça à toute vitesse. Sean entra à son tour mais prit un autre chemin que celui de l'Esprit Héroïque. La blonde se gratta la tête. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Cependant, si elle s'en sortait, il est vrai qu'un avantage certain serait gagné. Se faire voir comme les dirigeants de la guerre du Graal serait prestigieux.

Derrière elle arriva alors…

- C'est ici !  
- Ah ! C'est grand… l'homme doit être vachement riche…  
- En effet… je ressens la présence de trois Servant et…

Chimène qui regardait le couloir se retourna. Elle aperçu une femme en toge aux cheveux bruns avec une queue de cheval… Lancer. Accompagnée de sa Master… Tressy. En l'apercevant, la femme à lunettes écarquilla les yeux. Sa sœur jumelle la remarqua également et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Les deux filles se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Lancer l'avait remarqué mais dans la situation présente, préféra se taire.

- Tressy…

La jumelle se tut. Chimène continua de parler :

- Je vois… au moins je n'aurais pas à t'appeler en espérant que tu décroches…

Toujours aucune réponse, Tressy restait muette.

- Je ne pensais pas que le Master qui approchait c'était toi… cela me rassure d'un côté ! Je n'aurais pas à combattre finalement !

Lancer regarda sa Master qui ne disait toujours rien, laissant sa sœur parler.

- Je vais être claire, Tressy ! Je veux que t'en ailles ! Que tu t'en ailles de Fuyuki City ! Libère ton Servant, fais ce que tu veux avec, peu m'importe ! Mais il est hors de question que tu participes à la guerre du Saint-Graal ! Tu déshonores la famille à agir comme ça ! Je me doute que tu le fais pour me gêner… tu as toujours détesté le fait que je sois bonne en magie alors que toi tu n'y arrives jamais !

Chimène commençait à s'énerver de l'absence de réponse de son interlocutrice, elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

- C'est ça… ne parle pas… de toutes façons c'est vrai que cela ne t'avancera pas beaucoup ! Moi je tiens à toi ! Je refuse que tu participes, tu vas être blessée, voir pire ! Moi je me suis engagée dans cette bataille en toute connaissance de cause ! Mais si la vie de ma sœur est également en jeu, ça n'ira pas… je ne peux pas te surveiller en même temps…  
- V…

Tressy se frotta les yeux avec son index et son pouce puis releva la tête. Elle était visiblement très en colère.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- … Quoi ?  
- Non mais tu te prends pour QUI ? T'as personne à surveiller, je me débrouille bien TOUTE SEULE ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu me dis ! JE SUIS PAS ICI POUR SEULEMENT TE FAIRE CHIER ! JE SUIS ICI POUR GAGNER !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu t'es mis cette idée dans la tête ?  
- Oh bien sûr… non mais Chimène ! Juste… Tais-toi ! La ferme ! T'as absolument rien compris ! Je suis ici pour te montrer que même sans magie je peux te battre ! Mieux ! Je vais te battre !  
- Oh pitié Tressy… est-ce que tu tiens à ce que j'appelle les parents ? Je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas si tu continues… Tu te comportes vraiment comme une enfant !  
- Bien sûr… mêle les parents à ça… C'EST TOI LA GAMINE QUI VEUT RETOURNER DANS LES JUPES DE SA MAMAN !

Lancer grimaçait. La situation ne l'arrangeait pas… une dispute familiale, il n'y avait rien de plus gênant. Tressy était réellement hors d'elle. Elle respira un bon coup et passa sa main sur son front pour enlever une mèche de cheveux qui lui arrivait devant les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement.

- En tout cas tu es toute seule, Chimène… tu sais que je pourrai te tuer facilement là ? Envoyer Lancer te décapiter ?  
- Oh mon Dieu… je reconnais bien là le ton de tes menaces en l'air ! Evidemment que tu ne me feras rien. Je suis ta sœur…  
- Ca devra bien arriver ! Je ne compte pas abandonner !  
- Ne sois pas stupide, Tressy ! Tu ne peux pas gagner cette guerre ! Il y a trop de mages expérimentés… de gens bien préparés… tu n'as absolument pas la moindre chance… je te l'assure ! S'il te plait, écoute-moi !  
- VA CHIER !  
- Tressy…

Lancer mit sa main sur l'épaule de Tressy pour attirer son attention. La blonde se retourna vers elle en la fusillant du regard. L'incarnation d'Atalante se disait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû intervenir… mais trop tard.

- Prends une décision ! Trois Servant se trouvent dans la maison… doit-on partir les combattre ou pas ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas moi… balbutia la Master de la guerrière.  
- Ou dois-je régler son compte à ta sœur ? Si tu me le demandes je le ferais… ce serait facile et avantageux étant donné qu'elle est Master…  
- Oui… non… euh…  
- Bon, stop ! Tu es inutile, Tressy ! Même dans une situation pareille, tu ne sais pas prendre en compte ce qui se passe ! dit Chimène. Je vais t'obliger à réagir… Par mon sceau de commande, Assassin, je te l'ordonne ! Viens ici !

Dans une gerbe de lumière, Assassin apparu… couvert de sang. Plusieurs flèches étaient fichées dans son corps. Il haletait, fatigué, en crachant du liquide rougeâtre. Le tueur n'arrivait pas bien à tenir debout et titubait en se tenant le ventre. Il regarda Chimène avec un sourire. La femme ne s'attendait pas à cela et était très surprise.

- Cette fois, Master… vous avez… utilisé votre sceau de commande… à bon escient… un peu plus et… j'y passais…  
- QU… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'EST ARRIVE ?  
- Archer… je l'ai trop sous-estimé… elle était bien mieux préparée cette fois… je n'aurais pas dû… je n'ai pas été assez malin…  
- Oh mon Dieu… moi qui voulait que tu donnes une leçon à ma sœur en tuant son Servant…  
- Plus tard, Master… plus tard… j'ai… j'ai besoin de me remettre…  
- AH ! QUELLE AUBAINE ! Lancer, tue-le !

Tressy sourit, contente. Lancer soupira et pointa sa lance vers Assassin.

- Tu sais, Tressy, j'aurais quand même aimé le combattre avant de le tuer… là c'est presque un cadavre… ça me gêne de l'achever ! C'est le rôle de la personne qui l'a combattu de faire ça ! Je sais que c'est pour la guerre mais…  
- Attends Lancer ! J'ai l'occasion de mettre ma sœur hors-jeu de suite ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser échapper ça comme ça ?  
- Tressy, sincèrement, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de lui montrer que tu es la plus forte en tuant son Servant déjà très blessé et à terre ? interrogea Lancer.  
- … AH TU M'ENERVES ! Pff… ouais d'accord…  
- HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Assassin éclata de rire. Le faisant cracher encore plus de sang. Il se tordait de rire sur le sol, ce qui était assez dégoûtant. Effrayée, Chimène fit un pas en arrière.

- Vous… Esprits Héroïques… vous n'avez décidemment RIEN COMPRIS… Mon Dieu cette bêtise s'étant aux Master ? C'EST UNE GUERRE BON SANG ! cria le barbu. Vous pensez la gagner à force de beaux sentiments ?  
- J'ai changé d'avis, Tressy ! Je le planterai bien en fait !  
- Bah voyons… en tout cas Chimène, déjà quand on était au Lycée tu te trouvais les pires mecs possibles, ça n'a pas bien changé !  
- Tss… Assassin, je veux que tu te mettes sous ta forme non-matérielle et que tu rentres à la maison. Je vais rejoindre Sean pour l'épauler. Dans ton état de toutes façons tu es inutile !  
- Si c'est demandé si gentiment, Master !

Le Servant se dématérialisa et parti. Tressy soupira et avança vers Chimène. Les jumelles se regardèrent puis la blonde aux cheveux longs frappa sa sœur d'une baffe qui la mit à terre. Lancer leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir prise pour une idiote incapable ! C'est un avant-goût de ce que je te mettrai plus tard ! Tu as de la chance que mon Servant soit sympa…  
- Trop d'honneur, sourit Lancer.  
- Tu es folle, Tressy… tu es en danger… tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…

La blonde tourna le dos à sa jumelle et regarda Lancer.

- C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, on peut partir ! déclara finalement la jumelle.  
- On ne rentre pas dans le manoir ? répondit Lancer.  
- Tu as envie de te battre, encore ? Laisse tomber, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait intervenir mais si ma sœur est dans le coup ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
- Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien… tu es d'une humeur trop changeante…  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est moi la Master tout de même, hein ?  
- Hm… on y retourne… la prochaine fois j'irais toute seule…  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien du tout !

Les deux femmes partirent. Chimène se massa la joue en soupirant puis regarda le manoir. Sean y était seul avec Berserker. Archer devait trainer dans les parages. Finalement la situation qui semblait gagnée d'avance se compliquait. Elle nettoya ses lunettes puis les remit sur le nez pour entrer dans la bâtisse.

* * *

Hafez se méfiait. A tout moment un ennemi pouvait surgir. Il fallait donc se montrer extrêmement vigilant en vérifiant à chaque coin de mur s'il n'y avait personne. Arthur le suivait avec un air calme. Le milliardaire regardait autour de lui constamment, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive.

Les deux hommes étaient proches de la porte de la cave lorsqu'un des gardes du corps arriva. Il semblait assez amoché et n'avait plus son casque.

- Hafez ! J'ai un rapport d'urgence !  
- Dépêche-toi alors. Je dois amener Monsieur Banks en sécurité le plus rapidement possible, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.  
- Je serais bref. La dénommée Archer s'occupe d'un homme barbu à l'étage. Il a voulu tuer la fille de Monsieur Banks qui a réussi à s'échapper grâce à mon intervention !  
- Bon travail. Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je la cherche actuellement mais l'endroit est très grand… très important Hafez ! Il y a une intrusion à l'arrière du manoir ! Des hommes ont signalés un homme imposant qui casse tout sur son passage !  
- Il s'agit probablement de Berserker, soupira Arthur. Ils sont donc deux Servant, c'est plutôt malin, dites-moi…  
- Oui, Monsieur… D'accord ! Bon, continuez de chercher la fille de Monsieur Banks ! Sa sécurité est une priorité absolue ! Quant à vous…

L'homme s'en alla chercher Justine. Hafez regarda ensuite Arthur qui semblait amusé de la situation. Le garde du corps en fut irrité mais ne le montra pas.

- La cave n'est qu'à quelques mètres, Monsieur. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir l'atteindre ? Je dois me charger de chasser l'homme s'est introduit ici !  
- Bon… je compte sur vous !  
- Merci, Monsieur ! Allez-y à présent.

Arthur partit donc vers la cave. Hafez se mit à courir dans les couloirs du manoir. Il y avait un enfant qui se baladait ainsi que deux dangereux Servant et si ça se trouve leurs Master. La situation était grave. De ce fait, il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un petit placard d'où il sortit un sac qu'il prit sur l'épaule.

Des bruits se firent entendre, c'était probablement Berserker qui mettait tout sans dessus dessous. L'homme d'origine arabe avança, le pistolet en main. Il attrapa ses lunettes noires qu'il mit sur son nez. Un homme arriva vers lui en courant.

- HAFEZ… IL EST INARRÊTABLE… ON A PERDU DEUX HOMMES… FRANK ET OMAR… ILS ONT…  
- D'accord… calme-toi…  
- D'autres essayent de le retenir mais c'est un véritable MONSTRE… Il se dirige vers le grand hall de réception ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Les balles n'ont aucun effet sur lui…  
- Je vois… écoute, combien d'hommes sont encore en vie ?  
- Il y en a encore au moins douze… sûr… le reste je ne sais pas…  
- Prends-les avec toi et trouvez tous les autres, qu'ils soient morts ou vifs. Je vais me charger de ce monstre. J'ai des armes explosives pour le chasser, dans mon sac ! Hors de question de le laisser tuer mes gars plus longtemps !  
- Très… Très bien Hafez mais… c'est dangereux et…

Il avança vers le hall de réception, laissant le sous-fifre sur place. Ce dernier avala sa salive mais obéit à son chef en allant chercher le plus d'hommes possibles encore en vie.

* * *

La pièce était immensément grande. Il y avait même un accès à l'étage supérieur donnant lieu à un balcon dans la pièce elle-même, soutenu par des colonnes. Le sol était en dalles cirées, luisantes. Un lustre énorme pendait au plafond. Des grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur l'extérieur. En temps de fête, cet endroit devait être spectaculaire. Mais pour l'heure, Berserker entra en défonçant les deux grandes portes à l'entrée.

- COUCOOOU !

Personne. Dommage, ça aurait fait quelques victimes sympas. Mais le lieu avait l'air amusant à détruire. Il avança, épée en main, dans l'endroit. Son aura verte s'échappait de lui comme de la fumée, il était en plein état de destruction. C'est alors qu'il vit une forme derrière la colonne. Il avança doucement vers elle. C'était une petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, et les yeux bleus. En guise d'habits elle avait un haut rose assez distingué et une jupe avec des collants. Elle était morte de peur. Le Servant plissa les yeux.

- Un bébé… c'est nul…

Elle voulut partir mais l'homme baraqué l'attrapa. Il la souleva pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La petite fille pleurait, elle avait vraiment peur.

- S'il vous plait… s'il vous plait… pitié… j'ai peur… papa… s'il vous plait…  
- Quoi ?  
- … me tuez pas…  
- Ah.  
- ... ah ? demanda Justine, stupéfaite.  
- Quoi ? Je tue pas les enfants moi.

La petite fille s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda l'homme, intriguée. Berserker palpa ses longs cheveux noirs avant de se baisser pour la reposer. A ce moment là, un coup de feu l'atteignit en pleine tête. Ce qui lui fit lâcher Justine Banks avec plus de violence. L'enfant atterrit douloureusement sur son postérieur. Le Servant leva la tête et vit un homme sur le balcon qui tenait un pistolet. C'était le garde du corps qui avait déjà sauvé Justine une fois contre Assassin. Son visage trahissait un grand effroi.

- Ouaaais ! C'est gentil d'être venu ! Je vais pouvoir te tuer !  
- M… FUIS PETITE ! JE VAIS LE RETENIR !  
- Mais…  
- BWAAAHAHAHA !

Berserker donna un coup à l'aide de son épée dans une colonne en marbre. Celle-ci s'effondra, déstabilisant le balcon. La petite fille commençait à reculer. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait ce soir…

- ALLEZ DESCENDS ! DESCENDS ! DE TOUTES FACONS JE VAIS VENIR TE CHERCHER ! JE TE METTRAI A GENOOOUX !  
- Oh nan… nan… nan… bon sang j'aurais jamais du venir et m'engager ici…  
- Je te tiens !  
- BORD…

Le Servant sauta et attrapa le bord du balcon. Sous la pression, il s'effondra et le garde du corps dessus, avec. Les débris tombèrent sur le sol de la grande salle qui n'était alors plus aussi belle… on aurait dit un chantier. Couvert de poussière, l'homme avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait qu'il s'était cassé une ou deux côtes dans la chute. Son opposant arriva vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et l'épée à la main.

- Soumets-toi !  
- Adieu maman…  
- EH LE GROS !

Berserker tourna la tête. Il aperçu Hafez qui tenait un fusil à très gros calibre dans ses deux mains. Le garde du corps en chef tira et atteignit le Servant en plein ventre. Ce dernier valdingua contre un mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Hafez jeta son fusil sur le côté et avança vers les débris.

- Hafez… merci…  
- C'est rien. Prends la petite et dégage de là ! Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?  
- Elle est… euh…

Lorsque le balcon s'était effondré, Justine avait prit peur et était partie à l'autre bout de la salle. Exactement là où se trouvait Berserker. Le Servant secoua la tête et regarda l'enfant à sa droite. Elle se sentait terriblement perdue dans sa tête. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passe et quoi faire. L'esprit héroïque plissa les yeux et avança sa main vers elle.

Pour Hafez tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Un flash arriva dans sa tête… lui dans une ville du désert… les maisons délabrées et la fumée se dissipant partout. Des cris de désespoirs et des coups de feu. Il était encore plutôt jeune, il avait bien dix-huit ans à l'époque… dix-huit ans et déjà un fusil en main.

C'était la guerre, des hommes mourraient partout. Pour survivre, il fallait se défendre. Le jeune homme l'avait fait et avait déjà tué. Beaucoup. A travers les maisons de la ville désertique, il cherchait. Désespérément. Un homme surgit avec un couteau pour tenter de le tuer mais l'arabe lui mit une balle dans la tête. Non sans le moindre dégoût, il passa tout de même son chemin.

Enfin il arriva. Des enfants étaient cachés dans des ruines de maison. Une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils se serraient tous deux forts dans les bras. Tout comme Justine maintenant, ils n'avaient jamais connu la guerre. Le sang, la mort, les explosions, tout leur était inconnus. Les méchants également. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils virent Hafez, ils se levèrent pour aller le voir, demandant à l'aide. Ignorant qu'il leur faisait signe de rester là où ils étaient.

Bien mal leur en prit.

Alors qu'ils courraient à découvert, des bruits de mitraillettes se firent entendre et les deux enfants furent abattus sur place devant les yeux de l'arabe.

Sortant de ses pensées macabres, le garde du corps en chef sortit deux pistolets et tira vers Berserker, le touchant à la tête… au bras… avec une visée remarquable. Justine s'accroupit en se tenant la tête. Le deuxième homme fonça pour la prendre, malgré ses côtés cassées, tandis qu'Hafez tirait encore sur le Servant. Gêné par les balles, l'esprit héroïque tenta de mettre son bras devant son visage.

L'occasion était parfaite. L'homme aux cheveux frisés put sortir une grenade, la dégoupiller et la lancer sur Berserker. L'explosion fut violente et détruisit un pan du mur, donnant sur l'extérieur. L'incarnation d'Attila était vraiment submergé par les attaques et cette explosion l'avait complètement déséquilibré. Hafez rechargea ses pistolets et fonça vers lui en tirant continuellement. Arrivé à son niveau, il sauta à pieds joints sur son ventre et l'envoya bouler à l'extérieur du manoir. Les deux tombèrent dehors dans le jardin.

Justine se serrait contre le deuxième homme qui l'avait sauvé.

- Ils… vont bien ?  
- Je ne sais pas… bon je vais te mettre en sécurité, je me dépêche !

Il sortit de la salle de réception par les grandes portes défoncées plus tôt.

Dans le jardin, Hafez toussa, étalé sur le sol. Ses lunettes de soleil s'étaient brisées dans la chute. Il s'était peut être aussi cassé quelque chose mais peu importe. Il avait réussi à jeter ce gigantesque tas de muscles dehors. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il était devenu et eu la surprise de le voir debout, devant lui, le regardant de haut.

- Tu as fini ? demanda le Servant.

- Tant mieux ! C'était pas très marrant. Tu m'as même pas laissé te donner des coups aussi ! Alors pour qu'on puisse rétablir les choses, je vais te frapper plein de fois ! Autant de fois que quand tu m'as tapé, toi. C'est bien ?  
- J…

Berserker frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hafez. Le coup était extrêmement violent et le garde du corps vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol plus loin, crachant du sang. L'esprit héroïque se mit à rire et voulut en faire plus. Mais une flèche faillit se planter dans sa tête. Il eut le réflexe de l'esquiver.

- Ca suffit, Berserker ! dit Archer en arrivant derrière. Laisse tomber, la bataille est terminée pour toi ! Si tu ne t'en vas pas dans la seconde, je te transperce la tête.  
- Oh ! Toi c'est la fille de l'arc !

Il l'observa. Elle était amochée mais avait un regard extrêmement froid et implacable. Elle avait déjà matérialisé une flèche dans sa main pour transpercer la tête de Berserker.

- Il m'a frappé, j'ai le droit de le frapper aussi !  
- Tu as tué plus d'un homme ici. Tu n'as aucun droit. Je suis fatiguée, toi aussi je pense, je ne veux pas me battre ! Mais s'il le faut je le ferais…  
- C'est bon ! Mais mon Master est encore ici ! J'ai besoin de lui, moi…  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Pars de cette propriété sur le champ !

Berserker soupira. Il avança.

- Je t'avais pourtant laissé une chance…  
- Dans ma vie antérieure comme maintenant, je n'ai jamais laissé un homme derrière moi ! La conquête ne se limite pas qu'à son propre intérêt !  
- Q…  
- Si on gagne une bataille et qu'on est le seul à s'en réjouir, cela ne sert à rien ! Pas de paysan pour cultiver les nouvelles terres, pas d'hommes pour violer les femmes prisonnières, pas de sujets pour t'acclamer !

Archer commençait à être d'accord mais la suite du discours du bourrin la désabusa. Elle rangea son arc et s'écarta.

- Je veux ta promesse que tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu des autres personnes se trouvant dans le manoir ! Tu vas récupérer ton Master et c'est tout ! Si jamais nous devons nous battre, je n'aurais aucune pitié.  
- C'est bien ! T'es gentille ! Je t'aime plutôt bien !  
- Ne me dégoûte pas…

L'esprit héroïque ricana et alla dans le manoir. Archer alla vers Hafez et le prit sur son dos pour le rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Merci… Archer…  
- Vous avez été bon ! Peu d'hommes peuvent à ce point maltraiter un Servant… d'autant plus s'il s'agit de Berserker… Vous devez vous reposer !  
- Est-ce que ça montre que les héros existent encore ?  
- N'exagérons pas non plus !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Arthur était arrivé à la cave. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier en pierre qui menait en bas. La pièce était vide, lugubre. Le milliardaire alluma la lumière, éclairant plusieurs armoires et lits vides. Au centre de la salle, Sean était assit sur un tabouret, le coude appuyé sur le genou.

- Je vous attendais…  
- Je vois cela… vous êtes un Master n'est-ce pas ? Celui d'Assassin ?  
- Effectivement, c'est bien moi. mentit Sean, afin de garder son identité dissimulée. Il est temps de mettre fin à votre guerre du Saint-Graal, Monsieur Arthur Banks.  
- Comment vous saviez que j'allais venir ici ?  
- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, j'ai vu assez de films traitant d'extraterrestres, ou de zombies, pour savoir que les gens vont toujours se dissimuler dans la cave. C'est sécurisé. Si votre garde du corps était compétant, c'est ici qu'il vous aurait emmené.  
- Bien, bien… et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Me tuer ?  
- Effectivement. C'est dans mes projets.

Arthur sourit et alla s'asseoir sur un lit en face de Sean. Il le regardait d'un air calme et apaisé, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme.

- Donc… je vais le faire immédiatement, si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Je vais me permettre de te tutoyer… Quel âge as-tu jeune homme ?  
- Vingt et un ans mais…  
- Oh ! Tu fais plus jeune… Bien, excellent… et donc à un âge encore précoce tu souhaites tuer des gens, comme cela ? Sans te douter des conséquences que cela aurait par la suite ? Ce n'est pas très malin…  
- J'ai déjà tué. Je suis un mage insurgé. J'utilise ma magie pour persécuter les humains qui nous obligent à nous cacher. J'en ai déjà tué quelques.  
- Parfait, parfait… donc tu dois être très en colère contre moi ! Je suis humain et en plus je participe à un tournoi magique ! Quel déshonneur, je subodore ?  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ?  
- Mon cher… ton prénom ?  
- Sean…  
- Mon cher Sean, je vais t'apprendre une chose ! Tu as en face de toi un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète ! Pourquoi le suis-je ? Parce que je suis riche… l'argent me permet bien des choses…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et prononça une incantation. Immédiatement, des éclairs se mirent à jaillir autour de sa main.

- Je suis un mage qui se spécialise dans l'électricité. Je vais envoyer une pulsion qui arrêtera votre cœur, c'est propre et vous ne souffrirez pas.  
- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Tu as bien une famille, Sean ? Des parents… auxquels tu tiens… il pourrait leur arriver malheur si j'ai des ennuis ! Ne serait-ce pas regrettable ?  
- Oh non, ne commencez pas ce genre de menaces. Vous n'avez aucun moyen d'arriver jusqu'à ma famille.  
- J'ai laissé des instructions si je meurs… si cela arrive, mes hommes feront des recherches sur toutes les familles des participants à la guerre du Graal. Je possède un énorme réseau, avec beaucoup de moyens ! Ils arriveront facilement à les repérer et les exécuter.

Sean serra les dents. Il approcha d'Arthur en mettant sa main en avant. Les éclairs pouvaient déjà picoter le corps du milliardaire.

- Tu vas quand même le faire ?  
- Vous bluffez…  
- Ah, tu veux donc prendre ce risque ? Hm… tu es encore jeune, Sean. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je peux être capable. Tu n'es pas encore entré dans la cours des grands… tu souhaites tuer parce que tu penses que c'est le meilleur moyen d'arriver à tes fins, mais il y a mieux mon garçon ! La mort est un choix de facilité…  
- Vous dites ça alors que vous avez des gardes du corps que vous envoyez se faire tuer facilement… j'ai démonté toute votre défense en un rien de temps. Vous les êtres sans circuits magiques, vous ne pouvez vraiment rien face à nous.  
- Crois-tu… oh, Sean ! J'ai une bonne partie du monde à mes pieds et tu penses que je n'ai pas pensé à tous les détails ? Ces gardes du corps ne sont que distraction ! Je voulais attirer le Master jusqu'à moi ! Qu'il vienne avec toute sa confiance en lui… et me charger de son cas. C'est toi qui es tombé dans mon piège !  
- Vous bluffez ! Encore !  
- Non. Regarde-moi. J'ai effectivement les moyens de tuer toute ta famille. J'ai également le moyen de mettre fin à ton existence dans cette cave maintenant. Si jamais tu crois que tu peux gagner alors vas-y ! Arrête mon cœur et regarde ce qui se passe !

Sean avala sa salive. Cet homme, Arthur Banks était… très déstabilisant. Il se dit qu'Assassin devrait sûrement bien s'entendre avec lui. Cependant ce n'était pas l'heure pour les plaisanteries. Il fallait le tuer, il était bien trop dangereux. Mais si c'était vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre en jeu la vie de ses parents… ni même la sienne. La guerre du Graal serait donc offerte à Arthur ? Non, impossible. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

- C'est quand tu le souhaites, Sean.  
- Fermez-la.

Il frappa Arthur au torse. La décharge électrique parcourut le corps de l'homme violemment. Les éclairs parcoururent tous les nerfs, les supprimant un par un puis arrivèrent jusqu'au cœur. Ce dernier s'arrêta en une fraction de seconde. Le mage insurgé retira sa main et regarda le corps fumant tomber au sol. Par précaution il prit le pouls du Master. Il en était sûr à présent : c'était un cadavre. Arthur Banks était mort.

Maintenant, le doute s'installa dans son esprit… si jamais il avait dit vrai, il aurait des ennuis. Il fallait fouiller la pièce. Vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque mécanisme. Il commença à ouvrir les armoires quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit. C'était Chimène.

- Sean ! Nous avons des ennuis ! Il faut que nous partions de suite ! Assassin est hors-combat et Berserker est bien blessé… je l'ai rencontré dans les couloirs, la bataille est finie !  
- Ah… et Archer ?  
- Elle est en vie et encore prête à nous tuer donc… euh… le corps ?  
- C'est Arthur Banks. Je l'ai tué. Grâce à un combiné de votre magie d'eau qui a rendu mes éclairs plus efficaces. Nous nous complétons bien.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle…

Elle regarda le corps à terre en faisant une grimace. Elle était aussi bien surprise que Sean ait osé le tuer de sang froid de cette façon.

- B… Bon… partons !  
- Je vous suis. Berserker est là ?  
- Derrière moi !  
- Coucou Master ! dit Berserker en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Chimène.  
- Bien. Rentrons à la maison.

Sean monta les marches pour arriver jusqu'à son acolyte. Les deux partirent, suivi de Berserker. Personne ne voulait avoir à se battre avec eux alors ils les laissèrent passer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la propriété.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sean ne semblait pas tranquille.

- … est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Chimène. Vous avez l'air inquiet !  
- Je le suis… j'ai même… peur. Cet homme m'a effrayé. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le tuer de cette façon.  
- Cela fait un Master en moins… mais nous avons eu raison de ne pas régler immédiatement son compte à Archer ! Berserker n'était plus en forme pour cela !  
- Hé ! contesta le bourrin.  
- Je sais, nous le ferons plus tard. Mais tout de même… ai-je fait une erreur ?

* * *

Archer descendit dans la cave. Elle était suivit de deux hommes avec des lunettes noirs. Ils aperçurent le corps d'Arthur Banks à terre. La Servant se dirigea vers lui et prit son pouls. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- … il est mort…  
- QU… oh non… Hafez ne va pas être content… jusque là tout ceux qu'il a protégé n'ont jamais eu la moindre égratignure…  
- Ca va faire mauvais sur nos CV…  
- Hm…

Archer était pensive. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la mort de son Master… comment cela était-il possible, alors ? Pourtant c'était bien un corps décédé à terre…

- Hé bien ! J'ai eu peur qu'il arrive à me trouver en fouillant la salle… mais j'ai eu de la chance ! En tout cas, c'est laid de penser à vos CV quand votre patron meurt…

Les gardes du corps poussèrent un cri. Un homme sortit de l'ombre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Archer soupira et le regarda.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle…

Arthur Banks regarda son corps à terre avec un léger sourire, allumant un cigare.

- Master…


	9. Un creux de la guerre

**Un creux de la guerre**

_Une troupe de soldats marchant à travers des routes rocailleuses. Il faisait froid et venteux, on pouvait se demander pourquoi ils faisaient cela. Surtout qu'ils avaient avec eux des animaux peu habitués à ces conditions climatiques : des éléphants. Evidemment amener de telles créatures en ces contrées hostiles pourrait être vu comme de l'inconscience et de la stupidité. Pourtant cet acte fut reconnu comme un des plus grands coups de génie de toute l'histoire guerrière de l'humanité._

_Hannibal Barca, grand stratège et commandant en chef des troupes de Carthage, guidait son armée à travers les montagnes. Un voyage de telle ampleur était le meilleur moyen d'envahir le territoire romain. Sur son chemin il pu faire moultes alliances et recruter des soldats en nombre pour le suivre._

_Le voyage était périlleux mais bien calculé. Un certain nombre d'hommes en moururent, finalement peu d'éléphant réussirent à traverser les montagnes. Seule la monture d'Hannibal subsistait encore. L'acte était cependant là. Avec son armée, le commandant en chef était parvenu à atteindre le territoire romain d'un côté auquel ses adversaires n'auraient jamais pensé._

_Il pouvait alors mettre l'endroit à feu et à sang, conquérir et devenir la plus grande terreur de l'empire romain._

* * *

_Les batailles s'enchainèrent et la stratégie d'Hannibal payait à chaque fois. Il était l'ennemi public numéro un tant il était efficace à démanteler les troupes romaines. Ses ruses provoquaient l'admiration de ses troupes. Mais un jour alors qu'ils étaient proches de détruire la grande ville de Rome, le commandant refusa d'avancer._

_Maharbal, le chef de cavalerie des troupes alla le voir dans sa tente. Il aperçu son commandant qui se bandait l'œil. Il eu le malheur de le perdre lors d'une petite bataille._

_- Hannibal ! La ville est devant toi, prête à tomber ! Pourquoi refuses-tu que nous y allions ? Nous pouvons faire ce que nos ancêtres veulent depuis longtemps…  
- Inutile, mon ami… nous n'en avons pas besoin…  
- Allons donc ! Cela fait un moment que nous nous contentons de harceler les forteresses des environs ! Tu souhaites que des villes fassent alliance avec nous mais peu ont répondu à ton appel. Si tu mets à tes pieds l'empire, tu deviendrai un maître absolu…  
- Je souhaite juste que les alliées de Rome viennent dans mon camp… mes victoires devraient les dissuader ! J'en suis convaincu ! J'ai mené mes batailles avec tellement d'adresse qu'ils m'admirent probablement.  
- Oh c'est certain ! Rome t'admire ! Mais elle te craint également ! Ne pas l'attaquer maintenant est possibilité qu'elle se retourne contre nous.  
- C'est une carte que je suis prêt à jouer mon fidèle Maharbal._

_L'homme soupira et regarda son commandant en chef. Il le respectait énormément, était toujours subjugué de son talent de chef de guerre. Mais il était déçu du comportement qu'il avait décidé là d'adopter._

_- __Tu sais vaincre, Hannibal tu ne sais pas profiter de la victoire !  
_

* * *

_L'objectif premier d'Hannibal Barca était de reprendre la Sicile. Au fur et à mesure des batailles, il commençait à véritablement y arriver. Cependant Rome qu'il avait choisi d'épargner prépara sa contre-attaque._

_Un général romain très intelligent : Scipion, fut chargé de remettre à sa place l'envahisseur. Il choisir alors de partir à Carthage pour prendre la ville d'assaut. Il commença par réduire à néant les troupes navales. La ville, effrayée, fut alors tentée de conclure un armistice. Ils rappelèrent alors chez eux Hannibal. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, encouragea à tenir et à continuer la guerre._

_Malheureusement, sa stratégie datait un peu. Il fit l'erreur de la renouveler, donnant alors à Scipion l'occasion de le vaincre et de mettre la grande ville fortifiée à genoux. Carthage vaincu, Hannibal perdit le respect de son peuple et fut forcé de signer un traité de paix avec Rome. Il abandonna alors la guerre…_

_Quelques années plus tard, Hannibal rencontra Scipion, l'homme qui l'avait vaincu, pour une discussion forte animée autour d'une grande table. Ce, devant un public._

_- Hé bien Hannibal, commença le général Romain, te voilà bien fort défraichi !  
- Hm… tes remarques n'ont aucun impact, sur moi. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne me changera jamais.  
- Ha ! Toujours aussi fier ! Mais tu sais pourtant que tu as devant toi un des plus grands généraux du monde connu ! J'ai remporté plusieurs batailles, surtout contre toi, toi le grand stratège.  
- Certes, mais mes batailles à moi ont toujours été reconnues comme des véritables coups de maître. Tu ne me feras point d'ombre en ce qui concerne l'art militaire, j'en suis persuadé.  
- Oh… Alors dis-moi, Hannibal. Qui selon toi est le plus grand général du monde ? Je t'écoute, quel est ton avis ?  
- Cela va sans dire que le plus grand est Alexandre le Grand. J'ai toujours énormément admiré ce général, c'est un modèle, un exemple de guerrier. Il a mené ses troupes jusqu'au bout du monde et il a été le plus grand Roi qu'on puisse connaitre. J'ai étudié cet homme toute ma jeunesse et je l'ai énormément admiré. C'est la pierre de soutien de toutes mes ambitions et toutes mes stratégies. Etant donné leur résultat, je pense que cette inspiration a été bénéfique et qu'il est un grand général.  
- Je dois avouer que tu as raison… moi-même j'ai étudié Iskandar, ou Alexandre le Grand, il est vrai que c'est un grand homme que j'aurais aimé connaitre. Alors soit ! Dis-moi qui est donc le deuxième alors ?  
- Sans doute __Pyrrhus I__er__ ! Lui ainsi qu'Alexandre sont sûrement les rois les plus conquérant de tous… c'étaient de forts grands hommes !  
- Bon… soupira Scipion qui commençait à s'énerver. Si nous l'admettons, tu devrais alors me dire qui se situerait selon ton avis en troisième position !  
- Moi. J'ai mené beaucoup de soldats à la victoire. En passant par les Alpes, j'ai envahi l'Italie que j'ai entièrement traversée. Je vous ai fait abandonner nombre de votre ville. J'ai mit Rome sous la plus grande des menaces. Pourtant je n'ai jamais reçu d'argent ou de renforts venant de ma Carthage._

_Enervé qu'il se sente si prétentieux, Scipion se mit à rire afin de le provoquer. Il se pencha vers Hannibal avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Et qu'en serait-il, si tu n'avais pas été vaincu par ma personne ?  
- En cas mon ami, je serais en première position. Vous avez donc la chance d'avoir réussi à vaincre une personne supérieure à Alexandre le grand que vous considériez aussi comme le plus grand général de tous les temps._

* * *

Victor releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi sur son clavier devant l'ordinateur encore allumé. C'est Ivana qui l'avait secoué pour le sortir de son sommeil. La jeune femme semblait rétablie. Elle était habillée d'un haut bleu clair et d'un pantalon. L'informaticien la regarda en grognant, semblant mécontent. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Hm… qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je t'ai vu endormi… comme il est midi passé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te réveille ! Cela fait un moment que je suis levée.  
- Pff… bon… où se trouve Rider ?  
- Il s'amuse à regarder des vidéos sur l'ordinateur portable que tu lui as prêté ! Tout va bien sinon ? Tu as l'air en sueur…  
- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… ce doit être quelque chose de spécifique aux Master mais j'ai rêvé de la vie de héros de mon Servant ! Enfin, peu importe, j'ai vu ce que je savais déjà de toutes façons. C'était un grand stratège de guerre, c'est tout.  
- C'est vraiment tout ? Tu as quand même vu quel genre d'homme il était, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui… oui effectivement… mais là encore ce n'est pas important. Il faut que je travaille… ces derniers jours il parait que le Master d'Archer est mort !  
- C'est moi qui ait recueilli l'information. Apparemment ce serait l'œuvre d'Assassin et de Berserker qui auraient fait une alliance.  
- Une alliance…

Victor se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ouvrit quelques fenêtres sur son ordinateur en soupirant. L'une d'elle comportait le plan du manoir d'Arthur Banks qu'il avait diffusé sur internet. Une fenêtre n'était qu'un fond bleu pâle.

- Cela peut être très dangereux une alliance entre deux mages… d'après les informations que nous avons recoupés, nous avons à peu près les Master et les Servant de cette guerre ! Il faut que je refasse un topo… voyons voir…  
- Hé bien Master ? On s'est réveillé ?

L'informaticien sursauta. Rider venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il était habillé en civil, avec un haut rayé, un jean et une veste bleue foncée et grise. Victor regarda Ivana, la soupçonnant d'être à l'origine de ces vêtements.

- Oui… oui réveillé… j'allais parler de la guerre avec Einzbern et…  
- Ah un conseil de guerre ! Il faut m'appeler pour ce genre de choses ! Alors je t'écoute, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire !  
- Un topo pour l'instant ! Donc je disais… voici les informations que nous avons recueilli ! Un peu de calme hein ?

Rider sourit, amusé. Il s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras pour écouter. Le Master haussa un sourcil de surprise mais commença. Il se mit debout devant des photos et des feuilles accrochées au mur et s'arrêta devant la première.

- Alors, Louana Cherville et Saber… c'est un duo dangereux. Cette fille est probablement une bonne mage et Saber est souvent la classe la plus puissante dans la guerre du Graal. Ce sont des adversaires qu'il faut vite éliminer…  
- Saber m'avait tout l'air d'un noble chevalier, commenta Rider. Ce serait bien de le combattre, il doit être bon ! D'ailleurs d'après les observations de la bataille dans la forêt tu as dit que c'était probablement Roland le preux ?  
- Oui. C'est bien ça…  
- Ha ! Un paladin de Charlemagne, c'est parfait !  
- Hm… Arthur Banks et Archer… vraisemblablement éliminés. Il faudra chasser Archer, mais sa réserve de mana doit s'épuiser. Il suffira de la cueillir.  
- Dommage, la combattre aurait été bien… c'était la personne contre qui je voulais le plus batailler… une déesse tout de même…  
- Un duo dangereux, Assassin, ou Raspoutine, ainsi que Berserker dont l'identité est encore inconnue pour nous. Un bourrin et un tueur de l'ombre, ça risque d'être très difficile de les avoir, ils sont les potentiels vainqueurs…  
- Je pense qu'on peut trouver un moyen de les battre tout de même ! répondit Ivana. Ils ne sont pas indestructibles…  
- Effectivement, nous le devons ! Cependant Chimène Neils, la mage la plus puissante, probablement, de la guerre est la Master d'Assassin… cela complique les choses. Quant au Master de Berserker nous ne savons pas !  
- Nous pouvons le supposer ! le coupa Ivana. Tu te souviens de ma théorie selon laquelle Sean Kastel participerait à la guerre ? Par élimination, je pense qu'il peut être le Master de Berserker ! Il y a toutes les chances !  
- Pff… mais nous n'en savons rien… je n'aime pas théoriser comme ça ! Je veux des faits concrets… c'est vrai que c'est probable mais après…  
- Mais s'il te plait… j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, je pense que j'ai raison…

Victor regarda Ivana avec un air perplexe. Rider plissa les yeux.

- Master, écoute-la. Elle n'est pas stupide, si elle le pense, il faut lui faire confiance. De toutes façons ça ne te coûte rien !  
- Bon… supposons cela… alors ça ferait une alliance entre deux mages prestigieux et ça nous arrange encore moins… derrière cela il y a des participants plus minimes… tels que Lancer, Atalante, et Tressy Neils. Nous pouvons certainement les battre, elles ne sont pas bien fortes et trop peu expérimentées au combat…  
- Ah ! Ce n'est pas toujours vrai ! protesta Rider. Lorsque j'ai regardé les vidéos que vous avez prises dans la forêt à l'aide de familiers, j'ai vu son combat contre Saber. Elle est une bonne combattante. Ne la sous-estimez pas !  
- Bon… Puis il y a Caster et là je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Einzbern vous n'avez rien apporté je présume ?  
- Oui… j'ai cherché qui était le Master de Caster par rapport à sa photo mais je n'ai vraiment rien trouvé ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mage… mais il reste un mystère complet !  
- Flûte… bon sinon Caster… c'est malheureusement pour nous un Servant extrêmement puissant mais avec une réserve de mana limitée étant donné son Master. Ce qui en fait quelqu'un de finalement vulnérable !  
- Brillant topo, Master ! sourit l'esprit héroïque. A présent peut être devrait-on établir des plans afin de débusquer et réduire à néant les autres adversaires ?  
- Il faut que je travaille mais nous pouvons essayer… partir au front n'est pas toujours la meilleure des idées.  
- Attendez !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Ivana qui s'était levée. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux, faisant entrer la lumière du soleil. Victor se cacha les yeux et grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Il fait beau… c'est une journée tranquille… il y a énormément de batailles à venir par la suite ! Des combats, des morts… et vous passez tout votre temps à être enfermé vous deux ! Ce ne serait pas bien de sortir un peu ?

Victor écarquilla les yeux et grimaça.

- … sortir ?

* * *

Dans une petite superette se situant dans le centre-ville de Fuyuki City, Louana et Saber faisaient les courses. Une tâche un peu ingrate mais nécessaire pour subsister dans leur habitation de fortune. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans avançait à travers les rayons pour arriver devant une étagère remplie de pots de confiture. Saber arriva derrière. Il était habillé de son haut à capuche, les mains dans une poche ventrale.

- Saber ! J'ai besoin du pot de confiture de mûres, mais il est trop haut !  
- Hm… bien. Votre handicap est vraiment gênant, Master. De plus j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de gens nous regardent !

En effet, beaucoup de personnes fixaient Louana en passant à côté. La jeune fille soupira et prit le pot que Saber lui passa pour le ranger dans son panier.

- C'est normal qu'ils le fassent. Les gens sont toujours curieux de ce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ! Alors une fille en fauteuil roulant, tout de suite ça attire l'œil…  
- C'est indécent… il faudrait qu'ils revoient leur façon de penser. Un chevalier lorsqu'il était borgne ou avait un main en moins pouvait toujours se battre ! Et nous le voyions toujours comme un chevalier.  
- Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant, Saber… allez on va prendre quelque chose à boire et puis on s'en va, d'accord ?  
- Bon…

Le Servant poussa la chaise roulante pour sortir du rayon. C'est là qu'ils aperçurent un homme blond en tenue noire. Une connaissance récente. Linus, le Master de Caster. Le voleur eut l'air étonné de les voir et leur sourit.

- Oho ! La fille handicapée et son chevalier servant ! Ca faisait un petit moment ! Tu m'as l'air d'être remise de la fois dernière !  
- Euh… oui… vous aussi votre jambe ?  
- T'inquiète, l'autre m'a réparé ça vite fait et depuis je n'ai aucun problème pour marcher. Alors tu fais tes courses ? C'est bien, c'est bien…

Saber regarda autour, vérifiant si Caster était dans les environs. Le magicien était en effet au rayon des légumes, en train de vérifier s'ils étaient mûrs ou pas. L'esprit héroïque hésitait à sortir son épée pour aller pourfendre le magicien. Mais en plein rayon de superette, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Linus perçut son hésitation.

- Hé, le chevalier ! Du calme, personne ne va t'attaquer là ! Nous aussi, on vient juste faire les courses. Enfin… à ma façon !  
- Je ne vous fait aucunement confiance. Master, si vous désirez combattre, donnez-m-en l'ordre. J'agirais sur le champ.  
- Tout va bien Saber ! Ce n'est pas une journée pour combattre, ce euh… le Master de Caster ne te veut aucun mal, là. L'association des mages et l'Eglise interdisent formellement un combat devant les yeux des civils.  
- Bien dit ! Au fait, moi c'est Linus. Juste si ça t'intéresse…

Louana hocha la tête avec un sourire. Caster aperçu le voleur discuter. Voyant qui étaient les interlocuteurs, il poussa un léger soupir puis se dirigea vers eux avec quelques sachets de légumes dans les mains.

- Bonjour ! Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, Saber ! Et de nouveau, nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de nous combattre…  
- En effet. Mais je suppose que cela viendra bien un jour ! Vous prenez ces légumes pour une mixture secrète dont vous avez le secret ?  
- Ah oui ! Ma soupe maison ! C'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup travaillé et dont je suis assez fier. Peut être un jour pourrais-je vous la faire goûter.  
- Euh… je ne pense pas que la guerre du Graal soit un endroit pour s'échanger des recettes ! contesta le chevalier.

Caster eut un rire amusé. Il regarda Louana qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. La jeune fille était impressionnée par les deux Servant. Linus par contre fouillait les rayons pour mettre le plus de choses possibles dans sa sacoche.

- Jeune fille, commença Caster, vous êtes au courant qu'un Master est mort la nuit dernière ? Celui qui avait attaqué à l'aide d'hélicoptères.  
- Ah oui ! répondit-elle. La nouvelle s'est vite propagée… Archer serait donc sans maître à présent. Il parait que c'est une alliance entre Berserker et Assassin qui a réussi à le vaincre. C'est assez effrayant un tel duo…  
- Certes ! Des alliances se créent déjà ! poursuivit le magicien. L'action qui s'est déroulée cette nuit leur donne un avantage certain. D'ailleurs j'aimerais vous dire de vous méfier tous les deux !

Saber plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Louana qui avait baissé la tête. Elle rabattit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en arrière et souffla :

- Je suis leur prochaine cible n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est sur moi qu'ils en savent le plus et que je suis un danger potentiel, ils n'hésiteront pas…  
- Master ! l'interrompit Saber. Il est hors de question que je les laisse faire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous défendrai. Peu importe leur nombre, s'ils viennent ils périront de ma lame. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de trancher Assassin.  
- Ton courage t'honore, Saber ! Mais je prierai de te méfier. Un Servant tel que toi ne devrait pas tomber maintenant, tu as encore beaucoup à faire. Beaucoup de combats doivent encore être livrés.  
- Dont un contre toi, Caster ! ricana le chevalier. J'ai envie de te combattre aussi ! Je ne me suis encore jamais battu contre un magicien, cela me plairait. Peut être pourrions-nous organiser une bataille, prochainement ?  
- Ah… non… il n'est pas encore temps, je suis désolé.  
- Tu refuses le défi d'un chevalier ?  
- Je sais à quel point les codes sont importants pour toi, moi je ne suis pas à même de pouvoir te combattre pour l'instant. Tu me rappelles un autre chevalier, que j'ai presque élevé… ah je ne vais pas ressasser mes souvenirs, j'ai l'air d'un vieillard quand je fais ça !

Linus arriva derrière Caster et lui mit une tape dans le dos.

- Tu peux prendre l'apparence que tu veux, ça se voit que tu es un vieux en toi ! On ne trompe pas les gens.  
- Hm… Master vous allez voler les marchandises ?  
- Oui ! Tiens Louana et Saber, regardez je vous montre la technique, voyez comme c'est super bien foutu et pensé.

Linus approcha d'une cliente pour discuter avec elle. Il lui parla des prix du magasins, chose sur laquelle elle semblait impliquée. Il en profita pour glisser dans son sac à main une petite boîte de conserve, sans qu'elle ne le voit. Après avoir coupé court à la discussion, il la salua et partit vers Caster.

- Donne-moi tes légumes !  
- Je les payerai ! Il est hors de question de passer à des méthodes aussi basses et immorales. Master ou non, je n'accepte pas la façon dont vous procéder. C'est pourquoi je prendrai ces légumes honnêtement comme un client normal ?  
- Et avec quel argent ?

Le magicien plissa les yeux et se frappa le front avec la main. Linus ricana et prit les sachets de son Servant. Il alla ensuite vers les caisses, suivant la cliente avec qui il avait parlé. Lorsque cette dernière eut payé ses achats, elle avança vers la sortie. C'est là que la boîte de conserve glissée plus tôt dans son sac déclencha les sirènes des détecteurs placés devant les portes. Des vigiles se dirigèrent vers elle. Linus en profita pour passer exactement au même moment où avait retenti la sirène, avec tous les produits volés. Saber hocha la tête.

- Cet homme est habile.  
- C'est certain ! affirma Louana.  
- Il est surtout un affreux gredin ! grogna Caster, mécontent. Je vais le rejoindre pour le sermonner puis rentrer ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir croisé !  
- De même. répondit le chevalier. J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu ne déclineras pas mon invitation, Caster !

Le magicien regarda Saber avec une mine un peu triste et hocha la tête. Il sortit du magasin et donna un coup de bâton sur la tête de Linus qui lui tendait les sacs. Louana eut un sourire amusé.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre ! Mais pour être aussi familiers l'un envers l'autre, je suppose qu'ils font un bon duo…  
- Probablement, Master… il n'empêche que je trouve que le maître de Caster est vraiment malin. Vous pensez que nous devrions essayer ?  
- … ne dis pas de bêtises Saber ! Tu es un chevalier rappelle-toi ! Le vol c'est interdit et puni par la loi !  
- De mon temps, on donnait de l'argent aux chevaliers pour qu'ils prennent la marchandise. Le fait qu'ils viennent chercher de la nourriture chez des paysans était signe de gloire et de bonne qualité des produits. Ceux chez qui les chevaliers venaient connaissaient une grande popularité et tout le peuple venait chez eux.  
- Les débuts de la publicité…  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Rien… allons chercher les boissons ! Par contre euh… ça me gênerait si tu prenais de l'alcool alors si tu pouvais éviter…  
- Le chevalier qui ne boit pas son vin ne peut pas honorer son serment. Il est impossible pour moi de ne pas en prendre, sinon je mourrais dans le déshonneur.

Louana grimaça et regarda son Servant qui avait croisé les bras et baissé la tête.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de prendre un air aussi sérieux pour ça ?  
- Excusez-moi si cela vous met mal à l'aise, Master.

La jeune handicapée soupira. Son Servant était extrêmement formel, c'était une bonne chose pour le combat, mais dans la vie, c'était tout autre.

* * *

Le couple propriétaire de la maison qu'occupait Sean était avachi sur le sol. Ils avaient perdu tout envie de se défendre, de crier ou de réagir. Le mari devait forcer sa femme à manger pour qu'elle survive. Le jeune Master ouvrit la porte de la pièce où ils étaient tout deux enchaînés à un mur comme de vulgaires animaux. En les voyant, il sourit. Deux être sans circuits magiques remis à leur place. Il avait dans sa main un plat avec des morceaux de poulets coupés extrêmement fins tant Berserker s'était défoulé dessus. Il avança vers eux et déposa le tout à terre, sans un mot. Le couple ne réagit même pas. Amusé, le mage toucha du pied l'homme pour voir s'il était encore vivant. En effet, il grommela et bougea légèrement. Satisfait, Sean leur tourna le dos et sortit.

Il arriva dans la pièce qui servait de salon où Berserker jouait à un jeu vidéo sur une grande télé à écran plat. Il faisait un jeu de baston où il incarnait un héros devant bêtement tuer le plus grand nombre possible de soldat. Non loin se trouvait une table basse où Chimène lisait calmement, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le jeu du Servant.

- Vous travaillez encore ? Sur quoi planchez-vous ?  
- Un livre écrit par Rin Thosaka relatant les guerres du Saint Graal du point de vue de sa famille. C'est enrichissant je dois dire… ça met en évidence plusieurs choses étranges que j'ai constaté jusqu'à présent.  
- Oh ? Expliquez-moi.  
- Eh bien par exemple, prenez Berserker. Bien qu'il soit assez bourrin et irréfléchi, il garde une conscience, une maîtrise de soi. Pourtant son état de folie devrait être tel qu'il ne pourrait même pas parler… juste agir comme une bête !  
- Oui, en effet. C'est quelque chose que j'ai constaté aussi, Berserker est calme, par rapport à sa classe. Je pense qu'il lutte contre sa folie. Constamment. C'est pour cela qu'il a certaines pulsions comme frapper dans le vide… couper tout ce qu'il peut… jouer à des jeux vidéos violents… Il doit faire cela pour extérioriser sa folie.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Cette volonté est totalement impropre à cette classe !  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est un mystère même pour moi. D'ailleurs sa résistance constante joue sur sa force, ce qui est assez handicapant.

Ils se tournèrent vers Berserker qui s'excitait à appuyer sur la touche de sa manette le plus rapidement possible pour rouer de coup son adversaire à l'écran. Il avait l'air content de lui. Sean sourit et regarda Chimène.

- Comment se porte Assassin ?  
- Il s'est vite remit de ses blessures. Il est parti en ville pour voir à quoi ressemblait le monde moderne de lui-même !  
- Vous lui faites confiance ? Etant donné sa personnalité, je me méfierai. C'est quelqu'un d'absolument prêt à tout. Il s'attire facilement la foudre des autres.  
- C'est aussi quelqu'un de lâche. Il n'ira pas provoquer un autre Servant alors qu'il n'est pas totalement à sa pleine puissance !  
- Intéressant. Je pense qu'étant donné que nous avons été les premiers à tuer un Master adverse, les autres doivent revoir leur stratégie. Nous formons une paire extrêmement efficace et puissante. Nous avons pu le constater.

La blonde hocha positivement la tête et prit sa paire de lunettes pour la nettoyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir préalablement posé à côté de son livre.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas au début, mais cette alliance se révèle en fait positive ! J'ai véritablement l'impression que nous irons au bout de cette guerre !  
- Sans doutes. Je m'attends d'ici là à quelques fourberies de votre part. Ce doit être réciproque. Mais n'oublions pas de continuer de travailler ensemble tant qu'il reste encore beaucoup de Servant.  
- Oui, pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Par contre je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu éliminer Archer ! L'occasion était belle…  
- Le Master représentait un danger bien plus grand. A ce propos, ma chère. Je pense que nous devons discuter d'une chose dont m'a parlé Assassin.  
- Je vous écoute !  
- Votre sœur, Tressy Neils, qui participe à la guerre. Je suis désolé mais nous devons régler son cas. Elle représente un danger pour vous, surtout. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, je le sais bien. Mais c'est la guerre et il s'agit d'une adversaire.

Chimène se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remettant ses lunettes. Elle regarda Sean qui, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Attendant l'avis de son acolyte.

- Oui, effectivement ! Mais c'est ma jumelle et malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'aime pas, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle ! C'est dur de prendre une décision…  
- Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas la tuer. Mais laissez-moi me charger de son cas, sans que vous ne me fassiez obstacle. Je tâcherai d'établir un plan.

La jumelle ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

- C'est d'accord…

* * *

Rider regarda son Master qui n'avait pas l'air bien. Le soleil mettait encore plus en évidence son visage pâle et ses cernes. Le jeune informaticien avait revêtu un manteau noir par-dessus son tee-shirt. Ivana marchait devant avec un grand sourire, regardant les magasins autour d'eux. L'esprit héroïque poussa un soupire.

- Franchement, pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux de profiter de l'extérieur, mon gars ? Cette petite essaye de te faire plaisir ! Tout combattant a besoin d'un moment de détente de temps à autres !

Victor lança un regard noir à Rider, sans répondre. Il sentit alors la main de son Servant se poser sur sa tête.

- Tu sais, je suis un grand chef de guerre. J'ai tellement combattu… je ne saurais dire combien de batailles j'ai pu mener ou combien d'hommes m'ont suivis ! Je sais que je suis un grand homme, parmi les plus puissants du monde !  
- … oui mais…  
- Alors crois-moi, je ne veux pas être au service d'un garçon sans âme, qui n'a aucun intérêt pour le combat. Je vaux bien plus que ça.

En disant cela, l'incarnation d'Hannibal avait posé un regard dur et implacable sur son Master. Ce dernier baissa la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- J'ai rêvé cette nuit… finit-il par dire. De vous… de ce que vous étiez avant ! Le grand chef de guerre qui a terrifié le monde Romain.  
- Ah ! C'était une belle aventure, ça ! J'en garde les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie, c'est certain ! Tu as vu quelques de mes brillantes batailles ?  
- Vous n'avez pas toujours gagné ! J'ai vu à quel point vous éprouviez des difficultés face à ce Scipion qui a finalement réussi à vous mettre à genoux ! Vous êtes loin d'être invincible alors ne me prenez pas trop de haut.  
- Voilà, je préfère quand tu as du répondant ! Même si tu perds un peu la tête. Je suis bien plus fort que Scipion ! Sa victoire est juste un résultat d'erreurs de ma part. Mais je ne vais pas ressasser le passé !  
- Vous devriez. C'est de ses erreurs qu'on apprend !

Le Servant hocha la tête. Ivana s'arrêta alors devant un magasin. Victor la regarda puis se tourna vers l'endroit.

- … un magasin d'informatique ?  
- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! Que tu ne mettes pas le nez dehors pour rien ! On y entre ou pas ?  
- Hm… pourquoi pas… je pourrais refaire un stock !

Il entra dans le magasin avec un léger sourire. Rider s'approcha d'Ivana en soupirant.

- Franchement, c'est encore un enfant dans sa tête ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas ! Il a juste ses intérêts bien à lui. Tu penses arriver à t'entendre suffisamment avec lui pour continuer la guerre ?  
- Je ne sais pas… je n'arrive vraiment pas à avoir du respect pour le traiter comme mon Master. Il me déçoit vraiment !  
- Moi je pense qu'il te respecte en tout cas ! Il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi ! Mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas communiquer.  
- Réussir la guerre avec un tel partenaire risque en tout cas d'être difficile. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'il désire demander au Graal. Il t'en a parlé à toi ?  
- Pas du tout… mais toi qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

Rider regarda le ciel en réfléchissant. Il sourit puis reposa son regard sur la fille Einzbern.

- Je veux une bataille contre Iskandar. Je veux montrer que je suis le plus grand général du monde et meilleur stratège que lui ! Avec mes troupes, mon courage et mon intelligence, je veux pouvoir démontrer que je peux le surpasser !  
- Oh… c'est un peu bizarre mais… pourquoi pas !  
- Toi, dis-moi, pourquoi participes-tu à cette guerre ? Après tout tu n'es pas Master et tu n'as aucune obligation envers personne !  
- Si… envers ma famille…

Elle se tut. Le Servant s'interrogea sur la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger encore plus. Elle alla dans le magasin d'informatique. Il décida de la suivre pour arriver dans un endroit rempli d'objets de technologie de pointe qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il s'approcha d'un endroit où des ordinateurs étaient exposés. Il toucha les écrans qui étaient tactiles. Victor arriva à côté de lui.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?  
- Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait les batailles si j'avais pu utiliser de telles choses… tout changerait… la stratégie et les combats !  
- Probablement… maintenant les pays parlent de guerre informatique. C'est une autre vision des choses mais ça a un intérêt tout particulier ! C'est pour cela que je m'y intéresse. Les mages ont souvent des problèmes avec tout ce qui est technologique en général.

Il montra Ivana qui était intriguée par un casque audio qui diffusait de la musique. Elle le retournait dans tous les sens, provoquant les regards interloqués des autres clients.

- Je vois ! Donc toi tu as réussi à détourner cela en magie ?  
- Oui, les données compilées peuvent être utilisées et recomposées sous forme de prana ! Avec cela j'ai réussi à créer des disques durs de magie pure. C'est vraiment une autre vision de la magie, mais ça ouvre beaucoup de possibilité ! J'aimerais soumettre mon projet à l'académie de Big Ben…  
- Tu ne peux pas le faire pour le moment ?  
- Non… on me dit que c'est trop à l'état d'expérimentation ! Mais c'est juste que les mages n'aiment pas beaucoup le changement. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils n'arrivent pas à s'habituer à la technologie.  
- C'est du gâchis ! Ils devraient être contents d'une telle avancée dans la magie, je ne les comprends pas. C'est utile !  
- Mais oui ! Tu as vu ! C'est honteux ! Les dirigeants de l'Association des Mages ne sont que des conservateurs sans jugeote !

Rider haussa les sourcils de surprise et se mit à rire en plein magasin. Victor sursauta et regarda son Servant, gêné.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends me tutoyer ! Ca m'a amusé !  
- Oh c'est tout…  
- Oui, mais c'est un pas de franchi. Viendra peut être le jour où tu viendras à mes côtés sur le champ de bataille, remplir enfin ton rôle de véritable Master.  
- … peut être…  
- Dis-moi, d'ailleurs !

Rider saisit un ordinateur portable tactile et regarda Victor avec un regard déterminé.

- Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ?  
- C'est un modèle d'exposition…  
- Peu importe ! Il a plein de choses intéressantes ! Si je m'en sers bien je pourrais apprendre à mener une guerre informatique, comme tu as dit, et montrer aux autres pays à quelle point un seul homme peut défaire une population de par sa stratégie ! Je défierai bien l'organisme dont tu m'as parlé… La NASA !  
- Ne m'attire pas des ennuis pareils !  
- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

L'informaticien sursauta et se tourna vers Ivana qui lui souriait. Il hocha positivement la tête et montra Rider avec son doigt.

- Oui mais lui par contre cherche encore à faire n'importe quoi…  
- Ah… mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il a l'air de s'amuser, un peu comme toi !  
- Je ne m'amuse pas. Quand je tape sur le clavier de mon ordinateur et tape des lignes de codes pour générer du prana, là je m'amuse. C'est un vrai défi ! Ici c'est une sortie et je n'aime pas mettre le nez dehors.  
- Pourtant c'est beau dehors… il y a le ciel et le soleil… j'ai passé ma vie enfermée dans un château… quand j'ai pu enfin sortir j'étais vraiment heureuse… j'ai vraiment du mal à saisir ton envie de toujours rester à l'intérieur !  
- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas été conditionné de la même façon… Bon Rider repose ça ! Je te l'ai dit c'est un modèle d'exposition !

Le Servant commençait à débrancher les fils pour prendre l'ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son Master.

- C'est celui là que je veux ! Je l'ai choisi !  
- Mais de toutes façons je n'ai pas assez d'argent ! Ce genre de matériel coûte cher, je ne peux pas me le permettre !  
- Ah… il faudra vraiment penser à investir après la guerre du Graal… peut être devrais-tu souhaiter de me procurer le nécessaire pour mener une grande guerre à la planète, ce serait arrangeant !  
- Je ne vais pas souhaiter n'importe quoi, non plus…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas souhaiter alors ? demanda Ivana.  
- C… Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Victor partit vers les caisses avec le matériel dont il s'était procuré dans le magasin en rougissant. Rider regarda la jeune fille.

- C'était une belle tentative !  
- Merci… il est têtu en tout cas !  
- Finalement ça n'est peut être pas un si mauvais Master que ça ! La prochaine fois je le forcerai à m'accompagner, je verrai ce qu'il vaut.

Ivana hocha la tête.

- J'espère qu'il en vaudra la peine !

* * *

Dans le manoir qu'occupait Arthur, des gens étaient en train de tout remettre en place. La bataille avait fait quelques dégâts et il fallait bien ranger. Dans son bureau, le milliardaire recevait Hafez qui avait un bandage autour de son crâne, ressemblant à un bandana. Archer lisait un livre, assise plus loin.

- Monsieur El-Fessi, je vous le redis, je n'accepterai plus une erreur pareille. Laisser ma fille aussi vulnérable est quelque chose d'impardonnable. Si les hommes ne vous vouaient pas une telle confiance, je vous aurais viré sur le champ.  
- Je le sais bien, monsieur. Encore une fois veuillez m'excuser.  
- Peu m'importe vos excuses ! Justine est totalement traumatisée par ces hommes qui ont voulu la tuer ! J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle reste tapie dans son coin… il y a tout intérêt pour elle et pour vous que ces séquelles ne soient pas définitives !  
- J'espère aussi…

Le patron prit un cigare mais ne l'alluma pas. Il tapota son bureau avec en regardant le garde du corps avec un regard dur. Hafez n'en menait pas bien large, il avait véritablement honte de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout digne de ses capacités. Il releva la tête.

- Mais, monsieur, cette bataille aura été positive… tout le monde vous croit mort à présent ! Vous pouvez désormais surprendre !  
- Oui ! C'est un avantage certain que je dois absolument utiliser à bon escient. Je provoquerai un tel retournement de situation que la guerre balancera de mon côté. Je ne donnerai aucun signe de vie pour le moment puis quand l'heure viendra, je frapperai fort. Très fort !  
- Je suis toujours attentif au moindre de vos ordres, je vous le promets ! Je ne ferais plus la moindre erreur !  
- Dans votre intérêt ! D'ailleurs, y a-t-il eu beaucoup de morts de votre côté ?  
- J'ai limité comme j'ai pu… les sniper ont connu beaucoup de dégâts, finalement Assassin aura causé plus de morts que Berserker dans son assaut brutal… six de mes hommes sont décédés cette nuit.  
- Bon, c'est bien pour vous. Vos hommes sont pratiquement tous d'anciens soldats n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont entrainés à ce genre de situation…  
- Oui effectivement, ils ont presque tous servi avec moi ! Vous pouvez leur faire confiance, ils sont très entrainés !  
- Très bien, très bien…

Arthur alluma finalement son gros cigare, provoquant l'irritation d'Archer qui n'aimait pas l'odeur. La femme fit du vent avec sa main pour éloigner la fumée qui partait vers elle.

- Monsieur, comment avez-vous réussi ce tour ? Vous faire passer comme mort ?  
- Ca m'a coûté beaucoup d'argent ! Je suis allé voir une femme mage spécialisée dans les corps physique, qui se trouvait dans les contacts de Monsieur Callaghan. Contre une certaine somme, elle a accepté de fabriquer une marionnette de moi, un double presque parfait ! Tout cela assez rapidement en plus !  
- De la magie, encore…  
- Oui, c'est très pratique ! Il pouvait marcher, parler comme moi… penser de lui-même était impossible, il ne pouvait que suivre ce que je faisais. Mais tout de même c'est assez formidable. Dommage qu'il soit inutilisable à présent !  
- Je ferais en sorte qu'il ait servi !  
- Cette erreur aura au moins eut l'avantage de vous motiver, Monsieur El-Fessi. L'idée de reprendre le manoir comme base n'était pas stupide !  
- Oui, en restant bien caché, nous serons en sécurité ! Personne ne pensera à venir par ici pour trouver Archer.

Arthur se tourna vers son Servant qui lisait toujours, paisiblement. Il avança vers elle, lentement. Elle le regarda puis reprit sa lecture.

- Quant à toi Archer, pourquoi n'as-tu tué personne pendant cette bataille ?  
- Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir… J'ai failli tuer Assassin mais il semble qu'il ait été invoqué par sa Master au dernier moment. Berserker, c'était trop dangereux de le défier, connaissant les possibilités de cette classe.  
- Hm… la prochaine fois, je compte sur toi pour m'assister au maximum !  
- Bien entendu.

Sans un mot de plus, elle continua. Le milliardaire soupira et se retourna pour regarder Hafez. Le garde du corps était rester assit sans bouger.

- Bien, comme vous êtes dans la confidence, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à planifier notre prochaine stratégie d'attaque !  
- Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais le faire.  
- N'oubliez pas de prévoir de quoi protéger ma fille cette fois. Sachant qu'elle existe, elle est encore plus vulnérable ! Les autres voudront sûrement s'en servir comme otage contre moi, c'est très dangereux !  
- Je la protègerai, monsieur ! Je mettrais ma vie en jeu s'il le faut !

Arthur était content. Profiter du fait que Justine ait été mise en danger avait véritablement motivé Hafez. A présent il était prêt à tout pour aider et faire de son mieux. Le milliardaire pouvait s'en servir exactement comme il l'entendait. Archer les observait du coin de l'œil, avec un regard suspicieux.

* * *

Après être passé au magasin, Victor et Ivana étaient partis vers une épicerie pour acheter à manger. La jeune femme avait insister pour choisir quoi prendre, étant donné les goûts trop simples de l'informaticien. Rider avait préféré s'arrêter dans un bar à côté pour boire un coup avant de les rejoindre. En le voyant entrer, le barman sourit. Il avait tout l'air d'un homme qui boit beaucoup pour prouver sa virilité ou l'on ne sait quoi. Il alla s'asseoir sur les grands tabourets devant le bar et tapa d'une main dessus.

- Une bière ! En choppe !  
- Bien monsieur ! Je vous sers ça tout de suite !  
- Une seule ? Tu fais dans la simplicité …

L'incarnation d'Hannibal haussa un sourcil et regarda à côté de lui. Lancer avait une choppe à la main et trois autres vides sur le côté. Elle avait un sourire de quelqu'un déjà soûl. Le commandant en chef ricana.

- C'est bon de voir d'autres combattants qui profitent de quelques plaisirs ! Tu es Lancer n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te parler.  
- Ouais… c'est bien moi ! Et toi tu es Rider ! Pareil, je ne sais quasi rien sur toi, je t'ai juste aperçu une fois dans la forêt…  
- Habitue-toi, un jour viendra où l'on me verra partout dans cette ville et dans le monde. La victoire de la guerre du Graal ne sera qu'un premier pas vers ma nouvelle gloire !  
- Oh c'est trop prétentieux… de toi à moi, c'est quoi ta véritable identité !

Rider but sa bière et posa violemment la chope sur le bar. Il regarda la Servant avec un large sourire.

- Hannibal Barca ! Commandant en chef des armées de Carthage et fléau de l'empire romain !  
- Il l'a fait… tu es déjà soûl avec une bière ?  
- Non mais je trouve que ça n'a pas de sens de cacher les identités ! C'est une mauvaise stratégie ! Je connais la tienne, d'ailleurs, Atalante ! C'est mon Master qui l'a découvert à partir d'observations.  
- Bravo… tu t'es trouvé un bon Master alors, « Père de la stratégie » ?  
- Dur à dire… il est encore trop tôt, cependant je pense qu'il est en bonne voie pour devenir quelqu'un de bon, oui ! Hé ! Une autre !

Lancer but le reste d'alcool qui se trouvait dans sa choppe et la reposa. Elle regarda derrière elle, vers l'entrée et soupira.

- Personnellement je suis assez satisfaite de ma Master, même si elle manque vraiment de ponctualité ! Elle devrait déjà être là pour qu'on reparte !  
- Dans ce cas, c'est quelqu'un de bien !  
- … quoi ?  
- Si elle n'était pas en retard, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Lancer !

La guerrière se trouve un peu gênée tandis que Rider but d'un trait son autre verre.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est bon de commencer à s'entendre entre futurs adversaires, signala la femme. Après tout nous devrons bientôt combattre !  
- Evidemment, mais cela n'empêche pas de discuter ! Moi je ne combats que des gens que j'estime, les autres n'en valent vraiment pas la peine ! Comment profiter à fond d'un combat si tu ne sais rien de ton adversaire ?  
- Tu es dans le vrai… et finalement tu tiens bien l'alcool !  
- De quoi aurais-je l'air si je tombais dans un coma éthylique devant toi ? Ce ne serait absolument pas digne ! D'ailleurs à propos de toi, j'ai pu voir ton combat contre Berserker, tu m'as l'air d'une noble combattante…  
- Merci !  
- Cependant, tu manques trop d'habilité. Le combat n'est pas toujours chose faite pour toi… il y a encore quelques progrès que tu pourrais faire !  
- Euh…  
- Améliore-toi et reviens me voir ! Nous combattrons !  
- Lancer ! Désolée d'être en retard !

Tressy venait d'entrer et de se diriger vers sa Servant. Cette dernière regarda Rider en fronçant les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise.

- J'y vais… au revoir et à bientôt je suppose !  
- Pour une autre bataille, oui !

Puis la guerrière rejoignit la jumelle blonde. Les deux partirent du bar, laissant le guerrier monté profiter de l'alcool encore un moment.

- Avec qui tu parlais ? demanda Tressy.  
- C'était Rider, un des Servant de la guerre ! Il était sympathique… enfin au début !  
- Quoi au début ?  
- Rien ! Mais je n'aime pas les critiques !  
- Eh oh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire des manières quand même ! Je ne t'ai même pas critiqué en plus ! J'aurais pu te traiter de poivrote mais je me suis retenue…  
- … je ne parlais pas de toi… mais ça, je retiens !  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est l'alcool qui te rends de mauvaise humeur ? J'ai pas besoin d'une combattante qui sent la bière, de quoi aurais-je l'air sinon ?  
- La même chose que d'habitude…  
- ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, CA ?

* * *

Dans une petite maison éloignée dans la forêt, Louana et Saber étaient en train de ranger leurs emplettes. Il y avait peu de meubles mais c'était assez bien aménagé. Surtout, c'était à l'abri des regards, personne n'irait les chercher là. Le chevalier posa son sachet sur une table avec un léger sourire et sortit des bouteilles de vin. Louana le regarda en grimaçant.

- Quand j'ai montré ça à la vendeuse elle m'a regardé avec un de ces airs… franchement Saber, plus jamais ça !  
- Mais pourtant ce sera utile par la suite, je te le promets. Je vais précautionneusement ranger ces bouteilles ! Elles seront le carburant nécessaire aux prochains combats.  
- Je ne savais pas que les chevaliers avaient des tendances alcooliques…  
- Pas du tout, Master. Avec tout le respect que je vois dois, vous vous trompez ! Le vin est une boisson noble ! Si je la bois c'est pour qu'elle coule dans mes veines et que se ressente à travers moi la pureté du breuvage !

La jeune handicapée préféra ne pas préciser qu'une bouteille achetée en superette avait peu de chance d'être de bonne qualité. Elle fit avancer son fauteuil vers le frigo pour ranger ses achats. De son côté, le blond regarda par la fenêtre les arbres qui bloquaient la vue puis l'horloge. Il commençait déjà à être tard.

- Ce soir nous ne faisons rien ?  
- Non ! On se repose ! Tu devrais en profiter !  
- Vous avez cette même impression, Master ? Que c'était une journée sans rien aujourd'hui ?

Louana réfléchit puis hocha la tête.

- Je suppose qu'il faut des journées sans rien dans une guerre pour se préparer à celles où il y en a beaucoup ! C'est important de profiter du temps pour plus nous connaitre !  
- … vous avez raison.

C'est dans une ambiance assez chaleureuse que Louana et Saber commencèrent la préparation du dîner qui viendrait clôturer une journée où, oui, rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Mais qui avait profité aux Master et aux Servant pour se reposer, en vue des nombreux combats à venir par la suite…


	10. La profanation du Graal

**La profanation du Graal**

Lorsque Sean était arrivé à Fuyuki, il a choisi de prendre une maison au hasard. Stratégiquement, il s'est dit qu'une petite bâtisse à l'écart, appartenant à une famille normale serait une bonne cachette. Il a donc pénétré dans une de ces maisons, discrètement, et à l'aide de ses pouvoirs a neutralisé le couple y habitant. Il ne savait pas de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une maison du style Japonais, auquel il n'était pas très habitué.

C'est pourquoi il ressortit des toilettes, le visage trempé avec un air mécontent. Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer. C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il aperçu Chimène devant le lavabo avec une feuille.

- Vous ne quittez donc jamais votre lecture ?  
- Tiens… vous rentrez dans la salle de bain quand il y a une fille, vous !  
- La porte n'étais pas fermée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Au départ j'étais ici pour prendre un bain mais j'étais pris par la lecture des notes que vous m'avez donné… c'est de votre père c'est ça ?  
- Non c'est écrit de la main de mon oncle. Celui qui a participé à la sixième guerre du Graal. Et qui est mort durant, soit dit en passant. Vous y avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? En le lisant je n'ai rien trouvé de pertinent, si ce n'est quelques détails connus sur la Guerre.  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses mais quand je le mets en rapport avec d'autres données, quelque chose ne va pas…

Le jeune homme s'essuya le visage avec une serviette tandis que la jumelle avait prit un livre qu'elle étudiait depuis un moment. Elle l'ouvrit en cherchant une page et le montra à son acolyte.

- Voyez, ici ! C'est rédigé de la main de Rin Tohsaka en personne… une participante de la guerre du Graal, héritière d'une famille fondatrice de la guerre… et qui plus est une mage extrêmement connue !  
- Oui, effectivement, c'est troublant, montez-moi ça.

Il saisit l'ouvrage et lu les quelques lignes en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda ensuite la feuille de notes qu'il avait donné à Chimène et reposa le tout à côté du lavabo.

- Vous avez raison, quelque chose cloche. Mais bon, est-ce que c'est vraiment important de s'en soucier ? Il n'y a aucun impact avec maintenant…  
- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Cela pourrait avoir des impacts sur la suite de la guerre et surtout sur sa conclusion !  
- Vous pensez déjà à la fin. Bien, vous espérez, c'est une bonne chose.  
- Je sais que nous arriverons jusqu'à la fin, tout est organisé, ce n'est pas le problème ! Mais des données restent inconnues… comment ça se fait…

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire pour réfléchir. Sean leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Peu importe ceci… si vous êtes trop concentrée sur votre mystère, vous ne pourrez pas faire attention aux choses présentes. Or nous devons déjà commencer à nos organiser pour notre prochaine cible. Comme nous l'avons décidé, ce sera votre sœur : Tressy Neils.  
- Je sais bien, mais de toutes façons, vous savez que je ne veux pas trop m'impliquer dans cette bataille !  
- Pourtant je compte sur vous pour la mener. Je ne souhaite pas l'organiser seul. A ce propos, où se trouve Assassin ?  
- Il est encore sorti aujourd'hui… il aime bien aller en ville ! Cela m'arrange, il est difficilement supportable. Du moment qu'il ne fait pas de mal, tout va bien.  
- Vous lui faites confiance ?  
- Pas vraiment…

Le mage soupira. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire sortir de sa réflexion. Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois la feuille de note.

- Ecoutez, si vous tenez réellement à enquêter dessus, allez voir le prêtre à l'église. Il travaille ici depuis dix ans. Je suppose qu'il est au courant de certaines choses. Questionnez-le, cela vous fera avancer.  
- Oui… je vais faire ça ! Mais ça ira pour la suite de la guerre ?  
- Je vais m'accorder une pause. Laissons quelques participants s'entretuer avant d'intervenir de nouveau. Allez-y donc.  
- Merci Sean… vous êtes une bonne personne malgré vos tendances révolutionnaires !  
- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un monstre…

En disant ça, le jeune homme pensa à Arthur qu'il avait tué. Ce qui l'amena à penser ensuite à tous les autres personnes à qui il avait ôté la vie. Ce n'était pas chose facile à faire et cela restait à jamais gravé dans la tête. Il soupira et alla vers la porte de la salle de bain pour sortir et laisser Chimène prendre son bain.

- Sean !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je suis contente de faire alliance avec vous… au début vous m'avez vraiment forcé la main… vous avez des méthodes affreuses… mais vous êtes brillant et vous avez un bon esprit ! Au final j'en suis assez satisfaite !  
- Ah… sourit-il. Eh bien merci… vous faites une partenaire sympathique également. Bonne chance dans vos investigations.

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Berserker passait par là en déchirant un mouchoir en papier. Le Servant regarda son Master partant vers le salon sans rien dire.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda le bourrin.  
- Je m'essuyais le visage et je discutais avec Chimène. Nous allons prendre une pause pour le moment, tu ne pourras donc pas te battre. Désolé.  
- Dommage… ça aurait été bien… vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
- De la suite de la guerre.  
- Bon ! Est-ce que je pourrais aller en ville ? Je ne me battrai pas !  
- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras te maitriser avec autant de gens autour de toi. Par sécurité c'est mieux que tu restes ici.

Il baissa la tête, mécontent. L'esprit héroïque tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain puis vers Sean qui continuait d'avancer lentement.

- Dis ! T'aimes bien Chimène ?  
- C'est une bonne personne. Je trouve que c'est agréable de bavarder avec elle.  
- T'es amoureux ?

Le mage insurgé s'arrêta et sourit. Il se tourna vers son Servant qui s'arrêta aussi pour le coup.

- Berserker, il ne faut pas voir de l'amour partout où il y a relation. Je trouve en Chimène une personne agréable avec qui j'aime discuter et opérer. Mais en rien je n'éprouve de l'amour pour elle.  
- Alors quoi ?

Sean leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir un moment. Il trouva une réponse satisfaisante alors il reposa son regard sur Berserker.

- Une amie.

* * *

Dans les rues du centre-ville de Fuyuki, Linus se promenait, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait les boutiques et les clients qui y entraient. Il essayait de déduire laquelle serait la plus avantageuse à cambrioler cette nuit. Caster avait toujours essayé de l'en empêcher depuis son invocation, mais l'envie atteignait son paroxysme. Le voleur devait absolument faire un casse dans les prochaines heures. Sur un bloc-notes, il mettait à l'écrit toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il fit des aller-retour plusieurs fois devant tous les magasins de la rue, écrivait sans cesse, comptait les clients, observait leurs dépenses… Linus était un professionnel, il savait comment opérer.

Puis, alors qu'il manigançait, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de regarder son visage, il se retrouva avec un prospectus dans la main. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda de quoi il traitait.

C'était à propos d'une réunion secrète pour des « Elus ». Le message était clair : « Vous qui recevez ce papier avez été choisi parmi des centaines de personnes. Venez à l'adresse indiquée et vos rêves se réaliseront. Venez à la réunion des élus et je vous offrirai un objet dont vous ne rêveriez que dans vos rêves les plus fous. Je vous offrirai le Saint-Graal. ».

Le voleur fronça les sourcils. Le Graal ? Comment pouvait-on proposer une chose pareille ? Etait-ce un piège ? Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas en parler à Caster.

« - Hm… c'est vraiment étrange, pensa-t-il. Remarque, si j'y vais ce magicien pourra reconnaitre mon utilité, ça lui en bouchera un coin ! Il devra même se mettre à genoux pour que je lui livre des informations je vois ça d'ici ! »

Il se mit à rire tout seul dans la rue, attirant le regard des passants. Il regarda ensuite l'adresse sur le prospectus, c'était dans un pub d'un quartier assez malfamé. Linus connaissait bien l'endroit, ce qui l'arrangeait. L'horaire était indiqué : vingt heure. Le voleur grimaça. Il espérait qu'il aurait le temps d'aller cambrioler quelques boutiques après.

« - Ah bon sang… si on m'avait dit que cette guerre demandait des sacrifices comme ça, j'aurais refusé ! Bref… si c'est un piège je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier l'endroit avant la réunion ! »

Il était content d'avoir gardé sa tenue habituelle. Elle était toujours pratique pour bouger et n'attirait pas l'œil. Il enfila sa paire de gant et posa sa sacoche à terre. Il mit ses deux mains à l'intérieur et sortit un vélo. Un grand vélo qu'il avait volé et stocké une fois dans sa cache. Le blond eut un grand sourire en le prenant.

« - Je ne remercierai jamais assez Caster de m'avoir donné cette sacoche magique pour entreposer ce que je veux à volonté ! Il est un peu neuneu, mais il est cool ! »

Il enfourcha sa bécane puis pédala rapidement à travers le centre-ville, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage. Il arriva vite au niveau du gigantesque pont rouge qui enjambait la rivière séparant la ville en deux. Linus aimait bien cet endroit et s'arrêta un moment en plein milieu pour regarder l'eau s'écouler.

« - C'est vraiment marrant… on voit des déchets dans l'eau… oh purée un poisson mort ! Si je n'avais pas peur des maladies, je me le ferais bien griller ce soir ! »

Alors qu'il regardait le cadavre passer en-dessous de l'édifice, une jeune fille passa derrière lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux rouges. Ivana Einzbern tenait elle aussi un prospectus similaire à celui du voleur et avançait en se tenant le menton. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention au vélo et le bouscula. Le voleur se tourna instantanément vers elle.

- Hé ! Faites attention ! Ce vélo est à moi depuis des années, en le bousculant, c'est mon cœur que vous bousculez ! Excusez-vous !  
- Ah mais… mais excusez-moi je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention euh… vraiment désolée je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Elle semblait réellement gênée. Elle n'avait pas dû comprendre que Linus plaisantait, ce qui le faisait rire. Il remarqua qu'elle était étrangère à cause de son manteau et de la toque qu'elle portait sur la tête. Alors qu'il la dévisageait, il aperçu le prospectus sans sa main et fronça les sourcils.

- Bon alors je vous pardonne ! Mais où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? demanda-t-il en arrachant le papier de ses mains  
- Hé ! Je l'ai reçu dans la rue de la part d'un type qui dissimulait son visage… je l'ai vu rapidement il était habillé en noir et avait un chapeau et… c'est vous ?  
- Hein ? Ah non… le noir est une couleur de vêtements courante… bon c'est amusant parce que j'ai reçu le même ! Alors je me demandais si vous saviez quelque chose dessus…  
- Non pas du tout ! J'étais en ville pour chercher des bidons d'essence pour mon scooter et quelqu'un m'a bousculé pour me donner ça, vraiment je ne sais rien d'autre… et vous ?  
- Pareil… enfin pour la bousculade parce que si je mettais de l'essence sur mon vélo hein… J'allais justement vérifier l'endroit pour voir si ce n'est pas… une plaisanterie !  
- Oui, moi aussi ! Ca m'intrigue assez !

Linus rendit le papier à Ivana en fixant son visage. Elle semblait gênée mais soulagée, comme si elle avait appris une information qui la rassurait. Le voleur se demanda alors si elle ne savait pas quelque chose sur le Graal. En fixant rapidement ses mains, il confirma qu'elle n'avait pas de sceau de commande, sa théorie en fut balayée. Cependant, il avait toujours un léger doute.

En tant que monte-en-l'air professionnel, Linus connaissait son propre talent pour identifier et interpréter les gens. Il avait le don de toujours chercher une faille chez son interlocuteur à exploiter. Pour ce qui était d'Ivana, elle semblait si naïve et perdue que c'était chose facile.

- Bon ! Je dois y aller, Monsieur ! Et vraiment je suis désolée pour votre vélo… moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à mon scooter, je sais comme ces choses là peuvent être précieuses…  
- Mais ce n'est rien ! Donc… je suppose que nous nous verrons à cette fameuse réunion n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui ! A ce soir !

Le voleur se mit à pédaler en s'éloignant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait trouvé une personne dont il pourrait se servir comme allié au cas où le rendez-vous du soir tournait mal. C'était toujours utile de nouer des contacts avec des gens qui pourraient servir par la suite.

Ivana regarda le voleur s'éloigner en se grattant le haut du crâne.

« - Etrange ce type, pensa-t-elle, il n'a pas arrêté de me dévisager… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher ? Il avait aussi le prospectus et semblait aussi intrigué que moi… »

Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas un rapport avec la guerre du Graal.

« - Flûte, il avait des gants, je n'ai pas pu voir sa main… bon en attendant je le verrai à la réunion de ce soir, ça m'apportera peut être des informations… Victor sera bouche-bée quand il verra ce que j'aurais réussi à obtenir sans son aide ! »

Ivana sourit, contente, et avança sur la seconde moitié du pont pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Le temple Ryuudō était un édifice très vieux faisant partie de l'histoire de Fuyuki City. Il était situé en haut d'un grand escalier tout à l'Ouest de la ville. Non seulement cet endroit était chargé en histoire, mais il était également chargé en magie. Ce que pourtant nombre de gens y vivant ignorait.

Chose encore plus méconnue, derrière le mur du temple se trouve une porte menant à une caverne secrète. Chimène arriva devant et posa sa main dessus. Aucune poignée, aucune saignée, absolument rien de visible ne permettait de l'ouvrir. Un vieil homme arriva derrière elle : le prêtre de Fuyuki, Kotaro Fuji.

- Oh vous avez déjà trouvé l'entrée, ma fille ? Bien, très bien… elle s'ouvre par impulsion magique, il suffit juste de faire réagir votre circuit avec celui de la porte.  
- Je vois…  
- Sachez cependant que ce que vous trouverez ne vous aidera certainement pas ! Des gens ont déjà enquêté, ils sont probablement passé par ici.  
- Cela m'est égal, je veux juste voir par moi-même !

La jumelle envoya une impulsion à l'aide de sa magie. La porte recula alors toute seule puis s'écarta laissant une ouverture sur un escalier descendant. Des lumières installées sur les murs à l'intérieur commencèrent à s'allumer progressivement le long des marches. Chimène se tourna vers le prête.

- Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?  
- Oui bien sûr !

La blonde au chignon hocha la tête et commença à descendre l'escalier. Kotaro lui emboîta le pas et à deux ils partirent dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Pendant un moment on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des pas sur les marches.

- Tout de même ma fille, vous m'avez beaucoup intrigué avec votre enquête et ce dont vous m'avez parlé. Vous semblez investie, pourquoi donc ?  
- C'est de la curiosité dans un premier temps ! Ensuite je trouve que c'est d'une importance capitale pour la suite de la guerre. Parce que quand même…

En parlant elle faisait aussi attention à où poser son pied. Les marches étaient petites et tomber semblait assez facile. Elle avala sa salive et termina sa phrase.

- Le système du Saint-Graal étant censé être détruit à la fin de la cinquième guerre, cela est vraiment étrange ! Si c'était bien le cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de sixième et surtout pas de septième guerre !  
- Je le sais bien… ça a attiré l'attention de bien des gens. L'Eglise et l'Association des mages enquêtent encore maintenant sur ce problème. Mais nous n'avons pas de réponse…  
- C'est pourtant précisé dans le livre de Rin Tohsaka… elle raconte comment le système a été détruit ! La porte du Grand Graal a été fermé et normalement, plus rien ne devrait lui permettre de fonctionner de nouveau ! Alors pourquoi les guerres ont-elles continuées ?  
- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Les guerres ont lieu tous les soixante ans en principe, bien qu'il y eut une exception, nous avons donc attendu sans grande conviction pour voir ce qui se passerait. Puis un jour quelqu'un a reçu un sceau de commande sur sa main…  
- Ca s'est déroulé il y a dix ans ?  
- Tout à fait ! Cela a causé énormément de tumulte et il a fallu organiser la guerre en précipitations. Ce fut un désastre et personne n'a pu dire ce qui s'était passé pendant exactement. Une grande déception croyez-moi !  
- Pourquoi la guerre se déroule dix ans après au lieu de soixante, selon vous ? Cela a quelque chose à voir avec la sixième guerre ?  
- Possible ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, ce serait long de tout relater. De plus il m'est interdit de tout révéler, j'en suis navré.

Chimène arriva finalement en bas de l'escalier. Il débouchait dans une salle circulaire absolument énorme avec un grand plafond. Elle devait bien faire cent mètres de diamètres. Des sceaux magiques étaient gravés dans le sol. Au centre il y avait un autel fendu en deux.

- Vous avez pourtant accepté de m'accompagner ici et de répondre à mes questions… cela met en doute votre neutralité ?  
- Ah non ! Je suis neutre par rapport à la guerre mais ces informations sont importantes aux yeux du monde des mages ! Si jamais vous apprenez quelque chose d'important, il faut que je sois là pour le rapporter à l'Eglise.  
- J'ai une autre question ! Cette information sur la fin des guerres, je ne l'ai apprit que dans mon livre… est-ce que l'Eglise a tenté de dissimuler cette information ?  
- Oui, l'Association des Mages était également pour. Personne ne pouvait laisser s'ébruiter le fait que nous ayons perdu le contrôle sur quelque chose d'aussi fondamental. Je vous serais donc gré de ne pas ébruiter l'information !  
- Si cela vous arrange, ce n'est pas un problème… ces sceaux sont vraiment anciens ! Ils doivent dater de plus de 200 ans… pour la première guerre…

La jeune femme ajusta ses lunettes pour observer au mieux les symboles gravés sur le sol. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de l'autel et le toucha. Elle tenta de ressentir des impulsions magiques mais il n'y avait rien.

- Cet endroit était le système central du Graal mais il semble qu'il ne le soit plus désormais… il y a encore quelques restes de magie mais c'est extrêmement faible ! Il doit y avoir un nouveau système quelque part dans la ville !  
- Nous avons recherché où cela pouvait bien se trouver, sans le moindre succès !  
- Et les familles fondatrices ? Les Einzbern, les Tohsaka et les Matou étaient à l'origine du premier système, elles ont peut être quelque chose à voir avec le nouveau…  
- J'en doute, non…

Le prêtre ne rajouta rien. Chimène fronça les sourcils et continua d'examiner la salle. Il n'y avait aucun indice apparent. Les enquêteurs l'auraient probablement fait disparaitre de toutes manières. Quelque chose attira finalement l'attention de la blonde.

- Mon père… l'autel ! Il représentait bien Justizia Lizleihi von Einzbern, le centre et le générateur du Graal ?  
- Oui c'est cela…  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il été brisé ? Les systèmes magiques ne le nécessitaient pas ! De plus la fêlure est trop net pour être un effet magique qui aurait jaillit… c'est plutôt une lame…  
- Vous êtes perspicace…

Elle regarda les deux morceaux de l'autel, ils avaient été bien abimé. Elle caressa doucement les débris et hocha la tête.

- Et s'il renfermait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose a été prit ? Il faudrait savoir quoi… zut comment ça a pu se faire ?  
- Ma fille, vous devriez sortir ! Vous ne trouverez rien d'autre de plus ici.  
- Mais mon père, c'est important… cette guerre pourrait bien en être bouleversée !  
- Ecoutez, si vous me promettez de ne pas utiliser cette information pour la guerre, je veux bien vous dire comment vous pourrez en savoir plus !  
- Je vous le promets ! Dites-moi tout !

Kotaro sortit son carnet et en arracha une feuille. Il la donna à la jumelle.

- Ceci est l'adresse d'un vieil ami qui a participé à la sixième guerre ! Il vous dira certainement quelques précisions, mais je vous préviens, ce n'est rien qui vous aidera plus que l'Eglise… il s'agit d'Uster Cherville !  
- … ah mais c'est…  
- Le père de Louana Cherville, oui. Mais vous m'avez promis de ne pas en profiter ! Donc allez-y en connaissance de cause !  
- Bien… je respecterai ma parole ! Merci mon père ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais y aller de ce pas, vous m'accompagnez ?  
- Non, ma fille. Je vais retourner à l'Eglise, je dois toujours superviser la Guerre et donc ne pas m'absenter longtemps ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance !  
- Merci encore ! A bientôt !

Chimène se hâta de monter les escaliers pour sortir de la caverne. Kotaro soupira puis alla jusqu'à l'autel en amenant sa croix qu'il portait en pendentif au niveau de sa bouche.

- Merci mon Dieu… elle n'avait donc pas tant d'informations que cela…

Le prêtre rangea les clés noirs qu'il avait en main. Il s'agissait d'armes. Des petits objets rouges qu'on glissait entre les doigts pour invoquer des lames magiques. C'était l'arme de prédilection des exécuteur de la Sainte-Eglise.

* * *

Dans le centre-ville Est de Fuyuki se trouvaient des quartiers un peu malfamés. Laissés proches des buildings, se situaient des magasins louches, des bars peu recommandés et des dédales de ruelles où peu de gens respectables s'aventuraient. C'était le point sombre de la ville, beaucoup de malfaiteurs aimaient s'y retrouver.

Linus en avait l'habitude. Il arriva tranquillement sur son vélo, pédalant devant les regards de plusieurs types louches qui le saluaient. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant un bar et rangea sa bécane dans sa sacoche magique. Il entra à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était un peu délabré, pas autant que la cache secrète du voleur, mais des tables étaient bancales et des chaises cassées se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Aucun client ne s'y trouvait excepté un homme à lunettes portant une casquette, appuyé sur le bar.

- Bonjour Bruce ! dit Linus. Tu me payes une petite boisson ?  
- Quand tu m'auras remboursé celles que tu me dois, oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Linus minus ? T'es en panne d'inspiration ?  
- Pas du tout ! J'ai rendez-vous ici, figure-toi ! Hé patron ! Venez là !

Le gérant du bar arriva. Il était chauve, avait l'air bourru et lassé. Il regarda le voleur avec dédain en marmonnant un léger :

- T'veux quoi ?  
- Est-ce vrai qu'ici doit avoir lieu une réunion à vingt heure précise ? J'ai reçu ceci dans la rue tout à l'heure, je suis donc venu vérifier !

Il posa le prospectus sur le bar. Le patron hocha la tête.

- Ouais ! Y a un hurluberlu qui est venu ici et qui a demandé de louer la salle derrière… j'sais pas ce qu'il veut mais il a payé alors je m'en fiche. Il a dit qu'il inviterait quelques personnes pour causer de j'sais pas quoi…  
- Ah… vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ? Son visage, son air ?  
- Nan, il se cachait ! J'lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il m'a dit que c'tait parce qu'il était connu… j'ai pas trop pigé mais comme il a payé…  
- D'accoooord… bon… je peux voir cette salle ?  
- Déjà tu consommes ou alors j'vous mets dehors ! C'est pas une salle de discussion ici ! T'prends quoi ?  
- Mais… oh… Bruce va me payer une limonade !  
- Crève !

Le blond grommela et sortit un porte-monnaie. Il donna le nécessaire au patron afin de prendre un soda. En tournant la tête, Bruce grimaça.

- MAIS C'EST MON PORTE-MONNAIE CA !  
- Oui, j'aime bien d'ailleurs ! Très joli le petit cuir, tu l'as eu où ?  
- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré !

L'homme à casquette reprit son bien. Le barman donna une canette et un gobelet en plastique à Linus. Ce dernier se pencha sur le bar.

- Je peux voir la salle à présent ?  
- Nan. C'est pas un musée non plus ! Le gars m'a dit qu'il la préparait et il m'a payé un truc en plus pour laisser rentrer personne !  
- Et si moi je vous paye ? Encore de l'argent facile c'est bien n…  
- NE TOUCHE PAS A MON PORTE-MONNAIE ! s'écria Bruce en plaquant sa main contre sa poche.

Le voleur se mit à rire. Le patron de l'établissement par contre, pas du tout. Il s'éloigna pour ranger ses verres, sans rien dire. Le blond se trouvait bien embêté… et s'il y avait vraiment un piège dans la salle ? Il écrasait avec sa main son gobelet en plastique tandis qu'il bu directement le soda à la canette. Il regarda Bruce en plissant les yeux.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? En général tu es plutôt fourré dans ton camion à bidouiller des trucs électroniques pour les voleurs du coin.  
- Même chose que toi. J'ai reçu cette feuille et je suis venu en avance pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague ! Mais ça a l'air clean.  
- Je vois…

Il bu de nouveau à sa canette en réfléchissant. Bruce n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la guerre du Graal. Si c'était un piège, pourquoi l'inviter, lui aussi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir, la porte du bar s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ivana. Le blond sourit en voyant la fille aux cheveux d'argent, elle avait fait relativement vite.

- Rebonjour mademoiselle !  
- Ah rebonjour…  
- Encore une cliente ? Eh bah j'ai bien fait de la louer moi, c'te salle… V'voulez quoi ma petite dame ?  
- Du respect, monsieur le barman ! dit Linus. C'est une jeune femme distinguée, adressez-vous mieux que ça ! C'est un honneur qu'elle fait de venir dans votre bar pourri !  
- Non mais… pour qui tu t'prends ? Il est bien mon bar !

Ivana semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avança pour parler avec le barman du prospectus qu'elle avait reçu. L'homme soupira qu'on lui demande ça pour la troisième fois. Bruce s'approcha de Linus.

- Hé ! Elle est pas mal ! Tu la connais ? Tu m'arranges un coup avec ?  
- Bruce, tu me désespères ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est pas pour toi… ce genre de fille c'est amusant au début mais tu t'en lasseras, ce n'est pas ton genre.  
- Genre t'as des vues dessus ?  
- Non, non… ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est pas mon genre non plus ! Mais je dois avouer que par contre elle m'intrigue vraiment !

Le barman tapa sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Il avait l'air fâché pour le coup.

- J'en ai assez ! Je vous ai dit que vous ne verrez pas cette salle, pourquoi insister comme ça ? Il n'y a pas de vie en jeu, ne m'embêtez pas ! Le prochain qui m'demande ça je le fous dehors tout de suite.  
- Mais monsieur…  
- C'est pas parce que vous êtes une jeune femme que ça va changer ! J'ai dit non et c'est tout, vous m'embêtez pas !  
- Mais s'il vous plait ! C'est important pour moi… si je ne vérifie pas, ça peut en effet être dangereux…  
- Bon, expliquez-moi alors ?  
- Je ne peux pas… mais vous devez me faire confiance ! Il y a des fois dans la vie où vous devez faire confiance aux gens ! Allez monsieur ! Faites-le !

Ivana regardait le gérant avec insistance. Ce dernier semblait gêné, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Linus sourit et jeta sa canette. Elle atterrit pile dans une poubelle.

- Alors barman, on y va ? dit le voleur.  
- Je… bon je suppose que si ce n'est que…

Soudain, deux clients entrèrent dans le bar, interrompant la conversation. Ils se dirigèrent vers le barman. Linus remarqua que l'un d'eux tenait le prospectus de réunion dans sa main. Il regarda alors l'heure sur une vieille pendule accrochée au mur. Il était dix-neuf heures et trente trois minutes. Les gens allaient arriver. Le voleur alla vers Ivana.

- Laissez tomber, ça va bientôt commencer… étant donné les gens qui arrivent, je pense que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie !  
- Oui… mais j'aurais bien aimé voir qui organise ça et sa salle… qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire à votre avis ?  
- Oh je ne sais pas… son annonce m'a intrigué, tout comme vous je suppose.  
- Voilà c'est ça ! Intriguée…

Linus sourit puis retourna vers Bruce qui mit sa main sur sa poche en le voyant arriver. Ivana entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle vit que c'était Victor. Elle soupira et décrocha.

- Oui allo… je suis en observation, je ne peux pas te parler… non je ne peux pas te dire de quoi ! Désolée ! Je raccroche !

Par précaution elle éteignit son téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas que Victor puisse retrouver sa trace en s'en servant. Cette mission, elle voulait la mener seule et sans aide. L'informaticien ne pourra plus la mettre en doute. Elle avait envie de faire ses preuves et lui montrer sa vraie utilité.

Linus était dans la même idée. Montrer à Caster qui il était. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bar était rempli de clients. L'heure approchait à grand pas. Le voleur aperçu le barman qui ouvrit une porte derrière son comptoir et entra dans une salle. Il tenta d'apercevoir l'intérieur, mais il ne vit qu'une masse noire d'une personne qui discutait avec le gérant.

Finalement, l'heure arriva. Linus regarda son camarade à la casquette.

- Combien penses-tu qu'il y a de gens, Bruce, toi qui compte vite ?  
- Je dirais bien une bonne trentaine… c'est fou qu'autant de gens soient venus…  
- Oui… c'est même étrange !

Le barman fit signe que les gens pouvaient entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Le voleur sourit.

- Nous allons être fixés…

* * *

Kotaro Fuji arriva à l'église. Il entra tranquillement dans l'édifice religieux et s'aperçu qu'un homme encapuchonné était présent à l'intérieur. A sa tenue et son pendentif avec une croix, il reconnu un mage de l'Eglise. Il avança vers lui.

- Bonjour. Y a-t-il un problème ?  
- Bonjour mon père. Je suis un des prêtres observateurs de la guerre du Graal. J'ai une information qui peut être importante !  
- Dites-moi…

L'observateur tendit une feuille à l'arbitre de la guerre. Il s'agissait du prospectus qu'avaient reçu Ivana et Linus, promettant une réunion pour parler du Graal. Kotaro le lu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
- Ceci a été distribué à des gens en ville… j'ai mit la main dessus alors que je passais dans une ruelle. J'ai un familier qui est placé sur l'endroit du rendez-vous ! Cela a évidemment un rapport avec la guerre.  
- Oui ! Mais si vous dites que ça a été distribué à des gens, alors cela est véritablement extrêmement dangereux…  
- Car il pourrait révéler la guerre du Graal à des civils ?  
- C'est bien ça que je redoute.  
- Mon père, où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai attendu ici un moment… vous savez que vous ne devriez pas quitter l'église…  
- C'était une urgence, je suis désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus !

Le vieil homme regarda le prospectus et se frotta les yeux.

- Je ressens une force de persuasion en le lisant… c'est un attribut magique d'un Servant j'en suis persuadé. Suivez l'affaire mon fils !  
- Je vous mets au courant. Mais il est vingt heure, nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher…  
- Alors nous sommes dans une situation gênante…  
- Vous pensez vraiment que…  
- La guerre du Graal est mise à jour.

* * *

La salle derrière le comptoir était assez grande. Elle servait généralement de salle de spectacle. Dans le fond se trouvait une estrade. Toutes les tables et chaises avaient par contre disparues, obligeant les gens à rester debout. Pendaient des banderoles verticales avec l'image d'une coupe, probablement le Graal, sur tous les murs. Par contre deux banderoles différentes étaient placée sur l'estrade : elles portaient l'image d'un homme barbu regardant fixement devant lui de son regard profond.

Assassin se trouvait entre les deux banderoles. Il avait devant lui un micro et souriait à l'assemblée qui était silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. Linus et Ivana regardaient autour d'eux en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient reconnu le Servant et se demandaient bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

- Mes frères ! se décida-t-il à dire. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici réunis ! Vous avez répondu à mon appel… cela changera à jamais vos vies. En bien. Votre présence ici fait de vous les prochains monarques du monde.

Les gens se regardèrent, intrigués. Mais toujours sans dire le moindre mot, comme pour respecter la parole d'Assassin. Ivana soupira.

- Son attribut de persuasion… il utilise la magie sur les gens… se dit-elle.  
- Je vais vous révéler un secret. Un secret qui concerne votre ville et donc vous qui y habitez. Vous ne vous doutez pas de tout ce qui se déroule sous votre nez. C'est regrettable ! Je vais donc procéder par étapes. Messieurs et mesdames, je commencerai par dire que la magie, chose que vous pensez fictive, existe bien.

A ces mots, il sortit un livre et l'ouvrit. Des spirales bleues en sortirent et envahirent la salle. Les gens les sentirent passer sur eux, à travers eux. Lorsque le tueur de l'ombre referma l'ouvrage, les spirales furent rappelées, laissant les gens stupéfaits.

Ivana savait que ce n'était qu'un livre de magie qu'on faisait lire aux enfants. Pour quelqu'un ayant baigné toute sa vie dans ce monde, il n'y avait rien de plus ordinaire. Par contre pour des civils, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Bien, ensuite sachez que les gens qui la pratiquent se cachent. Afin que vous ne puissiez pas en profiter ! Ce serait trop pour eux s'ils devaient partager leurs attributs magiques avec des gens banals comme vous ! Ils organisent même des guerres ! Oui mes amis, je vous informe de suite que dans votre ville se déroule un événement célèbre dans le monde ! La guerre du Saint-Graal !

Linus plissa les yeux. Il avait osé. Dire la vérité à tous ces gens ordinaires alors que la guerre était censée rester secrète… même lui l'avait compris et respectait cette règle. Il était surpris que quelqu'un crache à ce point sur le monde de la magie.

- C'est une guerre où sept esprits appartenant à des maîtres s'affrontent ! Le dernier esprit en vie obtiendra le Graal… je suis moi-même un esprit ! Oui ! Je me présente donc devant vous, je suis Grigori Efimovitch Raspoutine ! Le héros de Russie !

Les gens qui connaissaient cet homme de réputation hochèrent la tête. D'autres par contre s'interrogeaient toujours. Mais le silence était de mise, tout le monde buvait les paroles d'Assassin qui continuait de parler.

- Ce Graal permet de réaliser un souhait. N'importe quel souhait. C'est d'un égoïsme sans nom ! Ils veulent se battre en se fichant des conséquences… vous avez entendu parler des dégâts mystérieux dans la forêt ? C'est eux… l'agitation sans explication dans le quartier Sud-ouest ? C'est eux également… moi je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se cacher…

Il s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade et tendit la main ouverte vers la trentaine de personne se trouvant ici. Linus jeta un coup d'œil vers Bruce, il semblait totalement hypnotisé par Assassin. Il le regardait sans ciller.

- Je suis venu vous demander de devenir mes Master. Tous. J'ai réuni une foule de gens civils qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie pour leur donner leur chance. Marchez à mes côtés, je vous mènerai au Graal. Et alors tous, nous obtiendrons la coupe divine… et alors le monde nous appartiendra. A tous. Car votre vœu, peu importe lequel ce sera, vous demanderez ce que vous voudrez, moi je ne souhaiterai qu'une chose…

Le bras levé il cria dans son micro.

- ECRASER LES MAGES QUI VOUS PRENNENT DE HAUT ET DOMINER LE MONDE ! SI VOUS VOULEZ MARCHER A MES CÔTES, LEVEZ LE BRAS ET DITES-LE HAUT ET FORT !

Les gens levèrent alors le bras et commencèrent à crier. Des choses comme « HOURRA ! » ou « JE MARCHERAI A TES CÔTES ! ». Ivana et Linus étaient les seuls sans rien faire. Tous deux étaient à des points différents de la salle et regardaient autour d'eux avec un regard désabusé. Assassin avait réussi à manipuler toute la salle. Le tueur de l'ombre baissa le bras, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Par contre… je vais devoir vous mener. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis le seul ici qui connait le monde de la magie… je peux donc avoir les informations nécessaires pour gagner. Si vous faites ce que je dis, alors tout ira bien. Ce ne sont pas des ordres, ce sont des marches à suivre pour la victoire. Vous comprenez, j'ai besoin de vous… et vous, vous aurez besoin de moi. Vous acceptez cela ?

Les gens hochèrent la tête ou crièrent des « OUI ! ». L'esprit héroïque sourit.

- Alors c'est parfait. Tous ensemble nous lutterons contre les mages qui pensent nous mener à la baguette. Nous renverserons leur système en remportant le Saint-Graal. Le monde entre nos mains à tous, rien ne fera peur. Nous serons unis ! Et tous derrière un nom ! Un seul qui nous rassemblera ! Avec moi mes amis !

Dans toute la salle s'élevèrent des : « RASPOUTINE ! RASPOUTINE ! RASPOUTINE ! » sans interruption. Les gens levant le bras et sautant pour se montrer à l'homme. Linus gonfla les joues et se passa la main derrière le cou.

- Balèze comment il les a tous mit dans sa poche, l'autre…

En regardant, il vit Louana qui ne suivait pas le mouvement et avait l'air perturbée également. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait un rapport avec la magie et la guerre. Elle ne s'était pas faite embobiner par le discours du sombre mais charismatique personnage. La situation étant mauvaise, le voleur commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit donc de la foule, devenant alors bien visible aux yeux d'Assassin.

- Oh mes amis ! dit alors le voleur, calmant ses nouveaux partisans. Ici se trouvait un espion ! Il essaye de partir ! Attrapez-le avant qu'il ne révèle notre alliance secrète aux mages !

Linus grinça des dents. Les gens se précipitèrent sur lui. Il ouvrit la porte de suite mais rencontra le barman chauve qui était juste devant l'ouverture. Il regarda le blond, intrigué, en haussant les sourcils.

- Il t'arrive quoi ?  
- MAIS POUSSEZ-V…

Les gens attrapèrent Linus par l'épaule et l'entrainèrent dans la salle. Il tenta de se débattre mais ils le tenaient fermement. Le voleur regarda Bruce qui tenait son bras droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- T'es trop stupide Linus minus ! Tu vas nous empêcher de conquérir le monde avec tes bêtises ! Désolé mec…

Ivana le regardait se faire trainer. Elle ne savait pas trop comment intervenir, il y avait tellement de gens. Elle se glissa discrètement vers l'estrade, profitant qu'Assassin avait les yeux fixés sur le blond. Ce dernier fut jeté sur la scène, aux pieds du tueur de l'ombre qui le regardait de haut avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir, Master de Caster. C'est magnifique de vous voir ici. Chimène m'a parlé de vous… MESSIEURS ! LE CIEL BENI NOTRE NOUVELLE ALLIANCE ! IL NOUS A ENVOYE UN DE NOS ENNEMIS !  
- HOURRA ! s'écria la foule.  
- Euh oui bien sûr… sauf que je ne suis pas un mage moi hein ? Donc je vais y aller et tout ira bien, ça vous va ? Allez au revoir et amusez-vous bien entre cinglés !  
- Vous serez le deuxième Master à mourir, ma guerre avance.

Linus grimaça en voyant Assassin invoquer sa machette sous les yeux de la trentaine de personne dans la salle. Le voleur se dit qu'il était vraiment dans un sale pétrin cette fois.

* * *

A l'église, le prêtre encapuchonné était assit en train de fixer une boule de cristal. Kotaro regardait une boîte parée de symboles de couleur or. Elle bougeait légèrement, ce qui avait l'air d'inquiéter l'arbitre de la guerre du Saint-Graal.

- Mon père, la situation devient dangereuse, comme vous le pensiez…  
- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… bon...

Il mit sa main sur la boîte et fronça les sourcils.

- Le Saint-Graal ne saura être plus souillé. Nous devons intervenir, mon fils.  
- De quelle manière ?

Le prêtre ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Appelez les exécuteurs.


	11. Journée assassine

**Journée assassine**

Quand le quartier proche du centre-ville, on avait peu l'habitude de voir du monde se rendre au bar, réputé malfamé et avec une boisson de maigre qualité. Pourtant aujourd'hui, à la grande surprise de certains passants, ils virent des gens y entrer. Pas des malfrats, des vrais gens de la société, jeunes cadres, femmes séduisantes, adolescents… Une question leur passait par la tête. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ?

La foule entière avait les yeux rivés sur l'estrade dans la salle derrière le comptoir. Linus était assit par terre, sur le fesses. Il fixait Assassin qui tenait fermement sa machette. Le tueur de l'ombre se caressa la barbe. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à séduire toute une foule qui pourrait le suivre dans ses plans. Il attrapa le voleur par ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Doucement !  
- Mon heure de gloire est arrivée. Elle vient avec ta mort ! Adieu Master de Caster !

Il leva la main tenant sa machette, prêt à décapiter sa victime. Mais un coup de feu retentit. Cela toucha Assassin au bras, il en lâcha sa machette. C'était le barman chauve du bar qui tenait un fusil de chasse dans ses mains. Il ne s'en était presque jamais servi, mais par prudence il le gardait avec lui. Linus le regarda avec un grand sourire de soulagement. La foule s'écarta, de peur qu'il leur tire dessus.

- Ecoutez bande de fous ! Ici c'mon bar, personne fait sa loi sauf moi ! Vous allez tous dégager et le prochain qui essaye d'en tuer un, je le tue avant ! Et c'est quoi le bazar que vous m'avez mit ici ?

Il dit cela en regardant les banderoles accrochées au mur. Cela ressemblait à un gourou venu créer sa secte. Le gérant de l'établissement se sentit mal à l'aise. Il pointa son arme sur Assassin qui se contentait de le fixer.

- Répondez ! D'façon je vais vous faire partir moi ! Vous aviez qu'à pas foutre le bordel chez moi !

L'homme à la barbe ramassa calmement sa machette, sans rien dire. Le barman semblait interrogé. Il se faisait clairement ignorer. Il se disait qu'il allait tirer mais cela revenait à tuer un homme. Son doigt hésiter à presser la détente. Assassin sourit.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les faibles.

Il se retourna et vit Ivana. La jeune femme aidait Linus à se relever. L'esprit héroïque fronça les sourcils et frappa avec sa machette vers eux. A ce moment là, Ivana tendit son bras avec la paume de sa main ouverte et envoya un stalactite vers le tueur de l'ombre. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse mais la femme enchaîna en envoyant une rafale de neige qui fit tomber l'homme de l'estrade. Linus haussa les sourcils.

- Et comment tu fais ça ?  
- C'est de l'alchimie… j'utilise l'eau atmosphérique en le faisant passer directement à l'état solide avec une condensation ! En contrôlant le niveau de refroidissement je peux choisir si c'est plus ou moins dur…  
- Ca gère plutôt bien… tu maitrises l'eau comme la fille à lunettes alors ?  
- Non ce n'est pas vraiment pareil… moi c'est juste un procédé alchimique dans lequel je me suis spécialisée… elle, elle contrôle vraiment l'élément ! Mais on ne devrait pas parler de tout ça maintenant !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai.

La femme aux cheveux d'argents fut interrogé par l'air décontracté de Linus. Il ne paniquait vraiment jamais mais elle se demandait si c'était du sang froid ou de l'insouciance. Les deux commencèrent à partir dans la direction opposée de celle d'Assassin. Un coup de feu partit alors et manqua de toucher le voleur. Ce dernier se retourna et vit que c'était Bruce qui avait sorti un pistolet de dessous sa casquette.

- Bruce… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est un ami… d'accord on s'engueule mais il m'aime bien… il vient d'essayer de me tuer là !  
- Continuez de courir ! Assassin a utilisé sa capacité de persuasion, c'est une capacité magique ! Tout les gens présents dans la salle ont comme été hypnotisés. Moi comme je suis une mage, j'ai pu y échapper !  
- Mais moi je suis pas un mage, comment ai-je pu y échapper ?  
- Je ressens un charme protecteur chez vous, il a du être apposé par un mage !

Le blond pensa à Caster et soupira.

- Je vois… quel idiot de prendre soin de moi comme ça.  
- Ah par ici !

Voyant que la foule s'attroupait devant la porte de sortie, Ivana partie sur le côté en apercevant une autre ouverture. Mais Assassin s'était vite reprit et fonça à pleine vitesse vers les deux intrus. Cependant, là encore, le barman tira une fois de plus et le tueur de l'ombre se prit un coup en plein ventre. Ce qui le fit tomber. Les gens dans la salle regardèrent l'homme chauve au fusil, hébétés.

- … bah quoi j'allais pas l'laisser faire quand même ?

Ivana ouvrit la porte, soulagée. Ils allaient pouvoir s'échapper. Puis ils découvrirent que l'endroit n'était qu'un placard à balai. Le voleur se tapa le front.

- C'est vraiment une situation de merde…  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir moi !  
- Ouais, ouais, je sais… bon. J'ai pas pris mes outils de cambriolages alors va falloir faire sans… voyons voir…  
- Vos outils de quoi ?

Linus poussa Ivana dans le placard à balais puis ferma la porte, alors qu'il était resté à l'extérieur. Il sortit ensuite de sa sacoche son vélo et le prit à deux mains en regardant les gens devant lui.

- Le premier qui approche, je lui fout une roue dans la tête !  
- C'est… une blague ? demanda un des hommes.  
- Viens te prendre un coup, tu verras si c'est une blague !  
- BORDEL VOUS ALLEZ PARTIR D'ICI !

Le barman chauve semblait s'énerver et pointa son fusil sur la foule. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Il se retourna et aperçu cinq hommes encapuchonnés avec des pendentifs de croix.

- Euh… z'êtes qui vous ?  
- Pardonnez-moi.

Le chauve fut alors empalé par trois lames. L'homme encapuchonné avait sorti des clés noirs, des petits objets qu'on coince entre ses doigts et qui sortent des lames d'acier. Le barman tomba à terre, mort. Les gens commencèrent à crier en voyant les cinq hommes fondre sur eux avec leurs armes. Linus ouvrit le placard à balais et rentra dedans. Ivana haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez faire votre héros !  
- Je suis pas fou !

* * *

Victor lisait un livre. C'était une chose qu'il s'accordait entre deux programmations sur son ordinateur. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps il s'agissait de livres traitant de l'informatique. Aujourd'hui, il lisait ce que l'histoire racontait sur Alexandre le Grand. En lisant, il avait un air passablement ennuyé. Il était assit sur une chaise de bureau, en face de son ordinateur, et avait les pieds allongés sur le meuble. Rider arriva derrière lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- C'est tellement ennuyeux… les prouesses guerrières de ce type ne m'intéressent pas, moi… pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je le lise ?  
- Je l'ai trouvé et je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'inculquer les bases de l'esprit guerrier qu'il te manque ! Il est temps que je t'aide à mettre ça en place si tu veux vraiment être mon Master. Avoue que c'est un homme très intéressant !  
- Bof… il a fait beaucoup de choses mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus incroyable que… je sais pas… tu as traversé les Alpes avec les éléphants, toi, c'est quand même un plus grand exploit…

L'incarnation d'Hannibal fut surpris puis ricana. Il tapota la tête de Victor un peu violemment.

- Voilà que tu me complimentes maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Mais rien ! Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout !  
- Tu sais, Alexandre le Grand a arrêté son périple en Inde… certains pensent que c'était dû aux troupes d'éléphants particulièrement coriaces. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en utiliser, c'était une sorte d'hommage.  
- Ouais… bien sûr...

Le téléphone de Victor vibra. Ce dernier leva la tête et le prit de suite. Il vit que c'était Ivana et décrocha en plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'essaye de vous joindre depuis un moment… qu'est-ce que vous faites et où êtes-vous ?  
« - Victor ? J'ai un problème… je suis dans un quartier proche du centre-ville côté Est de Fuyuki. Dans un bar où le Servant Assassin tente de réaliser un plan pour la conquête du Graal ! Mais il y a des… prêtres exécuteurs qui sont venus. »  
- … Vous voulez dire les agents de la Sainte-Eglise ? Ils interviennent ?  
« - Oui mais j'ai peur qu'ils m'exécutent si je sors, ils ont l'air sans pitié… »  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'y aller seule… vous êtes inconsciente, je devrais vous laisser tomber !

En disant ça, l'informaticien sentir le regard noir de son Servant se poser sur lui. Il soupira et se frotta le visage.

- Bon… ne bougez pas je vous envoie Rider et j'essaye de vous aider immédiatement…  
« - Dépêche-toi s'il te plait… »  
- Oui… laissez la ligne ouverte !

Il posa le téléphone et regarda l'incarnation d'Hannibal qui avait revêtu son armure sur le champ. Victor ouvrit une fenêtre de recherche et au bout d'un petit moment, il arriva à repérer Ivana grâce à son téléphone dans la ville. Il le montra à Rider.

- Va l'aider. Je ne t'accompagne pas. Si tu veux voir une démonstration de la magie informatique, je vais te demander de te presser !  
- Ah tu vas enfin l'utiliser ! Tu n'as pas peur de te mettre à jour comme ça ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Les prêtres exécuteurs de la Sainte-Eglise sont sans pitié ! Ils tuent sans hésiter. Donc ce que je vais envoyer devrait aider Ivana mais vous devrez l'évacuer derrière !  
- Très bien ! Tu deviens intéressant !

L'esprit héroïque fit appel à Ganesh et sauta par la fenêtre pour partir au loin. Victor se mit alors à tapoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier, envoyant plusieurs données codées sur une fenêtre de son ordinateur.

* * *

Uster Cherville était en pleine bataille psychologique. Son adversaire, la télécommande, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il avait par mégarde changé de chaîne et n'arrivait pas à revenir sur celle d'origine. Il allait manquer toutes les informations du journal. Lui qui avait assez de mal à le regarder…

Il fut interrompu dans ce dur combat par la sonnerie. Il commença à se lever puis entendit son fils crier :

- Je vais ouvrir ! Je vais ouvrir !  
- Très bien Gaspard… après tu viendras m'aider avec le téléviseur !

Le jeune garçon de neuf ans ricana en entendant son père. Il n'était pas bon du tout avec ce qui était technologique. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une femme blonde à lunettes avec un chignon. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

- Euh… bonjour… balbutia Gaspard.  
- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Chimène Neils ! Tu es le fils d'Uster Cherville ?  
- … oui… ?  
- Est-ce que ton père est ici ? J'ai besoin de lui parler… c'est à propos de la guerre du Saint-Graal !  
- PAPA ! Y a une fille bizarre à la porte qui veut te parler !

La jumelle plissa les yeux. Une fille bizarre… elle n'eut pas le temps de parler plus. Elle vit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et avec une cicatrice sur la joue arriver. Gaspard alla vers lui pour lui attraper les jambes.

- Bonjour madame. Je suis Uster Cherville, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Cherville ! Je suis la fille de la famille Neils, Chimène. Je suis venue vous parler à propos de…  
- Vous êtes la fille qui participe à la guerre du Saint-Graal ?  
- … en effet monsieur…  
- Contre ma fille n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Si vous voulez quelque chose contre nous ou nous utiliser contre Louana, vous feriez mieux de sortir avant que je ne vous chasse moi-même !  
- Non Monsieur ce n'est pas ça ! Je viens de la part du prêtre… Père Fuji… il m'a dit de venir vous voir pour vous poser quelques questions ! C'est lui qui m'a donné votre adresse.

Uster réfléchit. Kotaro était une des rares personnes à savoir où se situait la résidence Cherville à Fuyuki. C'était un ami de la famille, il ne pouvait pas donner leur emplacement à une fille dangereuse. L'homme se gratta le menton et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, entrez et passez au salon ! Vous voulez me questionner à propos de la guerre du Saint-Graal n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui tout à fait !  
- Je vais répondre à vos questions dans ce cas. Suivez-moi !

Il se retourna et marcha dans le couloir, suivit de son fils. Chimène remarqua la démarche de l'homme qui était droite et parfaitement maitrisée. Rien qu'en cela, il dégageait une noblesse et une certaine aura de puissance. Venant d'un haut dignitaire de l'association des mages, c'était attendu. Elle le suivit donc, arrivant au salon.

L'endroit ressemblait à celui du manoir Cherville situé en Angleterre. Il y avait une cheminée et des fauteuils devant. Quelques armoires sur le côté et une télévision qui marchait encore. Uster alla l'éteindre. Non sans appuyer sur trois mauvais boutons avant d'y arriver. Chimène regarda Gaspard qui était resté ici.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? demanda le garçon.  
- Euh… c'est toi qui me regarde…  
- Non pas vrai !  
- Gaspard, nous allons discuter… pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer plus loin ? Installez-vous, sinon, mademoiselle Neils.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns soupira puis partit. Chimène s'assit sur un des fauteuils et Uster fit de même avec celui en face. L'homme toussota puis regarda son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas sûr de vous être d'une grande aide… je ne pense pas vous en apprendre énormément plus.  
- Je veux juste savoir… savez-vous ce qui s'est passé entre la cinquième et la sixième guerre du Graal ? Comment se fait-il que les guerres continuent ? Ca ne devrait pas se faire…  
- Oh je vois… eh bien les enquêtes suivent leur cours mais je ne sais pas.  
- Vous avez été sélectionné pour la sixième guerre ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?  
- C'était de manière simple ! J'étais en Suisse pour une rencontre avec les prêtres de l'Eglise de Grossmünster ! Ils m'ont donné un artefact à étudier et je pense qu'il a déclenché l'apparition du sceau. Mais ça s'est fait naturellement…  
- Quel héros avez-vous obtenu ?  
- Archer… sous la forme de Guillaume Tell… mais il ne m'aura pas mené bien loin étant donné que j'ai été éliminé de la guerre rapidement… j'ai même été le premier ! J'ai perdu la guerre dès le troisième jour.  
- Vous n'avez donc pas pu assister au reste ?  
- Je me suis terré dans cette résidence ! Voyez-vous, si un Servant est détruit, le Master peut toujours participer. S'il arrive à tuer un autre Master, il pourra s'emparer de son Servant, c'est déjà arrivé… je me suis donc mis en sécurité.  
- Mais vous n'avez eu vent de rien du tout ? Vous avez du faire des préparatifs pour savoir qui participait à la guerre non ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non… même l'Eglise ne connait pas le nom de tous les participants… cette guerre est survenue par surprise ! Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y en ait une autre. La sixième guerre du Graal demeure donc un mystère !

La femme à lunettes hocha la tête et sortit une feuille qu'elle avait rangée dans une poche intérieur. Elle la montra à Uster.

- Ceci est un rapport de notes de la famille Kastel. J'aimerais que vous le lisiez, s'il vous plait, et que vous me donniez votre avis dessus.  
- Montrez-donc.

L'homme prit la feuille et commença sa lecture dans un profond silence. En lisant ces lignes, il plissa les yeux. Chimène le regarda sans prononcer un mot, attendant qu'il termine. Finalement, le mage leva la tête.

- L'avez-vous montré au Père Fuji ?  
- Non… je ne voulais pas montrer à l'Eglise ce genre d'informations… ça me semblait dangereux.  
- Vous avez raison. Je ne savais pas que ces notes existaient… voyons voir… il a demandé des informations aux Einzbern à propos de la création du Saint-Graal et a tout retranscrit ici… c'est intéressant…  
- Oui ! Le but premier du Graal pour les Einzbern était d'ouvrir un portail vers l'Akasha pour récupérer la troisième magie…  
- C'est quoi l'Akasha ?

Uster se retourna et vit que Gaspard était derrière son fauteuil. Le mage d'élite le regarda avec un air las.

- Tu n'étais pas censé aller jouer ?  
- Je voulais écouter ! Alors dis, c'est quoi l'Akasha ?  
- Comment expliquer cela… hm… je vous laisse faire mademoiselle Neils.  
- Hein ? Mais… euh… l'Akasha c'est… c'est le but de tout mage existant sur cette terre ! C'est la source de tout ce qui existe… celui qui atteint l'Akasha peut réaliser un miracle ! Le Saint-Graal est une matérialisation d'un passage vers cet Akasha. D'où la possibilité de réaliser un vœu pour qui l'atteint.  
- Oh c'est tout…  
- Oui si on veut… pour l'atteindre il faut l'énergie magique des Servant participant à la guerre ! Alors quand il sera assez chargé, le Graal apparaitra ! termina Uster.  
- Aaaaaah…

L'enfant pencha la tête, l'air de ne pas avoir tout bien saisi. Une des portes du salon s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Thérèse Cherville, l'épouse d'Uster. Le mage se leva en la voyant entrer et alla vers elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?  
- Mais rien… je suis venue voir car j'ai cru entendre que nous avions un invité ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis la femme d'Uster ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !  
- Euh… moi de même ! Je suis Chimène Neils !

La femme plissa les yeux.

- Seriez-vous une des participantes à la guerre du Saint-Graal ? J'ai cru entendre votre nom quand mon mari en parlait.  
- Oui c'est le cas…  
- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, dit de suite l'homme, elle n'est pas là pour se servir de nous dans la guerre ! Elle ne fait que me poser certaines questions… elle enquête sur la sixième guerre du Graal et sa conception si j'ai bien compris !  
- Oui c'est ça, répondit la jumelle. Je ne vous veux absolument aucun mal !  
- Oh… très bien… vous voulez peut être boire quelque chose ?  
- Ah non merci ! Je ne veux pas déranger…  
- Dis !

Gaspard arriva au niveau du fauteuil dans lequel était assit Chimène. Il se pencha pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu l'as vu, Lou ?  
- Lou… Louana ?  
- Oui ! Tu l'as vu ou pas ? Parce que si toi aussi tu fais la guerre, tu l'as forcément vu !

La femme à lunettes repensa au moment où elle était à deux doigts de tuer la fille handicapée dans la forêt. Elle sentit en elle un sentiment extrêmement coupable en voyant sa famille et se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle avala sa salive.

- Oui je l'ai vu, oui… elle… va bien.  
- Bah tant mieux ! Parce que je pense qu'elle va gagner contre tout le monde, Lou !  
- Mademoiselle Neils, reprit Uster en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, avez-vous eut l'occasion de la combattre ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est un sujet à aborder… mais oui effectivement…  
- Alors que pensez-vous de ses talents en magie ? J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec elle cette dernière année pour qu'elle atteigne son niveau actuel !  
- Elle est très impressionnante… elle maitrise une magie compliquée avec brio ! Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
- Dix-sept ans ! Elle est encore jeune.  
- Eh bien pour son âge oui, elle a beaucoup de potentiel. Je pense qu'elle deviendra un très grand mage plus tard.

Le membre de l'association des mages sourit, fièrement. Chimène se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'omettre le détail que malgré tout, elle avait réussi à mettre Louana à terre et l'avait blessé. Le fait d'être avec sa famille rendait la chose très dure à penser. Elle voulut changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

- Bon pour reprendre… selon les notes, il me semble que la famille Kastel a un lien avec les guerres actuelles du Graal ! Je pense qu'ils ont réactivé les circuits magiques de la ville pour que les guerres continuent.  
- C'est probable… répondit Uster.  
- Mais il y a plusieurs mystères qui demeurent ! L'a-t-il fait seul ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Que s'est-il passé pendant la sixième guerre ? Pourquoi le temps entre la sixième et la septième était de dix ans au lieu de soixante ?  
- Je peux juste répondre à votre dernière question… la puissance magique fournie était bien plus puissante, grâce aux nouvelles découvertes modernes, qu'il y a deux cent ans ! Donc le Graal se recharge plus rapidement et dix ans sont nécessaires !  
- Ah… mais ça reste tellement étrange… je suis embarquée dans cette histoire, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une vaste manipulation…

L'homme à la cicatrice soupira. Il regarda la feuille de note qu'il avait encore en main et la rendit à Chimène. Il joignit ensuite les doigts pour réfléchir pendant quinze secondes et finalement dit :

- Je pense que le meilleur moyen, mademoiselle Neils, c'est de gagner la guerre. Je ne vois pas comment on peut tout savoir autrement.  
- Mettre des vies en jeu pour une récompense qui n'existe peut être pas…  
- Il faut être joueur dans la vie. Je ne peux pas décemment vous encourager, ma fille participe, vous le savez. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite de survivre. Vous m'avez l'air promise à un grand avenir vous aussi ! Souhaitez-vous devenir membre de l'association des mages ?  
- Oui je travaille pour ça…  
- Je parlerais de vous à mes amis ! Vous y arriverez certainement !

La jumelle sourit et rougit un peu. C'était bon de recevoir un compliment d'un haut dignitaire du monde de la magie. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et regarda le père de Louana.

- J'ai une autre question ! Comment avez-vous perdu lors de la sixième guerre ?

La mine de l'homme se fit plus sombre. Il regarda sa femme qui avait l'air mal à l'aise également. Il soupira puis fixa Chimène.

- Une simple bataille où mon Servant n'a pas été le plus fort. Un coup est parti et a balafré ma joue… je me suis enfui, abandonnant lâchement mon Servant qui a péri. Je me suis caché ici tout le reste du temps.  
- Je suis désolée…  
- Ce n'est rien, vous êtes curieuse ! C'est une qualité finalement. Bon, Thérèse, tu veux bien me faire du thé s'il te plait ? Nous sommes au Japon, autant en profiter ! Vous resterez bien prendre une tasse Mademoiselle Neils !  
- Eh bien euh…  
- Hé ! Si tu restes je te montrerai un tour de magie ! dit Gaspard, enjoué.  
- Ah si c'est ça alors d'accord, je veux bien ! répondit Chimène, un peu gêné par l'attention que lui portait le gamin.

La femme hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Ce sera un plaisir ! Vous êtes plutôt sympathique !

Jamais Chimène ne s'était sentit plus mal à l'aise. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait tenté de tuer Louana et maintenant, sa famille l'accueillait avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Elle se promit de s'excuser auprès de l'handicapée la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

Mais Thérèse n'eut pas le temps d'aller préparer le thé quand la porte de l'endroit fut défoncée. La femme eut un rapide cri d'effroi en voyant trois hommes entrer dans le salon. Uster se leva et Gaspard alla se cacher derrière. Le mage regarda avec attention les intrus en plissant les yeux.

- Votre costume… vous êtes des mages exécuteurs de la Sainte-Eglise ?  
- En effet, répondit un des hommes. N'ayez aucune inquiétude Monsieur Cherville. Nous savons qui vous êtes. Nous venons juste exécuter la Master d'Assassin.

Il se tourna vers Chimène qui était restée sur le fauteuil. La blonde semblait effrayée mais aussi intriguée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- … qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Votre Servant a commit un crime extrêmement grave. Pour être sûr qu'il disparaisse, nous allons devoir vous tuer. Je suis désolé.  
- Une minute ! commença Uster. Depuis quand l'Eglise peut intervenir dans cette guerre ? C'est un combat qui se déroule entre les Master ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Protéger les gens est une chose, en tuer d'autres en est une autre !  
- Ce sont les ordres, monsieur Cherville.

Un des prêtres sortit ses clés noires, faisant apparaitre les lames. Il avança vers la jumelle qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle se sentait condamnée et finalement elle ne savait même pas exactement pour quoi. Mais le père de Louana s'interposa.

- Ecartez-vous… nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !  
- Peu m'importe ce que veut l'Eglise ! Elle ne respecte pas les règles édictées depuis deux cent ans ! Si vous tenez vraiment à le faire, vous devrez passer devant moi, mais je vous préviens…

Le mage tendit le bras vers le prêtre. Des flammes noires commencèrent à se former autour d'Uster, ne le carbonisant pourtant pas. On pouvait par contre sentir leur grande chaleur.

- Je vous ferais connaitre la chaleur des flammes de l'enfer !

* * *

Berserker ne connaissait pas bien l'endroit. Il n'avait pas retenu ce que lui avait dit Sean. Ce dernier avait eu vent grâce au corbeau qui lui servait de familier qu'Assassin faisait du grabuge. Il avait donc envoyé son Servant s'en occuper. Seulement voilà, le bourrin avait retenu le quartier et s'y était matérialisé. Mais pas l'endroit exact. Il était donc en train d'avancer en regardant autour de lui dans son armure, ce qui provoquait les regards interrogés des passants. L'incarnation d'Attila continua cependant sa recherche sans faire attention aux gens. Il regarda à travers plusieurs bâtiments en passant juste sa tête à l'intérieur.

Ne trouvant toujours rien il s'embarqua dans une ruelle. Il y faisait bien sombre et l'odeur était très désagréable. Il y avait plusieurs entrées dans des bâtiments qui puaient encore plus. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un, il sentit comme une bourrasque lui soulever ses longs cheveux. Un grand vent absolument pas naturel dans une ruelle. Il se retourna et aperçu un homme assez grand, borgne, en armure romaine, avancer impérieusement dans l'endroit. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Rider.

- Oh non c'est nul… Je vais devoir m'occuper de te tuer !  
- Berserker je présume. Ecarte-toi ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher ! J'ai une urgence là tout de suite !  
- Tant pis pour toi ! Parce que si t'es là, c'est que tu vas mourir ! Je te ferais connaitre les supplices de ma lame !

Berserker sortit son épée mais Rider fit de même avec son glaive. Le commandant de guerre borgne grommela.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…  
- C'est TOUJOURS le moment pour moi.

Sur ces mots, le bourrin s'entoura de son aura de fumée verte et fonça sur Rider. Il était plus musclé et plus grand que l'incarnation d'Hannibal, le combat au corps au corps allait être bien inégal.

* * *

Ivana serrait son téléphone bien fort contre elle. Linus soupira en mettant les mains dans ses poches et regardait par le trou de la serrure.

- Les enfoirés ils sont en train de buter tout le monde… faut vite qu'il se dépêche ton copain là… bordel mais quelle bande de tarés…  
- Il fait ce qu'il peut… j'espère qu'il aura fini avant qu'ils viennent vers nous…  
- Oh t'inquiète les autres essayent de résister mais ils les crèvent quand même, y a trop de sang… faudra te cacher les yeux en sortant tu peux me croire.  
- Berk…

Le téléphone commença alors à vibrer dans les mains de la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Pas les vibrations d'un appel téléphonique mais quelque chose de plus inégal. Elle mit immédiatement l'appareil à son oreille.

- C'est bon ?  
« - Oui, répondit Victor. Les données sont chargées, je n'ai plus qu'à envoyer ! Sortez ! »  
- Bon… ouvrez la porte, Monsieur Linus s'il vous plait !  
- Et c'est parti pour le show !

Le voleur ouvrit la porte et Ivana se précipita à l'extérieur, mettant le téléphone en avant. Les prêtres exécuteurs se tournèrent tous vers elle. L'endroit était tapissé de sang et de corps morts. Seules certaines personnes étaient encore vivantes et tentaient de se cacher. Un des prêtres commença à faire un mouvement vers Ivana. Mais à ce moment là, des codes verts commencèrent à sortir de l'écran de téléphone et foncèrent droit sur l'homme qui les reçut en plein ventre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de son corps et il fut paralysé avant de s'écrouler sur le coup. Linus secoua la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de prendre l'autre…  
- C'est impressionnant ça… qu'est-ce que c'était…  
« - Codage de prana qui s'est matérialisé de façon à pénétrer dans son corps et bloquer ses circuits magiques ! » répondit Victor via le téléphone qui était en haut-parleur.  
- Eh bien…

Les quatre autres hommes se regardèrent et commencèrent à se disperser. L'un d'eux fonça vers Ivana sur sa gauche tandis que l'autre partait sur la droite. Les deux avaient leurs lames des clés noires sorties. Ils étaient prêts à transpercer la femme.

Du téléphone, sortirent d'autres données. Mais les hommes encapuchonnés sautèrent sur le côté pour les esquiver.

« - Einzbern ! Posez le téléphone à terre ! »

La femme s'exécuta et à peine l'objet eut-il touché le sol que ce dernier devint noir progressivement, formant un espace circulaire autour d'Ivana, Linus et les quatre prêtres exécuteurs. Les murs devinrent noirs également et des données vertes circulaient autour d'eux, défilant à l'infini.

- C'est quoi ce truc… souffla le voleur.  
- C'est un Reality Marble… répondit Ivana. Un espace de création magique qui répond aux volontés de son créateur… C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Alors c'est ça la magie informatique de Victor…

Les prêtres s'étaient arrêtés pour observer. Soudainement les données vertes commencèrent à sortir comme des vagues. Les exécuteurs les évitèrent comme ils purent. L'un d'eux se fit attraper les jambes. Son corps commença à luire et se recouvrir de symbole. Il hurla avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Plus que trois ! Wouhou ! Les jeux sont faits, qui sera le prochain à tomber ! ricana Linus.  
- Ce n'est pas un jeu… Ils arrivent…  
« - Einzbern, préparez-vous, je vais vous charger en prana ! »  
- … quoi ?

La voix de Victor se faisait plus profonde et résonnait cette fois dans tout le Reality Marble. Des données glissèrent sur le corps d'Ivana et semblaient pénétrer en elle. La jeune femme sentit comme une grande force.

- Bon… je vais essayer… hm il y a bien une atmosphère ici, voyons…

Elle fit quelques mouvement de mains et un énorme bloc de glace se matérialisa. Il fonça vers l'un des prêtres exécuteurs qui ne put l'éviter tant il était massif. Il fut écrasé contre un des murs de données. Il ne restait plus que deux hommes.

- T'es quand même balèze ! commenta le voleur.  
- C'est le prana que m'a envoyé Victor… il manipule tout comme des données d'ordinateur ici c'est incroyable… je me sens vraiment plus forte…

Les deux hommes qui restaient foncèrent plus méthodiquement. Ivana envoya un autre bloc de glace mais ils le découpèrent avec leurs lames. La femme tenta alors quelques stalactites mais les deux contrèrent. Elle continua, projectiles sur projectiles, mais les deux hommes résistèrent tant bien que mal.

Les données présente sur Ivana brillèrent d'une intense lumière verte. Ses cheveux ondulèrent le long de ses mouvements. Avec un simple geste du doigt, elle pouvait matérialiser des petits stalactites de glace qui allèrent droit sur les hommes. Les échanges de coups étaient nombreux et très rapides. Un des prêtres allait atteindre sa cible mais elle leva le bras et un mur de glace se leva devant lui. Il fut surpris et ne put empêcher le gros bloc de lui foncer dessus après. Il s'écroula en arrière, inconscient. Il ne restait alors plus qu'un prêtre.

La fille Einzbern fit un mouvement au ras du sol pour envoyer de la neige en quantité sur le sol pour le rendre plus glissant. Cela rendait les mouvements rapides du prêtre plus imprécis. Ce dernier prit cependant appui et fonça. La femme se tint prête à le recevoir mais il n'alla pas vers elle. Il fonça droit sur le téléphone. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle ne put le protéger et la lame de son adversaire transperça l'appareil électronique.

Le monde de données s'effondra alors. Il disparu d'un seul coup laissant place à la salle du bar. Toujours autant remplie de sang et de cadavres. L'énergie magique que procurait le Reality Marble à Ivana disparut aussitôt et le contrecoup fut assez douloureux. La femme tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû défier l'Eglise ! proclama le prêtre. Vous allez mourir.  
- Et ta mère ?

L'homme se retourna et ne put voir que Linus qui s'était accroché à une des banderoles d'Assassin pour sauter en l'air. Le voleur ouvrit sa sacoche et envoya son vélo droit dans la tête de l'homme. Il se rétablit derrière comme un parfait acrobate. Ivana fut bouche bée.

- C… vous êtes… comment avez-vous fait ça ?  
- Je suis un monte-en-l'air professionnel ! Tu crois quoi ? Rapidité, improvisation, agilité et intelligence, c'est moi !  
- Je suis soulagée… il faut évacuer tous les gens présents…  
- Ouaip, mais surtout il faut que je rentre chez moi bien à l'abri, bien tranquille…  
- Hm… haha… HAHAHAHAHA ! MERCI ! Sincèrement ! MERCI !

Les deux se tournèrent vers Assassin qui venait de se rendre visible. L'homme était sur scène et riait de bon cœur comme un dément. La femme serra le poing et se releva. Le tueur de l'ombre pointa alors un doigt vers elle et Linus.

- Sortez. Je vous laisse en vie pour que vous sortiez et constatiez ce que vous avez fait. Allez découvrir votre cauchemar.  
- Mon cauchemar c'est de voir ta tête pauvre…  
- Linus, venez…

Le voleur fit un geste déplacé à Assassin avant de suivre la femme. Elle était intriguée de voir ce que le barbu avait pu faire. En sortant elle constata alors.

Dans Fuyuki se trouvaient plusieurs panneaux publicitaires. Situés partout dans la vie. Ils étaient électroniques et diffusaient en boucles des spots en tout genre. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas des acteurs présentant un quelconque produits qui y figuraient. C'était bel et bien Assassin.

L'homme était débout sur son estrade souriant, aux quatre coins de la ville.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? se demanda Linus. C'est genre un technicien de l'extrême ou bien ?  
- Je ne sais pas… oh mon Dieu mais ça veut dire…  
- FUYUKI-CITY ! QUELLE JOIE DE VOUS PARLER AUJOURD'HUI ! déclara le tueur de l'ombre à travers les écrans.

* * *

Victor regardait à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel l'incarnation de Raspoutine parler sur l'écran publicitaire en face. En bas, toute une foule était réunie, intriguée.

- LES IMAGES QUE VOUS AVEZ VU PRECEDEMMENT PARLAIENT POUR MOI ! CETTE JOUTE MAGIQUE… CES GENS QUI ONT ETE MASSACRES PAR CES MAGICIENS… ON VOUS VEUT DU MAL, PEUPLE DE FUYUKI !

L'informaticien tapa du poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se mit à penser rapidement et souffla. Il se retourna, prit sa veste noire et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Caster avait tout vu. Il était avec la foule regardant un écran en plein centre-ville. Il écoutait avec attention le Servant parler. L'air du magicien était grave et inquiet.

- LES MAGES SONT PRESENTS EN VILLE ! ILS VIENDRONT VOUS TUER CHEZ VOUS ! DANS VOS FOYERS…

Autour du magicien, les gens semblaient comme hypnotisés.

- Sa magie de persuasion… à grande échelle… comment fait-il ? C'est impressionnant, il est vraiment de la classe Assassin ? murmura Caster.  
- MAIS NOUS NE NOUS LAISSERONS PAS FAIRE ! NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! NOUS SOMMES UNIS A PRESENT ! NOUS NE FAISONS QU'UN !  
- Oh mon Dieu…

Voyant très bien ce que l'incarnation de Raspoutine cherchait à faire, le magicien partit. Il comptait rejoindre Linus qu'il avait aperçu sur l'écran.

* * *

Berserker donnait des coups d'épée faisant des trous dans les murs. Rider esquivait tant bien que mal mais l'homme était puissant et rapide. Il ne faisait guère attention au discours qui pourtant se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. On pouvait même l'entendre.

- PEU IMPORTE LES COMBATS FUTILES DE CES MAGICIENS !

Rider tenta de donner un coup à son adversaire qui encaissa avec son armure. Il frappa de son torse son adversaire en retour. Dans la ruelle, ce n'était pas évident du tout de se battre. Le commandant de Carthage ne pouvait pas faire appel à Ganesh.

- PEU IMPORTE LEUR PUISSANCE ! ILS SONT PEU NOMBREUX !

Le guerrier monté envoya une bourrasque de vent qui fit s'envoler sa cape. La recevant en pleine figure, Berserker ferma les yeux et mit ses mains devant sa figure. Il ne vit donc pas arriver le coup d'épée violent de Rider qui le frappa dans les bras. Le bourrin grogna de douleur et se fit pousser de la ruelle par son adversaire qui avait foncé vers lui en contractant tous ses muscles.

- EPARGNONS-NOUS LEUR BATAILLES QUI NE FERONT QUE NOUS NUIRE ! NOUS SOMMES PLUS FORTS !

* * *

Kotaro Fuji pouvait voir les événements qui se déroulaient en ville avec l'autre prêtre encapuchonné qui fixait la boule de cristal. L'arbitre de la guerre du Graal s'enfouit le visage dans la main.

- L'Eglise va être extrêmement furieuse…  
- Il n'a pas terminé mon père…  
- ALORS SUIVEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS VOUS GUIDER ET NOUS ALLONS ERADIQUER CETTE MENACE ! ENSEMBLE ! UNIS !  
- Coupez les accès avec l'extérieur ! déclara Kotaro. On ne peut pas le laisser propager ça ! Tous les accès ! Immédiatement !  
- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mon père… je vous laisse la boule de cristal.

L'homme encapuchonné se leva et partit. Kotaro avala sa salive et regarda l'image d'Assassin dans la boule.

- ET LORSQUE NOUS AURONS REUSSIS, NOUS REALISERONS NOTRE VŒU ! LE VŒU D'UN MONDE MEILLEUR ! UN MONDE DEBARASSE DE LA MAGIE ! UN MONDE QUE VOUS DIRIGEREZ ! VOTRE MONDE ! NOTRE MONDE ! ENSEMBLE JUSQU'AU BOUT ! POUR CELA, QUI DEVEZ VOUS SUIVRE ?

Dans la ville on entendait partout des « RASPOUTINE ! RASPOUTINE ! » criés à tue-tête. Les gens sortaient la tête d'immeubles pour voir. Kotaro pouvait observer ce qui se passait à grande échelle. Le tueur avait provoqué une révolution dans toute la ville. Soudain les écrans s'éteignirent. Mais c'était trop tard de toutes façons.

* * *

Dans le manoir Cherville, les trois hommes envoyés par l'Eglise étaient effondrés. Complètement à terre. Chimène ravala sa salive en regardant Uster. Il les avait vaincu avec une extrême facilité. Comment un mage aussi talentueux avait pu perdre la guerre du Graal ? L'homme se tourna vers sa femme.

- Chérie, veux-tu bien les mettre dehors ? Et rester ici en sécurité avec Gaspard s'il te plait ?  
- Oui bien sûr… ça va aller ?  
- Ne t'en fait pas ! Mademoiselle Neils, voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Il sera plus facile de vous mettre en sécurité si vous restez près de moi.  
- M… Merci Monsieur ! Sincèrement je suis…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'Eglise ne respecte rien, je vais m'en charger ! Je vais voir Kotaro à l'Eglise de Fuyuki de ce pas, donc suivez-moi !  
- Bien !

Uster prit une petite cape typique de la noblesse anglaise pour sortir et avança rapidement, suivi de Chimène. La jumelle s'interrogeait vraiment sur ce qu'avait bien pu faire Assassin pour en arriver à une telle situation.

* * *

Dans un manoir de la ville, Hafez entra dans le bureau d'Arthur. Le grand milliardaire faisait des comptes et regarda son garde du corps.

- Un problème, Monsieur El-Fessi ?  
- Des rapports me parviennent de la ville. Le Servant Assassin mène une révolution qui tend à exterminer tout ce qui a rapport avec la magie à Fuyuki.  
- Oh… c'est mauvais pour nos affaires…

Arthur se tourna vers Archer qui était toujours dans son coin à lire. La femme leva la tête avec un léger sourire, pensant bien quels ordres elle allait avoir.

- Je te donne carte blanche, mais aide à renverser cette révolution, Archer. Je veux que tu empêches cet homme de nous poser des bâtons dans les roues.

L'incarnation d'Artémis referma son livre et le posa sur une petite table à côté du siège dans lequel elle s'était installée pour lire. Elle matérialisa sa petite armure, quittant ses habits civils et regarda son Master. Elle souriant, contente de pouvoir se bouger et se battre.

- Je m'y rends tout de suite.

Elle disparut, se dématérialisant pour aller plus vite en ville. Hafez soupira.

- Cette guerre cause beaucoup de soucis…  
- Peu m'importent les soucis, Monsieur El-Fessi. Seul comptera une chose. Ma victoire.

* * *

Assassin descendit de l'estrade, calmement. Il partit ensuite du bar pour se rendre derrière où était garé une petite camionnette. Bruce, l'ami de Linus, expert en électronique, l'attendait là. Il avait manipulé avec une grande rapidité et brio les panneaux publicitaires de la ville.

- Comme je l'attendais de votre part Bruce. Les rumeurs disaient vrai à votre sujet, j'ai bien fait de vous inviter.  
- Je ferais tout pour vous aider ! Eradiquons la magie !  
- Oui… ricana Assassin. Eradiquons-la pour de bon… nous allons créer un monde nouveau… mon monde… j'ai tout prévu… rien ne pourra arrêter mon plan…

Puis il se mit à ricaner et rentra dans la camionnette. L'homme à la casquette suivit pour le conduire ailleurs, loin des regards… mais en passant, ils purent observer la foule.

Les gens de Fuyuki commencèrent à discuter entre eux. A marcher en ville, cherchant des hommes pour les rejoindre. Certains s'armèrent même. Une chose était sûr, une révolution se mettait en marche.

* * *

_Bonjour lecteurs,_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'adresser à vous, mais je le fait exceptionnellement. Car nous sommes en vacances. Et pour moi, les grandes vacances sont synonyme de flemme et de fainéantise. Cela touche à tout, également à l'écriture. J'essaye de l'avancer, cependant, cela ne va pas vite du tout. En conséquence, il est fort possible que ce chapitre soit le dernier des grandes vacances._

_Mais n'ayez crainte, rien n'est abandonné et cela va reprendre rapidement. Il n'y a aucun problème, vous devrez juste attendre plus longtemps. En espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas et ne vous donne pas des pulsions de suicide._

_L'auteur, le créateur, Dieu._


End file.
